Aibou
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Sequal to Atem's Key. While out on a ride in the past Atem along with Yugi&Aziza are ambushed by an omiuisoes force, Atem gets stuck in in the future with no way back home. Can he get back and save them as well as tell Yugi how he feels? Lots of pairs lov
1. Chapter 1

Start of Something New

"I don't own anything on Yu-gi-oh not, even the two sexiest and most perfect boys ever!  I do however own my oc's within this story so shall we begin? Let's Duel!"

The reddish gold sun began to rise into the skies above the beautiful metropolitan of Domino, Japan. It was looking to be another great day full of possibilities and just waiting for someone to come out and find the adventure the sphere of molten gold of sky fire was tempting to all those still dead to the world in the realm of dreams to come and claim for their own.

Only one soul was up long before the sun even graced his home with its present. He was finishing getting things ready for dinner later that night at the same time as he contentedly hummed a tune. Today was going to be extraordinarily out of the ordinary for countless reasons and he looked forward to all of them.

"Let see, I've got all of Grandpa's favorite food, and there are the flowers I picked up last night," smelling the bouquet of the attractive assortment blooms, "She will love them! She loves orchids and chrysanthemums the best. The special dessert I made is safely concealed away from Grandpa greedy hands, now why do I feel like I am missing something? Oh yeah," snapping his fingers as he turned and looked up to the top of a very tall wooden breakfront.

On the top shelve behind the closed stained glass doors was a incredibly pretty semiprecious stone statuette of a woman emerging from a rose with large wings ready to seize the day. It was one of kind and it was also a family heirloom so he knew he had to be extremely careful getting it down.

Opening the door he got on his tip toes to try and reach it but couldn't even make the second shelve let alone the fifth. Growling with a little annoyance, he went to get the booster seat to help him.

"I hate being so short! I'm 16 years old and I am the size of a third grader! I miss it when Atem took over and I got to shoot up a few feet. Being short is so not cool!" grumbled Yugi to himself softly as he finally was able to get what he was after. Smiling he polished the statue and placed it in the center of the table. It was all set for a special dinner that night.

"Perfect! Nothing can go wrong today! It's going to be absolute perfect!" he said with a smile. He didn't realize he wasn't alone so it really shocked him when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He was so startle that he tripped on himself and down he went banging his head on one of the chairs.

"Yugi! Yugi I'm sorry! I just didn't expect you to be up in the early hours. I mean isn't even 6:00 yet! What are you doing up so early?" asked his grandfather as he help his young grandson up. He looked like he was still half asleep himself.

"Just too excited to sleep, Grandpa! Today is the day Tea's show first performance is playing followed by the grand opening of Kaiba's brand new up-to-the-minute "Duel Monsters Duelist Club" where the wrap party is going to be held and I get to go of course being the King of Games. Not too mention two whole weeks of vacation time!"

Grandpa laughed at the mention of the vacation time, then reminded his grandson how he got that unanticipated time off, "You do realize if all the schools in the area didn't have such sewage problems you be studying for your midterms right? Instead you took them last week."

"Yeah it's going to be while before they can get that stink out of the classrooms. It was so bad some people had to be taken away by ambulances. Still the best part will be tonight at 10:00," Yugi told his also short grandpa, with a longing smile at the same time as he looked at a photograph in a gold frame on the coffee table.

His grandfather smiled as he hugged his grandson as he looked at the picture of him and his mom. In the picture Yugi was holding a golden box with an eye on it smiling like he just won a million dollars. His mom wrapped her arms around her son affectionately. His mom violet eyes were smiling happily with her short dark red hair brushing against her son tri-colored hair as she laughed with joy of her son happiness.

"Its been a very long time since you were in her arms, hasn't it Yugi? I bet you can't wait to see her at the club and come home later for a meal you made just for her?" his grandfather asked compassionately to the teenager as a single bead of moisture fell from his right amethyst eye and onto a weird and wonderful golden key he wore around his neck. It seemed to twinkle as if it was alive.

Wiping the tear out his eye he smiled brightly. I can't wait till she gets here. I have so much I got to tell her. I got to get going! I'm meeting the gang for little while but I will be back for awhile. I got a rendezvous to keep! See you, Grandpa!" he said as he hugged him and ran towards the door.

The minute Solomon was alone he started to get a very greedy look in his withered old purple eyes as he rubbed his hands together. Just then Yugi stuck his head back in and glared at him. "Don't even think of looking for my surprise dessert! I didn't slave away half a night for you too eat it before Mom gets here! So don't even think about!"

'Oh, Yugi you can trust me! I promise I won't devour Ashita's welcome home treat! No matter how mouthwatering it may be," Solomon said in a very unconvincing tone of voice.

"Grandpa I know you all too well, last time I made chocolate strawberry cheesecake you ate it all before it was even dinner time! I made it for my Mom so please don't try to find it!" Yugi told his grandpa in a stern, very serious tone.

With that Yugi ran out the door to go meet his friends. He could feel Atem's Key lightly hitting his chest as he ran down the street to the theater._ "Don't worry, Atem I will see you in next to no time. Just got to do a few things with the gang first. I can't wait to see you again. You and your court. I can't wait to be alone with you for a second time," _he thought to himself as he thought about his most special friend. Just thinking of the boy who looked like him made him smile in a way no one else could make him smile, at the same time as his heart began to beat faster with just the thought of being alone with the great Pharaoh under the desert sun laughing along with just having fun.

After running about 3 miles to get to the Domino City's Theater he had at last arrived. It was a large octagon shaped building that had countless beautiful friezes adorning the outer walls. As he ran up three flights of stairs he reached the huge glass doors. Waving in the gentle morning breeze was a huge handmade banner that said in big golden letters "_Tonight, "The Legend of Duel Monsters, a Musical Tribute to the greatest game ever played!"_ A second smaller banner underneath said in the same golden letters something that made Yugi very in high spirits in addition to be swollen with pride inside. _This musical was written and director by the female star of the show our own Dark Magician Girl Tea Grander!"_

Another sign on a tripod outside the door showed people in duel monster costumes and it looked really cool. Even if Kaiba was paying for it and using it too promote his new club it was still Tea night to shine. She may have not been a duelist but she was the best dancer in the whole city! He went inside and found the gang with few other kids getting the final touches completed for the big night.

Tea was with carrying a clipboard and wearing a headset and talking to everyone. Her new charm bracelet glistens in the wondering spotlight. ""Joey! Tristan! You two knuckleheads get away from those spotlights!" she yelled at her friends on the skywalk. Turning she went over too Duke who was working with a very attractive cinnamon skinned girl with long chestnut curls about the sound systems. She kept batting her honey eyes at him as she tried to flirt and work at the same time.

"Duke, Adrienne, bring me up to date! Is the sound system ok? It's not going to die on me tonight?" Tea asked in calm but obviously stressed out voice.

"Relax will you Tea? You look like you are about to fall to pieces, literally! We did a few modifications but its purring like a kitten. It will be fine! So don't have a meltdown, please," Duke said as he toyed with his dice earring.

"Yes, Tea you should try to relax. I know from personal experiences the first time in front of the spotlight can be enough to make you freeze up like a piece of stone. But just keep in mind it's your night to shine! This is your night to bring to live something from that wonderful heart of yours! Let the dreams take to the air and soar! I remember when I and Adrian played at Conargey Hall when we were ten. I was so scared I thought I forget how to play Bach! Still I know tonight will be great! So let all break a leg!" Adrienne with a confident smile as reassured her new friend.

"Thanks, Adrienne. I wish I could be a strong as you are now. I mean I see and done things that would make you wet your pants and scream for you mom. Yet I am still nervous about tonight. It sure was nice of you and your twin brother to come all this way from New York just to help with this musical. Especially considering I just wrote for fun and turned in for a grade in theater class. Who would have thought in sheer six months it is ready for the public to see?"

"Well you did win that scholarship to that dance school you been dreaming about getting into for what seven years? This musical is so imaginative and entertaining and its astonishing someone as young as you could write better the half the blokes on Broadway. I had to see how good you were and let me tell you your not good your magnificent along with breathtaking."

Tea smiled and was about to say more when something else caught her attention. It was Bakura and a young girl with long grass green hair in braids. They were finishing the sets and backgrounds and apparently one of the props had a large tear in it.

Running over to see which prop had the tear she almost ran over Adrian, Adrienne identical twin brother. He was in fact Tea co-star as well as assistant director. He was to play the part of the Dark Magician. "Tea? What is wrong, sky dancer?" he asked in his wonderful warm voice.

"Oh Adrian!" she said as she went red in the face as she looked at the very handsome long hair artiste. He always seems so calm and tranquil and it was like the words he didn't say came through the way he danced or played the violin. He seemed very nice and Tea couldn't help but wonder if he was the "secret admirer" that had been around every since they start to put this musical together. Every day since day one she had been the first to show up but always found in her locker three things, a red rose, a beautiful homemade card with a picture on one side on the other words of wisdom and beauty, and a charm to go with the bracelet that had been there the first day.

"Its nothing, if you don't count the fact that the Castle of the White Light where we the Dark Magicians are supposed to in act five come and awaken form the crystals slumber the Dragons Knights is thoroughly ruined! Look at this! Some idiot just made a huge hole in it and the special effects still haven't arrived and I have no idea where my costume is or if the alterations are done yet! Show starts at 7:00 on the dot! Oh what we going to do?" Tea asked him as she started to panic.

"Settle down, Tea! Look last night the doorkeeper unintentionally ran into castle. I can have fixed by show time I give you my word. It will take me about an hour, hour and half tops. Don't be concerned I will get the castle fixed," the long white haired boy told the short hair brunette.

"Yes, and I got your costume in your dressing room. I stay up till 2:00 in the morning finished. Every thing is great. Don't worry so much; come with me and we see how you look in it, alright? Is it ok if I take your boss, Mr. Lemley? It will take 15 minutes to do her then you. The rest of the costumes are ready I assure you Mr. Lemley," the green hair girl told Tea and Adrian as she tried to lead Tea away.

"No I don't mind Ms. Wynn. I trust you are gifted with a needle and thread as you are with all these beautiful works of art you done. You and Bakura did a great job working together like this. We got done in half the time I expected! Good job indeed Ms.Wyn." he said as he gave her round of applauded.

She turned her teal eyes away and blushed causing her ivory skin to really stand out. "I really couldn't have done it without all the work and help Bakura gave me, he is so breathtaking. Kind, thoughtful and very charming, and my name is Wakana, now come on Tea lets do some magic!"

Yugi just smiled and got on the stage just as Joey and Tristan jumped down from the catwalk, yelling and hitting each other. Yugi tried to understand what was the reason for their quarrel, but the only things he heard come out clear where the words, "Bus Station," "Cherished Treasures for Timeless Lovers", and "Serenity"

"Guys! Guys will you break it up before you guys break something else? I mean can you not tell how important tonight is for Tea?" asked Yugi angrily to his friends as he separated them.

"Sorry, Yug, I don't want to see Tea's dream go up in smoke. We won't be really good friends if we let that come about. We just want to be of assistance to her, best we could before I had to go to the bus station," Joey told him as the boys walked to the exit.

"Why were you two fighting? Does it have to do with your sister, Joey?"

"Yeah, and Tristan here thinks he going to be her official "Chaperone" She coming to spend the two week break with us. But I'm in a bit of a jam."

"What the problem?"

"Well Joey here order something form this store like three weeks ago for Serenity. He said he owed a lot of years of not being there for her birthday. The store was supposed to have the package three days ago, but there was a mix up. They arrived today and he only got till 10:00 to get to the store and pay for them or they get ship back. Trouble is Serenity bus gets here at ten. So I was telling Joey here I could go pick up Serenity and bring her here whereas he goes to pick up the gifts. On the other hand, Joey here doesn't like that idea." Tristan enlighten in a voice that clearly expressed they be hacking away at this for a long time.

"Look, Tristan, its not that I don't think you can behave around Serenity. But she is my sister and as her big brother I have to protect, her plus from the time when I saved her sight the one thing I have hope she never had to see was having her heart broken. When we were forced apart I will never stop thinking about the look on her face. She was so distraught and she looked like she was going to die. I never want her to have to feel like that **_ever again!" _** Joey told the guys as they finally got outside to the street.

Joey looked at his wristwatch and bit his lip, and at that moment with a big sigh he reached in to his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here this is where she will be at the bus station. I want you to go there and bring her back here. No side trips got it? Go from the bus station to the theater got it, man? Can I count on you?"

"You got it dude! I will make certain she gets here in one piece and not one hair on her head will be out of place," Tristan said as he and Joey did high five.

"Before you guys split either of you hear what time Mokuba is getting here with the rest of my special effects equipment? I needed it like an hour ago!" Tea inquired as she ran up still dressed in her Dark Magician Girl costume. She looked really good actually. Although unlike the card she wasn't smiling gleefully she looked like she was very pissed off.

"How should we know at what time the brother of that basterd is going to get here? Knowing Kaiba, that soulless jerk just gonna wanna see you sweat till the last minute. I mean we know the guy long enough to know he ain't got a heart or soul," Tristan stated cynically as he kicked a can at trash can and landed it.

"Yeah it is so obvious that Kaibutt is just a rich ass, I will acknowledge Mokuba is nicer and all but still Kaiba? One of these days really soon I'm gonna beat that son of bitch in a duel! Then he won't ever call me a dog again! I give you my word you that I will make that crow eat his own feathers, yikes! Got to get going, I'll be back in an hour ok? See you!" Joey told his friends as he cut and run down the boulevard till he was nothing but a vague blur.

"Well I got to go get Serenity; it will without a doubt be nice to see her adorable face for a second time. I got to run but don't be concerned, Tea I'll be back in time to help you finish getting prepared! You are going to be super star tonight! This you're big break and not even that snake Kaiba is going to steal the show away form you! Got to go! See you later!" Tristan called out at the same time as he then began to head to the Domino City Bus Depot to pick up the sweet, innocent angel.

"Well you without doubt look very bright eyed and bushy tailed, Yugi. You furthermore appeared to be the only one here who doesn't want to take a nap. Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Tea as they head back to her dressing room so she could change.

When the got to a pink and gold door with her name on it she got her key out and let them in. She went behind a screen to change as, Yugi looked at the teal vase jam-packed of red roses on her dressing table with a magenta and lavender notebook next to it.

He picked up the notebook and flipped from beginning to end its pages as he remembered why Tea had even had it in the first palace. After they had said good bye to Atem and got back to Domino, Tea like the rest of the group had a difficulty time at first without him around. So she had bought a notebook and began to write in it about their adventures as if it where a musical and the first day back to school after their first visit to see Atem she had handed in for a grade and now it was about to become a real show!

"Hey Yugi! Hello you in there? Are your brains still underneath that out of the ordinary hair you got on you head? I've been yelling at you for the last ten minutes!" Tea fumed at him as she snatched the book from his hands just as he got to the part where she kept the cards form her "Secret Admirer"

"Sorry, Tea, I was just thinking about him. I know he wish he could be hear to see you dance and sing tonight. So what where we talking about?" he asked as he went red in the face as he tighten his grip on the key.

"Nothing important, you've been a lot happier since you got that Key. It's like nothing can ever make you sad or upset again. Go on get out of here; go see him I won't keep you. I'll call Kaiba once more and with any luck I will get him off his high horse and down here."

"Really you don't need me to stay and help? I mean this your night I should be helping and all, I mean, I really…" he stammered as he got tongue-tied trying to polite excuse himself.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking and get going! Look its 7:45 currently the show's not till 7:00 tonight, at any rate when you get back from Egypt no time will have pass. Go on I've got enough people helping me. Go on! Tell Atem hello for all of us ok?" she told him at the same time as she put the headset back on her head.

"Thanks Tea I will see tonight! Count on it!" as little Yugi ran back home as fast as his short little legs could carry him unaware that a lovesick grin was little by little etching its way across his face.

Tea sighed despondently as well as quietly whispered to herself, "Yugi why can't you just say your in love?" shaking her head she walked over to a nearby touchtone phone and started to dial.

"_Hello and welcome to Kaiba Corp. Where we take Duel Monsters to the next level! We make hope to make your Dueling experiences a worthwhile time! How may we be of assistance to you,_ _young Duelist?"_ said a prerecorded message to her, grinding her teeth she took a deep breath and told the soulless computer, "I would like to have a discussion with Seto Kaiba this instant!"

"_Sorry can't_ _process request, Mr. Kaiba is very busy getting ready for his Duel Monster Duel Club opening tonight. Is there anything else we can do for you, Duelist_?" the computer droned on in its monotone of an artificial voice.

"_How about you get a personality upgrade you brainless apparatus?!" _she thought in her head as the words that came out of her mouth were in a pleasant tone, "Could you possible connect me to Mokuba? Please?"

"_Yes that can be done; do you wish me to transfer you to him now?"_

'No I want you to transfer me yesterday, of course you stupid machine get that long hair boy on the phone stat! I mean immediately!" she yelled into the phone as she squeezed it so tightly her knuckles turned white at the same time as the phone start to crack as did the veins on her forehead.

"Hello, this Mokuba how can I be of assistance?" asked a familiar but compassionately tone of voice, "Hello? You still there? Hello?"

Taking a deep breath to collect herself, Tea tried to maintain a demeanor of tranquil but it was obvious she was still extremely stress out. "Hey, Mokuba, it's Tea! Listen why are you and your brother still at the offices? You were supposed to be at 6:00 to help set up the remaining special effects for tonight?"

"Look you can tell your brother he may be the footing the bill for this but it's still my show and I'm only allowing him the rights to it if he comes through with all things we agreed on in our contract! I wrote it and read it through to the very last details! So tell him to get his butt down here and help or I will take back everything and tear up his rights to the show? Understood?" she asked in a very tightly controlled voice.

"Yeah Tea, I know we should've been there an hour ago. I got everything we need for the show in the Blue Eye's Van. But Seto has had to deal with a few unanticipated things with the Club. We will be there by 8:30 I promise. Just got to give Seto this file that came in this morning and after he looks at it we'll be on our way. I call you on my cell when we leave ok?"

"Ok thanks see you then," as the both hung up their phones and Mokuba ran to his brother office his long ebony hair flying wildly about. He paused only for a moment to catch his breath before knocking on his brother office. "Come in," as he slowly opened the door his brother was talking on five different phones at once and was yelling at each of them. He just waited quietly for a few moments till he got off the phones.

"Well that takes care of everything. Nothing is going to go wrong tonight when the first "_Kaiba Duel Monster Duelist Club" _opens tonight at ten sharp. What wrong Mokuba? Did I fail to remember something?" the short haired brunette hair young man asked at the same time as his dark steely blue eyes gazed up on the only family he had left.

"Well I just got off the phone with Tea Grander. The one whose original musical you are sponsoring to help promote your club?"

"Yeah what that overly optimistically cheerleader want?" he asked in a rather bored to death tone. He looked like this was a complete waste of his valuable time. Anything that had to do with Yugi Moto's ridiculous friends was a major waste of time to him.

"Seto we were supposed to be at the theater by six to help with the last minute touches. You are the only one who can get the special effects that the musical requires to work. So here quickly look this over and we can get going. She sound very mad and you know its best not to make a girl mad," his little brother told him in a somewhat aggravated voice at the same time as he handed him the file.

"What is this?" Kaiba inquired annoyed, as he flipped the plan gray file over trying to determine what is was. He looked very aggravated and a bit tired as well. When Mokuba wasn't looking he slid his left hand out of sight and opened a drawer and squeezed the stress ball he had hid in there. He didn't want people to know about it; in addition he began to blink his sinister cobalt eyes as well as if to shake the strong sleeps spell that seem to still cling to them.

"I think it has to do with that internship scholarship program you set up about two months ago. The computer program you deigned for it has been working for over month nonstop scanning to find you the perfect intern and this must be the one out of ten billion it chose," Mokuba explained to his brother who finally got the file open and was looking it over.

"Let's see, the name of my new intern is "K. "B. E." Zen," he was born in Tokyo on May 16 1989. Graduated from Kyrria Academy at the age of 15, got nothing but straight A's, IQ is measured around 380, has mastered in mathematics, sciences, computers, languages, business, and apparently he a incredibly excellent Duelist on the internet. Played exactly 1400 duels and has one every one of them. Deck is made up of Elemental magic creatures. I am impressed," he said as he turned on his own laptop and typed in the email address that was on the file. Sending his trademark Blue Eyes White Dragon email he informed Mr. Zen that he was too show up at the club and meet with him personally then they discuss his future with his corporation.

"Come on Mokuba lets go and help the losers with their little show," he said as he put his beloved deck in the compartment on his belt and they ran to his new van.

While everyone was busy with the show Yugi had made it back home and was ready to have some fun of his own. He looked around the game shop carefully and noted that Grandpa was sound asleep on the couch. He then slipped the key off his neck and placed it into the lock of his closet door. "Pharaoh Atem," he said as he knocked once and slowly opened the door and disappeared in a blinding white flash.

As he fell through the winding river of time with the cosmic winds soothingly tickling his face, he giggled without a care in the world as he could feel his trademark school clothes that he hardly ever seemed to get out off where nowhere to be found as they were lost to the winds of yesteryear. Though for a moment he was complete nude showing off his sexy body, his clothes were almost immediately replaced by the ravishing garments of a prince of Egypt as he could at last see the Millennium Puzzle shape door he sought after. The eye in the center glowed brightly as it separated and he found himself within the courtyard of Pharaoh Atem just as the sun was rising.

"No matter how many times I come here it looks so beautiful. Though I never been here when the sun was rising this is truly a breathtaking sight, hmm, I wonder where everyone is?" he said as he looked around oblivious a pair piercing jade eyes where watching him from behind a sculpture across the courtyard. The eyes followed the boy as he wander around for a few more minutes, with a low growl the eyes moved and as shadow blazed over to the boy.

Yugi could sense he wasn't as alone as he thought he was but by the time he had looked in the right direction he was be attacked head on by a cheetah. Knocking him to the ground the speedy feline pinned him to the ground and growled at the boy whose large amethyst eyes were bugging out. All of a sudden the cheetah began to act like a new born kitten and began purring affectionately as she rubbed herself all over the boy with her long tail curled around his ankle.

"Oh Aziza! Get off! Stopped it your tickling me! Stop it, it please!" he begged her in-between the laughing fits he was having as she continued to act like a big pussycat. Finally she got off and then in a very poetic and artiste fashion transformed back into the goddess like young woman she was. Shaking her long thick ebony silk out she help the young boy too his feet and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Yugi, it's so wonderful to see you again, if I could see you, I knew you where in the court yard. I recognize your footsteps anywhere. Still I couldn't help but surprise my favorite little Prince of Egypt could I? So Prince Yugi what do you wish to do?" asked the blind Secret Keeper as she did some fancy flips along the water fountain edge.

Clapping happily at the show he followed her towards the palace only pausing for a moment to gaze at the magnificent, desert daybreak as it pure untainted beauty simply stole the young boy breath from him with all its glory.

Sensing her friend was gazing at the sun, she turn to face it so is golden rays could warm her flawless tan skin. She breathed in the air deeply as if she was trying to breathe in the sunrays as well as the invigorating rays made her tattoos shimmer with pride.

"It must be wonderful to see Ra. To have him smiling upon the land he baths with his rays of eternal hope. Though I wish he didn't have to leave the heavens today. Especially not today," she spoke out loud her inner thoughts in a voice that without a doubt told, Yugi, she had not wish to share the part of the sunset with him but was too lost in her own thoughts to notice she had.

"Aziza? May I ask you something?" he asked the girl as she toyed with her basest pendent. "Yes Yugi what to you desire to know?"

"Do you ever wish you could see the way everyone else does? I mean I know you can see when you're in your cheetah from and you were also able to see for a few brief moments after you kissed me as well as Atem. So do you ever wish you could see like the rest of us?" he asked as they sat down on the stairs. A gentle warm breeze for a few moments weaved its way all the way through them leaving a trail of beautiful new desert flowers petals that each seemed to glitter a glow brighter then the gold adorning their bodies.

Aziza was quite taken back by the question. She thought about her life and how for a long time being unable to see had seem like a curse, a fate worse then death. But she also knew it came with some nice advantages. She pressed her hand against Yugi face gently and ran her long delicate fingers through his hair and smiled. She open her mouth and a voice that was a sweet like honey, warm as a mother touch, and kind as an angel told him the answer to his inquiry.

"I have realized that sometimes the people who can see are the ones who are truly blind. There a very few people like you, my precious Yugi, and my beloved Atem who see without seeing by seeing with your heart. To see the truth and wonder that others are blind too. I can see within a person soul, I can see who they are on the inside where true worth is found. Not to be deceive by out worth show,"

"Being blind has a few other perks as you call them as well. My other sense are shaper then others and I am great magic user who can't be influenced by others magic because in order to be affect by magic you need to be able to see and hear it. Also I can tell when someone is lying which comes in handy with my duties. No I don't pity myself for being sightless if anything it made me a stronger person," Aziza told him confidently.

"But just a moment ago you acted like you really want to see the sun. I mean have you ever wanted to just see like one day with your own eyes?" he asked her trying his best figure out why she seemed so concerned about the sun.

Clearing her throat, she cocked head and just for a few moments didn't say anything as she listen to what appeared to be silence. "Aziza?" But she put a finger to her lip to silence him.

"No one is around, for the moment, my beloved Prince Yugi, as you know my job is to keep secrets even if some seemed to ravage my own soul from within. Before you ask which I know you are going to ask, yes my problem has too deal with Atem. You see today is the one year anniversary since he defeated Zork the Dark One. I know in your time it's only been six months but time here in this land pass in a different way."

"What the problem? Did someone find out you two are item? Is he ok? He not hurt is he?! Where is he?!" Yugi's voice going hysterical as he seemed ready to jump out of his skin.

"Nay, Atem is excellent, in fact I never seen him happier. Being with you make him so ecstatic. He is so alive and full of emotions that no one has ever seen him have before. He is so eager to see you just to be with you and only you. He talks about you nonstop. You are the first thing on his mind when he wakes and the last thing when he sleeps. Truth is you're the best thing every to happen to him. I still share a special bond with him and I will love him forever as I know he will love me but I fear I am not the one he destined to be with forever," she started to explain but Yugi interrupted her.

"Not be with him? When I first came here I could see you too were deeply in love. What happened?" asked Yugi confused and not paying attention that his own heart was beating like crazy taking about Atem who he had yet to see.

"Nothing happened, let just say not long after your first visit I got a little insight into were his heart belongs. All the same let not get side-tracked for a second time. Today it is very important that before the sun sets that Atem says a word, a single word in my presence. If he doesn't say this word I will never be able to fulfill the promise I made to his father King Aknamkanon before he died, nor will I be able to fulfill my duties to him."

"Ah Aziza? That is really vague, what word do you need him to say and why is important that he says it before the sun sets?"

"That I cannot answer, this is a secret word, kinda of a password that unlocks that hidden powers found within my soul. This word was whispered into my ear when I was 13 after I was made the Pharaoh's Secret Keeper. The ritual was done very late at night, the only ones with me when it was done was my mom High Priestess Efra, my father Samir the former king most respect wise man, in your world I think you call him an intelligent bookworm whom had very sensible words of wisdom. Atem's father King Aknamkanon was present as well along with Mahad; it was before he became the Dark Magician."

"It is a very long and complex ritual which requires a master magician to preform it. I became a living vessel of both infinite wisdom along with unmanageable supernatural power. I of course can activate a tiny portion of that power, but too active the full power my king must say the password in my presence to unlock the full power of what is called Magic of the Millennium. This word is whispered to you while you halfway between sleeping and being awake. It was King Aknamkanon who told me the word"

"So what does this have to with today and Atem?" asked Yugi memorized by her tale. He was extremely enthusiastic for her to finish her tale and was hoping he could help her in one way or another help the person they both cared about so much.

"I never told anyone else this. Not any of the Guardians know. Even Atem doesn't know since of what this unpleasant incident is. You ever speculate just how Atem was able to expunge his own mind along with being able to bind his spirit to the Puzzle?" she asked him nervously.

"No I just assumed he did it on his own, but that not what happened is it, Aziza?" looking at her as she hung her head low. It looked like she really wanted to tell this secret even if she was meant to keep the secrets of this land safe and sound and out of harm's way.

"No he didn't erase his mind on his own, nor since returning to the Spirit World has he been able to regain his full memory back. _I _was the one who wiped his mind clean and bound him to the Puzzle via the orders of his father. King Aknamkanon came to me in my dreams the day before Thief Bakura launched the "_Day of the Shadows_" and informed me what would come to pass and what I needed to do. After he locked the evil away I led him to the oasis and then used my powers and removed his memory and fused it with my soul then I bound him to the Puzzle and we then removed all traces of his name. You can guess what happen five millennium later."

"I think I got this figure out the spell you did on him has a time limited doesn't it? He got till sunset to say the password in your presences so you can give him back what his otherwise he will never have his full memories back will he?"

"You asked if I've ever wish to see with my own eyes, the only thing I have ever want to see is Atem happy, just to see him smile to tell me I have done my job that is all I want to see. I think you play a part in making that happen. Come on we mustn't keep him waiting any longer," she said as the walk down the stunning corridors of the palace.

On all his previous visits to the ancient times of Egypt the palace had always been very much alive. With all kinds of people running around and their spirits where always so high. Just so very much alive and having a good time. Today however the palace was a cold and silent as a tomb. It was just was too quiet and it was very nerve reckon. The few people who they did see them, all bowed respectfully to him and all said the same thing, "We are honored you've come to visit once more, young Prince Yugi."

"I can tell you just love that title, Prince Yugi, not as flamboyant as King of Games, but I can tell you love it when people address you as Prince Yugi. Truthfully I can see why people wouldn't think you and Atem weren't related one way or another. I mean the only real difference between you two is that he taller with shaper features and more blond hair in that crazy logic defying hair," she mused as she played with Yugi's crazy locks.

"I guess it helps that you have what it is again in you?" he asked blushing as she continued to fondle him.

"You and Atem are the only ones who know that when I kiss someone, I instantaneously for a few moments gain their sight, and with their eyes I also absorb a piece of their soul which has all their memories and feelings contain in the teardrop fragment. Because of you and Atem I do have a few cherished visual memories within an otherwise perpetuating fog of eternal shadows. Ah speak of the devil, here he comes in three two one," she told him as just as she predicted as Atem came around the corner.

"Yugi!" he exclaimed happily as the boy ran into his open arms and hugged him tightly as tears of ecstasy wept from both their eyes. Aziza just stood there listening too their hearts beat in sync with each other.

"I didn't expect you too be here. Then again you haven't been here for while? So how is the gang, everyone ok?" Atem asked Yugi as the trio began to walk to the throne room.

"Everyone is excellent; they all send their love and regrets for not being around for the last two weeks, but that all about to change. Tonight Tea is going to make her dreams into reality and dance within the blazing lights of the heavens. She is going to play the part of the Dark Magician Girl in this musical she wrote that our adventures inspired,"

"Well I am sure Mana would be most pleased with that, consider when you met her by the Nile she accidentally offend Tea by insulting her clothes," laughing "So what is everyone else up too? What going on, you seem in most high spirits," commented Atem as breakfast was served.

"Yes I can tell by the very faint smell that your endorphins levels are very high. You seem way over the moon as it were. You give me the impression that you have something or someone on your mind. So as you say in your time, spill your guts, what is it that making you so happy?" asked Aziza who was on the Pharaoh left side as Yugi was on the right.

Neither boy could tell because of the bandages that covered her milky white eyes that they were eyeing each of them with a hidden agenda conclude with in them. She also hid a small smile allowing her long hair to get in her face for moment as the boys each drank some juice.

At the same time as he wiped his lips, Yugi began to tell of all the events happening in the future, "Well after the musical, Kaiba is gonna open this great new club and I am supposed to meet my mother, Ashita Moto there, then we go home and have dinner and dessert that I made myself, then it two whole weeks of vacation time."

"In all my time within your body I never once met your mother, what is she like?" asked Atem with a hint of melancholy in his own soothing deep voice. Aziza reached out and squeezed his hand to reassure him she knew his pain. She reached over to wipe off a single bead of moisture that she knew was falling as Yugi began to tell all about his mom who he hadn't seen in a very long time.

Yugi stopped halfway through his tale of him mom when he notice that Atem was crying. He hadn't seen him shed tears very often. He knew the 17 year old King of Egypt like to act as if that he was valiant and strong all the time, but he was still as human as the rest of them.

"You ok, Atem? I didn't mean to trouble you; I ask for forgiveness if I said something to make you cry. I am sorry I didn't mean…" he stopped when Atem held his hand up. He brushed the residual tears off and sighed. Turning he looked at Yugi and told him,

"It's alright, Yugi, you didn't upset me, too tell you the truth I've been a bit temperamental for the last few weeks. I've had a lot of things on my mind and I've been very stress out. I am worried for my Guardians, I sent them out last night on a dangerous mission and then there the rest of Egypt and with the first anniversary of "_The Days of Shadows"_, shaking his head to clear the air. His golden earrings seemed to sing as the sunrays from above hit them in a few notes that seemed to express the inner turmoil of his friend. He rubbed his temples showing how much pain this stress was doing to him.

"Something wrong, you're not telling me the whole thing. Atem come on tell me what is really going on? Is there anyway I can be of assistance? Are the Guardians all ok? What's mission are they on? Is Mana alright? How Seto holding up? Last time I was here he was still grieving for he lost love Kisara and coming to terms with the harsh reality of his father Aknadin. What about Isis, Karim, Shada, Shimon? Is Mahad spirit ok? Zork hasn't return has he?! What's going on?" Yugi asked very in very stern voice. He cared about Atem's family as much as Atem cared for his. He'd do what he could to help save from harm all the people they loved.

"There is great evil afoot in the land of Egypt, young prince. For several weeks now we had serious and violent sandstorms ravaging the land, causing havoc and chaos everyone. Destroying many lives," Aziza start to explain but Yugi broke in again,

"Sandstorms? This is the desert, a sea of ceaselessly golden sand. I would've thought sandstorms would be fairly common, so how can these ones be any different?"

"Desert sand isn't black nor does have glowing eyes or a voice that comes form everywhere and nowhere at the same time calling it to dance the way these do. No this is magic, evil magic; its like sand was tainted within the Realm of the Shadows," Atem enlighten his friend.

"This is ancient magic; these storms are alive furthermore they have a very humanlike mind. We don't just have to deal with the storms but the evil monsters that rise from under this black sand. Someone very powerful is calling the dance and has only shown us the very tip of what they can do. Mana and I in the company of the rest of the royal spellcasters under the Spirit of Mahad have being slaving away for weeks trying to find out anything we can. But a last I fear our efforts have been in vain, excuse me Atem," Aziza said as she left the room for a moment giving them a chance to be alone.

Well without Aziza there the room got very quiet and with the palace already being so quite this was really awkward. The only sound that was heard throughout the whole palace was the intense beating of there hearts. But they couldn't even look at each other let alone speak.

"It really is very stressful for us not knowing exactly this evil entity is, I sent my Guardians in pairs of two too help the nearby villagers, I sent some of the others servants out to lend a hand as well. The only Guardians left in the palace are Aziza and Shimon. So that what is troubling me and I only hope I can protect my country…"

"Atem, shut up."

"I beg your pardon?? What did you just say, Yugi?"

"Atem I swear I will help you as you helped me in the past. I am glad that you are where you belong and things are going great for both us. I have faith that whatever this evil is we can face it together. But can we for once talk about something other the "Saving the world?" he asked a bit agitated.

Atem swallowed hard he looked at Yugi whom in such a short time had made the extraordinarily journey form being an innocent boy to becoming a wise and mature man. What he lacked in size his golden heart made up for to the highest degree. Both boys looked at each other as if for the first time they saw the others truth self. Each went a little crimson as their hands touched.

"Yugi,"

"Atem,"

Aziza had removed her bandages and had just morphed her eyes to her cheetah outward appearances to gaze at them silently form her hiding spot. She knew she could only do it for ten minutes tops but she hoped it would be enough, she didn't require the two fragments of those boys souls within her to tell her what was obvious to anyone with half a brain. At that time somebody who didn't have a brain at all showed up. It was the vizier Shimon coming to give Atem the morning report.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh Atem, pardon my intrusion on you and you're 'Brother' but I would have thought you want to hear this as soon as possible, my esteem king. Did I interrupt something important?" asked the clueless elderly man who was Solomon Moto past self with a smile.

Both of the boy's quickly let go of the others hand and turned away form the other, pausing to blush for only a moment. "My Pharaoh?"

"No," he said very quickly and firmly, "No my old friend you weren't interrupting anything important at all. Uh Yugi could you please go and see what keeping Aziza, please. This should only take a few moments, ok my brother?" he told him kindly as his piercing amethyst eyes tried to send him an unvoiced request for forgiveness.

Though it looked like Yugi didn't get the silent message or if he did he didn't acknowledge it. He only answer back to him in his normal childlike voice, "Sure, Atem, no problem. I'll go find Aziza and we can go horse back riding. I'm getting really good. See you in a few minutes," he said with a smile but the moment he turned away his grin soon twisted into a scowl as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall from his own amethyst eyes.

As Aziza eyes started to cloud over again she began to curse at the top of her voice in her mind, as she saw the two people she treasured more then her own life fade away "_Oh Shimon you dolt! They are at last coming to terms with how they really feel about one another. Am I the only one who realized when he return to the Spirit World his heart was so broken it would appear nothing could put the pieces together? From the first time Yugi came to visit Atem has found a reason to thrive in the life after death. I love Atem but even I know I can't get in the way of true love. They have got to say the three hardest words in any language on this planet, three words that harder to say then the cursed two that split them up! Is it just me, or no matter what time or place you are on Earth, boys are absolutely oblivious when it comes to the matters of the heart?"_ She slammed her fist into the wall behind making a nice hole as her anger caused her to grind her teeth in frustration.

"Aziza?"

"Oh, Prince Yugi you surprise me. I was just collecting my thoughts on my mission," she told him hastily with an embarrassed smile on her lips.

"Well I want to help you and Atem but let's go for our ride first ok? I want to show you both I can handle a stallion on my own. Let's get going shall we?"

In next to no time the three friends were all set to set off on what had become a tradition. At the same time as Aziza carefully selected the finest stallions from the stable, Shimon beseech with the adolescent Pharaoh to stay within the protection of the palace.

"Please, I beg of you, Pharaoh Atem, it's much too treacherous for you too go gallivanting out in the desert, more than ever with this Black Sand around! Please if you think nothing of yourself, then I beg you to think of your country and its people who need you to lead them. Please don't go out I beg of you, my king. This doesn't bode well in my mind; I have an overpowering ominous feeling. Please Pharaoh don't go!"

Aziza whom was still furious with him for what had happen earlier got between the Pharaoh and the old vizier and told him, "Look Shimon we'll be ok, regardless of what you and the rest of the Guardians may think, I can protect our king, I am not weak or helpless. Beside I have magic in me you do not, I swear to you in the name of Pharaoh Atem and the Egyptians Gods, Slither, Obelisk and Ra I will not let anything happen to the King or his 'brother' so if you excuse us we'll be going!" with that she led the horses out and they were off, Atem yell over his shoulder, "We'll be back in an hour! Inform Seto not to be concerned so much and that he in charge till I get back!" the only thing heard after that was the sound of laughter.

Soon they had left the safety of the city and were racing along the Nile to get to their secret oasis. Atem and Yugi were a couple feet in front of Aziza who stayed behind them on purpose. She was secretly hoping if they could confess what was in their hearts that Atem would remember the word she needed to hear so desperately, so she could at last fulfill her duties.

On the other side of the river a few yards ahead of them were three black swirling mini cyclones. As soon as they had dissipated there was a band of ominous looking people in black and crimson garments, on top of black stallions with steely red eyes. They just stood there as still as stone not even appearing to be breathing. Almost immediately the wind came whistling carrying the faint traces of a young woman mesmerizing voice. It weaved in and out all the way through all the soulless riders who faces hidden by their clothes snapped up and their eyes little up. They had no pupils at all they were just swirling empty vortex.

_"I sense the Pharaoh is approaching, you know what do, I don't care what you do too the girl, just get me the Pharaoh. Get me him and bring him too me but make sure he just barely alive. Now go and be quick and precise. I don't want any slip ups!"_

"Yes, Mistress of the Black Sand Clan. We only obey your wishes," They all said like a bunch of robots as they began their ambush as the trio came around the river bend after jumping Crocodile Rock successfully. It all happened so fast there was no time to react.

An arrow came whizzing out of nowhere and struck down Aziza's horse. She was thrown clear of the beast who began to teeter and was about to fall on her when Atem managed to grab her and get her on his stallion.

"Thanks, Atem!"

"Don't thank me yet we still need to get out of this mess! Yugi! Yugi where are you?!" he called franticly looking for him everywhere. The sound of gasping caught their attention. He just popped up in the river and yelled, "I jumped into the river you better too they are firing again!"

"Come on Aziza! Let's go! I rather take my chances with crocs then these madmen lets go!"

"Ok let me whip us up a little cover, "Millennium Magic, Energy Sphere!" she yelled as a golden ball of energy with the Eye on it erupted from her hands giving them a much need distraction. They dove in the azure water and let the current taken them for a while till the came to a cave.

'They shouldn't be able to find us here," Yugi said between gasping for breath as Atem held him tight

"We need to get back to the palace before those men find us, but its miles away, and without the horse we never make it back before they caught up with us," Atem told his friends as he fell against the wall. He was absolute exhausted. He needed a nap badly.

"Atem! Atem! Are you ok? What's wrong? Speak to me! Come on wake up!" yelled Yugi till Aziza hit him lightly on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked crossly.

"He fine, nothing a good night sleep won't cure, since this "Black Sand" thing began he hasn't been sleeping in the approved manner," then her head snapped to the left as she heard the faint sound of hoofs.

"We got to keep moving, Yugi tell me to you see a drawing on the right upper corner of the cave entrances, it look like your Key. Do you see it?" she asked as she drapped the half-conscious Atem on her shoulders.

"Yes! I see it, but I don't know what good it will do us, if those men find us here!"

"Trust me, I've got a plan, just help me carry him, and run!" as they ran further into the darken cavern. He followed her as she lead him through many confusing and twisting tunnels till they at last came to a door.

"What's going on? Why is there a door inside a river side cave?" asked a very bewildered Yugi as they set Atem down and try to catch his breath.

"Well if you ever needed to disappear if your kingdom was under siege to have time to recuperate and plan a way out of your predicament you can take a hidden passage to one of thousands of underground bunkers. This is one of them. They are all marked by a hieroglyphic of your Key," she explained while she gasped for air and tried to get the adrenalin to settle down.

"So we are going to hid out here and then find our way back to the palace through the tunnels?" he asked as he looked over Atem who was just starting to regain conscious. "Hey welcome back, Yami, you going to be ok?" asked Yugi using the name Atem had gone by for so long when he was in the dark of his own name. He knew calling Atem, Yami would get a laugh out of him. Furthermore at that moment when they were in a very dark cave running for their lives they need the sound of laughter at that moment more then ever.

"Yes, Little One I'm fine. I promise you, I will never let anything bad happen to you ever. I promise that to you as well Aziza. I just know we are going to get out of this mess alive," Atem said as he managed to get to his feet and they all laughed and cheered.

But their moment of laughter was silence all too soon as they could hear echoing deafeningly all the way through the caverns the sound of their pursers coming closer and closer. They all turn deathly white as they back into the door and Aziza could feel the keyhole. Realization crossed her face, there was only one way out of this alive. But would it work?

"Yugi, you have got to use the Key now!" she yelled at him as she grabbed him tightly.

"What are you talking about?!" he yelled at her as he yanked his bruised arm free of her grasp.

"Yugi use the Key on the door. Take us to your time, now! In theory if we go to your time we arrive at the moment you left then we just use the Key to come back here. You always materialize in the courtyard. So ought to the same to us on the return trip. We will be out of harm's way do it, now please!" she begged him franticly as they could hear the evil men getting closer.

'We don't even know if that would work! Taking you two too the future, I mean we never tried it before! What if something goes wrong?!" Yugi disputed with her but Atem looked at him and said, "We don't have any other options, Yugi, we got to do it."

"Ok, here goes everything," he said as he put the key in the lock and said, "Domino City, Green Turtle Game Shop," he knocked and the doorway open little by little, just as it was about to open all the way the strangers appeared armed with swords.

"_So ends this game of cat and mouse, time to come with us Pharaoh You got no where to run or hid anymore, time to end this pointless chase!_," said a disembody female voice cackling insanely.

"Wrong! This game just got started! You should know better then to play cat and mouse with a cat because we always win! Millennium Magic Rapid Attack!" Aziza yelled as multiply energy spheres were shot off.

"Go! I will hold them off! Get going!" she yelled as she turned into a cheetah. But neither Atem nor Yugi would leave their friend to do battle alone. They tired to help but were soon over powered as they were once again back into the wall. Just then the time doorway was open. Yugi was closer to the door but Atem was about to be abducted so he did the first thing that came to mind. He ran head on into one of the kidnappers and knocked him over. The guy got his second wind faster then anticipated though.

"Yugi! Look out!"

"Uh? Atem go!" he said as he pushed him through the doorway just as he got hit in the head hard with one of the swords and was cataleptic. Atem watch as the door closed as the two people he cared about most were capture and left an inch from death.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed has he was hurled forward through time and when he woke up he was in Yugi's bedroom in the blue outfit that he never seemed to get out of either.

"Yugi! Aziza! No!" he yelled as he ripped open the closet door hoping to see them hidden amongst the clothes but they were not there. He looked down around his neck was the Puzzle but not the Key. "No, Yugi still has my Key. I am trapped 5000 years in the future and who knows what happening to him and Aziza?! NOOOOOOOOOOO! YUGI!" he cried as he fell to the ground in anguish as the dam that held back the turmoil of repressed feelings burst opened and flooded.


	2. A Pharaoh in Need

A Pharaoh in Need

Atem was just lying spiraled out on Yugi's bedroom floor. He looked and sounded like a wild beast as he pounded the floor so hard that some of ceiling below in the shop was falling lightly on the glass display cases. He was crying so much that his tears would've without doubt overflowed the Nile River banks.

After ten minutes of this disorderly conduct it finally aroused Solomon from his dreams of cheesecake and he was coming to see what this racket coming from his grandson bedroom was about.

"Man, I can't even eat dream cheesecake, oh what mouth-watering treat it is at that! I do hope Yugi isn't having nightmares all over again, the ones he suffered from as soon as the Pharaoh left were bad enough. I thought he get hit by a car he was so lethargic. Thank God he got that Key from Atem; it saved him from dying from within. Yugi! I'm coming! Man I'm getting so old I can't even walk a small flight of stairs," he said as he reached the top step which felt like he just climbed Mt. Everest. Getting his second wind back he went to Yugi room he knocked.

"Yugi? Are you ok in there? Yugi? Yugi?!" he called through the door as he tried to turn the doorknob but it won't budge. The inhuman sounds coming from the other side of the door became louder in addition to erratic. Sensing his grandson was either dying or some other worldly catastrophe had happen, the 80 year man summon all the strength he had and rammed the door. The door gave way and fell head-over-heels into a pile of dirty laundry, Yugi had forgotten to take to the laundry room that morning.

Grandpa quickly picked himself up and spit out the pair of socks that had become lodge in his mouth and then removed the underwear on top of his black bandana. "Ugh, eww, I will never get that taste out of my mouth, one thing is for sure we're changing the detergent we use! Eww I need a box of mints and mouthwash!"

He then remembered why he had busted into Yugi room and looked over and saw his grandson in an almost fetal position making sounds that he didn't think it was humanly possible. He was obviously distraught about something.

"Yugi?" he asked as he little by little as well as with extreme caution approached him, very slowly he laid a hand on his shoulder, "Yugi?"

What happened next wasn't what the old man had expected. The adolescent teenager whipped around so fast and nearly took his head with him, and he screamed a primordial scream of rage and surprise.

"Yugi! What is the matter with you my boy! You trying to decapitated your own grandfather?!" asked Solomon as he got back to his feet and then his aged amethyst eyes widen in shock as he realize just who stood before.

"Pharaoh Atem! What in the name of Duel Monsters are you doing here in Yugi bedroom? Where is Yugi? What's going on? You're bleeding! What happened!" demanded Solomon to the teenage King of Egypt.

Atem just stood there in total shock, he was oblivious to the fact his clothes were wet from the combination of tears and sweat nor did he realize there was a tennis ball size blemish of blood on his right shoulder, or the fact he was very badly bruised. His sharp amethyst eyes that held a hint of crimson within them were as blank as the expression his handsome face. All the color that had been in his flawless skin was gone.

"Atem? Where is my grandson?" Solomon asked for a second time in a voice so soft you had too strain to hear him.

After a few more tense moments the once Nameless Pharaoh looked at him and said "I do not know what has happen to him. Please," he said as fresh tears fell to the ground,  
Please I need your help to save him, and Aziza, please help me oh," he said as fell on the bed unconscious as the ordeal finally took its toll on him.

Grandpas just stood there a few moments too stunned and trying to figure out what had transpired. He didn't wanna do it but he ran to the bathroom and got two things. One was a first aid kit and began to fix the Pharaoh up best he could. He then put a powerful odor under his nose and he snapped awake.

"Atem, please tell me what going?" he asked once more to the pharaoh who was a dead ringer for his grandson.

But Atem was still so traumatized from the whole thing as well a being emotional unstable among other things that he couldn't think straight at all. He gaze fell upon the pictures on Yugi's nightstand and there were in one a picture in particular. It was of the friendship symbol Tea had marked them with when he and Yugi had duel as one against Seto Kaiba thus starting the journey to help him find his way home.

Without thinking or knowing he grabbed Grandpa around the neck and was unintentionally cutting off his air supply. "WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" he screamed as if he was possessed.

'Atem you're chocking me! I can't breath!" Solomon sputtered as he turned blue as Atem's jacket. In shock Atem let go and quickly apologized, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean," as he looked at his hands in horror and shivered as if an artic breeze had come in.

"Your friends are at the Domino City Theater getting ready for the musical tonight. It's three miles from here, here this will tell you where to go," handing him a flyer of the musical that Yugi had kept.

"Thank you, old friend," and before Mr. Moto could stop him he ran from the room leaping over the railing and landing with catlike graces and then was out the door. He actually made it to the theater in two minutes because of how much adrenaline was pumping through him. True he nearly caused at least two minor accidents and had knocked down three people while shouting he was sorry but he made it just as the clock struck 9:45.

Inside everyone was finally getting the last things that need to be done. As well as there was a whole lot of flirting and loving going on. Duke, who had finally finished setting up the sound and music and programming, was now hiding behind a curtain making out with his dream girl Adrienne Lemley as she kissed the boy she had been crushing on since getting to this strange country. In between breathing she kept asking him when she could show him why she was the Duel Dice Monster Champion in the USA. He was asking more over why her perfume smelled so wonderful.

Bakura who had finished his job of repairing the castle prop and all his other duties was in a make out session of his own inside the castle with the new girl, Wakana Wynn. She had transferred from a private boarding school for girls two weeks after everyone got back from Egypt and needless to say she had fallen head over heels in love with him. She originally had just decided to tutor him in biology because she was planning to be a botanist one day if he agreed to help her pass world studies. In a few weeks they were in love with each other and now she was taking off his light blue shirt as he worked down her neck.

Tristan had gotten back early with Serenity and he had made one little stop on the way to pick her up. He had stop at a florist stand and got her a single red rose for her. She was very appreciate it and gave him a gentle peck on the lips just as Joey came in screaming and a short fight had broken out but was resolved as Serenity had gone to fetch refreshments form the cafeteria for everyone.

Tea was with Adrian were overseeing Kaiba and his brother as the last of the special effects were set up and were running finally system checks. "Ok let's see lasers check, smoke check, sounds, everything is working fine. It's all set up and it's has two back up programs if one fails so it won't ruin the show. You're all set, Tea! Oh no," Mokuba said as a red light went off.

"What! What is it!?" demanded Tea as she grab his chair hard spun him around the headset he was wearing snapped off so fast it hit Adrian in the face, "Oww!"

"Oh, Adrian! I'm sorry! Here let me take a look at it," she said as she tried to stop the bleeding form his nose she accidentally caused.

"Sky Dancer, please its fine! Just a bloody nose it will clot in a few minutes. Please I know you are really pressed for this show but just take breath, ok Sky Dancer?" he told kindly.

"So, Mokuba what is wrong with my state of the art system? I have design it too have no flaws, so what is wrong?" asked Kaiba coldly as he enter the control box with a cold stone face.

"Nothing wrong with the system itself, we just have one lose connection in the wiring is all. I've pinpoint it on the left catwalk. Why don't you and Adriane go and get it. I'll stay and tell you when we are connect ok, big brother?" the long ebony hair boy told him.

"Ok come on, Twinkle Toes; let's get out of here a get the wires put together. All I can say this stupid show better do well for what I paid for it," he said as he left.

"Oh Kaiba, this show isn't about money or anything. This is about the adventure of a lifetime. It's about love, friendship as well as sacrifices as well as giving yourself hope and the ability to have faith and spirit that won't be broken ever! Not that you'll ever understand what that is you ass!" Tea ranted to herself as she stomped her foot in anger she inadvertently stepped on Mokuba foot.

"Yeow! Tea for a dancer you sure aren't that light on your feet!"

"Oh I am sorry, Mokuba! Both about your foot and what I just said about your brother, I mean…" he held up a hand and told her something he had wanted to tell someone for a long time,

"It's ok really; look I know that Seto can be a real jerk at times and he not really good at showing emotions. Yes, I know what you and friends have said many times are true. But like you said I have to have faith that one day the Seto who is in my card," he said as he opened the card shaped locket to show a young child Seto who had was still sweet and pure, "will return and he will be the person I know he his inside once again. It's really ok. It's really just hard to try and help someone you love when in the end it's up to them to help themselves," he said as a bead of moisture fell from his cute face and onto the locket.

"Well I'm sure one day he will come back too you, I hope he likes the special song I wrote. "The Melody of the Blue Eyes" Perhaps that will arouse some tiny piece of his soul if its still there and start to crack the stone that has petrified his heart ok?" she said as she hugged the boy tightly unaware that Kaiba was calling over the speaking telling that the task was done.

When they finally got the message the told over the PA system for everyone too meet on the stage for last minute instructions. "Well done, people! Thanks to hard work, teamwork, and cooperation. What we have done is taken a dream and made it a reality! Now I will remind you I need everyone here an hour and half early got it. So does any questions?"

That when the doors leading to the vast theater burst open with a bang that made some people think a bomb had gone off. All the eyes turn to the doors; they couldn't tell from a distance that it was Atem. They all assumed it was Yugi given all they could see in this blinding light was that outline of his crazy hair.

"Yugi? You ok buddy? Is something wrong?" asked Joey as he eyed his best friend with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right and he was sure everyone but Kaibutt knew it.

"Yugi" ran from the doors and vaulted over the last two rows of seats and flipped onto the stage. While the girls save Tea applauded the show and all gave him a perfect ten it was Tea who first realized what was wrong.

"Atem! What are you doing here?! Where is Yugi? Oh you look like you just ran a marathon in Hell!"

"Atem?!" cried everyone except for the Lemley twins and Wakana who hadn't know the group long enough to find out that there had been for a long time two Yugi's

"Excuse me, but this boy looks exactly like your friend Yugi, but you call him Atem? What is going on my Sky Dancer?" asked Adrian confused.

"I have no time to explain Adrian. He just a really good friend and he needs our help. Look could you with the crew and Serenity go get something for him to drink and eat? Please do this for me," she asked him as she gazed into his wonderful honey eyes.

"Ok let go crew," he said as the stage crew left to do what the director had told them the only people left on the stage where the Kaibas and Yugi's gang

Tristan got a chair and with Joey helped the Pharaoh into it. He was still in a state of shock and turmoil and he was shaking so bad. Grabbing a diet soda she had been drinking she gently pushed the sugary liquid down his parched lips. After a few swallows he seemed he could talk once more.

"Thank you Tea, I need your help. Yugi and Aziza are in great danger! I have to get back to them! I have to get back to my time before the sun sets or all is lost! Please I need your help! I need help," he told them as he once again became oblivious to the rest of the world.

The gang looked at each other trying to figure out what do next, but before they could say anything Kaiba beat them too it.

"Excuse me, but what is he doing here even? We saw this guy walk into the hereafter never to be seen again. What is he doing here looking like he just brainless junkie who got into a scrap because he couldn't get a score? He doesn't look like a king, ha, ha, not that ever was much of a king anyway,"

"Kaiba! Quit it! Can't even a basterd like you show some compassion every now and then? He obviously has been through hell!" Joey yelled at him angrily his fists trembling with rage as a little blood trickled down them.

"Oh shut up you stupid dog! I've had enough of listening to you idiots go on and on about friendship, and "heart of the cards," and all that other bogus rubbish you keep preaching about! Wake up kiddies your not in kindergarten any longer, well except you Wheeler! If I have to listen to you go on about your stupid words of wisdom I will throw up!"

"Furthermore I don't think that's that the real Pharaoh at all! Nice try Yugi, but you may be King of Games but you are nothing more then a disillusion child who can't face reality and even if you are good at the duel you still are just a mindless kid. You all are so pathetic to still think about some dead guy who didn't even know his own name! Please you are just so beyond retarded. Nice costume Yugi but still you just are so brainless in the end to think about such a stupid person."

Atem all this time seemed to be lost in his own world but he was hearing every single malicious word that his cousin future self was uttering and it didn't make him feel any better. His amethyst eyes flashed a deep crimson with rage and what happen next occurred so fast no one had time to register it. One minute Kaiba was snickering with heartless mirth the next he been knocked off the stage and over two rows off seat.

"Wow, I'm glad someone hit him finally about time Kaibutt paid for what he said! Go Pharaoh! Nice Job!" Joey said as he and Tristan did a small long awaited victory dance.

"Yeah that was a great right hook! I guess if diplomacy fails a good fists is need!" remarked Tristan happily at the same time as Mokuba rushed to help his brother up.

"Seto are you ok? Big brother you alright?" he said as he helped him to his feet. His mouth was bright red were the blood was still drizzling but it look like he was trying to spit something out. "Seto?" asked Mokuba as Kaiba finally was able to spit out what had been bugging him, out came three molars.

"Oh my God! I'm missing teeth! You're going to pay for this Atem! I will sue you for this!" yelled Kaiba as he stared at his teeth in disbelief. His dark blue eyes started at the Pharaoh who was staring back with his own unbreakable stare.

"Hey, Kaibutt how do you plan to take somebody to court for assault and battery when they been deceased for 5000 years?" asked Joey in a cocky tone of voice and liking he made Kaibutt flabbergasted.

"You're lucky Kaiba, had you insulted me in my own palace I've the legal right to have your hands cut off and then fed to the crocs. A bloody lip and a few teeth is a far better then losing your hands isn't it?" replied Atem to Kaiba.

"Atem?"

"Huh Ahh!" he said as Tea did a pirouette combined with a high kick and he was down for the count. "Look," she said taking charge "Here is what we are going to do, and we're going to it without questions got it? Joey, you and Tristan get him and get him into Kaiba van, Kaiba you are going to drive us to the hospital, Mokuba I need you to call Yugi's grandfather and tell him to meet us, I'm going to tell the rest of people to stay here and make sure the show is ready to go when we get back. Now move it people!!"

Everyone did as they where told but Kaiba was not without complaining, "I don't' know why I am helping some dead guy! This total waste of time! I mean I should be getting ready for my club to…"

"Seto? Shut the hell up!" Mokuba yelled at him angrily which greatly surprised his brother as they waited by the van.

"What did you say Mokuba?" he asked as if he doubt his own ears.

Mokuba just started hard at his brother, his fists where trembling as he grind his teeth, take a deep breath he began to enlighten his older brother with something he should have already known, "Seto you are great with technology, Duel Monsters, and running Kaiba Corp. But you don't even remotely possess any talent when it comes to others feelings. I'm not saying I believe everything that Yugi says, but he an extraordinarily person and maybe people like him because he knows how to care about something other then Dueling,"

Pausing for a moment he took a second deep breath and continue, "You are my brother, my best friend and hero, but I've to draw the line somewhere, and sometimes I'm ashamed to be related to you, like just now. It doesn't take someone with half a brain to realize that is Atem in there and he is in pain. But instead of showing him compassion and sympathy, figure out why he here and so upset you go out of your way to make him feel worse and you get what you ought to have. I can't make you change, but I wish I had the brother I had before, the one who cared about the people and world around him. I was hoping you could learn to love again. Now let's get this problem figure out shall we?" he said as he climbed into the van as the rest of the gang got there.

Kaiba just stood there for a few moments as he looked lost in his own world. For a moment he closed his eyes as if to process what Mokuba had said but when he closed his eyes his mind was overloaded with images that went by at super speed, he didn't understand what these images where or why they affected him so much, but one thing out of this storm of insanity came in clear, it was a voice, a female voice calling out again, "_Seto! Please set me free! Let me save you as you saved me! Seto!"_

"Seto?" called Mokuba "Huh?" "Seto if you want to get those teeth back get in and let's get to the hospital! Come on!"

They almost immediately came too a nearby treatment center where Mr. Moto was already waiting. It surprisingly wasn't busy. They didn't dare say the "Q" word knowing its best not to jinx something good. The attendants gently placed the still unconscious young Pharaoh in a wheelchair then a young nurse with lavender hair and eyes placed him in a bed as she help check up both Kaiba and Atem while Mokuba and Mr. Moto did some quick paperwork.

"Let's me see we got a few minor injuries and someone who like to know if he still gonna have a million dollar smile. Hello, I'm Dr. Stephanie Lake; I do believe we met once before. Six months ago one Yugi Moto came in need of stitches. What the problem this time?" asked the long auburn haired woman as she took out a pair of glasses.

"A hell of a time for my contacts to be ruined, so let's see what the damage is, shall we? Let me see, well Mr. Kaiba I have three things to say to you," she said as she looked him over as he still gave his infamous coldstone face.

"What is that?" he replied coldly as he tapped his fingers in annoyed manner.

"You still Mr. Personality are you not? Well I can tell you this I wouldn't insult anybody again in less you want to be the youngest CEO with dentures. Your lucky all he knocked out were you're wisdom teeth. You need them out at any rate. You still have one on the left side, I suggest you call your dentist tonight and make an appointment to have it taken out."

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you other then a bruised ego, which unlike your mouth an ice pack isn't going to fix it up. I strongly suggest you lose the ice king demeanor and fast, there is one more thing I like to discuss with you before I check out the other boy," Dr. Lake said as she read something on the file in her hands.

"What is that?"

"I see you filled up an order for some rather of heavy dosage of sleeping drugs. You order them less then two months ago. You have gone through three bottles when you only should have gone through one. Tell me Mr. Kaiba is there something you want to discuss with a therapist or can you really not sleep at all?"

"I am not a drug addict! If you even say such a thing or make the press think I'm trying to get high I will sue for so much you won't even be able to practice medicine in a third world country! I'm just having trouble sleeping! Now I need my pills refilled and I'm out of here!" he screamed at her causing everyone to stare at them.

Sighing she wrote something on a sheet of paper and tore it off and gave it too him. 'I have written you a less addictive prescription. You may go one floor up and have it filled. I will be sending a nurse in three days to make sure you are taking it as prescribe. I am ordering you to seek counseling. This is not a request or a suggestion this is an order. You won't get your pills unless you actually go to see an acquaintance of mine. Her name is Dr. Tory Kitty. Now you must promise too keep this meeting or you will have a rather big mess to clean up you understand?"

He started to gnashing his teeth showing how angry he was still he nodded and then disappeared to get the pills. At the same time as Dr. Lake fixed up Atem, the others asked Mokuba why Kaiba was having trouble sleeping. Mokuba said for the past several weeks whenever Seto closed his eyes he had really intense dreams and in each dream he kept hearing the same haunting female voice saying the same thing over and over again, "_Seto, Seto set me free so that I may save you as you saved me, Seto!"_

"Well I've finished with your friend. You didn't say how he got hurt. He has a few minor lacerations and bruising. But it looks too me like he hasn't slept much better then Mr. Kaiba, I think bed rest and having a decent meal will help some. Still any idea how he got hurt?" she asked them hoping for answer.

"We honestly don't know Doc. He just showed up at the theater and he was just very traumatized. He just said he needed help. We don't know what happened at all," Joey told her honestly.

"Well care to guess how a fragment from an arrow got lodged in his right shoulder?" she asked holding a plastic bag with a black arrow tip up.

No one could give an answer to that one at all. Still the doctor looked at them as if sensing the really need to get out there. "This goes against everything I was taught, but I got a gut feeling you have to get out of here if you want to help your friend. Here," she said handing them bottle, "It's a small amount of pain medication. He can have one every four and half hour with water and only if he eaten something. There is enough to last the next week. Have him come back in two weeks to have his stitches removed. Call the hotline if problems occur. Here also an order for a very mild sleeping pill if he isn't asleep by 12:30 has him take half pill. No more, no less."

They went back to the game shop and decided to let Atem wake up on his own. Kaiba was just fuming again as he sat in green armchair as he tried to get a catch a few 'z' s. He popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed it without water. But it was not to be as neither boy unnatural induces sleep gave them the peace and tranquility their souls longed for.

Each mind was filled with images of what came before from both of their lives. For Kaiba he relived in his mind the life of Seto who grew up to be a Guardian and watch the love of his life willing give her life for him. He also relived how he became Kaiba and how he lost his soul and heart when his evil "Stepfather" had him under his wing. All this time in the shadows was the outline of a young woman with long hair calling to him to set her free.

Atem who past memories still hadn't return to him he remember the memories he had made since he found Yugi, from when they summoned Exoida, to beating Weevil, the Duel with Kaiba at Pegasus castle what had happen when faced Pegasus, meeting Shadi who told him his destiny, the fire, Rare Hunters, Battle City, Noah and his virtual world, getting the God Cards, facing Anubis, the game of Capsule Monster in Alexander the Great lost pyramid, then he came to a memory that had left him empty and cold, he didn't want to experience for a second time the worst thing ever to happen to him but the memory forced itself into his mind, he saw himself fall victim to Dartz's Orkalkols and he had lost Yugi soul, he had never been able to forgive himself for that, it hadn't matter he was under a spell it was still his choice to play that cursed card and he was to be forever stain with the blood and dirt of that action, he then watch as "_The Day of Shadows"_ played out again, and finally him saying good bye. But what no one had known that day were the thoughts now screaming in his mind,

"_I wish there was a way I could stay here with my friends, if the two worlds could be one, that I could have the best of both, yes I want to go home but my heart is torn between the land of the past and the boy who stands behind me, going through this gate means I shall never be able to see his warm and childlike eyes again and feel his soothing touch again, he will never know how I feel. I wish I knew if he felt the way I do. He is one of kind and I give anything if I could have him with me forever, but I must return to my home even if only half my heart is there now, the other half is with a boy named Yugi who is the greatest person I've even know."_

Then he remembered what it had been like since Yugi had start coming to see him. He felt alive and knew as long as he had Yugi he could truly be alive. He worried Aziza would be jealous or broken hearted but she always smiled and said she loved him no matter what his choice and she alone had the honor of kissing his lips first and that was enough for her. He saw the ambush all over again and then saw the sight of his the people who he cared about the most vanish from his eyes.

Both boys woke up at the same time screaming, a name, "Yugi! Aziza! Kisara!"

Atem woke up as the cold compress that had been his forehead slipped off as he tried to regulate his breathing, "Shush, it's alright, you been out cold for two hours, its 11:45 now. Care to tell us why you are here and not in Egypt?" asked Tea as she gently pushed some jasmine tea into his hands which he drank slowly.

"Would you losers please enlighten to me how a guy who we all saw walk off into the next life is sitting in a living room drinking tea!" Kaibutt yelled at the Pharaoh who was massaging his aching temples.

"Kaiba I swear if you continued to act like more of asshole then you already are I will be force to settle this matter the only way you settle anything!" Joey said pointing a finger at Kaiba chest ominously

"What are you going on about, you stupid dog?"

"If you say or do one more thing that insulted to me or my pals I swear I will challenge you too a duel right on the spot! Not only that I will have you eating your own feathers you crow. I will beat you this time!"

He start to laugh like it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard which to him it was, "Sorry you must be high on something if you think you can beat me in a duel Wheeler! You will always be a second-rate neophyte, a dog who begs to his master for help because he far too stupid to get the job done himself! The day you beat me in a duel Joey Wheeler is the day I open a dueling academy!"

"That is it! I've had enough of your verbal abuse as well as your coldness! Its time someone put you in your place you son of a bitch! Time to put your deck where that smart mouth of yours is! I challenge you Seto Kaibutt to a duel now!" Joey said as he loaded up his deck into his duel disk and got ready to duel right then and there.

"Joey we don't have time for this! We have to figure out what happen to Yugi!" Tea pleaded but Atem took her hand and said, "I think it help me a lot if I could watch a duel. Please allow them to duel, I've a feeling this will be over by the time its five to noon."

"Fine let's duel!" Kaiba said as he got ready to make mincemeat out of Joey,

The life points went 4000 and they screamed "Let's Duel!"

Kaiba did have a great advantaged over Joey; he hadn't been the Duel Monsters Champion for so long for nothing. Each move he made was precise and well thought out. He was dominating this game as he hammered away at Joey life points as if he was squishing daisies. Joey though never lost his cool and looked very confident. He was smiling happily and wasn't even fazed each time Kaiba took more points from him. Finally when it looked like Kaiba would once again beat Joey he looked at Joey in shock. He had his BEUD and Joey had nothing, nevertheless Joey was just smiling as if this no big deal.

"Are you ready to beg for mercy, Wheeler? Or you still under the illusion that you are going to win this duel?" asked Kaiba with a very smug look on his face.

Joey looked at him in the eye and just smiled, "Kaiba you are the one under an illusion. I don't _think _I'm going to win, I _know_ I'm going to win. You see, you just think because you have a lot of supped up monsters and your cherish Blue Eyes you're a god. Me I have something that can't ever be taken from me and it is not an illusion like the power you want is. Do you know what it is?" he asked with a strange glint in his warm brown eyes.

"Let me guess, you're stupidly? You live up to ever expectation the world has for a blonds. Just being a clueless, maladroit dork!"

"Nah, you guessed wrong Kaibutt. What I've got and what Yugi has is an unbreakable spirit and will. We have faith and we believe we can do the anything even the impossible. Your fancy computers can do all the data crunching you want but they can't account for one's faith in themselves. So go ahead, rich boy, attack me and face your doom. I dare you if you have the guts!"

The veins on top of Kaiba forehead popped out big time. This foolish boy had been a thorn in his side too long and it was time to have it removed, painfully!

"Fine! BEUD attack his life points directly and shut him up for good!" but just as he called his attack a weird thing was happening it was like time was moving forward! Before the attack could even escape the three headed dragon mouths it had become ancient and decrepit.

"My Blue Eyes!" he cried in shock, "But how is this possible? What trick is this?!"

One of the cards Joey had face down was the one that Yugi had given him way back at the beginning of their adventures. This card had saved his butt a load of times. It was the Time Wizard. Its magic Time Rolette had landed on a clock and had cause the demise of Kaiba prized creature. Now he was ready to finish this and win the duel.

I reveal my other face down card, you like blue and white right? Time to meet red and black! I summon to the field the Red Eyes Black Dragon! Now my friend please barbeque that husk of a dragon!"

Kaiba watched in disbelief as his beautiful Blue Eyes was decimated in one swoop and his jaw hit the ground faster then his life points hit zero. Everyone cheered loudly as Kaiba fell into the arm chair still not believing Joey Wheeler had beaten him!

A faint beeping sound silenced everyone, as they turn to face the source of the sound. On an end table hidden between an aloe and a clock was a DVD camcorder. The beeping meant that a DVD disk was filled. The camera had recorded the whole duel include Kaiba humiliating defeat at the hands of Joey!

Tristan grabbed the camcorder before Kaiba couldn't even move and he and Joey began to play a nice game of Keep Away! While Kaiba tried to get the camera from them, they kept saying how they were going to upload the video on Youtube for the whole world too sees! Tea finally ended it by taking the camera and giving it to Grandpa but didn't let anyone see she had slipped the DVD in to her miniskirt pocket.

While everyone was screaming and yelling a faint sound of laughter was heard. Turning slowly around they were stunned by what they saw. Atem was giving a weak giggle at the whole occurrence. His pricing eyes still showed he was in pain but the laughing told them he was calm enough to tell them what had happen.

Grandpa refilled everyone tea cups and Atem began his tale of what had happened. He first explained to Kaiba and Mokuba how he had got there and how the gang had got to him through use of "Atem's Key" He also explained that Aziza was his best friend and he cared deeply what had happen to her and Yugi as he told them about the Black Sand and the ambush and how he got here in the 21st century while who knew what had happen to his two best friends!

"I've have many things to worry about. My kingdom is at stake. Egypt can't fall I won't let it happen! I won't let my friends get hurt or worse not while my heart is beating! I may not have my memories back but I won't let it stop me from fulfilling my duties. I just know that I have to get back and put an end to this evil before the sun sets or all will be lost."

"I'm very worried not just for my court but I if truth be told worried about Aziza and Yugi. I'm concern for Aziza because even though she been blind since she was born she has managed to surpass everyone expectations of her. Although she has memorized the city and palace by heart, it won't help if those heartless fiends left her to boil in the desert under the noon sun like I am sure they have."

"She can't find her way home if she in the desert, no food or water. Without a horse she won't make back to the palace or any place where someone can save her, she'll perish" Tea said as she finished the Pharaoh thoughts for him.

"Correct, Tea, that exactly what I'm worried about. Furthermore Yugi I fear is in equal danger or worse. This evil force wanted me and now they have Yugi instead. I've told my court that he is my long-lost brother so he'd be protected when he was in the past and treat with respect. While my guardians know he just my friend form the future they spread the rumor around in order to keep Yugi safe. But now I fear it just placed him in great danger. I do not know who controls this ominous force or what they want, but I know this to be true they aren't above killing. He could be severely hurt or even…" he couldn't finish he just went into a tangent.

"Why?! Why didn't I do something! Why?!" he screamed as he ranted and raved over and over again about this. How he had failed to protect them and he couldn't protect his country he just was beating himself up.

"Hey, Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" grunting Joey slapped Atem across the face hard to knock him to his senses. "That better, look we have been through hell and back a number of times and, if there anything I've learn since you waltz into our lives is, that we can do anything if we have faith and believe in our friendship."

"You and Yugi brought this group together and we ain't about to loss him now! So I vote we go on a little rescue mission! I mean after all the creeps we beat up and the duels you won we can so kick this weird "Black Sand" butt! So let's get going Atem and save Egypt again! Come on get that key of yours and we'll get them back before we have to go to the musical!" Tristan spoke up as he was so pumped and ready for an adventure.

"You don't understand do, you, my friends? I don't have the Key!" he told them not believing they had completely overlooked that detail.

Both Tristan and Joey faces fell as they turn white as ghost. Tea held her breath as did Solomon. The Kaibas just stood silently waiting for him to say what none of them want to hear. "I don't have the Key, Yugi does. He pushed me out of harm way and sent me here. He sacrificed his freedom and safety willing to save me from being abducted. I have no means to get back to the past. I'm sorry," he told them as he stared at the ground as bead of moistures fell upon the green carpet.

"Oh no this is worst then I thought. Much worse," Tea whispered quietly not realizing that she had spilled tea all over her skirt because she realized the horrible truth of this situation.

"What is it Tea? What so bad you ruin a skirt you saved five months to buy?" asked Joey

"Yeah I mean we need to figure out to get to the past but why are you all so quite?" asked Tristan.

"It's very obvious for anyone with a brain and understand the complex theories on the space time comminute," replied Kaiba in his characteristic icy tone of voice.

"I'm not getting you? Come on don't leave me hanging what the planet catastrophe?" asked Joey as he scratched his head naively.

"Well if this key opens a gateway through time allowing people to go forward or back then that means it also possesses the ability to directly affect the time stream its self if any kinda of damage was done to history," Mokuba explain. Joey still looked clueless.

"He means to say Joey, if someone figures out the power of Atem's Key they could rewrite history and change it so it would fit them and their idea of what Xanadu is. They could conquer the world or destroy it, this is very bad." Grandpa explained.

"Yes very bad indeed and time is running out for all of us," Atem said as the clock struck noon.


	3. Perils of Egypt

Perils of Egypt

Shimon was pacing on a balcony over looking the courtyard. He was given himself even more wrinkles because of his worry. It was already ten o clock and the Pharaoh along with his brother and Secret Keeper had not returned yet from their ride. With all these attacks by the mysterious 'Black Sand" he was praying to the Egyptian Gods his king had not met some ill fate. He looked upon the sound of hoofs approaching.

"Could it be the king? I do hope he has return safe and sound!" he said as he ran to the courtyard to meet who ever came in. "Oh my back! I'm getting too old for this! I feel like I've climbed down a pyramid and not just a flight of stairs," he moaned as he ran into the courtyard with a hopeful smile on his face.

But his face faulted the minute he saw it was not the king who had come back but the remaining guardians. Seto was leading them in on top of his mighty ebony steed. He was smiling happily but his dark blue eyes still showed he was still grieving for the loss of Kisara. He looked like he hadn't slept right in weeks with the thick dark circle ringing around his eyes.

"Excellent work my fellow Guardians. I'm sure the villages we helped will be able to once again prosper as well as flourish under the benevolent rule of the Great Pharaoh Atem!" Seto told the others proudly at the same time as he dismounted his horse and feed her a treat he saved.

"Good girl, you are a loyal and faithful companion, Aida. You have proven time and again you are worthy to carry my mother name as your own. Here make sure she gets a good brushing and a nice meal. She has had it very hard the last few days. Then you get something to eat yourself boy. Here have some bread. You could use it," Seto told a young stable boy kindly giving the last bit of fresh bread he had.

"Oh thank you, Guardian Seto. You are a most kind and generous soul! I do hope when you are reborn that you are just as kind and honorable as you are now!" said the boy happily has he greedily ate the bread.

"Wow slow down Luxor, you could chock. I do hope when I'm reborn that I will still be the person I'm right now. Now go and take care of Aida for me please?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, sirs I will make sure all the Scared Guardians steeds are well pampered. After what you all have been through, going on such an unsympathetic mission they deserver it! Thanks again for the bread," as the 11 year old with long black hair and dark eyes who looked a lot like an Egyptian Mokuba, lead them away. He stopped suddenly and ran back to the priest and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Luxor!" stunned by the boy sudden and unexpected show of affection.

"I just want to say you are like a big brother too me. You're the one who stop those evil men from selling me and the rest of kids of my village after they destroyed it into slaves. I just want to say you are like the big brother I never had. I would have had one but he was a stillborn. So thanks big brother," he said as tears of elation fell too the ground. He turned to go back to the horses when Seto returned the hug to the boy.

"Luxor, I was an only child, but I always wanted a little brother. Someone I could protect and teach and be my best friend. When I saw you three years ago trapped in that bared cage on wheels like you were a wild animal to be sold it enraged me. I got you this job working in royal stables so we could be near each other. Here I want you to have this," giving him a card shape gold amulet.

"Wow! Thank you very much! But why give this to me? Isn't this what your mom gave you before you came to live here and protect the king?" asked the confused young boy.

"This is my way of telling you, that while we may not be brothers by blood we are by the feelings in our heart. I am making you my official little brother. I will see you later ok, little brother?" he said as they hugged for one last time before Luxor had to go back to work.

"He is quite nice. I'm glad you have found someone to fill up a tiny piece of the heart that is empty," Isis told him as she approached. She was smiling a very small but affection smile.

Seto glared at the woman but smiled in return. "I will keep it a secret Seto. Come, Shimon is very distraught about something that happened whilst we were gone. I fear it has to do with your cousin the Pharaoh. Come hurry!" they ran to meet the others. All the royal court was assembled in the throne room.

Shimon was pacing again and he was wearing a hole in the floor because of it. "Well Shimon what is it? What has happen to my cousin? Why are you so worried?" inquired Seto in an apprehensive tone.

The old man sighed heavily. He turned to face everyone and told them why he was worried. "This morning at first light the Prince showed up here to see his brother. Like always Aziza was there to greet him. They had a small breakfast and then went out to go riding in the desert like they always too. I warned them not to go but Aziza assured me she could handle anything that might come up. That was three hours ago. They haven't return,"

"No not again! It was bad enough last year, when we had to deal with Thief Bakura and Zork. Now just when the land of Egypt is finally a blooming utopia this "Black Sand" comes and tries to destroy us!" Shada growled angrily with rage.

"We are granted a second chance to make things better, and it's like the universe wants to take even this second chance away before we can even use it!" Karim fumed in an agreement with Shada.

"We cannot lose the King all over again! Oh Mahad what are we to do? What are we going to do?!" Mana cried out hysterical as she started to panic like crazy and was as a result was unintentionally casting very poor spells.

"Mana! Mana! Dark Magician Girl! Calm down!" the Dark Magician formally known as Guardian Mahad told his young apprentice sternly. He had made a great sacrifice a year ago. He had fused his soul with that of his ka monster and had become one with it. He was now for all eternity the Dark Magician the most loyal of servant to the Pharaoh. Whenever Atem needed him he came and helped the best he could.

"Sorry Master Mahad," squeaked Mana as her face burned red from embarrassment, she had come a long way in her magic training so she was very mortified by this. She then calm down and undid the spells she had cast.

"Isis please tells too you sense where the Pharaoh and his friends are?" asked Mahad to the beautiful young woman. She touched her Necklace but nothing appeared to her.

"I'm afraid using the Millennium Items to conduct this search would be only in vain. Whatever the force that is beyond this sinister sand magic is blocking the power of our scared items. They won't help reveal the Pharaoh location I'm sorry."

"Are you all so worried about the King you forgot about our Secret Keeper and the Prince? If anything has happen to my cousin something would have also happen to those two as well. I know we're all aware that Aziza is a very powerful as well as capable individual nevertheless she has her limits. The Prince has only just begun to train; he would still be very inadequate in defending himself!" Seto proclaimed distress that no one had cared to mention the other two.

'We are concerned about Aziza and Yugi as well, Seto. Aziza has been part of this court for 18 years and Yugi is a most treasure as well as beloved friend as well as a great ally to us! We won't fail to remember them ever! Without him and his friends we would have lost the battle last year and the world would've been destroyed! But you are conscious to the fact that little white lie about him has placed him in some danger."

"Still what else we're going to tell the kingdom with him visiting so much? He looks and acts a lot like our king so telling them whole land of Egypt he was a long lost brother was the best we could do. Now I fear it has only placed him and everyone else in harms way," Mahad told his old rival bitterly. They still didn't like each other 100 but they could at least agree on that those three lives were very important.

"Atem did say you are in charge till he gets back. What do you want us to do Seto?" asked the old vizier as all eyes turned to him, but to everyone astonishment Seto had fallen dead to the world standing up.

Images plagued his mind of some world he had never seen and yet he felt apart of it. He saw a lifetime he hadn't lived and yet lived at the same time. He felt very cold and it felt like his heart had turn to stone. He also saw how he had met Kisara and how she willing gave up her life for him. All these images gave him nothing but a bad headache. Then he heard a voice ring out sharply saying his name, "SETO!"

"We asked you what you want us to do." Shimon told him a little annoyed that he had fallen asleep.

"Sorry I've not been sleeping well recently. I think we need to get ready for a battle. So we'll break off into small groups and get all citizens into the safety of the palace walls. We'll wait one more hour if the King and his party haven't returned an hour to noon I myself will go out a look for them. I have a gut feeling something very bad will happen by the time the sun goes down, and it will be a great deal worse then last year," he told the court who followed out his wishes.

He then went outside to a small shrine he had arranged for Kisara. It was the spot he had buried her. It was a small statue in an arch of the dragon that had been her soul. A small patch of green grass surround the shrine as did weird and wonderful blue and white flowers that had begun to grow after the shrine was completed.

He walked slowly to the site then fell too his knees and wept. He had lost so much that day. He had lost the father he never known to the Shadows and he lost the woman of his dreams. Time hadn't healed the scar that day had left in his heart. It wasn't that he wouldn't take over as Pharaoh if Atem did abdicate it too him. He knew being Aknadin son the brother to the former king he did have as much right to the throne as Atem did. But he didn't want it. He only wanted Kisara back, he still missed her and he'd never known what he had been missing till he had met her.

His mother Aida had always told him power and magic wasn't anything to the true power and magic that is love. She had told him when you met the one you are destined for you would know instantly. She told him before he left to become a priest to remember that power was an illusion. While it can give you things for the body it won't give you anything for the heart and soul which is what makes life worth living,

Her parting last words to him where this, "Please remember my son, power, gold or magic are nothing. They aren't important. Remember what makes life worth living is what make your heart and soul thrive. Don't let yourself be swallowed up by the poisons the Shadows offer you. Keep your humanity. Humanity is the ability to care about others more then yourself. Take care and if you find love do whatever you can to protect it. Good bye, Seto."

He hadn't listened to her all those years ago. He just had wanted at the time to have a life better then being a peasant. He had wanted something more out of life. Something he could feel proud of. Then all of that had changed when she waltz back into his life. His one little good deed, a simple selfless act of kindness to a stranger, that he had done as a child had been in the end, is what had saved him from losing his humanity and life to the shadows, like the Traitor Aknadin had done. Still he wished everyday that he could see her beautiful face and hear her say his name. Just to be able for one moment to kiss the lips of the white angel with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Was she really breathtaking?" said a small meek voice from behind him. He turned and saw Luxor just standing looking at him.

"She was a very courageous as well as beautiful woman. She was compassionate and self-sacrificing to the end and never acted out of hatred. She was the only woman I've ever loved or will ever love. Her creature the Blue Eyes White Dragon now protects me. But I find myself longing to touch her white skin and feel her in my arms once more. My mother Aida was right. All the power in the universe means nothing compare to the love of the one you are meant to be with," he told his new brother as they walk back to the palace together.

Everyone waited for the hour to pass. It seemed for that one hour time stood still. Finally it was up and there was still no sign of their lost friends. Seto then got ready to leave to find them himself but the Guardians stopped him before he could even get out of the throne room.

"Seto what are we to do if you vanish? We can't handle it if we lose the only other blood heir to the throne! Please send someone else to go look!" begged Shimon in vain as Seto just turned to him and said

"No I have to go. I know the desert better then any of you. But I won't be alone I promise. Each of you send one of your creatures out in a different direction to look for them, understood? Isis I know you said we can't use our Items to find the King but it shouldn't stop us form keeping in contact right?"

"No, I should think not,"

"Good, Mahad I would appreciate it very much if you accompany me in the search for them, would you please?"

The Dark Magician looked at him with an unreadable look. Mahad had sworn to protect for all time Atem. He never had liked Seto too much but he knew he shouldn't let his feelings get in the way of a rescue.

"If my King or anyone he cares about is in danger by the forces of evil I must go and protect them. That is the vow I made to him. I will make all who try to harm the Pharaoh will feel my wrath. Let's go. Mana? You must trust your magic and protect the palace till what time we come back,"

"I will not appoint a leader; I want you to work as one. We'll be back and we'll bring him home and save the world all over again. Come lets not waste anymore time, they could be badly hurt!"

Seto got his steed from the stable but was surprised to see another horse waiting to go. Mahad being a spirit creature now didn't require a stallion for traveling he could fly so why was there another stallion?

"I'm coming with you! I know a lot of secrets of the wasteland that you don't have any idea about! Beside you could always use an extra pair of eyes!" Luxor appeared with a few water skins. He then started to get on the other horse when Seto stopped him.

"No, I won't put anymore people endanger. I can't lose another person I care about again," he told the boy dejectedly. But Luxor just got in front of him and tapped the amulet he had given him earlier.

"Hey you made me your brother, right?"

"Yes"

"Then that means we help each other when the other is in trouble or needs help! Please Seto I know what its like too lose someone you love. Before those monsters destroyed my village of Abdu, my family caught and tame wild horses the same horses that are in this very stable. Would you believe me if I told you that you're loyal Aida and this lovely girl Desert Rose are actually sisters? They are and I help their mom give birth to both of them. It was the day before my village was destroyed forever, three years ago my people were slaughter pointlessly and all of children were sent to be sold. I had to watch my mom as she was eradicated. I know how you feel but please let me help you."

He gave him a rare smile and said, "If you want to be of assistance you are going to have to keep up kid! Come on! There's not a moment to lose! Here I hope you can handle a dagger we don't know what we're up against," he told him as he gave him a small stiletto.

Almost immediately the hunt was on to locate the King and his friends. In the company of Mahad in the air a few feet at the forefront from high above the two newly brothers began what felt like an impossible task. It truly was like finding a needle in a haystack.

Meanwhile far away from the search party, hanging halfway off a cliff overlooking the dry out section of the river was Aziza. Her beautiful flawless tan skin was now covered in bruises and her outfit was more or less complete shredded to pieces. She was just a blood-spattered mess.

She little by little reclaimed consciousness as she began to get up. What she didn't realize if she moved three inches to any direction she would fall 14 feet below to rock hard river bed. She could feel the hot desert sun as it attempted to bake her alive. Her mouth was more dry as a bone then the riverbed below her as she was about to find out.

Losing her balance she fell backwards off the cliff straight to some razor-sharp rocks. Only thanks to her catlike agility was she able to save herself form being impaled, just by the skin of her teeth.

Exhausted beyond belief, she collapsed to the ground under a very small amount of shade. Trying to sort out what had happen and what to do. She suddenly realize just how severely injured she was.

"Oh Ra, I feel like my body on fire. I don't think anything broken but those monsters all most did kill me. Ok breath Aziza just thinks what the last thing you remember?" she said to herself. "Ok we're riding and we got ambushed and tried to escape through time. Oh my god! Atem! Yugi! Where are they!? What did those men do to them! If they left me for dead what happen to my best friends?"

Groaning as more unbelievable pain shot all the way through her body. She tore her clothes up even more and use her eye bandages to cover up the spots where she was bleeding. She yelped in surprise when her bare back touch the rock behind her. She quickly ran her right hand over her back along the tattoos that had been put on her during the ceremony by Mahad when they had official made her Atem's future Secret Keeper.

"Well I guess I learned a think or two from Mom about bandages wounds. But I'm in need of some serious medical help. Ok before I even worry about my situation I need to find out if Atem and Yugi are alright. So help me if anyone has done anything to hurt them they will face a fury that even the Gods wouldn't be able to beat!"

Taking a slow and long deep breath she focused on the fragment of Yugi soul within her. "Millennium Magic, I summon thee let me see what Yugi sees and feel what he feels, Millennium Sight!" The Eye become visible on her bleeding forehead and glowed brightly. Her mind was blank still shrouded in darkness but she could perceive the sound Yugi heartbeat. He was alive but he wasn't consciousness so she couldn't see anything through his eyes.

She had to break the connection as a jolt of pain shot through her. She screamed at the top of her voice but it was mixed with her cheetah voice so it sounded very outlandish. Ignoring the pain she felt she summoned the energy again to get Millennium Sight. This time she focused on Atem soul drop within her.

"Millennium Magic, I summon thee, let me see what Atem sees and feel what he feels, Millennium Sight! Ahh!" as her brain was overload as the images of her best friend flooded her mind. She was having a hard time understanding what she was seeing and feeling. She was on the verge of passing out again when she finally was able to understand what had happen and Atem's erratic emotions.

She had to break the link not of pain this time but to save what little energy she had left. "At least you're safe Atem. I promise you, I will find away to get you back home and I won't fail in my duties or the promise I made! I swear before the sun sets you'll get your memories back and you and Yugi will finally be able to say what I know is true in both your hearts! Ow! Got be smart on how I use my magic, one of the first lessons Mom taught me," Aziza whispered quietly as beads of moistures fell from her milky white eyes.

She tried to push away the thoughts of her parents. She had tried not to think about them too much because of the pain. They had been killed in an accident when she was 16 on a mission for their king. She loved them and missed them greatly.

Tasting the soil she knew she was on a dry river bed and if she followed she had a small chance of coming across someone who could help her get back to the palace so she could fulfill her duties. At the same time as she began her excruciating trek across the barren region things she hadn't thought about for a long time began to surface.

She had told Yugi and his friends that while she couldn't see she did in fact remember everything in perfect detail. Her other sense where greatly heighten and she loved her friendship with Atem more then he or Yugi realized. She had a certain feeling of gratitude towards the Nile. If that river hadn't been there in an ironic way neither she won't be either.

She stopped to take a break after traveling for hour. She knew she could just morph her eyes like she had done at breakfast or go full cheetah and get a better idea where she was or even use her magic. But for a second time she commit to memory the lessons. Her mom Efra who was one of her greatest teachers in the art of magic that if a person used magic when their life force was very weak the effort would do more harm then good. She could kill herself rather then help herself.

Again she tried to block out the thoughts of her mom and dad. She didn't want to forget them but she didn't want to remember those feeling that this river had done. While she did feel graduate to the Nile she also hated it at the same time.

She was very thirsty and with no water around she started to become doubtful. She then remembered her father Samir said sometimes things like water hide from others. She pressed her ear to the ground and heard the faint sound of water.

"Millennium Magic, Absorbing!" she said as she pulled up as much water as she could then drink some. Still after another hour under the scorching sun with the high temperature only getting worse and her bare feet bleeding again and again she finally collapsed.

Crying as her voice was breaking she whispered, "I'm sorry Atem, I'm sorry Yugi, but I can't keep my promise to you, I've failed," as she lost consciousness for a second time.

In her mind she could hear her mom sweet honey voice and smell her desert bloom scent hair. She could feel her father strong arms and soothing voice. She remembered a story they always told her, she first remember hearing it when she was but an infant but she remembered it well.

Her mom Efra had been best friends with Samira whom later would become Aknamkanon wife and mother of Atem. Her father Samir had been Aknamkanon best friend and the four them were just as tight as Yugi's group of friends. But neither she nor Atem would even have been born if her parents hadn't been around.

They were 16 years old traveling the same path that she took with Atem and Yugi to go to the secret oasis just past Crocodile Rock. It had been a very beautiful day. They had just passed Crocodile Rock when a small pack of wild dogs came out of nowhere and attacked them viciously. Aknamkanon's stallion was badly hurt and so overcome with fear it bucked wildly and he fell into the river and hit his head on a rock. He would have drowned if her father hadn't dived in after him and saved him. Her mom like Aziza herself didn't have to learn magic she was born _with _magic inside her. She also knew a great deal about medicine and did what Yugi called CPR on Aknamkanon. He was very grateful for them saving his life. He said one day he hoped to repay them and he had when Aziza was born.

It was a law if you weren't born "perfect" you were to be put too death so not to spoil the blood of the land. But Aknamkanon let her live and he said he saw something inside her that was very special. He insisted that she become his future child Secret Keeper. That is why she was so determined to keep her word too him. She had done what he asked and removed Atem's life from him and now it was inside her. She want to complete her duty and give it back too him. She wanted him to understand why she loved and cared about him so much. While his father let her live, Atem had made life worth living by being an unforgettable friend. He had shown her things that others were blind too. Their bond was like no other. She thought Yugi would understand it giving his relationship with him.

"I must go on, but I fear I don't have the strength to go on. It impossible I can't," she said as the pain shot all the way through her all over again. It felt like Slither was squeezing her after Obelisk had beaten her up and Ra was burning her form inside.

"_I know we taught you better then that my Basest. Remember what I taught as a child my little Basest?" _said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. She listened to the ground with her feet but no one was there.

"I can't be losing my mind now. I need to get to people but I can't stand this pain anymore. I can't do this. Not on my own. I need help. I know I don't ask for it a lot but I need it now," she pleaded out loud.

A new voice that seemed to come with the wind spoke, "_There is nothing wrong my Basest with asking people to help you. If you refuse help then you only hurt yourself. Remember?"_

She suddenly realized who was speaking to her and it made her blood run cold as the desert night wind. "Mom? Dad?" They had been the only ones who called her "Basest" after the Cat Goddess because she was blessed with the ability to assume feline form. She had always loved that nickname.

They're voice came again. The first that spoke was her father whom had taught her wisdom and the ability to think for one self. "_Remember Aziza, you must never give up. Things are only without a solution if you refused to get back up and try again. Never give up and never give in. I taught you that don't tell me you forgot."_

"No, I've Dad, but how am I supposed to get out of this mess? I've got to help Atem and Yugi. But I can't even save myself!"

"_Dear daughter you have shown everyone that you are a strong and capable young woman. You can do anything. Who said to you that you can't do what duty that your heart has pledge to fulfill?" asked Efra_

"No one, but how am I supposed to get back to the city? I don't need to be able to see to know that I'm miles from anyone. How? Please Mom, Dad can you help me? I love both Atem and Yugi so much and I do not wish to fail in making my dream a reality!" she declared loudly as she managed to get back to her feet.

"_You were always a fighter, Aziza. When you have a goal nothing will stop you from reaching it. We're proud of you are daughter. Our beautiful brave young woman," Samir voice soothed into her ears._

"I miss you Mom and Dad. Your funeral was very beautiful. As you both said you only wished to die in the beauty of the land you loved and in eyes of the people who made your life worthwhile. Now can you help me?" she asked as she wept the tears from her blank eyes and she got a look on her face that showed she get back one way or another.

"_Yes, Basest. Follow our voices we'll lead you home. Don't think of anything else just stay focused on our voices, Aziza. Now this way!" they declared_

She did as they said and followed them drowning out everything else. All she needed to do was focus on was the two voices of the ones who loved her most. She fell a lot but just grinned and got up and kept going. After awhile though the voice started to fade away then disappeared all together. She had just climbed out of the river bed and on to a worn out trail. She turned in all directions but her parents voices were no longer there.

"MOM! DAD! Please don't leave me now! I need still need your help! Ahh!" she fell to the ground wincing in pain. Not just form her injures. Her bond with Atem meant that sometimes if he was feeling very extreme emotions, she felt it too. The same went with Yugi. She felt both of their pain. She couldn't see in her mind eye what was causing Yugi's pain, he still wasn't fully conscious. But she guessed someone was hurting him very bad and enjoying like only a sadist would. It felt like a whip that had been heated in a fire was now attacking her back. Atem was still in such turmoil all that she knew for certain was he didn't have a way back to help them and it was making him very upset.

"There is only one person I know who can help bring Atem home. I just hope I can find him in the Shadow Realm. I should use the last of my magic to get home but this more important. Millennium Magic, Give me the Tongue of Magic so I may speak the incantations that will be of assistance to me in my quest in the Relem of Shadows!" A golden aura surrounded her as she went into a trance.

Not far away Seto and Luxor had given up almost all hope of finding the King and his friends. Then out of the corner of his bluish gray eye Luxor saw a bright golden glow to the left of them.

"Hey Big Brother!" he called out to Seto who seemed lost in his own world.

"Yes, Luxor what is? Did you see something?" he inquired hopefully as he rode up beside the young boy with the long black hair.

"Yeah sure did! I saw a bright gold glow to the left near the riverbed. It looked like magical energy. Maybe you should have Mahad check out and see if it's the Pharaoh," he told him proudly.

"Ok thanks, Mahad!" he called out to the sky and the magician in the amethyst clothing descended from the heavens to the earth below.

"Yes, Seto did you find something useful?" he echoing voice boomed loudly over the vast desert.

"Yes, Luxor here saw some kinda of magical glow to the left near the river bed. About 30 feet form here, that way. It could be the King. Could you check it out we'll be right behind you,"

"Very well it's the best lead we had all day. Come on let's go!" he said as he once more took to the air and went off to the spot they had described.

"You did a very good job, Little Brother. I will make sure your efforts are reward when we get back home ok? Come on lets see how fast these girls can go!" he challenged him as they raced to see who get to the spot first laughing happily the whole way.

But their laughter was silenced the moment they saw who it was that they had found. They were in such shock as to the condition Aziza was in and very surprised she had made halfway home. They could tell by her dirty and bloody feet that she had been walking a long way.

Seto jumped off his steed and ran to the young girl and cradle her in his arms. Checking her for a pulse he felt a very faint one. He had two memories of a similar event flash quickly through his mind. One was of Kisara and the other a young woman who greatly resembled the girl in his arms right now.

Luxor quickly arrived and gently poured some revitalizing water down the girl dried lips. Mahad conjured up a blanket and warped it around the poor young woman who was all but naked by at the moment.

"Seto you and Luxor get her back to the city. She needs medical attention immediately. Her condition proves that our worst fears have come to pass. The Pharaoh and Prince Yugi are in great danger. Aziza I feel is the only hope we have right now of avoiding a catastrophe that could end the world," Mahad told them as he looked out on to the horizon.

"How can she help? She has without a doubt lost her mind! She is babbling like a person who lost their soul!" Luxor yelled at the Dark Magician in frenzy.

"She not mad, boy. She is in a trance right now. Her mind would still need to be very much intact for her to be talking in the Millennium Language," he informed the boy who stood in astonishment.

"Can you translate what she is saying?" asked Seto as he scooped her up in his arms and started back to Aida, however Mahad shook his head sorrowfully,

"I may have been the one who did the ceremony that made her what she is but some of the things she is capable of she does not because she learned them but because she was born with them inside her already. Beside the Millennium Language is even older then the Gods themselves! She is a living vessel of infinite knowledge and magical power and one can only guess what she is truly capable of," he looked over the horizon again and turned to the Priest and Stable Boy, "I'm going to search a while longer with the others monsters. You promise the minute she gets out of that trance you will come get me so we can find out what happen to the King understand, Seto?"

"Yes, Mahad I won't leave her side till she is able-bodied once more. Go look for my cousin and bring him home. Please find his brother as well. Come along Luxor, we have to get back to the palace there is no time to waste!"

They each went off in a different direction only hoping that the fates that await them when the day ended wouldn't be an ill-gotten one.


	4. The Witch of the Black Sand

The Witch of the Black Sand

It all had happen so fast Yugi scarcely had time to register what had come to pass. One minute he was on a peaceful ride with Atem and Aziza. He and Atem were having a great time and Yugi was finally feeling comfortable enough to talk to Atem about something important. However before he could even bring the matter up they had been ambushed by an ominous band of men fully clad all in black.

They had dove into the river abandoning their loyal steeds to steer clear of being pierced by the bombardon of arrows. They had managed to get to a cavern and following Aziza lead made it too a door where she begged him to take them to his point in time.

Unfortunately things hadn't gone exactly according to plan. They were overwhelmed by their pursuers and Atem and Yugi won't leave Aziza too single-handedly to do battle. In all the pandemonium the last thing he was able to commit to memory clearly before his mind had gone dark as Atem mind used to be was that he had manage to push Atem all the way through the door through time and Aziza had been render cataleptic which forced her out of her cheetah form which required her too be fully aware to maintain it.

He didn't feel anything as the icy cold hands dragged him like week old garbage out of the underground bunker out into the blistering hot sun. He didn't hear the voice in the wind tell the mindless underlings what to do next. He didn't feel it when he was tied up and was very sadistically as well as excruciatingly handle him as half the group took off with him one way and the others set off to dispose of Aziza.

The riders seem to be heading off into the infinite desert wasteland. They rode so quietly not even their steed's hoofs made a sound as they tore up the sand. They were just mindless drones. Following a long time off spine-chilling silence they at last reached an oasis that seemed too become visible with the wind as it looked like it would evaporate with it as well.

It looked like a normal oasis a small amount of vegetation and a large waterhole. But there was something not normal about this oasis. A large black bird with sinister beady crimson eyes looked in a suspicious manner at them as they bit by bit approached. It screeched deafeningly at them at the same time as the water in the waterhole smooth glasslike surface rippled. A pair of steely red pupiless eyes materialized on its smooth surface.

_"What is the password?!" _snapped the mystifying voice furiously echoing loudly over the immeasurable wastelands. One of the soulless drones approached and kneeled before the water he then said in a deadpan tone, "_The one true being of both timeless beauty and perfection is you, my lovely Mistress Nadira, the Witch of the Black Sand!"_

For a moment nothing happened at all. Then almost immediately the water had completely evaporated as well as revealed an underground passage. The rock and sand solidified into a winding staircase descending into the bowls of darkness. The wind swallowed up the horses taking them away till they were needed again.

They at that moment dragged a still unconscious Yugi who was already staining the golden sand with his bright red blood oozing out from all the varies wounds he had received form the fight down the stairs. This place was a subterranean citadel of some sort as well as it was an extraordinarily ominous environment. It was more or less from top to bottom engulfed by living shadows weaving freely around the group. They're enthusiastically in anticipation of their next serving of food to consume like greedy pigs. The walkways were incredibly narrow, you had to walk single file or you would plummet into a pit of living shadows.

There were a small number of faded pictures adoring the splintered walls of peculiar young women. They continued to walk silently down the twisting labyrinth of tunnels till they at last came to the heart of the labyrinth.

It was a fairly large room which had many large black flags with a gold insignia on them. It looked like a dagger with a sophisticated "N" on it. The same insignia had been engraved with in the center of the stone floor. Like the rest of this underground palace it was incredibly murky with very few lights. There was really only one thing in this room and it was surrounded by a combination of fire troughs and large water fountains with very sinister black roses ubiquitously and that was an exceptionally outsized as well as repugnant throne.

The one that seemed to be the "leader" of the group enter the center of the circle first. You could tell that the silhouette of a young woman gazing at him she wasn't pleased. She was looking into his soul and she would cut in two in a heartbeat if he even had the audacity to even think of disappointing her in any manner.

"_Please report, Nen! Did you secure me the Pharaoh? If the answer is no I hope you take pleasure in a one-way excursion to the Shadow Realm!"_

"We've got him, my exquisite desert rose. We in addition got rid of the sightless young woman who protects him for good. There is no way possible for her to get back to the city to tell them he has been taken. She'll die first a very leisurely as well as agonizing death. Egypt will fall by the time the sun sets tonight and then you will be one step closer to being made Queen of this world, The most beautiful and powerful woman ever to walk this world, even the Gods will bow down to your will," he told her in an emotionless voice with a blank face.

A girly fit of giggles bubbled out of the silhouette lips. Her left hand reached over the side of the throne and withdrew a gold precious stone encrusted mirror as she began to look at herself in a full on narcissist fashion.

"Yes I am the most beautiful woman **_ever, don't you ever forget it!_**" kissing her reflection. "Now let's get on with business," she said to them at the same time as she cradled an hourglass shaped ornament around her neckline tightly, "Bring in Atem. I like to get this done with as quickly as possible, I still have to see if my new outfit is done for when ride into the city as its new sovereign! Now bring him in! I want to get without delay to the groveling and him literally kissing my pretty dainty feet," she screamed as her steely red eyes narrowed into mere silvers as a boy was dragged in.

He was dressed in Egyptian Royal attire and did greatly resemble the young teenage king of the land nevertheless there was one big difference between the king and the boy before her now, and that was plain to see if you had a brain. He was way too short to be the King.

"Nen? I asked you to bring me a king, correct?" she inquired in a very calm and passive tone to her mindless lackey.

"Yes," the soulless young man answering the rhetorical question of his leader.

"Then, please do tell me why you brought me a child as a replacement for a sovereign of the nation of infinite sand?!" she bellowed at him as she became completely furious and aggressive. Out of nowhere a whip came out of the silent darkness and warped itself around his neck and began to suffocate him.

"Mistress Nadira, please, we brought you the one you said, the boy with the hideous hair," he said as he gasped for air but the whip continue to tighten around him as he turned azure. As his breath of life slowly dissipated from his frail body the shadows sprang alive and closed in around him drooling with anticipation to have a sweet banquet of fresh meat.

"This isn't the Pharaoh you idiot! Even if you could act on your own free will you still make such a brainless inaccuracy! What am I supposed to do with a little boy?!" she demanded as he fell to the ground almost out of air. The living shadows closed in ready to take him form the land of living to a land of eternal horrors.

"Mistress I believe the boy perhaps the Pharaoh's brother. The one we heard about through the grapevine. If so he still useful too you, please let me live, Mistress Nadira, please," he begged as the whip at a snail's pace came unwound from his neck. He then sucked in a breath of air and passed out.

"If this is the long-lost brother to the King then you're right. This could bode very well in my favor. Very well indeed, he must be of the king's putrid blood. No one else in the whole universe but a poor relation to that polluted lineage would possess such revolting tresses. Hmm what this?" she said as she used a stream of sand to remove a strange key from around the boy neck.

"This is exceptionally pretty," she muttered to herself quietly as the key glittered in the dim light. It then filled the spot where her pupils should've gone in her pools of crimson seeing water. "I don't think this it one of the magical Millennium Items which I crave for but this must be very important if the Prince of Egypt is wearing it around his neck. I'll keep it for now, one way or another I will figure out this trinket's secrets as well I will in next to no time have those Items as well no one will dare challenge me, now what to do with this boy?"

The collection of her minions began to make suggestions but she held up a hand. "You people aren't very bright are you?" she said as she crossed her legs in a seductive manner. She still hadn't left the shadows so they couldn't really tell any of her features other then her piercing crimson eyes and gleaming ivory fangs protruding form her lips.

"You men born devoid of brainpower to begin with in addition to you women are beyond help. All of you waste your potential you just are bunch of fools and idiots. You were so pathetic before I took command. Its people like you that proves my point, that the world needs a woman like me, to take command and create a perfect world. You people will be the end of the world. However I shall fashion an accurate paradise that will last without end with me as its timeless beautiful queen for all time. Almost immediately my vision will no longer be a vision but reality itself!"

"You are crazy," whispered one of the people in back quietly to himself. He had for a moment had broken the spell she had placed on him. But the moment his tongue slipped words the mystiques woman didn't want to hear he was struck down dead by a the power of living black sand.

Everyone gasped as the man who couldn't have been any older then 19 was now dead. His corpse lay fifteen feet one way but his head was rolling around the steps leading too Nadira throne. Snapping her fingers the shadows took the remainder of the lost youth soul as food and the body turned to sand and evaporated in the icy breeze. An out of the ordinary energy residue leftover then flew up to the Witch outstretched palm and sunk in her skin. At that moment the fire troughs and water fountains flared up intensely as she glowed in a blackish red aura.

"Let that be a word of warning to anyone else who dares to disregard my guidelines. I only request your total obedience in my plan for the greater good of the world. Trust me it is for the better. You just saw what accidents befall those who don't understand the bigger picture. I wish for an everlasting utopia for all time. No confrontation or pain or any suffering of any kind, it will be a perfect world. Do you all agree to follow me to the end? Or who else will be willing signing away their soul to feed my pets? They are to a certain extent ravenous and they will act on their own if they aren't given their nourishment in the approved manner."

In the room there where about at least 35 people of all ages. Some of them where men others where women and a few of them where kids. All bowed their heads into submission and said to the shadow lady, "We swear are everlasting loyalty to you Nadira the Witch of the Black Sand. You're the voice of reason. You're will is our will what you want shall be done,"

"Good, now too deal with this Prince, I will take much pleasure in breaking him till he nothing but a wither husk of a child, but first things first I want him stripped of his clothing just give him a very thin loincloth," she cackled as she pulled out a long whip. She slowly descend the stairs form her throne and dipped the whip in one of her fire troughs. They had finished changing him out of his fine clothes and into a very thin piece of scarp clothes. Smiling maliciously she removed the whip from the inferno with hot embers still clinging to it.

Then she cracked her whip and with much force whipped it across Yugi bare back. She continue to whip him all over till he woke up screaming a cry that sound like a sound only the devil would know. His hands where still bound behind his back as were his feet. Since he was not a yoga master or a contortionist he couldn't get free.

She laughed at the whole thing like it was just a joke. Finally she grew bored to death and tears with it and then spoke to him for the first time. By this time his whole back was covered in bleeding burn wounds.

"That whip that just gave you a taste of what it's like to hold genuine supremacy in your hand was made from the skins of the slaves that worked day and night to fabricate your precious pyramids. I regard it as an accurately ironic form of punishment, so Prince enlightened me as to what is your name is and how to I can get in touch with with your beloved brother the king of Egypt?" she asked from the shadows her eyes hungered for the pain of the boy. They merely desired to see him suffer in a drawn out in the ultimate pain that he would he'd give up the ghost, as a result she could freely devour his life-force and used it to make hers last longer.

Despite the fact that he felt like his backside was lit on fire he managed to get to his feet slowly, ignoring the pain that was coursing all the way through his small body. His eyes took a look that only Atem could've pulled off before.

"Who are you? What do you want? What did you do with Aziza?" he demanded angrily to her at the same time as fresh blood slowly dripped from the side of his black-and-blue features and began to tarnish her floor.

"My, my, you have quite a temper for a child. You should pay more respect to your elders you little boy. Children like you, what are you anyway eight or ten? Anyone should pay some respect to young and very beautiful women like me. You children are never taught any manners!" she told him from the shadows as she lightly fingered her whip.

"Hey for your information, you old hag, I'm 16 years old! Although I bet you're as hideous as your lack of a heart! How can you expect to be beautiful if you got no heart you crone?" he asked her unemotionally. He knew he didn't more often than not speak like this; on the other hand then again, no one had tried to whip him with hot embers before either.

She leapt form her hiding spot in the shadows and lift him up with her right hand in the other she held a golden handle dagger with a black hourglass gemstone in its hilt. She had it pressed lightly against his neck. One twitch of her wrist and he lose his head for real. He then took a moment to gaze at his capturer and he was surprised by what he saw before him.

She was incredibly young, like she just hit teenage years. She couldn't have been any older then 14 years old. She was dressed in black silk attire with a few appallingly gaudy gold jewelry that in his opinion should've been covering up a whole lot more then they actually where. Her skin was paler then death itself, the only sign of pigmentation in her deathly colored flesh was a blackish red birthmark that looked like the seal around him minus the "N" located on her left palm. Her hair was super long; it was black as her non-existent heart and seemed to go on for miles. It was in three tightly woven braids held in place by gold clips with that black hourglass gem on them. One went down her back like a scorpion lethal tail looking ready to kill the others fell from one side of her face each.

"Let's get something clear, _dear Prince of Egypt!_ No one and I mean no one ever insult my beauty and lives! I normally cut that vile tongue of yours out and feed it too my pets for such a blatant demonstrate of lack of respect for me! But seeing how I need you to make my beautiful dream a flourishing reality I won't do it, at least for now! Now what your name boy? Do not even try to lie or you will lose a finger for it. When I run out of them I start on your toes so what is your name, boy?" she pressed as the blade dug a little deeper into his neck nicking it slightly as a very thin line of blood oozed out.

After a few silent moments he answered truthfully, "My name is Yugi!" he told her bravely refusing to be imitated by her even if she could kill him in the blink of an eye. His beautiful amethyst eyes were locked on Atem's Key she had stolen from him as it dangled between her scarcely covered up breasts.

She looked at him funny and began to chortle insanely as if his name was an incredibly humorous joke of some kind. Tears fell from her red pools of seeing water and when they hit the ground it was like acid eating through steel.

"Excuse my _Prince Yugi_," she said with a sneer, as she let him fall to the floor and make a small splash in the dark red blood of his own blood, that was just starting to dry. "But what kinda of name is "Yugi?" in addition to that matter I do wonder if you are of 16 rivers flooding why you are so short? What did you do that was so bad that the Gods of Egypt forever condemned you permanently have the body of a stupid little child?"

"Well my name means "Games" and that what I'm good at and I'm rather proud of my name! I didn't anger the Gods; I stopped growing a long time ago. Blame it on the genes in my blood. Even though Atem says he convinced one day I will shoot up a few feet. I don't know about that, nevertheless I really hope he correct,"

"You, little Yugi, are still a joke and a mere stepping stone that I will crush as I accede form this planet overrun with mindless as well as foolish mortals and into the heavens where I will create a perfect society that even the Gods of Egypt, Slyther, Obelisk and Ra will bow down to me! A lovely little dream I've had for as long as I can remember, doesn't that sound like fun? Shaping the universe into the ultimate design of perfection, and its ruled by me, Nadira, The Witch of the Black Sand forever!"

"You're nothing but a 14 year old disillusion drama queen, a spoil little bratty girl who a total narcissi. You remind me of an acquaintance of mine. His name's Kaiba but even he isn't this bad! He may act cold and unable to feel but I know deep down inside he does have a heart and cares, you don't care about anyone but yourself, Nadira!"

A pillar of living black sand swallowed him up for a few moments as it ricocheted off the walls then hit at an intense velocity on the stone floor with him gasping for breath. "You may be two years older then me and the brother to the king who shares your extraordinarily obnoxious taste in hairstyles, but rest assures I will break you by the time the sun sets, now let's me show you to the hospitably suite. I must remember my manners if I'm to be the world immortal queen soon," Nadira chuckled sinisterly as she snapped her fingers he sunk like he was in quicksand and disappeared.

"Make sure he given a few meager amounts of food and water. Now all of you be so kind and GET OUT! I need to strategize on what to do next! Now get or I'll sic my pets on you!" she yelled like a girl denied the prom queen tiara and was about to kill the girl who got it instead. Her whip cracked like lightning causing everyone to disappear into the tunnels.

Sighing she began to use her magic to create servants out a mix of shadows and black sand to pamper her. "These stupid insects ought to be grateful for my help to improve their pathetic and worse less lives; still I wonder what this Key is too? Oh well I'll figure it out soon or later. After all I'm not just beautiful I am beyond intelligent of these humans with their primitive dates sized brains! Ah, a little lower yeah that the spot now one grape at a time please," laughing to herself.

Yugi woke up further underground in a very murky and damp natural made cell. The rocks had one way or another fashioned an ideal if very diminutive cage. For once it paid to be short so he could at least stand. If he only had the strength to do so but he was very weak and in so much pain he fell right back down after trying to stand up.

"Ahh! Man this is a whole lot worse then anything I've been through. Even when I lost my soul it didn't hurt as much of this! Oh man I'm going to have scars form those whip marks! Oh it probably looks worse then it feels if that even possible. I wonder how Atem is or Aziza. I wish I knew. I've got to get out off here. I promised Aziza I'd help her with her mission and I've got to get my Key back so Atem can come home, ahh, I guess I ought to take it easy for a moment,"

Yugi sank to freezing cold floor of his cell just tried to catch his breath. He then started to involuntary moved one of his hands bit by bit towards his back. He tried to stop himself but he was able to feel the snakelike lacerations weaving around his backside. They were still bright red and hadn't even begun to clot and in some spots it was starting to pus, a definite indication that he had an infection. He didn't require a mirror to let him know he looked like a kid from an abusive home only ten times worse.

He was so lost in his own world of problems he almost missed the faint sound of breathing coming form the other side of the cell. He snapped out of his own world and looked across and could make out a very tiny figure in a very abnormal position.

He ran over despite each step felt like burning knifes were cutting him up form the inside out. He rushed over to the figure and gently moved it into the dim light of the torches. It was a girl she was about 11 years of age and she looked a lot like Nadira but she was very pretty. She was a natural beauty that looked like she hadn't seen the light of day in months. She looked very sick. She was incredibly thin in addition to that her skin was a really sickening cross between green and gray. Each breath was harder for her to take then the last.

She looked like a kid version of the Witch that had tried everything of short of killing him. He knew form the lack of humanity she had shown to him that whatever she had done to Aziza was just as bad and this little girl in front of him was another innocent victim of that Witch insane plan to make the Earth her personally kingdom for all time. She was also like himself dressed in paper thin clothes stained with dried blood. But he also notice on her right palm was a birthmark of a dove, but on that same wrist was a gold bracelet with the black hourglass jewel on it. But it was like it was a real hourglass because one side had more then other. It had dug all the way into her skin till it was one. You'd required a plasma cutter to get it off or another thing that would only be found in his time.

Still he picked up a rock and began to hammer away trying to get it off her. He worked for an hour when he heard a strange sound. The quicksand pool had come back and deposit some scarps of half eaten and almost unfit for human consumption provisions, along with a container for liquid of grimy water and a cracked wooden cup.

He had gotten an "A+" in health class last year and was the first one to pass both the written and actually first aid test they made every freshman take. He knew that food was very bad but he looked at this girl and was battling in his mind what to do. She clearly was in need of some nourishment. Given her condition she unmistakably hadn't had something to eat in a very long time. But there was only enough for one person and he was very hungry himself. He didn't need two minutes to make the choice.

He gently slid the serving dish with the food and tried to get her to wake up enough to open her mouth and eat. But she was so unresponsive you think she was dead already. But he could hear her heartbeat even if faintly beating away weakly in her tiny chest.

"This isn't going to work at all! She is just too weak to wake up and eat. Even if she were conscious she just doesn't have the strength to eat anything on her own. Ok let's see what can I do? Think Yugi, think!" he then got an idea. He took the food and put in his mouth, He then began to masticate it slowly. He winced and scowled for the reason that the flavor was vulgar, nevertheless he continued to chew till it was very soft. He then held her close to his face and pressed his lips to hers and transferred the food into her mouth. Then he helped her swallow it. He did this for about ten minutes and on the final time at the same time as he was giving her the last of the bread, she woke up did what any girl getting "kissed" by a hot guy did. She warped her arms around his neck and kissed back!

He pulled away startled as she bat her eyelids slowly at him with a smile and a faint tint of blush in her peculiarly colored checks. He blushed himself neither sure what to say about the incident.

"Thank you, for the food and the kiss was nice as well," she said in a very feeble tone of voice that showed she could do with water as well. Getting the pitcher he poured the water and helped her slowly drink it.

"Your welcome, but it wasn't really a kiss. I was just trying to give some food. You were too weak to chew and if it was too solid you've thrown it back up. I didn't intend for it be like a kiss. You are attractive don't get me wrong, however I'm 16 and I've got feelings for someone else. Really strong feelings," he admitted to her with a nervous quiet laughter.

"I know it wasn't a kiss, but thank you for trying to help me. That is first bit of humanity I've seen in over a year. I was starting to fail to remember what kindness was and how good it feels. Who are you and why did Nadira send you down here to her Pit of Lost Hope?" asked the young girl as she sipped the water slowly. Her eyes unlike Nadira which where were like swirling vortexes of blood were a very nice shade fuchsia which glitters with love and kindheartedness.

"My name is Yugi," he started before she sat upright rather quickly and held his face in her dainty hands as if seeing he was real and not a figment of her imagination.

"You're Pharaoh Atem's brother? The one the whole country been talking about for a year? If Nadira is holding you hostage then she has already begun her mad quest of world domination and seeking immortality as well! Oh I've been out of it too long, this is really bad your highness. You've no idea in the slightest of what my sister is capable of at all!"

"Your sister?! Nadira is your older sister?!" he asked in shock as he looked at the girl as he picked up the rock to try for a second time to get the wristlet off her wrist.

"My name is Nabila; I'm the rightful ruler of the White Sand Clan. From what I've heard you and your brother get along very well. You two are practically inseparable and you have a unique bond of love that won't ever be broken. I wish my sister and I had what you and your brother have," Nabila confessed to him despondently with her voice breaking with each word she said as she wept the tears from her eyes away.

"I will tell you a little secret ok? Atem isn't my brother. We don't have any blood in common at all, hold still," he said as he looked up from his attempt to get that bracelet off her.

"But how can that be? You look like a smaller version of him, and if you aren't of his blood then what is the truth?"

"Well it's a long story but the short version is this, I'm form a place called Domino Japan in the year 2006. You know the Puzzle, Atem wears around his neck?" she nodded with a puzzling look on her face, "Well I solved it and his spirit became fused within my body. For awhile we weren't aware of the other one. I though I was just blacking out a lot, then we came to know the other. We then began our destiny to fight evils of the Shadow Games through the use of a card game back home called "Duel Monsters" based on the duels held in this time. We faced many evils and finally I helped him find his name and then I beat him in one final duel and he came back here," Yugi enlighten her but with each word his beautiful amethyst eyes filled up with more beads of moisture. Then they overflowed and began to drip in a musical like manner on the ground.

"But neither of you were happy were you? You both were broken hearted am I right? No word can describe the tears of the soul or put back together the pieces of a broken heart. Time doesn't erase everything. So something happened a year ago that brought you two together and saved you both from committing suicide? What was it?" she asked him as she held his hand tightly.

"Six months ago my time Atem came to me in my nightmares and gave me a special key. With this key I can visit him anytime I please. Your sister has it and if she figures out how too work it the future could very well be destroyed. Tell me what happen? I can tell you know the story and we've got some time on our hands, care to share it?" he asked her politely with a small warm smile.

"I do believe you should hear it. You may not be of Atem's blood but too me you are still royalty if you were once the vessel for him to call home. He must care a lot about you if he wanted to stay in touch with you. So as far as I'm concern you are a Prince of Egypt,"

"For as long as the golden sands have been sea cradling the jewel of the desert, the wonderful and fantastic country of Egypt it has held many collections of different inhabitants. One group of people who call this sea of everlastingly golden waves of sand, home is the Seven Sand Clans."

"My people have always lived in very tight knit tribes of wandering nomads within in good sized territory through out the land. We are very gracious as well as honest people and we opposed to violence and poisons of things like money, power, and materialism nonsense. We live each day as if it where our last enjoying the simple and truly important things in life. We are simple good folk who believe that we are all one race and that no one is better then the other and other things,"

"Our clans are always shown the way by a female, because the men in our groups don't have power over the ability to make use of magic. The leader is helped by her consort and we believe that we decide as group and vote and things,"

"How are your leaders selected? Do you inherited it or do you vote how is it done?"

"It's hit and misses. The leader is born with a birthmark. The birthmark is the symbol of our clan and there is no rhythm or reason it complete and utterly random. When the next leader is born she is to be trained till age of 12 in the ways of her tribe. Then she is given the Seal of the Clan and takes over till the next leader is born,"

"Let me guess that birthmark on your hand makes you the rightful heir to your clan magic and right to lead it and that bracelet is you're Seal?" Yugi guessed as he hit it really hard with the rock but not even a nick was made.

"Yes, it started years ago actually. Nadira was born a black sheep quite literally a matter of fact. The blood dagger on the left hand is a bad omen. Who ever marked with it is foretold too bring the end of the world. One of the elder ladies suggested that they try and spare my sister that unpleasant fate,"

"Try to change fate? I don't even have to have gone through all the things I did go through to know you can't always outwit fate. It's not easy. It can be done but it always tries to find a way to keep itself intact,"

'Nadira wasn't fearful of the fate of doom that had been marked on her skin from birth. She embraced it very enthusiastically in fact. She rebelled openly against our ways and constantly wore black. She was always alone and very enthusiastic to take over as leader since our leader then was on her last legs and no one had the mark so she proclaimed that while it wasn't the mark of our clan she had a right to lead because she did have a mark of power,"

"But things didn't happen as she planned did they?" asked Yugi as the blisters on his hands ruptured for a second time as more blood blemished the freezing ground. Gritting his teeth he kept working at it.

"I was born and my sister has wanted me dead from the time when I was out of the birth canal. I'd spent the first five of my life in both fear of her and trying to reach her and become her friend. But with each passing day while I grew in my powers she grew darker and that is when her eyes became red as blood and no matter how hot it was if she was in the area it was freezing. After my 5th birthday she disappeared all together, it was like she had vanished like the wind,"

"Did you ever find out what became of her? Or why she on a total power trip with this figment of her imagination of a utopia which if it ever came into extinct it would be a dystopia and the world would surely cease to exists? From what I've gathered upstairs she things she can create a "perfect world" with her as an immortal queen of it!"

"No one ever got the whole story. However I believe I know the truth of what happen all those years in the past. Although this just my theory on the untold events of her surrounding her disappearance, nevertheless it seems to make the most sense."

I believe she wander the immeasurable wasteland as her anger, jealously, and rage grew along with her other negative emotions twisting and weaving as the seeds of evil in her soul grew thicker and soon their weeds of evil had become fully rooted in her and wouldn't never be able to be removed. She went from being halfway insane to total insanity almost immediately. In next to no time the monster we had tried to keep her from becoming emerged and then on one of her journeys ran into a place full of dark Shadow Magic. The evil spirits of the Shadows had found a kinder spirit and then she gave up her soul exchange for the power to make her "dream" a reality. She became the Queen of the Shadow Realm an ideal little apprentice for Zork the Dark One. On the other hand even Zork wasn't intelligent enough to understand how dangerous women can be,"

"Hell knows no fury like a woman scorn, yep that hasn't changed 5000 years form now either. It's still very true that you don't if you want to live make a woman angry ever," he told her with a forced chuckle.

"Well after your "Brother" defeat him she took what little power he had left then sought me out. I was preparing too become leader. I'd just celebrate my 11th birthday and was ready to complete my training and lead my people. Nadira showed up in disguise and became a handmaiden to me. After several weeks the lady I knew as "Nagwa" came to me in private. She asked to see me for a fitting for the Seal. I tried it on and then realized I had been tricked. The moment the Seal of our clan was on my wrist in become fused with my body. This really hurt as it felt like burning knifes were digging into my flesh all the way to the bone. She had cursed the Seal!"

"What did the curse do to you?" he asked her in a very hush tone at the same time as he looked Nabila over as he noticed she looked more or less like a living corpse. Whatever the Seal on her wrist had done it wasn't good in the least bit.

"You see this hourglass shape gem in the center of the Seal?" pointing to what he had been attempting to smash for the past hour. He nodded in acknowledgment to her statement.

"That thing is tough! It seems indestructible! What is it a black diamond?" he asked as he looked at his hands which looked just as bad as the rest of him.

"No it isn't a diamond, its magic crystallized. The magic that has been past down in my clan for countless generations, that we've harnessed in the name to maintain peace and prosperity for our people. It is indestructible. My sister is using it as a mystical conduit to siphon away my birthright and use it for her own selfish reason."

"But you look like you are almost dead! You said she wants to be immortal, is she using you to try and get immortally?"

"Magic comes from within the heart of its user as does the life-force of the individual. At the same time as she steals my powers she is also stealing my life. Her pets get to eat all the souls of those who dare oppose her but she gets their life-force. She uses the life of anyone as a small dip into the fountain of youth. She believes if she had the Seven Millennium Items and adds their powers to that of the Shadow Magic and Sand Sorcery she would be omnipotent and could remain young and beautiful forever. She wants to devour Atem literally! She told me before she locked me up here to await my final hours that she intended to have the Pharaoh power by eating him!"

"That is just sick and wrong and very gross! She planning to go cannibalistic and eat my best friend like he just some hamburger with way too much ketchup?! I thought she was just a disillusion, power-hungry sadist narcissist with an ugly nightmare within her stone heart inside her soulless body!" he exclaimed and couldn't help he threw up what little food he had still in his stomach with a bit of blood.

"Well I think she wants to drink his blood as if it where wine. But she truly believes to have the ultimate power she must really consume Atem like he was a hamburger whatever that is. I think she wants you as well. We're doomed to failure; we are going to all breathe our last breath today before the end of the day. I will depart this life as a result of her deception and you and the boy you wish to give your heart too will die and the world will go to kingdom come," she fell to the ground and began to cry.

"Nabila nothing is hopeless in less you give up on hope, alright? At what time when all things seem to be damned you have to give hope to yourself. I've learned that lesson many times over with Atem. We did a lot of things that seemed impossible and hopeless but because of my friends and the faith I have in myself we always came out on top and won,"

"But how can you even think that this day will have a happy ending? I've been ensnared alone in the dark left to depart this life alone and forgotten for almost a year! I gave up on hope a long time ago! My sister has almost completely stolen all of my powers and my life! Look! You see that gem? By the end of the day the top of that gem will be empty and she will be finished with me and I will die! Her black hourglass will be filled with my power in her enchanted black sand forever incarcerated inside! I tried at first to bring to a halt her malevolence however it was almost immediately made obvious that she cannot be beat! But now at least when I die I won't die alone," she exclaimed loudly in a huge dramatic display as she hung her head in defeat.

"Nabila I won't lie to you and say I'm not scared. I'm terrified. When I woke up this morning I was looking forward to seeing my friend Tea have her day in the spotlight. To going to Kaiba new club and having the time of my life. I was looking forward to seeing my Mom who I've not seen in a very long time. I was actually ready to tell Atem the truth about how I feel about him. But I've been through hell and back and I've been to the Realm of Shadows and it doesn't scare me as much. I won't give up on hope because I know that the ones I love won't either!"

"But she is so powerful, how to you plan to beat her? You don't have a Millennium Item or magic powers how do expect to win?" she asked him in disbelief.

"I don't really know but I do know this if you continue to accept as true she going to win, she already won. That power is rightfully yours not hers and I believe if you remember that it's _yours _and not _hers _you can take it back. I'm going to find a way out and get my Key back and we are going to stop her. Now lets get out of here!" he said as he went to the back wall and begun to tug at a brick.

Nabila couldn't believe this boy. He was very hopeful and bright. He cared so much and she could see he indeed have some magic power within him a magic power she had never seen before. Helping him they remove the block and began their escape. But being a maze it wasn't easy as they had to get past many traps and dangers but just when they thought the got out Nadira showed up.

"I've been watching you two for awhile on my magic glass. I don't know everything you said too each other but I do want to state what my dear baby sister said is very true, Prince Yugi. Your situation is doomed to failure and both of you will be deceased by end of the day. Being so young and a Prince your life force should help me live at least a century or two without aging past my current age. Now you say you like games, huh? Well let's play a little game shall we?" As a whirlwind of sand engulfed them all and put them back in the throne room.

"I need to brush up on my dueling skills for the inevitable arrival of that brother of yours. So let's duel!" she said with much malice in her voice as she created a monster mixing the Shadows with her Sand Magic. Her hourglass pendent glowed as did the one on the Seal and Nabila act like she was having a seizure.

"Nabila!" running too her and tried to hold her. "Stop it! I won't let you harm her anymore! I won't duel you in less you leave her out of this!" he yelled as his amethyst eyes flashed crimson with rage as he saw that this girl cared nothing that she was murdering her own sister. She was actually smiling in a way that it seemed almost satisfied to see her little sister shriek bloody murder. She really was getting a sick and twist gratification from all this.

"Fine I won't use her life force to give my monsters life and then send them out to reek pain and pandemonium as they spread mayhem and havoc across the four corners of the Earth," she told him with her eyes half closed. Then they open wide as she sent a burst of some kinda of radiance at him and it began to wreak havoc on his previously batter body to pieces.

"Yugi! No!" Nabila cried out to her new friend as she regain awareness in time to see like a red hot needle began to cut Nadire's Insignia and burn it his forehead. He fell to the floor in his own seizure like movements. Nabila ran over to him and held him tightly.

"Its going to be ok, its going to be ok, its going to be…"

"Its going to be end of the age of mortal and then the world will be reborn into a new era, The Era of the Black Sand! With his life force which as far as I can tell is the most powerful next to mine ever fueling my creature taking down Atem will be free easy! Then after I have gotten the Millennium Items and have taken Egypt it will be on to the rest of the world!" Nadira said as she flouted in the air as she cackled insanely.

Yugi and Nabila both watched in horror as for one small moment all did look hopeless for them, Egypt, the world and the future of mankind as they knew it!


	5. A Father's Love

"A Father's Love"

The sound of quicken hoofs could have been easily mistaken for the rage of the Gods, as Luxor and Seto came running into the overrun courtyard. Every inch of the courtyard was occupied with people. Maneuvering the horses so they won't trample someone by accident wasn't an unproblematic task to accomplish; on the other hand they one way or another managed it.

As they approached the doors leading inside the beautiful palace, Seto did a quick once over of both the courtyard as well as Aziza, he felt at least thankful he had decided to move all the citizens into the protection of the palace walls. But still seeing Aziza in this condition he only could wonder if the walls of their gorgeous palace could even withstand for a moment the full on ferocity of whatever was behind this cursed Black Sand.

"Master Seto! Master Seto!" called out the bubbly voice of the young adolescent conjurer as she came running up to them fast as her skinny legs could manage. When she reached them finally, she nearly passed out she was so out of breath.

"Here drink this slowly then, talk ok, Mana?" instructed Luxor giving her the last water skin they had left. She gladly accepted and drank the quenching liquid so fast she spilled a bit down herself.

"Thanks, Luxor. Master Seto we're able to get all citizens from all the neighboring villages here just in the nick of time. Many of those weird black sand storms started up during the evacuation. Luckily with the help of the Items, Shada, Karim, and Shimon were successfully in their mission. Was your search for Pharaoh Atem, Prince Yugi, and Secret Keeper Aziza fruitful? I mean did you and Mahad locate any of them?" she inquired him as her voice was breaking.

Atem had been her closest friend along with Aziza who had until the end of time encouraged her when her spells backfired and blew up in her face. She had been like a big sister figure that had always been there for her. Yugi was the one who helped her release her ka spirit Dark Magician Girl. They all were extraordinarily special to her and she prayed to the Gods that they were ok.

"Mana, I'm sorry to tell you, that our mission wasn't a complete success. We found only one and she isn't in a very good condition at all," Seto told her as he dismounted from Aida and held the batter and broken Aziza still chanting in an unknown tongue in his arms.

"Aziza! Is she ok? Has she lost her mind? What happened?" asked Mana in horror at the same time as she gently laid her hand on her bruised up face. A single tear fell from her brown eye and onto Aziza exposed milky eyes then continue to descend till it hit the ground. Her hand tightened on her magic wand as a look of pure determination etched its way onto her pretty face.

"This evil shall pay for the misdeeds of malice it has dared had the audacity to commit onto our family! I swear on the names of Gods of Egypt that this iniquitous entity behind the Black Sand will not harm another soul we love, or my name isn't Mana the Dark Magician Girl!" she declared loud enough for all of Egypt to hear her. She summoned her ka spirit of the beautiful as well as powerful Dark Magician Girl.

"Come, my beautiful Magician let us work as one to protect the palace! I feel a battle coming and this is most certainly the calm before the storm! Seto when will Mahad the Dark Magician return?" she inquired as she was about to go back to her duties.

"He will return when I summon him, and that is if and when Aziza comes out of this trance she willingly went into. Till then he and the rest of our best creatures are still combing the infinite desolate tract to attempt to unearth the Pharaoh as well as the Prince. I must take Aziza to Isis to have her restore to health her wounds. Hopefully she'll come out of this trace when whatever task she trying to accomplish is completed," he told her in a grim voice as he started to the throne room.

"Seto! What do you wish for me to do, big brother? What can I do to help?" asked his newly acquired little brother as he held onto their horses reins tightly.

"I want you, Luxor, to get all the horse ready for the inevitable battle that will be laid siege to us before the end of the day. We need all our optimum stallions ready and raring to go into battle at a moment notice! Come see me when you done with the task ok?" he told him kindly with a warm smile.

"I'll do as you ask, brother. We better hope that the Pharaoh and Prince are found soon. It's already a quarter past noon and Aziza said something must happen before the sun goes down today," he told him in his own grim voice as he ran off to do his obligation.

"Please be out of harm's way my brother, Kisara if you can hear me, please assist me, I need you," he whispered quietly to himself as beads of moisture rolled down his handsome face. He brought the blind beauty to Isis who summoned her Mystic Elf to cure her of her injures. As the golden healing dust settle around her and evaporate the injuries, the blue skinned elf smiled as in her musical voice bid fare well till she was called upon again. Isis whispered a silent thank you to her beloved creature and then turned to her temporary leader.

"I've done all that I can, Seto. The rest is up to her. She is a very strong young woman and she is very loyal to the Pharaoh. She cares about him even more deeply then Mahad. Not sure why myself, nevertheless I can tell you for certain that, she feels she owes him a debt she can't repay. I must go help outside; with so many people panic in addition to rioting is extremely likely to happen, if we can't keep them calm till what time Atem gets back. To summon Mahad when she comes out of it simply call his name, see you later Master Seto," Isis told him calmly as she left him to watch Aziza who was still talking in tongues.

"Listen, Aziza, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I've got a few things I like to tell you. Some things I've wanted to tell you for a long time. So if you do die today at least you know something important. I've never thought you as weak or helpless you always manage to impresses me and surprise me on many occasions when I first came to the palace. You truly bring a unique feeling to this palace. You showed me if you have the will and drive you can do anything even what they say is impossible, you can do miracles if you believe and want it bad enough,"

"I highly doubt that this place would be as much fun and great if you weren't around. Whilst the rest of us the Scared Guardians of the Pharaoh made a solemn vow to protect his body and land you're the only one who made a vow to look after something far more precious and that his heart. He for ever and a day seems happier when you and Yugi are around and making a person smile and laugh is the greatest reward I can think of, it more valuable then all the riches in the world,"

"I have nothing but respect in addition to admiration for you as I did for your parents; High Priestess Efra and Grand Adviser Samir were wonderful people. Their beliefs in addition to compassion for all of humanity were very inspirational and I can without difficulty see why the former king and queen loved them so much. They were incredibly extraordinary individuals like you are. I know you have never seen your refection or how you look at all but you look just like your mom. You are so beautiful and strong. She'd be very swollen with pride right now as would your father for all you accomplished."

"I really don't know why but I've got a very strong feeling one way or another you play a key role in what the fate of Egypt, the world of today and tomorrow and all mankind will be one way or another. Please whatever you are doing be successful so you may return. The world needs you as does my cousin and the boy who looks like him, more then either of them realize," he told her compassionately as he held her hand tightly as he thought again to when he had seen someone he cared about breathe their last breath

He for a moment fell asleep only to be flooded once more with the memories of a life that wasn't his and yet still his. The feelings and images ravaged his soul and twisted and turn he awoke in a cold sweat. Breathing hard he took a goblet of water and drank it as he tried to steady his breathing.

"What in the name the Pharaoh is happening to me? Am I losing my mind to the Shadows? Or is the Traitor Aknadin attempting to get his vengeance on me for not going along with his madness?" he questioned out loud to the empty room. He shook his head to clear his mind and felt a faint twitch coming form Aziza.

Seto was unaware that Aziza had heard everything he just said to her. She may have put herself into a self induce catatonic state nevertheless she was still very much aware of all going on around her. She was sort of at the moment out of her body and flouting above him. He of course couldn't see her anymore then she could see him. She was smiling as he told her his thoughts about her.

She had been for awhile now chanting many incantations for multiply reasons. One had been to release her spirit from her body so she'd be free to make the long and treacherous trek to the Shadow Realm where her real mission was too start.

"_I thank you for your kind words, Seto. It feels good to know that you think so highly of me when Aknadin loathed, my family for reasons I'm still not completely sure of. You are ten times the man your sire ever was. When I get out of this I will tell you my true feelings about an event that I don't think you realize how much you did for me that day. Still I must hurry if I'm to get Atem back before the sun sets and then see if Yugi alright," _she whispered into his ear knowing he couldn't hear at all what she just said to him.

She at that moment began to recite a new incantation and opened the forbidden entrance to the Shadow Realm. She took a deep breath and made a quick pray to all the Gods of her land and went through it. The minute she was in the Realm it was well below freezing and she could hear the eternal moans and screams of all the damned souls.

These evil souls of the long dead phantoms began to attack her viciously. The wraiths tried to ensnare the new fresh meat that had willing come to them and take her soul so they could tormented her for all time. But they couldn't penetrate her core due she couldn't see them and furthermore she was chanting a protection spell that made it impossible for the damn sinners to be able to touch her without experiences pain worse then hell itself.

The wraiths then wised up enough to leave her alone as she began to drown out everything else and began to listen for one particularly sound. A sound she hadn't heard for a few years but she'd never fail to remember no matter what. Her clouded eyes snapped wide open when she finally was able to pinpoint the sound she was trying to hear.

She then began to move little by little all the way through the interwoven and repulsive pandemonium that was the Realm of Shadows. She blasted away a few damn souls that were stupid enough to try and attack her. She just kept her mind focus on her objective and at last she finally came to the darkest and coldest part of the Realm.

This was the very beginning of the Shadow Realm, where it all started. This had been the birth place of the Millennium Items. They're truly a double edge sword. They had great power to do near miracles but they also had a curse attach to them from just how they had been forged into existences.

It had been years ago during Atem's father rule. Most of the younger court had yet to be born or welcomed into the court of the Pharaoh. A very dangerous adversary from a far away land was laying waste to their beautiful country and they're losing badly. A sacred manuscript that had been said to be written by the Egyptians Gods themselves that held the most dangerous and powerful magical secrets to Man was endanger by this threat.

Her father Samir had worked along side with Aknadin for years to try and decode the book which was written in a language not know to man but only to the Gods themselves. After many long years of hard work and many late nights burning the candle at both ends they had managed to translate one spell.

Her father had warned Aknadin that it should be used only as a last resort because they're in uncharted waters and they didn't know the full extent of what this spell was or what could be the possible consequences of invoking a power know only to the Gods.

Aknadin ignored the word of warning and never told Samir he had swapped the translated page so he didn't know that in order to make these Millennium Items you had to get 99 damn souls then mix them with gold and something called "Shadow Magic". He knew his brother was very close to Samir and if he knew anything about Aziza father he knew he always told the truth.

During those hours of darkness the Massacre of Kal Lna came to pass and the Items where born at the same time as Zork the Dark One. True the Items saved the land from the enemy but almost two decades later they in turn almost cost Egypt and the world its existences.

During the day that had become known to the world as "_The Day of Shadows"_ Atem had offered his soul to these same damn spirits before her to try and stop Thief Bakura and his monster from causing to any further extent of annihilation. But instead his father who had long ago sacrificed his safety for his only beloved son gave up his soul to the Shadows so Atem could save the world. But he had been unjustly fated to remain in the Shadow Realm when it should've been his brother who should be suffering for pointless sentences 99 people to breathe their last breath. No man had the right to decided at what time his fellow men ought to give up the ghost.

She couldn't see it of course but she could hear a heartbeat she would remember even in her tomb. She started to approach the golden sphere when a blast of icy cold wind threw her back and she hit the solidify wall of blackish red shadows.

Gritting her teeth she picked up herself and threw back her long ebony silk hair. Her hands glowed with the golden Millennium Magic. She threw the energy spheres at the phantoms but they didn't back down or leave their most prized soul. They did however look at her intriguingly and then took a humanoid form.

"_Who are you that brave the Shadow Realm? Why are you so determine to get this soul that is rightful ours? What is it that you want? Tell us!" demanded the 99 souls of Kal Lna furiously._

_She bowed respectfully to them, "My name is Aziza, and I'm Pharaoh Atem's Secret Keeper. I wish to have that soul you got. I need it to help Atem get home. Allow me to show the truth of the past, Millennium Magic Memory Recall!" _

_The angry spirits watch what really had happen all those years ago and what had happen to the whole world because of the "Day of Shadows" and the Quest for the name of the Nameless Pharaoh and the events of how Atem's Key had made everything better to a certain extent._

_"I feel a great deal of pity for you. Even if you where evil no man has any right to decide when another should die. If you believe in killing another then you have lost all humanity and have become a shadow. I realized that yes those Items save my country but the ends do not justified the means. I feel like we have something in common,"_

_"You feel sympathy for the damn souls? How is this possible that a person like you could possibly understand what it feels like to be forever trapped in darkness with no way out? If you're the Pharaoh Secret Keeper you must have had a very wonderful life growing up in the palace of a king!"_

_"I'm too forever trapped in a world of eternal darkness. I've never seen with my own eyes the miracles of the world. I was for a very long time mocked and ridicule because I couldn't see. But just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't feel the sting of their words or cry the tears of my soul. Sometimes the worst prison isn't one with walls and bars it the one you are forced to wake up too and live in each day. Aknamkanon let me live but it was his son who made my life worth living. If not for Atem along with Yugi I would've long ago killed myself," she confessed to the damn souls still guarding the soul she sought after._

_"So it wasn't the King who truly was responsible for our village needless death?"_

_"He didn't know what his brother had planned. Yes I won't lie that he was the one who said to make the Items but it was the Traitor Aknadin that destroyed you and nearly cost the world and mankind its future. Please another massacre is on the verge of happening as we speak! This one is more then a mass destruction of a senseless bloodbath. If I can't get Atem back home and save Yugi, not only will Egypt fall, but the entire world of the past and the future will be destroyed in genocide. I'm willing to give up anything I can if you would give me that soul so I may try and save the world. Please do you want an additional meaningless carnage like your village to go all the way through an everlasting hell?" Aziza asked the souls who lost their lives all those years ago._

_They may have been evil in life as well as death but to find a pure soul who truly felt sympathy and seem to understand the plights they felt even in this Shadow Realm. They couldn't bring themselves to hate her or how selfless she was being. She was willing to give whatever she could to help someone who had obviously saved her from suicide whether they realized it or not._

_"What would you be willing to trade with us, the damn Spirits of the Village of Kal Lna?" they asked the blind beauty._

_"As you know you can't take my soul because you cannot penetrate my core due to my lack of sight nor can you steal my magic which is infused to my soul for I was born with it. I would be willing to give up five years of my life, one year for each millennium that the Items lived through, if I gave up those five years would you give me that soul?"_

_There was a lot of multiply whisper going on then the spoke once more to her, "As an alternative of five years taken from you, we will bestow you this soul in exchange you give your word to agree to five days of melancholy to be at random come to pass too you. These days will feel more horrible then death it's self on the other hand if you are truly sympathetic to us you will be able to endure the pain and hardship of theses days. Is it a deal, Aziza?" the spirits inquired jadedly her holding out their deathly pale hand._

_"Yes I agree to your terms. I will allow five random days of suffering to happen to myself, in exchange for the soul of King Aknamkanon. Thank you for your help," she said as she released their hand of death as they gave her the soul she wanted. With one more respectful bow she opened the door back to the real world and head back to her body._

As soon as she reentered her body, she first created a breathing space to house Aknamkanon's soul and then took a deep breath before entering his chamber in her mind. The room was made too look like the throne room and sitting on the throne was the former king and the one who had been a very special friend to her family. She didn't need to see to know he was slightly confused about his current situation.

"Hello, Aziza it's has been a few years. What is going on?" he asked her calmly with a warm smile. His gentle amethyst eyes sparkled happily as the daughter of his best friend came in and bowed respectful to her king. She got up and smiled back and told him what was going on.

"Hello, King Aknamkanon, it is very good to see you as well, although I only wish the times outside my body where of happier circumstances. I just made a very perilous expedition to liberate your soul from the Shadow Realm because I need your help as does your son and the world," she told him as her head hung low.

His head snapped up when he found out his son was in trouble. He may have been deceased for quite sometime but once you are parent you are a parent whether you're dead or alive forever. If you child is in trouble you do what you can to help them no matter what.

"Aziza what precisely is going on? What is wrong with my son? The world must be about to be destroyed if you going to such great lengths to get me, what has happened?" he asked in a very low voice full of fear and dread.

She begin to enlighten the former king of the recent events of the Black Sand, Yugi and Atem growing attraction to one another and how they wouldn't talk about it, the ambush and how she didn't know if Yugi was dead or alive and that Atem was stuck in the future with no way home and if whoever had Yugi figure out how to work Atem's Key the world as well as mankind was in danger and also she was trying to keep her promise to him to give back his son memories and she knew very well he couldn't tell what the word was being no longer alive technically.

"So what do you propose we do Aziza? I can tell you've got a plan but you need help to execute it. So what can I do?" Aknamkanon asked her as he wept away the tears from his eyes.

"You and I are the only ones who know that there is a second doorway to our time. But I've nearly depleted all my magical energy trying to get you. If Mahad with Mana and her Ka formed the Millennium Triad I could act like a mystical conduit and channel your soul. With the help of Millennium Sight you could contact your son and tell him where to find the second door way, it the best chance we have it could be our only chance," Aziza told him gravely.

"I've never have actually met this boy called Yugi, but I do call to mind what Atem was like when he first return to the world of Spirits. I never seen him so devastated, that Key was the last gift of my love, I could give him. This boy Yugi, he must be very extraordinary without a doubt. My son must care very profoundly about him from what you have said, they if truth be told must love each other even if they can't find the right words to say it," the previous sovereign told her quietly as he gazed around at the eye-catching facsimile of his throne room with a small smile.

"King Aknamkanon?"

"Yes, Aziza?"

"I would like to say this before we go forth with the plan. I do love your son, as I do love Yugi. I never told anyone not even Atem but I know you saw us kiss when we're young. I thank you for not getting mad about it. I will love Atem and Yugi till I die but I know in my heart that they belong together. But that doesn't stop me in the least bit from protecting them. They are still my best friends and I will till I draw my last breath watch over them. I know without even needing their soul drops within me that it killed both of them when they we're forced to say the two hardest words in any language "Good Bye" Now they have got to by hook or by crook utter the three most hardest words in any language, that is "I love you," So you ready to help your son tell the one he loves most how he feels?" she asked as tears fell from her blank eyes.

"Aziza, there is something I want to tell you. You are right I did watch from the shadows when you and Atem kissed after you saved him from being crushed to death. I know he cares deeply for you. I couldn't ever hate you. I love you as I loved your parents. You are the only one who cared beside me or Samira about Atem's heart, I never could ever hate someone who saves my child from feeling a broken heart, no lets work together so he may not have to feel one now, shall we?" he told her as he rose from his seat and walk over to her.

Not caring even a spirit of a king shouldn't be touched, she embraced him. He still was the one who let her live and they both knew without Atem she would have died long ago.

"Thank you, my King. Now its time for me to wake up as I promised you the night you died and a year ago when you came to me in a vision I won't fail you!"

"I never had any doubt you would fail in you duties Aziza. You want to do them not because it's you job but out of the sake for love and friendship, now together lets wake up. I know I've only got till Ra goes down before I go to the land of Spirit once more, but at least I won't be trapped in the Shadows anymore," Aknamkanon told her as he rest his strong hand on her shoulder reassuring that together they could do a miracle.

"Ok here it goes say this with me or your spirit won't be active once I awaken from this trance already?" she told him as she got ready to finish what she had started.

"Millennium Magic! Spiritual Awakening!" as she awoke with a start from her trance and shot right up. She woke up so unexpectedly Seto fell over in his chair and onto the floor in surprise.

"Ow my head," moaned Seto as he picked up his Rod and turned back to Aziza who was trying to get out of bed. It was still very obvious she was still very weak form her ordeal and need to rest a bit.

"Wow! Aziza please lay still for a few moments alright? Here have some water, drink it slowly ok? We found you left for dead out in the desert, how did you manage to get halfway back home?" he inquired intriguingly at the same time as he used a ladle to refill her chalice.

"It wasn't easy, Seto. I followed the dried up riverbed for a long time but the noon sun finally took its toll on me. For a few moments I gave up hope then, oh forget it," she told him not sure she should tell him the truth.

"Please Aziza, I won't judge you," he assured her sympathetically.

"I heard my mother and father voices in the wind. They guide me to a spot where I assume you found me. I then used the last of my magic to get the one person who can help us bring Atem home so he can save Yugi and the world,"

"Bring Atem back? What as happen to my cousin? Where are he and the Prince? What happened out there this morning?" he asked in an apprehensive tone. He was terrified but he refused to let the rage inside of him get out of control.

"I think you should summon the whole court, I hate to have to explain this twice or more. But first what point in time is it?" she asked him as she tugged on his arm urgently.

"It's a quarter past noon. Shush lie still I will fetch the rest of the court. Oh and Aziza I'm delighted that you're alright. My cousin Atem would be extremely distraught if anything happen to you."

He hurried out of the room with a quick swoosh of his cape behind him. Realizing something she had want to talk to him about she ignored his commanded to stay still and start to get out of the bed and go after him, "Seto I need to talk to you about something! Seto…" but stopped as she acting like she was having a seizure. Her mind eye was suddenly filled to capacity with images as her powers of clairiavoucny made themselves know.

In her mind she witnessed the Egyptian Gods themselves, Slyther, Obelisk and Ra in the twilight skies above Egypt. Three enormous stars underneath them erupted into three identical, stunning, adolescent winged women. Each woman held in their right hand a weapon and in the other an elemental power. These three sisters were riding each a breathtaking and magnificent creature of great power and beauty. She could see a great conflict being waged across the land and then become conscious she was watching two very different battles. She sunk below the sand quicker then even the quickest quicksand. A much furious conflict was being waged underneath the sands and at the same time shouts of victory rang clear in the air she could feel nothing but a pain so beyond description that no words form the lips of man or god would be able to accurately illustrate what she felt going on within her soul.

She felt numb as well as enraged in addition to so many other feelings you couldn't distingue anything from another. Only one thing was certain to her as she was pulled back to the real world once more. She had just had a very bloodcurdling foretaste into the events about to unfold unto them. She didn't know how but she felt in her heart whether the won the battle today wasn't the problem they no matter what, win or lose they would lose the war for the price of victory would be too high.

As she stood there in shock as what the Gods had bestowed for her too see. She for the first time didn't hear the court come in. She was totally lost in her own world till Seto gently nudged her cognizant.

"Aziza? You ok, friend? You look like you just had a talk with Anubis. Is everything ok, Aziza?" asked Mana to her friend who indeed look like she had just danced with the devil in the pale light of the moon.

"Here sit you should rest a bit. After all that has happen you need to rest a little ok? You can't help the Pharaoh if you kill yourself first. So here take another drink and then tell us what is going on, alright?" Seto told her kindly as he gave her some juice and a pomegranate. She quickly drank her juice and at the mouth-watering fruit then wiped her lips and began her tale,

"We just got past Crocodile Rock which is the halfway point to Atem's private sanctuary when out of nowhere we're ambushed by men in black. We dove into the Nile to escape the wrath of their onslaught of arrows, trusting the horse would get home on their own. We let the river take us a little way before we came to a cave. By this time we were all beyond exhausted. I asked Yugi if he saw a picture in the mouth of the cave identical to his Key. He said yes then we both carried Atem through the labyrinth of underground tunnels to a door,"

"You had found an underground emergency bunker?" asked Shimon in surprise at their lucky break.

Nodding she continued, "But our pursers were relentless and we're closing in on us fast. I begged Yugi to use his Key to take us forward through time. So we would be safe in his time then return to this time out in the courtyard safe and sound. Atem told him that we didn't have any other options. He started to open the time gate but at that moment we we're attack. I transformed to try and buy them some time. But they refused to let me do battle alone. There was so much confusion and chaos then it all went black,"

"I woke up and fell off a cliff only saving myself from being impaled by the skin of my teeth through my cheetah abilities. Before I made my way home I used Millennium Sight and focus on both Atem and Yugi soul drops within me. Last time I checked Yugi is alive however he's critically wounded furthermore Atem is also alive with the exception of him being stuck in the 21st century!"

"Our Pharaoh is no longer in this time period?!" all exclaimed at once in disbelief. No wonder they couldn't find him with their Items he was well out of their range. Like halfway around the world and five millenniums out of their calling plan! He was alive but how could he be of assistance if he was that far away both in time and location?

Aziza then broke the silence that had taken hold of the room and continue her tale to her family, "I tried to follow the dried up riverbed back home, but it seemed that the sun would claim me first before I even had a chance to get home,"

Her sightless gaze was fixed upon Seto as she remember what he had just said to her, "I did for a few moment give up hope and believe I was going to die before I could fulfill an important promise I made to King Aknamkanon on his deathbed. But then I heard the voices of my parents. They led me to a spot where I've learned that Seto and Luxor found and rescued me,"

"Yes but why where you in the trance? What where you hoping to accomplish by using what little magic left in you to do such a dangerous thing?" asked Mahad sternly to the girl. His dark eyes narrowing on the young girl intensely as he gripped his long magical staff tightly.

Aziza tugged nervously on her new garments. Isis had put them on her before her Elf had healed her. She turned to face the one who had helped her become what she was now. "My dear friend Mahad, I realized something very important, at what time I was very close to having the jackal head god Anubis come claim my soul before its time to the underworld. If we wish to save our world and the world of the future we are going to need all the help we can get,"

"I do see eye to eye with you on that assessment. On the other hand I must know still what where you doing talking in the Millennium Language?" he asked her as he gripped his wand so tight his tan hand turned white as a ghost and even more surprisingly a few drops of blood descended to the stone floor.

Mana was the only soul whom noticed this and was shocked. Given Mahad new form she believed he was now incapably to even have blood flowing through him given the fact he was now a spiritual creature. She thought to herself quietly he must really be upset about Atem if he was able to spill a few drops of blood.

"I went to the Shadow Realm to get the one person who can be of assistance to us in bringing Atem home, so he can save Yugi and the future won't be in danger of total genocide."

"I don't think I need to tell any of you what could happen if whoever behind this Black Sand figures out how to work Atem's Key! We could all cease to exist as would the world! This is a much worse predicament then even Zork was last year!" Aziza declared in an angry outburst that got the point across quite unmistakably.

As the reality of her words finally impacted the court all the Items and magic wands hit the floor and rang out so loud they could've have been heard all the way in the Shadow Realm. Now the really understood just how bad things were and it looked like they were about to get even worse.

"I just had a vision. I do not understand all of it. But it seems to be more of a good omen. The Gods are sending us help to aid us for the coming battle. But I have a gut feeling that whatever happens today the price for victory, a peaceful and bright future for the whole world and mankind will be at a cost that is much too high," she told them in a low voice.

"What is the plan you got, Aziza?" asked Seto finally to her as he picked up his Rod and gripped it tightly. He was trying to keep a calm demeanor but his hand was shaking so badly he all but dropped the Rod on his foot.

"I was able to retrieve King Aknamkanon soul from the Shadow Realm. Please don't ask me how I manage it. That is a private matter between me and the Spirits of Kal Lna. He is currently residing in a space I created for him in my mind. If Mahad and Mana with her ka can successful created the Millennium Triad I can channel Aknamkanon spirit so he can talk to his son. He and I both know of a second time gate but I can't make the journey through time myself. My spirit is just too weak. But I can use my Millennium Sight to make the connection possible so King Aknamkanon can do it. But before we even tried it I would like your permission Master Seto to at least see if Yugi still alive," she put in plain words to him.

He looked out at everyone who was looking to him for guidance. He could lead them as a leader to the guardians well enough but still he was feeling that this was way over his head. He felt like he was drowning and fast. Then he heard a voice coo in his ear affectionately,

"_Don't worry Seto, you can do this, I am here to help you always. Trust yourself you can do this, Seto."_

"_Kisara?" he thought in his mind_

_"I know you can do this my love, I promise if all goes well, tonight you and I will be together again at last. Don't worry my love. Be strong and you can do this, I believe in you,"_

"Master Seto, what do you wish we do now?" asked Shimon to him.

"Mahad, you in addition to Mana go forth and set up this Millennium Triad. Isis I want you to help Aziza out with seeing if the Prince is ok. The rest of you go and keep the people from panicking. We can't afford things to wrong. Shimon? I want you to go prepare our men for battle!"

"Your will shall be done Master Seto, lets go! Everyone you heard him let's go forth and do what we're commanded to do!" Shimon commend to the court that took off faster then a pack of jackals after a meal.

For a few moments only Seto and Aziza where left alone in the room. It was a bit awkward as well as creepy. She swallowed hard and tried to tell him something, "Excuse me Seto?"

"Yes, Aziza? You should go with Isis to see if Prince Yugi is alright. Why are you still here? Do you need some help?" he asked baffled to her remaining in the room.

"I want to tell you thank you for your words of kindheartedness. I did hear everything you said to me, despite the fact that I was in a trance. Furthermore coming from you it means a great deal. I know finding out Aknadin was your father was a shock and I'm sure it will be a long time before you can come to terms with what he did and who he was,"

"I do express regret to you for how he mistreated you and your family, I know that it does mean very little now but I'm truly sorry for how he did treat you. You are a wonderful persons and I am very privileged to know you," he told her kindly.

"We can choose many things in our lives Seto. On the other hand no one has the power to chose whose blood we share or who gives us life. The most important thing my father taught me is how we chose to live the life we are given. I do have a great deal of respect for you as well. Listen I've been meaning to have a discussion with you about something from a long time ago. Did you commit to memory…?"

"Aziza! Come if we are to save the world you must first tell us what happening to both our King as well as the Prince, come along now we mustn't dilly dally," Isis told her sternly as she walked in the room. She turned to Seto and told him in the same tone of voice,

"Seto? Luxor is asking for you. You ought to go see him while we get ready for this. We'll send for you when we are ready to try and talk to the Pharaoh ok?" she told him.

"Very well, Isis I will go do that. We'll finish this talk a little later ok, Aziza?"

"Yes alright. Isis, now I need you to focus. You have to amalgamate the power of your Necklace till it's a tuned with my mind. Once that is done what I see in my mind you will see as well. Let's us hope that at long last we'll find out the identity of the one behind all this evil! " Aziza instructed the young woman slowly and calmly. They couldn't afford any mistakes in this game of life or death.

"I see nothing but clouds of darkness for now, wait I see the Eye now. It is closed but it is glowing so brightly even Ra would be envious of it radiances. All right I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Summon the power of Millennium Sight now!" the beautiful priestess told her friend as she touched her cherished Necklaces tightly.

"Millennium Magic! I summon thee, let me see what Yugi sees and feel what he feels, Millennium Sight!" she called out as she focus all her power on the soul drop within her of Yugi.

Soon both she as well as Isis minds was overloaded with a mess of chaotic imagery in addition intense emotions flooding both their minds. It took all their combined strength to keep the mystical link going long enough to make sense of the whole mess. When they did sever the link both were passed out on the floor for a few moments from the experiences.

"Isis! Aziza! What happened? Is the Prince…?" Seto exclaimed as he and Luxor rushed in to help the women out.

As Seto helped Aziza too her feet and back to the bed she groaned loudly. "Prince Yugi is alive, just barely alive for now. But who ever is holding him hostage is holding a little girl hostage as well. Too much information at once I can't sort it all out at the moment," she informed him despondently as she held her head in pain, at the same time as she began to massage her temples to stop the splitting headache she had.

"What were you able to decipher from the link, Isis? Anything that would reveal the enemies strong hold? Where is this enemy holding the Prince? Did you see his face?" Seto asked seriously as Luxor gave her some water.

Taking a deep swallow of the cool water she replied calmly to him, "The enemy we hunt for is not a man at all, but a child in actuality."

"A child?! A mere child is threatening to lay war to the greatest kingdom in the world? Please explain to me in greater and clearer details what you speak of, Isis?"

"We both observed images of an infinite subterranean citadel. It was an extremely ominous place filled with evil shadows. We saw the face of our opponent. She is a 14 year old child who without a doubt has willingly sold her soul to the evil of the Shadows Realm. Her ghastly appearance supports this. She looks like the walking death and she needs to cover herself up a whole lot more then she does," Isis told him then Aziza continued to tell him what they had also been able to learn form Yugi's mind.

"We witness a number of the countless acts of vindictiveness she is capable of doing. A few examples is she is killed someone for speaking with their own free will. She whipped Prince Yugi with a whip made from the skins of slaves that was dipped into live fire and she laughed like it was a joke while she did it. We also we're able to learn form his memories that she is slowly killing her own younger sister in attempt to take her birthright form her and use it for her own evil ways."

"I was able to obtain that her name is Nadira the Witch of the Black Sand and self appointed Queen of the Shadow Realm. Her sister name is Nabila and she was destined to lead her clan the White Sand Clan when she came of age, which was 12 but now she believes her fate is to depart this life before the end of the day."

" Yugi is trying to be of assistance to her best he can but all we can be certain of right now is the situation is critical. We got to act now and get Atem back here now! What's more Nadira does have Atem's Key around her neck but she still in the dark of its true nature but I having a strong feeling that won't last long at all." Aziza informed him with much worry in her honey like voice.

"Then you better come with me. Mahad has finished getting ready for the Millennium Triad. Isis you go with Karim and Shada and find out all you can about what you just learned. Knowledge is power and we need all we can get if we are to win the battle," Seto order them as each went a different direction.

Aziza still weak from her ordeal had to lean on Seto a bit as they ran to the position where the ritual was to take place, "Please after we do this you must promise to rest till your strength has return. We need you ready to fight and we can't have you kill yourself before the battle has even begun," he told her kindly. It was like an older brother reminding his sister to be careful on her first date.

"I swear Seto I will. You really look out for all of us. But remember you can't save everyone. We'll all destine to die. Nothing in the universe will ever change that fact. I know you still miss her and you think you could have saved her, but she willingly gave her life to save you. It was her choice and you got to stop blaming yourself for something that not you fault, Thanks for the lift. Keep in mind what I said ok?" she whispered to him quietly as she slowly walked to the center of the Triad.

He stared at her in wonder; he had told her she always had managed to astonish him. Nevertheless her abilities when it came to the truth of the heart were still managing to stun him even now. She was a very insightful individual; furthermore she did give good sound advice like her father Samir had given to the former king.

Using magic golden hieroglyphs of great magical power had been written on the ground. At the moment in time the three most powerful supernatural beings where all standing at three different points of the Triad. Standing by to unite their magic as one and help out with the important task at hand where Mahad, Mana and her Ka.

"Please remember we only get one shot at this. We cannot afford any mistakes if this world is to continue to exist and the future of this planet as well. If we wish to live to tell the tale of today, ourselves we must do this even if it is extremely dangerous undertaking. Are you absolutely clear in your mind there is no other way to contact our Pharaoh, Aziza?" inquired the old Vizier Shimon gravely.

"I've no doubt in my mind that this is the only way. It must be done. There is just no other technique. Magicians are you ready for the ritual?" she asked them as she got herself ready to make a really long distance phone call.

"Yes we are ready to begin on your mark. Just tell us when to begin." Mahad told her as he firmly planted his staff into the ground.

"Yes we're are more then ready to get Atem home safe and sound and save Prince Yugi!" Mana proclaimed unquestionably as her Ka nodded in harmony with her living counterpart.

"Ok let us begin, on three Mahad you start, one, two, and three!"

He held his magical staff firmly in front of him as a dark purple aura of light surrounded his body. He then proclaimed for all to hear, "I am Mahad the Dark Magician! I'm the most loyal servant of Pharaoh Atem; I call upon all the power of the Dark Magic to aid me in getting him home! Dark Magic, hear my pleas I call upon you to give me your precious energy to bring the Pharaoh home to thee! Dark Magic!" A bolt of blinding purple energy hit him from above him and he channeled it to form part of the Millennium Triad. Turning to face his old apprentice his glowing eyes told her what to do.

Holding her magic wand like her old master staff she then took a deep breath. "I am Mana the Dark Magical Girl! I'm one of the closest friends of Pharaohs Atem! I call upon the power of the Dark Magic to aid me in getting him home! Dark Magic, hear my pleas I call upon you to give me your precious energy to bring the Pharaoh home to thee! Dark Magic!" A bolt of blind blue energy surged through her petite body as she channeled it to from the next part of this magical triangle. Both Magicians now turned their glowing gaze upon the attractive fair-haired hair magician in the vivid blue and pink garments.

With a girlish laugh she spun around three times and spoke in her wonderful soothing golden voice, "I am the inner manifestation of Mana; I'm her Ka the Dark Magician Girl! I'm the destined partner of the Dark Magician the most faithful servant of the great Pharaoh! I call upon the powers of Dark Magic in aiding my creator along with her teacher in bringing home thy king! Dark Magic!" as a bolt of golden energy hit her as she channeled it to complete the Millennium Triad.

They all open their glowing eyes wide each was pulsating with the glowing and powerful magic now within them. Then in unison they complete their final part for this ancient ritual of great and treacherous supernatural power.

"We now united our magic as one! Magic from ages past come and aid us in this difficult task! Allow us your great powers for a quarter of an hour so we may be able to send word to our most dear friend. Help please oh great Gods of Egypt to guide the soul of our king back to his homeland! Dark Magic combined with the ancient power of Millennium Magic and act as one!" they all said at the same time.

The three lights of mystical energy erupted in a blinding explosion of firework like power. When all had settled down and they could once more see the Millennium Triad was completed. Now each of the mystical conduits was each glowing in a whitish golden glowing aura with a four aura around Aziza in the center of the mystical triangle.

Taking a deep breath she thought to herself, "_Ok this is it! We only get one shot at this, you ready my King?"_

"_Yes, summon the power of Millennium Sight so I may contact my son. I know you can do this. I have faith in you,"_

_"Ok here goes everything!"_

With a look of pure determination etched from corner to corner of her beautiful goddess like face she called out loud for one of her most special and sacred powers, "Millennium Magic! I wish to see what Atem sees and feel what he feels! Millennium Sight!" she cried out as she focused on the soul drop within her own soul. The Golden Eye that marked the entire Items became etched onto her forehead. With the combined power of the Triad and her own strong bond to Atem she was quickly able to make a connection. Despite the fact he was no longer in their time or on the same continent it still came in as clear as crystal.

She quickly retreated back into her own mind and ran into King Aknamkanon's chamber. She fell to the ground before him out of breath. She told him between breaths, "It is… done… I… can… only hold on… too it for…15 minutes… so please go through my… door and into the column of light… you'll be able to speak to… him… then."

He picked her up and carried back to her chamber and laid her on a bed he created for her, "Get some rest, Aziza. After all you done so far you have earn a small nap. Thank you," he told her as he gently pulled her long ebony silk out of her face and then enter the pillar of light.

While all this was going on in Egypt the gang was still trying to figure out for themselves how to get Atem back home and find out if Yugi was ok. They had been debating multiply ideas for the last 15 minutes but each idea sound worse then one before it.

"Joey how many times do I've to tell you I can't build a time machine? Who do you think I am? H.G. Wells?" Kaiba told Joey for the hundredth time in ten minutes.

As Tristan with Mokuba help tried to stop the two knuckleheads from thrashing the living shit out of one another, Tea made an effort to get Atem to exchange a few words. He once again was locked up in his own world. She had hoped she never have to see her friend like this for a second time. Not after the last time he had lost Yugi. When they had to deal with the evil Dartz and they had lost Yugi's soul what had done to Atem was something she never stop thinking about.

The way he had acted and what he had gone through seemed even worse in her mind then a newborn having to deal withdrawal. Too see him in so much pain an anguish it was something you couldn't even put out of your mind in your dreams or death. When Yugi took his place when the Seal was closing in to claim his soul, Atem had gone off the deep end. She could see by the look in his eyes that he hadn't been able to forgive himself for it completely and he never fail to remember what had happen those cursed days.

"Atem? Please listen to me. You don't have to say anything, just listen to my voice ok?" Tea told him as she scooted closer to him. He made to action that suggested he was even aware she was next to him. Nor did he feel it when she gently began to massage his shoulder and talk with him.

"I understand you are incredibly distraught. I know you think none of us can possible understand what you are feeling. But Yugi is the best friend any of us ever had. He made the most selfless wish on the Puzzle, he asked for true friends. What's more you and he brought our group together for the adventures of a lifetime. An adventure none of us would trade for anything in this world!"

"We all our feeling like someone is ripping our souls to pieces. But you have got to believe somehow we will make everything right. You as well as Yugi were until the end of time the ones who inspired us when we lost all hope, now the time has come for us to return the favor with interest ok? We'll save Yugi and Aziza ok? I promise you one way or another we'll do it. That what friends do for each other remember?" she told him in a very confident voice as she squeezed his hand to assure him the truth to her words.

"Tea, thank you for reminding me that in life strength and hope is something you give yourself in your darkest hours. You're a true friend and I'm glad we got too met," he told her benevolently.

Blushing slightly she opened her mouth to reply when all the cell phones in the room went off at once. Atem then for the first time saw another up-to-the-minute manufactured good inspired by the Duel Monster craze. Everyone cells look like their favorite monster and had their name on it inscribed on it.

"Kaiba. State your businesses then get off the line. I don't like to waste my minutes on insignificant matters. What?! I told you idiots that the M Room needs flouted scented candles in addition to rosy illumination with a hint of a golden hue! I also said I wanted no alcoholic drinks at all! So you enlighten them to get that rubbish off my property and fast or I'll take legal action and sue their asses off them! Now is the mega screen been cleaned to specifications? Good! Now did my other orders come in? Great 2000 boxes marked fragile along with 500 crates marked essential material? Good move them too the back room. Thanks you idiots. See you tonight. Doesn't screw this up or you all be looking for new jobs at Burger Palazzo!" he told whoever coldly as he flipped shut his BEWD cell and shoved it back into his coat.

"Yes Serenity, I will be back to the theater as soon as this crisis is resolved. You just stay there and help with the last minute touch up. Yes I've your special surprise with me right now. I promise when this matter settle I give it too you. Yes I've missed you a lot. No I'm not mad at Tristan for getting you a rose. What you want to talk with him? Ok here he is," handing the Flame Swordsman cellular phone to him with a death glare.

"Hey Serenity! Yeah we are trying to help Atem. Yes your brother is going to help him like he done in the past. Well I'm glad you like the rose. But you still are much pretty then any red rose in my mind. What? Sure I'll be your date at the club tonight! Ah Serenity your brother is about to kill me if I don't give you back to him. See you tonight, Serenity!"

"Sorry about that Serenity. No it's not that I don't think Tristan a great guy! I mean he been my best bud for years. I'm just your big brother and it's my job to be a little protective of you. So yes we'll see you soon as possible and I'll keep you posted. Ok see you soon Serenity. Yes I love you too very much. Bye"

"Yes Adrian is everything alright? Yes I know we left in a hurry but trust me this is a real emergency no lie. Yes good, well that great too hear. Ok please to do me a big favor ok? I need you to do two more run through from beginning to end of the program? Make sure everything is ready that we eliminate the flaws while we still have some time to spare ok? Thank you so much, Adrian. I promise I'll be back in time. Ok bye!" Tea said as she put her Magician of Faith Phone back on her hip.

"I'm going to take a wild guess you're a bit smitten with this "Adrian" boy. Am I right on that call Tea?" inquired Atem as he finally turned his gaze away from the clock that read 12:15 p.m.

Her fair skin at that very moment turned as crimson as the tips of his wild tri-colored hair. She could feel her heart pounding away like a jackhammer just thinking of the dreamy young man waiting for her back at the place that was her safe haven. She had been dreaming for weeks what it would feel like to dance in heaven light with such a wonderful soul.

"Well, I… I mean Adrian is really magnificent. What I mean to say is that ah!" as another phone went off at that moment. Everyone looked at their cells only to realize that it was the land line that had gone off this time in its place.

"Oh excuse me for a moment," Grandpa with an embarrassing chuckle, as he went to the other side of the kitchen isle and picked up the cordless, "Hello, Domino City Turtle Game Shop. Solomon Moto speaking. May I ask who is calling?" He polity asked the caller with a big happy smile on his kind face. But when the speaker told him who they were his face fall faster the wall of Jericho had crumbled.

"ASHITA! I wasn't expecting you too call so untimely! Why are you calling at any rate? What you want me to put you on speaker?! Ok one sec," he said covering the mouth pieces up, "It's Yugi's mother!" he whispered and then all the color in everyone face drained rather quickly away.

"Hello Ashita! You're on speaker as of this instant. Now care to enlighten why you are calling three hours before you were supposed too?" he asked as graciously as he could to his daughter-in-law. He was so tensed up he was twisting his black bandana so bad it was on the verge of being ripped.

"Hello, Solomon! It's been way too long since we last talked. How are you doing? Staying out of the hospital I hope. It wasn't a pleasurable experience getting a phone call from my little Yugi to come home immediately to watch over you, at the same time as he had to go attended that Duelist Kingdom competition. Then I had to go back to my husband so quickly I didn't even get a chance to say hello to my own son!" said a sweet and tender young voice. It sound like she was trying to speak a little louder then normal given they all could hear a lot of noise around her.

"I know I know Ashita. If you have to know Yugi was very upset that he didn't even get a chance to talk to you before you had to go back to his father. So where are you right now? It's very noise wherever you're Ashita,"

"Well that reason why I'm calling. I'm stuck at an airport in L.A. Some unanticipated tempestuous weather conditions just came in out of nowhere and all flights are grounded temporary. My flight home has been postponed for at least two and half hours," Ashita said her voice breaking.

It wasn't hard for all of the gang to image she was crying from the payphone she was calling from at the chaotic airport. It really must be hurting her to be stuck in a strange country so far away from her home and family.

Atem closed his eyes as he remembered how over the moon Yugi had been at the very thought of being even if for a short reunited with his mother. He had confessed he didn't get a chance to be with her or his father frequently for the reasons that of his dad's work kept them rather busy as well as far away. So Atem knew just how important the prospect of being with her was too him and it sound like the feeling was mutual. Atem wished at that moment he could remember his own mother and more of his father. However sadly he only had a few incomplete fragments in his mind and none of them even gave him even a glimmer of what his mom was like. He took the photo of Yugi with his mom from the coffee table and hugged it tightly to his heart as his own tears fell in place of the ones Yugi would've shed had he been there.

"Solomon? Hello you still there?" said Ashita urgently who was surprised by the silence from the other end.

"Yes I'm still here. Is there anything else you want to say? I know your phone card only has about a good 20 to 35 minutes left on it. We all know that long distance is a really pain no matter what,"

"Well I want to talk to my son personally. Is Yugi around?" she asked with a lot of hope in her honey tone voice.

Everyone looked at each other at was thinking the exact same thing. "_We like to go get your son Mrs. Moto. But unfortunately he is trapped 5000 years in the past in ancient Egypt and we don't know even if he dead or alive. Yeah like that gonna fly!"_

"I'm so sorry Ashita. I am but Yugi is at the theater with his friends putting the finishing touches for the Duel Monsters Musical. But I will tell him you called I promise," Grandpa assured crossing his fingers hoping she won't guess he was lying.

"Well to tell you the truth Solomon I'm glad to hear that. I know how without a friend in the world Yugi used to be. It is if truth be told reassuring to know he got real friends now. I guess I'll just have to wait till I get there to find out what this big surprise he e-mail me about is. So when you see him please tell I'll try my hardest to get there tonight. Oh and Solomon don't even think about eating the cheesecake I know Yugi slaved all night to make for me, like you did last time! Got to go, my time is almost up. Please tell him that his father and I send our love and I'll be home as soon as I can mange it. Promise me Solomon!" she said as her voice began to break down completely.

"I give you my word of honor, my beloved Ashita I will make sure he gets the message. Just call us when you get in finally ok?"

"Ok got to go! Good Bye."

"She sounds like a very pleasant woman. A very affectionate in addition to wonderful mother without a doubt. How come she and Yugi's father are never around, Grandpa?" inquired Atem as he placed the photo back on the coffee table.

Letting out a heavy sigh he went to the cabinet that Yugi had gotten the statute out of that morning and took out a picture in a beautiful silver heart shaped frame with golden wings. In the portrait were Ashita, Grandpa and who they assumed was Yugi's father. He had Yugi's trademark hair but it was slicked back and his eyes weren't purple they were teal. But he was just as short as his father and son would be in the future. Apparently the short gene was a genetic trait on the men side of the family. In the center between all of them was Yugi who couldn't have been more the five years old. He still had that innocent boyish charm in his huge purple eyes and was smiling a big million dollar smile.

"Yugi's father my son, Sho Moto works for a very high class business. He is one of their hardest workers as well as valued employees and he asked to go on many long term assignments for this business. They arranged it so that Yugi stays with me so he can go to school. They visit whenever they can and talk through emails and a few phone calls. But as you can image it's not nearly enough for any of them. He would take a different assignment but Yugi tells him that it's his dream and he should do it. Not to mention how well this job pays," Grandpa explained to the teenage Pharaoh as he put the photo back where it belonged.

Atem stared at his reflection in the window that over looked the place that Yugi called home. He would give anything to help get Yugi home to be with his mom. He would give anything for that boy. He didn't understand how or why all he knew something about this boy who looked like a short version of him had changed him somehow.

The feelings this one boy gave him made him feel more alive and felt more real then anything else he had ever experiences. He could feel something wanting to be set free to fly and could feel the words of his pounding heart want to escape his handsome lips and tell Yugi how he really felt. He unknowingly touched his lips as he thought about Yugi as if wishing the young boys warm breath would be breathed on his lips and gives him life anew once more.

_"Atem"_

His head snapped up at the whispering of his name. He looked quickly to his left and right then back at his reflection in the glass and stumbled backwards and over the arm chair Kaiba was sitting in.

"Hey Pharaoh! Just because you're a king doesn't mean you can walk all over people or try to flatten you got that your highness? Atem?" he asked as it looked like Atem had seen a ghost given how pale and shocked he looked. He was staring into what appeared empty space.

"Atem? You ok pal?" asked Joey as he and Tristan helped him back to his feet. He shrugged them off and walked back to the large bay window and stopped just in front of it.

"Has he lost all his royal marbles? What do you think Tea?" asked Tristan to Tea who was just as dumbfounded in what was going on.

"I really have no idea what is going on at all. Tristan I swear this time I don't have any words that may help us with this problem."

"He just is looking at himself. I mean we know he been through hell at all but maybe we should think about taking him back to the hospital. You know for a psych evaluation?" whispered Mokuba as Atem continue to stare blankly at the large window.

Then he moved forward and whisper in such a low voice they had to strain to hear him.

"_Father?"_

"FATHER?!" they all exclaimed in shock. Almost immediately they realized precisely what was going on. They knew when Atem was bound to the Puzzle he and Yugi had "Private Conversations," when this happened it appeared to everyone around them they were talking to thin air but in truth they were talking to each other. So right now Atem was speaking with his father but they couldn't see him!

_"Father! It is so good to see you! But how did you escape the Shadow Realm? What is going on? How are the Scared Guardians doing? Is Aziza alive? Have they found Yugi? What is going on?" he asked at a million miles per hour._

_"Please my son, time is short and we have a very small window open for a miracle. So listen carefully. Aziza is alive yes, thanks to some help from her parents and your cousin. She is at this moment channeling my spirit so I can help you get home. Seto is doing his very best to lead our people till you came back to Egypt, Atem. Now you must listen to what I've have to say while there time to say it,"_

_"Please Father; I must know do you know if Yugi is alive or dead? I have to know right now," he told him as tears welled up in his sharp amethyst eyes._

_"Yugi, my son, is alive but just barely. He is badly hurt and there our no words to describe what is happening to him as we speak. If you are to save him and this world that you call home as well you must pay full attention to what I've got to say,"_

_Tighten his fists he bowed respectful to his father and said, "Please tell me, Father the information I require,"_

_"There is a second door, another gateway through time. It is inscribed on a large stone tablet. In this time this tablet is in a secret underground chamber where the Millennium Spell Book is kept concealed. Aziza has a strong feeling that this tablet is very close by in the time your in right now. It is called The Guardians of Egyptian Gods. Finding this tablet and unlocking its power it's the world only chance. I've faith you can do this my son. You have the love and faith of all the lives you have touched both in Egypt and this world. This will give you all the information you need. Millennium Magic, Magical Thoughts Transfer!" he cried out as the Eye lit upon both father and son forehead._

_A bright gold light shot out from Aknamkanon forehead has the knowledge held within his mind was magical transferred into his son mind instantaneously. He caught his son as he fell back not expect the force of the transfer to take so much out of him. _

_"Father," he said weakly._

_"I know I know all too well that your full memories have yet to come back. I know you're in a lot of pain. Both physical as well as emotional your body is being torn apart form inside and outside at the same time. But you must ignore it right now, Atem if we are to have any future at all. Drown it all out and remain focus on the task at hand. You only have six and half hours till the sun sets. When the sun goes down it won't matter whether we win or lose you will never be able to fully remember just who you are. I've have to go my time is almost spent. I hope to see you again soon my son. In case you forgot this as well though I hope you didn't your mother, Samira, and I loved you more then anything in the world. Good luck my son, Atem." Aknamkanon told his son with one last hug and disappeared as the room came back into Atem eyes._

_"Father! Don't go! Ah!"_ Atem cried as he realized everyone was staring at him oddly as he was pounding on the glass. He looked at his tear stained face as the images of all the people form both worlds he loved so much. He wouldn't fail them. He was going to make sure one another that no one ever dared to put his family in danger again. He would keep this promise.

"Atem? What just happened? Come on pal don't leave us hanging!" Joey yelled at him as he held him tightly in arms. But Atem yanked himself free.

"I may have a way for us to get back to my time and save the world. Don't even say it Kaiba. Saving the world is what we do best and we wouldn't want anything less!"

"That's great! So Pharaoh Atem how do we get back to Egypt and save our best friend and the world all before the curtains go up?" inquired Tea as she checked her watch. It was 12:30.

"We have to find a stone tablet called "The Guardians of the Egyptian Gods. My father King Aknamkanon says it the only chance we have to make sure mankind survive. Problem is I have no idea where this tablet is at all. But here a picture of it," he said as he gave Solomon a piece of old parchment that had magical materialized in his hand.

Grandpa quickly looked it over then his eyes widen in shock. "I do believe I know someone who is at this moment personally trying to decipher these very tablet secrets! I was going to give him a call anyway," he picked up the cordless and hit speed dial. Once he got who he wanted he put him on speaker for all too hear.

"Hello Arthur? It's me Solomon. How are you my old friend?"

"Just fine really we're both doing just fine! We just got into town at 3:00 in the morning last night. My granddaughter for once is asleep. You don't realize how hard it is to get her to take a nap when she needs it. She once stayed awake for three days just so she could tell her genetics professor that she had almost made a hundred errors in an article she was writing for a medical journal,"

"Rebecca is a very smart young lady. She is a true genius just like her grandfather. Though she never learned manners from you as we learned when we first met," laughed Grandpa at the memory while everyone just gave him a death glare.

"Yes but I wish sometime she would just be a normal little eight year old girl. So why did you call Solomon. I've got a feeling your in trouble. Or should I say your grandson is the one in trouble?"

"Arthur there isn't time to go into the lengthily details. So I'm just going to let you speak to Pharaoh Atem who will bring you up to speed on what has happened,"

"Did you just say _Pharaoh Atem?!_ So at long last I know the name of the Nameless Pharaoh. So your highness what is going on?"

"It is good to hear your voice as well, Professor Hawkins. I need your help greatly. You see six months ago in this time I received a gift from my father who didn't wish to see his only child so sad. I gave this gift to Yugi. The gift is called "Atem's Key' This key allow its holder to go to any place within time and space by simple putting it in a lock and saying the name of who they desire and knock,"

"For a year in the Spirit World time, Yugi and the gang have come to see me whenever they could. My oldest and closet friend my blind Secret Keeper Aziza has always greet them and helped protect them while in the past. She is way more then capable of handling any threats thrown at her,"

"Today though something went very wrong. While out on a ride me along with Aziza and Yugi we're attacked. In all the chaos that followed I end up here in this time while both Yugi and Aziza fate where left unknown. I've just learned that Aziza was rescued and that she freed my father from the Shadows. He informed me that now all the world hangs in the balances. The very future of all mankind and the world is at stake. Yugi I was told is in very bad condition. This is where you come in, Professor Hawkins. I need yours and Rebecca help."

"We'll help anyway we can Pharaoh Atem. What do you need to know?"

"Ok here it is I'm faxing it too you now. My father called this tablet "The Guardians of the Egyptian Gods." He told me I have to unlock its secrets if I wish to get back and save Yugi and the world. Grandpa says you have been working with it? Is this the same tablet?" he asked in a voice that showed he was going to have a meltdown if this information wasn't right.

"Yes this is indeed the same tablet. I've been trying to decipher the digital scans the owner of the tablets been sending me for weeks. It's on loan to the Domino City Museum for a few weeks so I can see it in person while Rebecca and I are in town. I was just on my way to see it now. We'll meet you there,"

"Great thank you! We'll be there in a heart beat! By the way who owns this tablet? By chance anyone we know?"

"It was purchased at an auction in Cairo about 14 years ago anonymously. On the other hand I was told privately who paid 25,000 dollars for it. Mr. Maximillian Pegasus. The inventor of the game of Duel Monsters,"

The line went dead at the mention of that name followed by everyone quickly running to the Blue's Eye Van and heading for the museum.


	6. Homeward Bound

"Homeward Bound"

Kaiba's foot was glued onto the gas pedal, as he was breaking the speed limited to get to the Domino City Museum as fast as he could. The road rage outside was nothing compared to the chaos that was going on inside!

Everyone was screaming and yelling. It was like a mini riot was going on. It also wasn't helping that both Mokuba and Joey where trying to do some backseat driving. Finally after Kaiba went through a third red light because of Joey kicking his seat while he argued with Mokuba he hit the breaks hard. Everyone was yanked forward and back it made everyone looking bobble heads about to toss their cookies.

Turning around he growled at them angrily "If you two don't be quite this instance, I'm turning this vehicle around and you can forget about getting to the museum before sunset. Now shut the hell up and let me drive!"

"Sheesh there's no reason to be angry big brother. We're just trying to help," Mokuba said sheepishly.

"Yeah so cool your jets and start the car for a second time. You're causing a traffic jam two miles long and I doubt your company can pay all the lawsuits you're going to be slapped with because of this," Joey added. Kaiba growled, but started the car and they were on their way once more.

Tea looked at Atem who was sitting quietly next to her. He hadn't spoken a word since they got in the car. "Hey Atem, how are you holding up? Atem? Pharaoh?" she asked gently placing a hand on his shoulder. His reaction was instantaneous. He jumped and lashed out his hand stopping inches from her face. "Atem what are you doing?!"

"Tea forgive me please. I was deep in thought and you startled me. I'm holding up as best as I can under the circumstances. It's just that I thought the days of having the weight of the world on my shoulders had passed. But now my kingdom is under attack by a mysterious enemy, Yugi is trapped in the past while I'm stuck here, and if I don't figure out how to fix all of this by sunset everything will be lost. It's too much for one person to deal with. How am I supposed to handle all this?" Atem asked her doubtfully.

He didn't bring up the other issue that was really tearing him up. Every time he thought of Yugi he felt sick, but in a good way. He knew what it was; although now he was beginning to fear that he never even get the chance to tell Yugi his true feelings.

"I'm not sure, but the best advice I can give you is to tackle one problem at a time. The solution to your problems will come if you wait patiently."

"Tea is right Atem. If you keep focusing on all the things that could go wrong they will. You have to clear your mind and focus on the task at hand, getting to that tablet. The rest will come as the universe unfolds around us. Don't worry so much. Your court is more then capable of protecting your Kingdom and Yugi has been in worse scraps then this. He'll figure something out," Solomon added giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for your council old friend. It is most helpful," Atem said smiling back but his pricing amethyst eyes still should he was highly doubtful.

"Hey guys were here! Everyone pile out!" Tristan yelled as the Blue Eyes Van came to a screeching halt outside the Domino City Museum. They all piled out and hurried up to the steps. They then raced to the back area of the museum where the artifacts were stored when they were being studied. Bursting through the door the whole lot fell on top of each other in front of Professor Hawkins, Rebecca, and Pegasus.

"Pharaoh! It is you. It's pleasant to see you once more," Professor Hawkins said helping the Pharaoh up.

"Atem! Nice to see you!" Rebecca squealed hugging him tightly. The young genius was sporting a look eerily similar to Aziza's except her hair was in a long braid. "I can't believe it's you! Yugi said you had returned to the afterlife, but you're standing here right now."

"Believe me Rebecca this wasn't a planned trip. Would you mind helping Mokuba and Kaiba sent up some of their computer equipment? We don't know how long this will take," he told her. Rebecca nodded and rushed over to help the two brothers out.

Atem then turned to face one of his old adversaries now considered a friend. "Hello Pegasus. I didn't expect to see you on my return trip to the modern time."

"Nor did I expect to see you Atem boy. But right now we have more important things to deal with then chatting about old times. You need my tablet to help you journey back 5000 years in order to rescue your precious Yugi boy. It's so quaint. Shall we get started?" Pegasus said in a childish tone, as he gestured to the massive tablet hanging in a glass case behind him.

Atem stared at the tablet. It looked exactly like the one his father had described to him. It was eight feet tall and seven feet wide. Etched upon the writhed ancient stone were weird and wonderful hieroglyphics all around it that even he didn't fully understand.

On the top most point of the tablet was a picture of Ra under him was a 12 pointed star. Within in this star was a young winged woman, she was wearing exotic flowing garments and had long exotic styled hair. In her right hand was a bow and arrow, in her left hand she seemed to hold a small cyclone. Standing next to her was a dragon of some kind. On the left was Obelisk and on the right Slyther. There was an identical woman within the same star beneath both of them. The woman under Slyther held a sword in her right hand and in her left was a flame. Next to her was a phoenix. The other girl held a triton and water with a massive serpent. In the center of that tablet was what appeared to be his Puzzle!

"Have any of you braincase been able to interpret any of that chicken scratch?" asked Joey as he walked up to Atem and stared at in awe, turning his head at Tristan he asked, "Can you read any of this gobbledygook? You did in the Pharaoh's Tomb. You know before you tried to chuck us into the Pit of Shadows?"

"Oh Joey! This is so not the time for one of your lame cranks," moaned Tea as she was helping Rebecca with some large books. She then tripped over a soda can that had missed the trash, causing her to spill the books she had been carrying, all over the place. Mokuba helped the girls clean up the mess and for a second both his and Rebecca's hands touched causing them to both go red in the face.

"So where did you find this tablet anyways? It might help us decipher how to use it if we knew where you found the item," Solomon suggested as he stroked his bread.

"The tablet was originally found near an extinct oasis. By my men's calculation it was a thriving place around our young Pharaoh's time. It was about four and half miles from the remains of the Pharaoh's palace. To get there you had to pass through a narrow groove of rocks. There was one that looked like a worn down crocodile. Very angelic if you ask me," Pegasus said before Atem let out a gasp and turned to face him with anger in his eyes.

"How dare you! That spot is sacred to me! It was the one place I could go to be alone because only those of royal blood knew about it. It was a sanctuary to each king of Egypt! Why would anyone degrade the Pharaoh's Oasis by burying a tablet there?" Atem asked furiously.

"Possibly your court did it to help you out now. You must calm down and try not to get upset. Much has changed in five thousands years. I've only been able to translate a few of the hieroglyphs with Rebecca's help. All we have so far is "Pharaoh Atem" and "game". Hopefully with the Kaiba brother's supercomputer we can translate these symbols faster in order to get you were you belong," Professor Hawkins told him.

"I do hope you'll reimburse me for everything I've done so far. I'm not normally this generous with such delicate equipment," Kaiba added. Joey snorted indicating that Kaibutt never was generous.

"Hopefully this won't take much longer. My show starts in six hours!" Tea moaned looking at her wristwatch. That got everyone attention reminding them of their deadline. While they waited for the symbols to be translated Solomon asked about who the three women were.

"We're not exactly sure, but we believe that they are like guardians or protectors of the Egyptian Gods. Pegasus came across them only a few other times in his travels of Egypt and our studies show them in the more ancient tales of three sisters who protect the Gods. The Guardian of Ra is called Wakanda; she holds the power over wind. With her magic bow and arrow she destroys all who oppose while riding on a silver wind dragon. Her sister Kanda is the Guardian of Obelisk. Her power is over water and she uses sea serpent and triton to keep order. The last sister is Jasmine the Guardian of Slyther. She holds the power of fire. With her phoenix and sword she is the bravest. According to pictures we've theorized the Pharaoh is considered their little brother and he is given power over earth with a horse as his beast of burden and a dueling disk as a weapon. Any of this sounds familiar to you Atem?" Rebecca asked hopefully, as she continued to keep feeding line after line into the computer.

"Not in the slightest, but then again I don't have all my memories of my life. It's possible I heard this tale before, but can't evoke any of it to my mind. This is the most frustrating thing about my life."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore. Thanks to my brother's computer I think we got your tablet deciphered. According to this it says, 'To all who seek to use this tablet's power be warned. Only a King of Great Power and Fun can use our power. Solve this riddle and you shall be transported to home. Fail and remain stuck in world that isn't yours. All around you are the pieces to life's grand design. When four become one the fifth door shall open.' That's all it says. I'm sorry."

"Great you wasted my precious time and resources to learn that your one way home is to solve a stupid riddle. This is just typical."

"Hey why don't you just shut up and let him think. This isn't a picnic for any us!" snapped Tristan. Soon everyone was arguing except the adults who shook their heads in dismay.

Atem was deep in thought concentrating. What could the riddle mean by path of life and four as one? How was this going to get him home? He stared hard at the tablet searching for the answers. Suddenly it came to him. He started walking towards the case as if in a trance. The adults noticed and tried to ask him what he was doing. Ignoring them he snatched up a trash can and hurled it at the case smashing it to bits and sending shards of glass all over the place.

"Duck!" Solomon screamed as everyone hit the floor narrowly avoiding being cut to pieces by flying glass. "Atem what in heavens name do you think your doing?" he demanded.

"He can't hear you Mr. Moto. He's in a trance of some sort," Pegasus told him as he began to help the others to their feet. The others watched quietly as Atem stepped inside the broken case and began to rearrange the hieroglyphs until they formed a perfect circle thus showing the path of life. But he wasn't done there and he started moving the pictures of the Guardians around.

"It's a huge puzzle!" Joey exclaimed just as Atem finished putting the sisters' pictures and the one representing him on top of each other. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I am Pharaoh Atem, Son of King Aknamkanon and Queen Samira! I call upon your sacred power and that of your masters to take me and my friends back to my home of Egypt! Please take me homeward this instant!"

The eyes of the three guardian sisters lit up and began to pulsate with much power as did the Millennium Puzzle. A huge burst of wind came out of the heart of the tablet and flung everyone into the wall along with all the others contents of the room. "What is going on?" Tea screamed.

"It's the power of the tablet! It's trying to form a doorway in here, but I'm guessing there's not enough room!" Atem shouted as loudly as he could over the deafen roar of all the magical chaos.

"So what does that mean for us?" Tristan demanded trying to get up only to be forced back down by a stray spark of electricity.

"I don't know, but I think we're not going to like it much!" Joey replied covering his face to protect himself from all the free flying artifacts and tools. He winced as saw the Kaiba's brothers computer get smashed against the wall. "Boy I hope you had insurance on that thing."

"Would you just shut up, Wheeler? None of this is real it just can't be!" Kaiba shouted in total denial.

"If it's not real then why is it I hear some strange girls chanting?" Mokuba asked. At this comment they all listened and could make out the faint sounds of a young girls chanting in an unknown tongue. Suddenly a bright glow surrounded them and in an instant everyone with the exception of Rebecca, Professor Hawkins, and Pegasus disappeared from the room. The three left behinds got to their feet and looked at the tablet knowing it was their responsibility to protect it until the group returned.

Currently the others were in the tunnel that connected one time period to the next. They watched in amazement as their clothes melted and reshaped themselves until they were traditional Egyptian garb. Finally they exited the tunnel and found themselves in the gardens behind the palace. They had made it home. "I'm home. I'M HOME! I must see what my court has found out!" Atem exclaimed rushing inside.

"Atem! Hey you King of Egypt wait for us!" yelled Joey and Tristan together as they took off after him. Tea was close behind with Mokuba nipping at her heels, whilst Solomon was trying his best to keep up. He was grumbling that he was too old for this and he cursed himself for having short legs. Kaibutt on the other hand just took his sweet time following the others. He was firmly convinced he had hit his head and was dreaming in addition to that those pills the doc had given him were the source of what he was thought he was seeing at that moment.

Aziza, who was resting soundly after the ritual, it a taken a lot out of her to do what she had done. She had kept her word too Seto and was sleeping peaceful as she could. However she woke with a start when she felt something in her soul come alive. "Atem?" she whispered so quietly even a mouse couldn't have heard her.

"He's home. He's HOME! Seto! Seto!" she screamed loudly as she tried to get up but fell to the ground as her dainty bare feet touched the ground. Seto with the others came running in to see what she was screaming about.

"Are you alright, Aziza? You really should be resting. You need to replenish your magical energy, come back to bed," Mahad scolded her but in a nice way as he used his magic to levitate her back to the bed. She just got back up shaking. "Please listen to me. He's back, he found his way back."

"Who are you talking about Aziza? Who is back?" Isis asked the girl intriguingly.

"Pharaoh Atem has returned along with some of his friends from the future. There're in the gardens heading for the throne room. We must go greet them. Ah," she said nearly falling to the ground. Isis helped the young girl up. "We shall go and greet our Pharaoh. Seto please help Aziza to the throne room? Thank you," She said leaving with the rest of the court for the throne room.

"Come along Aziza we must hurry. If you want I can carry you to the throne room," Seto suggested to her thoughtfully.

"You try that and I claw you to death. I'm not helpless!" she stated firmly to him as a spasm of pain shot through her.

In the meantime Atem and his friends had made it to the throne room where they were warmly welcomed by Atem's court. Atem quickly introduced everyone and Solomon was very surprised to meet Shimon. "So you're Yugi's grandfather. No wonder he was confused when he met me."

"Not as surprised as I am. Now aren't there two people of the court missing? Where are they?" Solomon asked as he looked over the grand room.

"They should be here any minute. My big brother Seto is helping Aziza around. She's too proud to accept help unless she has no other choice. Still I was amazed that she survived being alone in the desert for so long," Luxor commented avoiding Mokuba's gaze.

"Aziza was hurt? How badly was she hurt?" Atem demanded.

"Why don't you ask her yourself my King?" Mahad said pointing to the entryway where Seto appeared with a very reluctant Aziza in his arms. At the same time Kaiba entered the room and noticed his double.

Seto put Aziza down and she rushed over to Atem. "Atem! You don't know how glad I am to see you!" she cried wrapping her arms tightly around him. Atem returned the embrace with the same amount of love and vigor. "I was so worried about you Aziza. I don't know what I would have done if you had died." He had his own euphoric beads of moisture fell from his gorgeous amethyst eyes.

"Probably not have to change my litter box," she said laughing as a cheetah tail sprang out and was almost at once sucked back in. Suddenly Aziza frowned and listened closely to all the sounds vibrating within the vast room. "Atem, whom exactly did you bring back with you? I'm hearing the heartbeats of your friends, but I'm also receiving double heartbeats for Luxor, Shimon, and Seto! I'm so confused."

"Then allow me to show you what is going on," he replied in a husky voice. Both the court and Yugi's friends were shocked when Atem leaned in and kissed Aziza full on the lips. The kiss was long and deep full of passion, but not the kind of passion of love. Only Mahad realized what was going on and in fact cracked a small smile. Everyone else in the room was just lost for words at this startling behavior for a few moments. Then they all spoke the first thing that came to their minds.

"What the hell?"

"Pharaoh! What are you doing?!"

"You think we should give them some privacy? I feel like I'm walking in on my parents!"

Aziza pulled out of the kiss first and smiled. "Atem, you and Yugi kiss by the book," she whispered.

"What the heck does that mean and why did he kiss her?" Joey asked severely confused by the little make out session they all just witnessed.

"I don't know about the kiss, but what she's talking "by the book" means both Atem as well as Yugi are seriously good kissers! Oh my Gods look at her eyes!" Tea exclaimed pointing at her. Everyone watched in utter disbelief as Aziza blank eyes changed to an exact replica of Atem's eyes.

"Thank you Atem for the sight as well as knowledge along with bestowing unto me some of your strength. It is very much appreciated. I now understand that these people are Yugi's grandfather, Mokuba, and Kaiba the future reincarnation of our people. Congratulations, Joey for beating Kaiba in a duel. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance and no you're not dreaming Kaiba," she said turning to face the court. "I have the ability to gain temporarily sight and knowledge about people by means of lip contact. That is how I gained the soul drops of our King and Prince," as she finished her world once again became a dark, desolate place.

For a few moments everyone just stood in shock. Mahad then decided to break the cacophonously silence. It had been quite for far too long already. Furthermore they had more important things to do then look like a bunch of soulless statues.

"Why does everyone want things to remain as quite as a tomb? There will be plenty of time for the silence in our own tombs later, which will only be, if we can stop the threat at hand. Right now we must find Prince Yugi and get back Atem's Key before Nadira the Witch of the Black Sand can figure out its magic! Now let's do our job and help save mankind!" proclaimed the Dark Magician to all presents who all but Kaiba nodded in agreement with him.

"I see that people were still a bunch of loons even in the time of pyramids! Wake up you idiots! Are you even able to even hear yourselves talk? I've heard enough of your ranting and raving about magic, monsters, and the Shadow Realm. As far as I'm concerned all this is a bad dream, resulting from eating some contaminated pork along with some defective sleeping pills," Kaiba replied unemotionally to the group at the same time as he started then too look at the new outfit on him with disgust.

He then became aware everyone was staring at him, Seto in particularly. They all had their mouths open wide and an indecipherable expression chiseled onto their features.

"What? What is it now you brainless loons," Kaiba given them all a soulless stare from his dark blue eyes. "Look it was bad enough that I had too get punched in the face by a 17-year-old king throwing a hissy fit. Followed by losing to this mediocre nobody and that he by hook or by crook destroyed my beautiful Blue Eyes. Afterward I've to drive the Indy 500 and now I'm stuck in this disillusion with a bunch of people who think the world going to end because some idiot dump some oil on in your sand box? It's no wonder Yugi is so screwed up! You people need to get a reality check!" he told the court in a manner that left almost the whole room speechless.

Everyone just stared at him, like he was an evil ghost, that they had long ago exorcist but somehow returned. Seto lost all color in his face as he looked in horror at his twin he looked like he was ready to lose his lunch. He was scarcely breathing and didn't notice his Rod hit the ground with a loud thud.

Atem walked over a picked up the Rod and held it out to his cousin, "Seto, please pay no attention to Kaiba's words right now. He can be great help in times of trouble. But for the most part he is just an ass. Now I like you all to tell me what been going on since I left. Please cousin tell me,"

"Sorry my, King," he said taking his Item back shakingly. He looked once more at the young man who he would become in his next life. He felt very sick without a doubt. He did notice that both he in addition to "Kaiba" looked like hell. They both seemed to be suffering from insomnia. Still he looked away as fast as he could and held Luxor close to him as if he was afraid he disappear.

"Start at the beginning and take it slowly," Atem said as he sat down in his throne.

Shada and Karim explained to their king how their missions before hand were quite successful. They actually finished their duties up earlier then anticipated left an hour before dawn from a village to the west after they had finished helping. They were all eager to get home but were still on their guard. They all had the same thought nothing stayed peaceful for long. Evil never liked things to get too comfortable.

Shimon then explained what had happen when the Sacred Guardians had all return but Atem's party had yet to get back. Trusting his instincts he told Seto he was to take commanded and lead them till such time Atem had been found.

"What did you decide was the best course of action, cousin?" inquired Atem kindheartedly to the young man in blue.

"I had some of the Guardians move all the citizens into the safety of the palace walls. I thought that was the best choice given what has happen the past weeks. We waited one more hour but you didn't return. So Mahad and I with my little brother Luxor help then went out into the barren region to try and locate you. We sent our best as well as most loyal creatures to go look in all the other directions. We kept in contact through Isis's Millennium Necklace," Seto began to enlighten at what time Joey decide to butt in.

"Yo! Seto! I'm a little confused. My friends and I here all are wondering something that doesn't make sense. We were here helping the Pharaoh here when that butt ugly shadow thing was trying to eighty six the world. We know in this time you have no brother, hell you didn't even know who your daddy was till he pulled a Darth Vader!"

"Darth Vader? What are you talking about Joey?" asked Mana who looked very dumbfound by the blond words. Even her ka was mimicking her look of dumbfound.

"Joey! Don't make pop culture reference here, please? Just make your point and quick!" Tea said as the veins in her forehead popped. She looked ready to bang her head on the stone pillars.

"Ok, Ok, Sheesh! My point is we've known you're an only child. How is that boy who's hand your holding your brother and why does he look like Mokuba in a skirt?"

"Hey! I'm not in a skirt! Do I really look like I'm in a skirt to you, Seto?" asked Luxor as he fondles the gold card shape amulet.

"Luxor is my brother. I named him my brother. I rescued him from slave traders three years ago and he's the head of the Royal Stables. He grew up catching and taming wild desert horses so he perfect for the job. The amulet he as around his neck is my way of showing he my brother even if not by blood," Seto explained to the blond patiently.

"We found Aziza, who by some miracle of the Gods, had survived being out in the desert. She had travel a very long way given how bloody and torn her feet were. She had willing gone into a trance and was speaking in the Millennium Language. A language that only the Gods are supposed to be able to know," Mahad told him who was also impressed on how the Secret Keeper had managed to make it halfway home on her own.

"How did you manage to do that, Aziza? I was very worried for you," Atem asked with much concerned in his deep soothing voice.

"I followed the voices of my parents back. I went into the trance to go and get the only person I knew could help bring you home, your father, King Aknamkanon. I made a bargain with the damn souls of Kal Lna. I can't tell you the contents of this bargain. That is for me alone to know. That is one secret I'm not privilege to share with you. Not even if you can remember the password, which I need you to remember before sundown."

"I had my Elf heal her. Once she came out of the trance we used her power of Millennium Sight and tried to see if Prince Yugi was alright. We made some startling revelations, my liege," Isis told her king who looked intensely into her dark blue eyes at the mention of Yugi.

"What have you learned?"

"Yeah girl doesn't leave us all hanging!" Tristan yelled loudly at her.

"Could you morons behave like you actually have brains on one occasion? I don't know which of you is stupider, you Tristan for being a male cheerleader or you Wheeler for being such a typical blond. You two are such dolts."

'Hey Kaibutt I thought with as much money you got coming out you ass you could have afforded some manners!" Joey said with a slight snicker.

"Yeah Kaiba we are worried about our best friend. Not that you even know what a friend is or what it means to care at all," Tea remarked to him cynically with much malice on her normal kind tongue.

"Hey girl if you still want that dumb musical of yours to go on, when we get out this Never Land, I strongly suggest you lose the lip and fast!"

"Seto! That is enough! Everyone just be quite and let find out what going on!" Mokuba told everyone firmly. He did love his brother but like he told Tea previously there where times even Seto pushed him to his limits with his icy demeanor.

"Are they always fighting like jackals and cheetahs?" Luxor whispered into Solomon ear.

"Sometime it's even worse then this. You can always count on stress, hormones, and being a teenager to be a source of nothing but tribulations. Sometimes I'm amazed that I got through my own youth alive,"

"Thank you, Mokuba. Now what news do you possess of our adversary? Anything that can be useful to us? How is Yugi? Is he even still …" he couldn't finish the thought.

"Yugi is alive," Aziza started to say as Atem breathed a sigh of relief. But her tone made him get almost immediately back into a state of instability, "He is alive, just barely alive, for the moment. He is in a great deal of pain. When I first made contact he was cataleptic so I couldn't correctly depict what his status was. Now I've had two more links with him. He is getting worse by the minute. His body is covered in blood in addition to bruises and it felt like whoever got him whipped him with a leather whip that was on fire. I'm willing to bet his back looks like a bunch of snakes with oozes seeping out. He is gravely hurt but his spirit is still very strong. That hasn't been broken."

"That's from being a Moto! We may be small in size but our spirit is larger then evens the sun! It never will be broken! Still I fear for my grandson well being. I just promised his mother that he would be there at the club when she got in," Grandpa told them in a sadden tone.

"I will state this right now for you all to hear. My friends from both this world and the world where my 'brother' is from are family. We are one family all of you in this room. I won't let whoever dared harm a member of my family go without punishment. Isis, tell me what did you learn of our enemy?"

"Through the mystical link Aziza and I were able to get this information from Prince Yugi's mind. Our enemy is a child, a very dangerous child. A 14 year-old girl named Nadira. She calls herself the Witch of the Black Sand. She sold her soul to Zork and the Shadows and became his apprentice. She in next to no time was able to combine her natural sand magic with that of the Shadows and made the Black Sand. She is an extraordinarily power hungry young woman. She is a narcissus, sadist woman with a hint of cannibalism. She has no emotions at all and will do anything no matter how immoral to get what she wants. We also were terrified to learn from Prince Yugi's mind that she is slowing killing her little sister, Nabila. She is taking her sister magic from her very soul and using it for her own ill proposes." Isis put in plain words for all too hear.

"What does she want? Why is she attacking our kingdom and why is she harming Yugi?" he asked in a very enraged tone. He looked like he was about to draw blood he was so full of rage.

"From what we were able to get from Yugi's mind before we had to break the link. She wants to make her dream come true," Isis told him helplessly. She could plainly see the young king was beyond angry; he was little by little going off the deep end.

"What could this fiend possibly call a dream? What is the nightmare she trying to make into reality?" he pressed as he gripped his throne so tight he actually start to make small cracks in the armrests.

"Her 'dream' is to create her own version of a utopia. The whole world remade in her image of what a paradise should be, with her as this dystopia immortal queen of beauty and perfection. She is very lethal in addition to being dangerous and worse she has your key. For now though she hasn't figure out its power. But I fear she'll find out sooner rather then later," Aziza confessed sadly to her best friend. She could hear his heart go three times as fast with each word she spoke.

"Atem please before you lose it again. Just take a deep breath," Tea instructed him. He did as she told him, "Good now let it out slowly and count to back from 20 as you let it go. Repeat if you still feel tense,"

"Geez is she always going to be so you know? She is a good friend and very good as a dancer and motivational speaker and all. But just once I wish she can it, you know what I mean, Joey?" whispered Tristan out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah she can be very annoying. She still a very nice person still I could use a little less of the "Friends" thing ever now and then. Just don't let her catch you saying that. Last time she nearly decapitated my head when I told her to stuff it," he whispered out the corner of his mouth in agreement.

"Thank you again, Tea. I just can't seem to hold it together at all," he told her quietly.

"It's going to be ok, Atem. It will all work out in the end, I just know it,"

"You can stop rolling your eyes and don't even think of saying some rude and sarcastic Kaiba or I will have to hurt you," Aziza remarked to Kaiba who was stunned she had know what he was doing.

"Hey you, how did you do that if you can't see anything?" he asked her stunned.

Smiling she flipped her hair and let it cascade down her back for a few moments then she answered, "You be surprised how much you can really see when you eyes don't lie to you about what they think they see as true," she told him cryptically with a weird smile.

"While half of us have been doing research to gain as much knowledge we can about this girl and her ways the other have was trying to get you home. Neither task was very easy to accomplish, nevertheless we are very delighted to see both were fruitful. You are here and we have a much better idea as too what we are up against. I say that is very encouraging!" Mana replied happily her ka giggled in agreement.

"I've been wondering about that, how where you all able to contact me through time?" he asked as he looked at Aziza who was blushing crimson.

"It wasn't easy task to do at all Atem. From what I can gather form your friends and your own mind, you have been in a very emotional unstable state all day. When I tried to establish a link with you, well your mind as well as your emotions were so chaotic it was like all the Gods were fighting all at once in my head," she informed as she rubbed her temples to show she still had a slight headache from all of it.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause you all that pain. I forgot that since you have mine and Yugi soul drops when we are under extreme emotional distress you get to be on the receiving end of it. I do ask for forgiveness and express regret for all the trouble that I caused everyone,"

"Atem it's ok. If our roles had been received I'd been doing the very same. People whether they're peasants or royals all have the same right to have as you people call a meltdown during times of great pain. Now to answer you original question. After I was able to rescue the soul of your father from the Shadow Realm and made a place for him in my mind, we started an extremely risky ritual known as the Millennium Triad,"

"Millennium Triad? What is that precisely? It sounds very out of the ordinary," Tea asked them all. She was very impressed by the devotion and bonds all these people had to Atem. It was a nice feeling to know he had such wonderful people in his life here.

"You guys I've notice do use the word "Millennium" a lot. Still even I'm very curious as too how you people mange to do what you did. From our end of things it looked like the Pharaoh was talking to his reflection after he toppled over my big brother in shock," Mokuba told them.

"The Millennium Triad in is when three master magicians combined their magical energy as one united power and channel through a vessel who acts like a medium and makes a mystical connection to whoever the desired soul is," Mana told them politely only to have everyone looked at her funny.

"In lames man terms all we did was make a magical long distance phone call to Pharaoh Atem," Aziza told them in a better worded explanation.

"You made a phone call?!" Joey and Tristan yelled at the same time as the jaws hit the ground in disbelief.

"Wow, I really hate to see your bill for that one!" Grandpa said as he laughed himself to tears.

"Hey it not as easy as you to do it as it is in your time! Electricity in addition to radio waves has yet to be discovered! Trust me this wasn't easy to do and if it didn't work Atem would never come home!" Aziza yelled as she bared her fangs at them.

"What are you going on about, Aziza? What is this "Electricity" and 'radio waves" that you speak off?" asked Shada as he scratched his tattooed bald head in confusion.

"Trust me, my old dear friend. It would take far too long to explain everything of the world yet to be. While my friends have done in the past their best to simplify their world to all of you, we don't have the time or luxury to discussed the matter of it now. The important thing in all this is I'm home and with everyone's help we should be able to save Egypt, the future of mankind as well as save Yugi from the vile clutches of this Sand Witch," Atem stated to all present. He then held his Puzzle close to his heart and let one tear fall onto it.

"My King, are you alright? I'd know you been through a great deal in a short time. Perhaps it would be more beneficial for all of us if you were to take it easy and allow us to prepare our own strategy for battling this cursed child of the Black Sand?" proposed Mahad in a very gentle tone. But the young boy just shook his head he turn to his most loyal servant with a proud smile and told him,

"Mahad you swore that you would be my eternal servant. I'm please to inform you that both you and Mana have helped me and Yugi many times during my time in the future. There where many battles we fought that would have been lost without your loyalty as well as devotion to me," he told him with a proud smile.

Mahad and Mana both looked at one another and blushed. "My Pharaoh…" they started but he held up his hand and continued, "I know all of you want to help me. I also realize you'll all worry about me and with good reason. But I can't back out of this fight. Not while Yugi's very life is at stake. I made a vow to protect him and I shall not break it again. I disregard that vow once and now I'm forever stained with blood from that one fool's choice. This is my one chance to atone that mistake and I've to save him to find redemption in my own heart and mind."

'But Atem, you did get Yugi's soul back from that soul stealing sociopath! Why you still beating yourself up for it?" Joey asked the teenage king.

"Yeah man, Yugi forgave you! Why haven't you let it go? We all make mistakes, dude! You may be a Pharaoh of Egypt but you're still human." Tristan added in just as confused to this.

He turned his face away in shame at the mention of the incident. He couldn't even look at his friends or court. He just couldn't face them with that one act of stupidity. He knew to his court he was a King and as such he wasn't supposed to be anything less then perfect. He also knew that one event had hurt all the people he had come to love in the future.

"It is ok, Atem. This is a chance for you to find forgiveness in your own mind. It hurt you a lot deeper then anyone can possible understand. You two for a long time shared the same body. You two were very close. It's never easy to earn forgiveness. Form others or to truly in mind, body and soul to forgive yourself for a mistake," Aziza told him quietly as she wiped the tears from his face.

"Aziza?"

"Those who learn to forgive themselves and others are one step closer to understanding God, for only those who are willing to forgive earn the right to be forgiven in return," she whispered soothingly into his ear as she played with his earrings. With a small smile she kissed the Eye on his Millennium Crown and returned to her proper place.

He turned to her and even knowing she couldn't see he mouth the words thank you. She mouth the words your welcome in return. She had known this boy her whole life and with a piece of his beautiful soul within her she didn't need to see to know he was thankful.

"If you people are finished with your brainless tête-à-tête. I like to wake up at this moment. I've had enough of all this rubbish! You people are just so loony! Now if one you bozos in the dorky Halloween costume could wave your silly magic wands, and say "Abracadabra" I'd be most grateful to go back to the real world where most people aren't so delusion! I want to be back in my own stylish clothes not this ridicules rags!" Kaiba told them in a very cold and sarcastic tone.

This time when he went flying it wasn't because someone hit him with a fist it was because a golden sphere of magic sucker punched him in a very tender spot. He was flown all the way back to the massive archways.

He slowly picked himself up. He groaned very loudly as he rose slowly to his feet. He stared his heartless gaze back at the throne trying to see which one had been enough of a fool to assault him. He then realized he had lost the last of his wisdom teeth.

Aziza right hand was smoking so she causally blew out the smoke. Then she filed her pretty nails on her chest as if she just had a manicure. "If you have the audacity to say one more ruthless thing in this court, we the Sacred Court of the Great Pharaoh Atem will eradicate you," as she then smashed the tooth that had come out it smithereens to emphases just how serious she was with him. She then continued to tell him the rest of her thoughts, "You have no concept of honor or even a heart at all if you continue to feel the need to explicitly scorn people during a very real crisis. So please if there is anything remotely human within you would you just listen and if you have anything that would be helpful, please speak up in a nice tone. Otherwise you will remain silent that cursed tongue of yours, _Aknadin."_

"Hey you blind fool; the name is Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. The world largest game corporation! Now would you tell me little girl who the hell this "Aknadin" fellow is?" he demanded but by now everyone was ignoring him.

Whilst everyone was now doing their best to come up with a plan, Atem was off in his own world. He was only half listening to what everyone was saying. The only real voice he could hear now was of Yugi. He wondered if he every get the chance to hear him say his name again. It had taken so long to find it and now all he wanted was too hear him say in his sweet childlike voice his name form dawn till dusk laughing with him the whole way.

_"Wherever you are little one, I promise I will be there soon too save you. I promise you, Yugi. I will be right here waiting for you. I will bring you home my little Yugi and I will finally tell you how I feel about you, I promise I will save you!"_

Right now Yugi was doing all he could to get Nabila dishearten spirit up. He was telling her stories of what happened to him since he met Atem. He was careful how he chose his words just in case Nadira was listening in on them.

"So one time I tricked my brother in going on a date with my friend Tea. He was so surprised that I had managed to scam him. He was just standing there with everyone gawking at him and she was just as mortified. Still by the time he came home he was in high spirits, but only after he chewed me out for embarrassing him like that. Still it was good for a laugh!" he told her laughing even though with each laugh blood escaped his lips.

Nabila looked him at him strangely. Her fuchsia eyes couldn't believe this boy. Even after her sister had etched her own Seal on his forehead which was still burning and bleeding, he was happy. They looked like corpses and he was just laughing like he was playing a silly game.

"How can you be like this? Especially given the circumstances of this situation? How can you still act like such a child?" she asked him as fresh pain went through her tiny body. He held in his arms tightly till the pain subsided.

"Nabila, if you give up on hope, then you might as well give up on living as well. In times of great stress you just need to laugh. It good for you, its help the soul mend a little bit better. I wish I had my deck here, we could have a duel. That would lift out spirits and it'd be a lot of fun!" he told her with a smile. He was just in an inconceivable good mood.

"Prince Yugi! Enough of this facade that it's all going to be ok! Can't you just admit that both of us are dying before the others eyes? Can you not feel my vile sister slowly stealing away your life as she has been doing to me for almost a year? Do you not understand as long as that mark is upon your forehead she owns you?" she cried out in anguish. She then fell into a twisted mess on the freezing mud and bawled her eyes out.

Yugi ignoring the pain, that felt like burning kitchen knifes, being driven all through to his bones. He went to her and then gently stroked her back and started to sing softly to her. He sang the same lullaby his mom used to sing to him as a child when he was upset.

"Nabila, I can't give you back the hope you misplaced. I can only help guide you back to where you lost it. You have got to find it and return it to where it rightful belongs. I will tell you right now despite the fact your sister may have done a little needle pointing on my forehead doesn't mean she owns me. You can't own or steal something that is impossible to take," he told her as he began to redo all her braids for her again.

She got up and looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes. Nabila didn't know what to think with this weird and wonderful boy. He had admitted to her he wasn't Atem's brother but still he seemed to hold a power within greater then anything she ever seen or heard of. It seemed more powerful then all the Gods combined as one. Or the legendary White Dragon that the Pharaoh's cousin had bonded with. There was a great power in this boy a power he seemed unaware completely. He was far from being a normal boy; he was out of the ordinary to her and everyone else in the world.

She placed a tiny hand on his face. He looked at her in surprise as she just seemed to be looking into his very soul. She then bit by bit slides her hand down from his face and over his heart. When she reached the place where is heart was beating a strange glittering energy pulsed out from within and up her hand. It travel like an electrical current and her eyes popped open wide glowing intensely as where his as she fainted into his arms.

"Nabila, are you ok?! Are you ok, little Witch of the White Sand?" he asked her as he checked her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when she woke up smiling. He noticed she had a little better color too and seemed to have a little strength from whatever just happened.

"My dear Prince Yugi, I ask for forgiveness for my earlier behavior. I didn't realize what you had. For it is so rare a thing. What you have you must protect at all cost," she told him in a strange tone as she bowed very low to him. The way she looked at him now was like he was a supernatural being or a savior of some kind.

"Nabila? What are you doing? You don't have to bow to me. We are all equal in this world. No one is greater. We all are humans and we must learn to act as one race. Not several races from many different countries but one united race and that is mankind. I am no better then you. We are the same you understand?" he told he has he helped her to her feet.

"Prince Yugi, but I must ask you a few questions and they are very imperative. Your answers could tell if we both live or die, so answer truthfully, please," she looked like she was about to loose it.

"Ok sit down. Don't hurt yourself again. Ok what exactly are your questions?"

"Have you ever allowed yourself to be consumed by the poisons of, hatred, anger, jealousy, or any other negative entity that can contaminate the soul?"

"No not really. I mean I've gotten angry but no I never let it take over my soul. I never allowed myself to be infected with the evils of bad thinking. If you let those emotions influence you like that then you might as well stop calling yourself human. Even with all the evildoers I've faced I never let my anger or hate get out of control. In a sense of irony almost all the people Atem and I went up against went good," he told her not getting what she was getting at.

"You have the ability to make what was once dark and evil and make it full of light and good?" she asked him in shock. "Have you ever been angry with or hated Atem? Ever?!"

"We've had a few rough patches. Once when we where dueling, our cousin Seto and he threatened to kill himself, if we didn't throw the duel. Atem want to win but I called off the attack. We were at odds for a short time till he apologized and promised to be a little gentler."

"Another time which I think he remembering right now is he accidentally lost my soul. He chose to play a curse, and the penalty if you lost this game was your soul was sealed in a stone tablet. I took his place. I forgave him a long time ago; nevertheless I believe he's still kicking himself for that one. This current situation won't be helping matters much."

"You sacrificed your own soul and freedom for Atem?" she asked in total disbelief of this selfless soul before her. She was beginning to feel hopeful again but still had one more question.

"You said that Puzzle is a symbol of your bond with him. You also said it grant you a wish. What did you wish for?"

"I wished for friends. Just true friends."

She then hugged him tightly as tears fell from her eyes. But these were tears of glee not of hopelessness. Something had changed in a few moments and it seemed for the better.

"Nabila? Are you ok? What happened when you touched my heart?" he asked confused as he winced in pain. The massive lacerations on his back felt even worse then ever. He gradually eased himself to the ground only to try to stop a scream escaping his lips.

A thick blackish red shadow fire was now surrounding him in an attempt to suffocate him. Her sister obviously wasn't satisfied that she hadn't been able to feed upon Yugi's life force. She had marked him over an hour ago and before she had thrown back in the prison he refused to be intimated by her. The events of only one hour ago flashed through her mind.

"_Now not only will have the birthright that was stolen from me, I shall have the life giving energy of a Prince of Egypt. He, He, He, not a bad morning at all. Now make it easy on yourself child. Just allow me your power and I will at the very least make you not be able to feel the pain anymore,"_

"_Never! I'm not your puppet! You can't force me to go against what my heart wants! I won't help you destroy the world! Now give back Nabila her power!"_

_"No, I don't think I will give that brat back what should've been rightfully mine. In fact I'm a little parched I think I will quench my thirst with a power drink," _

_"Ah!"_

_"Nabila!"_

_"Ah that is refreshing! Now to top it off with a little Egyptian spoiled brat huh? What are you doing you unpleasant child?"_

_"Yugi stop it! Don't mutilate yourself for me!" she pleaded with her special new friend as he held the Seal tightly in his hands even has it burn like a blow torch. He refused to scream he just kept holding on so the leeching went through him not her._

_Nadira getting angry that her meal was being stolen had attacked him brutally with her slave skin whip and even her Shadow Dagger. But even if his body was having the living shit beat out of him his spirit was strong. Also a very hard to see aura of power was around him and getting brighter with each attack._

_"Fine maybe an hour in the dark will change your stubborn tune of arrogance! Take these stupid would be corpse back underground. I will deal with them in an hour!"_

She ran and hugged him tightly as he done her letting him know he wasn't alone. As she tried to ignore the pain that was now tearing them both up from inside an out she, allowed a single teardrop with her silent pray within it, to hit the black hourglass gem on the cursed Seal. The very second it hit the gem it began to glow as if it were Ra itself as did Yugi who was glowing in a whitish gold aura. The shadow fire almost immediately was nowhere to be found and it left no burns of any kind on their bodies.

"Prince Yugi! Prince Yugi, are you ok? Talk to me! What just happened?" she asked but he was just not conscious, the experancices had left it him very weak. Still she desperately tried to awaken her new friend when she noticed the gem on the Seal had a sliver of white in it.

Gasping in disbelief she looked him over. Remembering how selfless he had been and forfeited the food when others would have eaten themselves she came to a decision.

"My precious Prince Yugi, I haven't dared to hope in many moons but now when I look at you I do dare to hope. I'm not sure if I should but I'm going to at least try to heal your wounds best I can. Please in name of the White Sand Clan and for the love of all the lives this boy as touched let me have the power to heal the wounds blemishing his beautiful skin,"

She then used what little magic she had and a white light ran over him. She started to smile but didn't finish. She had healed him only halfway. True the bruises were reduced and all the wounds weren't bleeding but none had vanished.

Yugi woke up and was still smiling his free from care smile. "Thank you for your help, Nabila. I'm glad to know you haven't given up all hope."

"Thank you Prince Yugi, for helping me fined it again. But I think you should know how imperative is that Nadira does not find away to take your life force. Yours and your brother Pharaoh Atem souls are they only ones she wishes for herself. I think I understand now why."

"What do you mean? Didn't you just do all that magic?" he asked her confused.

Shaking her head slowly causing all of her braids to hit each other at once. "Yugi, you're a Pure One."

"A Pure One?"

"You are a very rare person who is incapable of any from of evil. A pure selfless soul who's heart is made of gold and its light is brighter then a thousands Ras together. You're a being of pure goodness. I don't think you are aware but you have a very powerful source of real magic within you. More powerful then the Gods or even the Blue Eyes White Dragon combined. It was powerful enough to give me a small dose of my power back. You must fight Nadira with all you got. You can't let her take whatever this power is inside you away or the world is doomed for sure. So what made you tap it anyway?"

"I draw strength from those ones I love. I was thinking about them and I heard _him," _he told her gleefully with a gleam in his amethyst eyes.

"Pharaoh Atem is back?" They hugged knowing soon they be saved.

Nadira who had been watching the whole thing play out with her mirror of magic sand blood eyes narrowed. She was not in a good mood at all. She had been trying for over an hour to get that wretched Prince Yugi to break. Once his spirit was broken taking his life and power of his soul would be easy as pie. But she hadn't anticipated such a stubborn nature for one cursed with the body of a child. Nor was she expecting this magnitude of magic power to come from him within him either. It seemed even greater then the King's. What was this power and was this boy truly a Pure One?

"I can create monsters that lurk in darkest corners of minds of mortal men. I can do magic that even that contemptible Dark Magician would be envious of. I am on the verge of being immortal. I've prevail over every blasted hindrance that been thrown in my way to making the perfect universe. I even taken back what rightful should've been my birthright from that inferior little runt! But I can't seemed to break a stupid little boy who acts like a stupid little child?" she screamed at the top of her voice as it echoed down the endless tunnels of the citadel that was on the verge of a cave in.

"I've been patient long enough; it is time to send a message to the Pharaoh. He must be very naive if he hasn't figure out before now who should rule this land! Once I take my rightful place as Queen of Egypt I can finally begin to make my beautiful dream to come true. First after I've consumed both those hairstyle fashion challenged boys it will be very easy to then combed the powers of my own ingenious Black Sand with those Millennium Items I will be omnipotent! This key Prince Yugi wearing must unlock wherever they keep that Millennium Spell Book hidden. Why else would he wear such a repulsive little bauble?"

She blew a little gold whistle and that strange bird that had been guarding the enchanted entrance to her citadel, came flying in like a ghost. She then placed an hourglass around its neck.

"You know what to do, don't you my sweet little, Rue?" she asked as she stroked it bloody red breast. It cawed a yes to her.

"Good now get! Make sure this message is delivered to Pharaoh Atem directly! I'm going to prepare my army for a battle even the Gods of Egypt wouldn't win!" as the bird left Nadira got a deathly look on her face. She hurled her Shadow Dagger at the living mirror before her which was showing the cursed little boy face. She hit a bull eyes.

"Let's see if you keep that happy tune of yours after your kingdom falls, dear prince!" as she started to laugh insanely. The echo of that malice expression of amusement could be heard to each of the four corners of the world and it was enough to make every soul weather it rest in the land of the living or the realm of the dead run cold.


	7. The calm before the storm

"The calm before the storm"

Silently as a ghost, the raven known as Rue flew. She flew rapidly over the rolling waves of sun kissed golden sand under the sun as it feel into its second hour after noon. She at last arrived to the capital and began weaving all the way through the vacant streets as she made her way to the target.

Despite the fact that all the villages were as busy as a tomb, the palace was more then ever full of life. The threat this child, Nadira, posed was enough to force them to take extreme measures to insure the protection of every person in Egypt. For safety reasons, all of the innocent inhabitants had all been moved into the palace vast courtyard. But keeping them from panicking was another story entirely.

While they were happy to know their king had return home to them safe and sound, they still knew the Prince was in grave danger and that just how bad things were if all the people had been forced to evacuate quickly this was really bad and it was only getting worse.

The guards in addition to minor palace servants did their best to assist as well as help with all the people requirements. However they were all at a slight disadvantage. For there weren't just hundreds of people crammed together, there were more like over a 1000! Still they did the best they could. Because of so many people, along with the mess outside it was, very easy to see how they could fail to notice an extremely strange black bird with an hourglass around its neck.

Rue ascended high into the skies as she climbed higher and higher. Finally she came to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard and then flew in at the speed that was pushing mach five. She then literally melted and became one with the shadows. She was now invisible to all around her, as she kept going flying through everything, trying in vain to locate the elusive Pharaoh which her mistress sought after so. She went through walls, people and food till she at last found the throne room where the boy was now.

She began to circle above the throne room like a vulture waiting for an animal to die so they could dine. Her demonic crimson eyes, unseen by anyone in the room showed Nadira in her clandestine prison precisely what was going on.

She stared in utter disbelief at the sight before her. That infernal king had return indeed, that didn't surprise her. What did he look like he'd never been in that surprise attack at all! He didn't have any indication of an injury at all! Still she could tell he wasn't holding up so well. She allowed a small smirk to etch across her deathly pale face with her protruding ivory fangs glisten in the dim lit gleefully.

"Well, well, he may have no marks at all on him. I'll have to punish Nen for failing so miserably to get the job done right! Still I've at the least mange to drive Pharaoh Atem mad! He is scarcely able to hold himself together at this time. Furthermore by the time the battle comes he will lose it all! It makes thing so much easier for me. Ha, Ha, Huh? Rue? Rue?! You dull freaking bird gaze to the right! Ugh!" she used her magic to start to chock her herald till Rue was almost dead.

She released her supernatural vice grip on the dumb bird scrawny neck. "Now you listen to me you, dumb lackey! Show me who that is standing on the right closest to Atem. You don't and I will take back this life I so generously granted to you! Now I'm sure you like being real so if you don't want to go back to collecting dust do your damn job!" she howled angrily at the bird.

Rue obeyed her mistress by landing in a nook in a shadowy corner and gazed her eyes at the throne. She focused in on the desired target and allowed her mistress once again to see just who was at Atem's side.

Her blood eyes widen in astonishment. It was that pathetic, worthless, blind girl! She was supposed to be dead as dust! She didn't even look close to being dead! In fact she looked very well without a doubt! As to show just how much she didn't like this turn of events everything her throne room erupted outrageously! As she screamed her demonic cry of fury it echo so loudly that even Yugi and Nabila heard it as did all in Atem's court.

They didn't know what it was but they knew someone wasn't happy at all! Still they didn't realize just how much of the underworld was beginning to seep up from its proper place then proceed to replant itself beneath the golden sea.

"How is it even conceivable that the little waif could even survive the arid region, and now look like she wasn't left to be cooked alive? Nen when I find you I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands and then I will take a bath in your blood after I've set ablaze your insignificant carcass along with its ashes twice!" she ranted to herself then her keen eyes noticed the little group of friends he had with.

"Who the hell are these natives? They don't look like any of them hail from this land! What could Atem possible want or do with a bunch of flea bitten foreign mongrels? What did he do? Give into a moment of weakness and liberated his own slaves that he rounded up from lands unheard of? Hmm," she wrapped her conniving mind around whom these strangers could be and at last came to a conclusion that satisfied her for the moment.

"I guess every king needs a court fool which is probably what the scrawny nave with sand colored locks is for. Just for him to laugh at and the other one is probably the whipping boy, the one who takes the punishment meant for the king because you can't hit a king. The girl is most likely just a lowly handmaiden and an incredibly hideous one at that!"

"Still those other three look remarkable like the members of the Court. I can willingly believe that the boy rotting in my cell at the moment is Pharaoh Atem's brother. With that hideous hair, they have to be blood! Well I guess these doppelgangers are just that, some magic trick out of desperation!" with a sinister leer she whipped her slave skin whip and hit the reflection in the magic mirror.

The images then shatter sending shards of sand glass everywhere. There were cries of extreme pain and anguish from all the Sand Tribes she had imprisoned could be heard throughout the citadel. Even before she had started to drain her sister of her power she had butchered the heirs to the remaining six clans and stolen their Seals. She then using her new powers and the ones she had refined forged her own Seal of Power. It was the hourglass pendent around her neck that held the source of her dark magic. Even without the heirs to control the magic of the Clans they still could feel the curse she had infused with all the Sand Magic. Like her sister she had sent her curse all the way through skin bypass the bone into the very soul.

"Well it really doesn't matter who this little boy calls upon for help. Not even the Gods of Egypt can save him from the storm that is brewing! By the time the sphere of sky fire has descended from its ride in the disappointing azure heavens this world of inferior mortals will have been ended! The waves of golden sand will at long last be changed from the hideous yellow to rich and wonderful scarlet!"

She once again called forth the dark powers she had willing exchanged her humanity and immortal soul for to reassemble the magic mirror. Taking a deep breath and checking to see if she had any food stuck in her teeth. When she noticed in her hand mirror that her refection was flawless she turned her attention back on the mirror below her.

"Rue! I want you to deliver the message. When you're done with that report back to me!" she snapped at the little bird through the two way mirror. When Rue said something that apparently wasn't what Nadira wanted to hear she felt like her tiny heart was being squeezed in a raptor talons.

"You pay attention to me you little ingrate! You have no other propose then being my herald in addition to guarding the entrance to my citadel! That is the only reason you can draw air at all! Now deliver the message and get back here or I shall return you back into what you used to be get it!" she hissed like a cobra into the raven ear through use of magic.

Rue shuttered at the very thought of her threat. Nadira never bluffed. When she said she was going to do something you better believe it or you would be looking for someone to make you a sarcophagus. Not wanting to give up this life she had been granted even if it was a life of enslavement she began to dive-bomb straight at Atem, only to be caught in mid-flight in a mouth full of cheetah teeth.

Rue began to squawk madly and it was hurting everyone ears a lot. But Aziza, who was holding the bird as if it were a newborn kitten, refused to let her go. Instead she turned to face Shada as well as Karim and gave them a look. Understanding what she wanted them to do Shada held out his Millennium Key in front of the crazy bird. The Key began to vibrated and glow intensely signifying that the bird was indeed of some powerful magic.

"What are you doing baldly? Because whatever you're doing with that stinking house key ain't shutting up birdbrain! Please somebody tell me you brought some earplugs! I feel like my eardrums are going to explode!" yelled Joey in pain from the bird intense shrieks was in actuality threatening to break the sound barrier.

"For once Wheeler I agree with you! Someone shut that damn bird up or I'm going to strangle it with my bare hands! I just got my wisdom teeth taking out the hard way; nevertheless, I'm not going deaf if I can help it!" Kaiba told everyone as he covered his own ears.

Tea slowly stepped forward till she was in front of Aziza. Knowing Aziza wouldn't release the bird till it was proven not a threat to Atem she had to use a different tact to get the bird. Tea then got to her knees and then began to slowly and gently stroke the frighten bird blood red breast. She kept talking to the tiny creature as if it were but a babe. Finally the bird relaxed and stopped struggling. "Good, little bird. Now hold still for a little longer and then you'll be free to fly for a second time. OK I believe she going to corporate with whatever you two have to do. But be gentle she is still very terrified. Aziza I know your human mind is in there but don't let the cheetah mind take over and eat this creature!" she told them in a very assertive tone.

"So what does it mean when that doohickey does what it just did, Shada?" asked Tristan as slowly lowered his hands form his ears. All of the people from Yugi's time still didn't understand everything about this ancient world despite the fact they had been coming for visits quite a lot.

"It means Tristan that this creature has great power in it and from the look of things this creature has much darkness inside it. My Key is sense a very dark mind within the body of this creature and it also coming from that necklace it got on around its neck," replied Shada matter of factually as he stared intense at the tiny bird.

"Time to judge this vile creature. The Millennium Scales will help in this matter. If this dark beast even tries to answer falsehood it will immediately go to the Shadow Realm," Karim explained as he held up the Scales in front of the bird.

"Huh not look like an idiot, but dude how to you plan to interrogated a bird?" asked Joey looking very skeptic.

"Yeah even I must admit I've seen a lot of weird things since my grandson solved the Millennium Puzzle. But I don't understand how you expect to get that bird to tell you anything." Grandpa told the group.

"Yeah in less one of you guys is Dr. Doolittle or Eliza Thornberry I don't see how you expect to understand anything that bird is saying," Mokuba told them in all honesty.

"The Scales understand ever tongue know to this world. Both of Man as well as Beast it makes no difference it will know whether they are speaking thy truth or not. Now we'll start with a simple question. Bird do you understand what we're saying?" asked Karim.

She cawed once and the Scales stayed balanced. So that was a yes.

"Are you here to have a discussion with our Pharaoh?" The inquiry got the same result as before.

"Were you sent here by Nadira?" yet again Rue answered truthful giving the magic Scales the same result.

"Is Prince Yugi still alive?!" demanded Atem wrathfully from out of the blue. That when the raven became mute. It looked like it want to answer but it was petrified to answer for some unknown reason.

Atem eyes flashed from majestic amethyst to burning crimson. He for a moment looked like a demon as all the good in him drain out as an uncontained rage was slowly overtaking him. He looked ready to maim the innocent creature when a voice only he could hear called out, "_Atem! Control yourself son!"_

_"Father? Dad I can't keep it together much longer! I'm not this all powerful Pharaoh who is so fearless and strong. I'm just a 17 year old kid who is about to lose it! Please what can I do?" his mind voice asked desperately into the darkness. By the sound of it he was ready to cry all over again. _

_"I've felt this way too, Atem. I know it hurt more then words can possible say. But if you do loose it now you won't be able to help Yugi. Remember what is important and keep Yugi in your heart and mind. When you feel this monster trying claw its way out of the dark depths of your heart remember Yugi and it will retreat once more. I will see you soon my son. Just hold on a little longer," his father strong voice advised him._

_"Ok I will. I will try to keep it together for Yugi. Thank you, Father. I do love you. Even if I can't remember everything I do love you."_

"You ok, man? Should we have Tea KO you again?" asked Joey in a very serious tone. His face looked like it was going to break apart from trying to look so serious.

"I can handle it," taking a deep breath and counting again. "Ok finish what you were doing, Karim. Please ask her if Prince Yugi is alright?"

The Keeper of the Millennium Scales did as his king asked but the bird wouldn't answer the question. It looked frozen with fear at the thought of anything to do with Yugi. That is when Isis's Necklace active on its own. Her mind was flooded with an odd vision.

She could perceive the bird in her mind but it was sitting on a splintered blood-spattered wooden perch along side a hollow flacon figurine. The table which both sat was engulfed in shadow flames for a moment. The flames imprisoned the raven and the golden statue turned black as a moonless night as it then crumbled into a pile of black dust.

"Something wrong, Isis? What did you see with your Millennium Necklaces?" Shimon asked the beautiful woman sharply. She didn't answer right away. She touched the Eye emblem on her Necklaces and allowed the vision to repeat itself once more.

Slowly her dark blue eyes opened with realization. She had managed to interrupt what the strange vision was and where it was coming from. She looked at the raven that now was on the verge of crying.

"What we see before us is not what it appears to be. The raven name is Rue but she isn't what she appears to be. She has ever reason to fear in angering her mistress for failure will result in a fate worse then death for her. Mahad carefully remove the hourglass from her neck. Mana please fashion an appropriate birdcage for our winged friend," Isis advised her friends who did as she asked.

"Here you are my king. I don't know what an hourglass will do. Put it must be important, if Rue is wearing it. I sense it has great magic power within it. Whatever you do with it I will be ready in a heartbeat to defend you my, King." Mahad told his king as he knelt before him.

"Thanks Mahad. Please rise to your feet. Any of you have an idea what to do with this?" he asked to his friends from the future. Everyone for a few moments racked their minds for an answer to his question. Kaiba spoke at last.

"Why don't you just turn it upside down? I mean it's an hourglass, that what you do with them. Sometimes things are not very complex as they are made out to be. Sometimes the ways to solve complex problems is by doing something very simple. It becomes very easy to concentrated on one thing and overlook the other. As you dumb dorks have pointed out so many times," he said in a very dry tone of voice.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with you, Kaibutt, on anything. But I can't believe I'm saying this he may have a point. What do you think, Gramps? You know more about games then anyone else here. Well besides the King of Games sitting over there," Joey said as if each word was stuck on his tongue.

"I think Kaiba has the best idea we're going to get. We have to remember just as the sand in that hourglass falls from one end to the other we ourselves are running out of time."

"So is Yugi. He must be so scared right now. I mean I doubt any of us can even image what he going through as we speak. From what you said Aziza he must be in a lot of pain," Tea said quietly as she fell into Tristan arms and cried.

"It's going to be ok, Tea. We'll save him and that's a promise we'll fight to the last breathe to keep!" Tristan told her soothingly.

"Yeah, he right Tea! Yugi help the world a thousand times over now it's our turn to help him. So Atem flip that hourglass over and let's see what happens!" Mokuba exclaimed exactly.

"Ok Mahad be ready in case of trouble,"

"I'm always ready to help you my, liege."

"Just flip the damn thing over!" snapped Kaiba annoyed to death with all this.

"Silence! You keep your tongue still or I will make you voiceless in a very atrocious way!" Seto told his double firmly.

"Whatever, pal! Let's just get this over and done with. I've got a club that is going to open tonight at nine on the dot! No sooner or later!"

"Big brother! Please this isn't the time for you too quarrel! Please let's us keep focus at the task at hand!" Mokuba and Luxor said at the exact same time as they held with all their might on their brother's right arm.

"If we don't have anymore roughhousing from the peanut gallery let do this," Atem said as he flipped the black and gold hourglass. The second the sand began to fall the hourglass became as hot and bright as Ra itself! He dropped it to the ground as it burned his tan hand so tenderly.

"Pharaoh!" everyone exclaimed as he fell to the ground. He held his left hand out to stop them. Though his right hand was as red as the scales adoring the body the God Slyther he ignored it.

They watched in amazement as the hourglass slowly fell and stopped an inch form the ground. It then split open and the black sand within it took the shape of Nadira the Witch of the Black Sand.

"Nadira!" Atem snarled wrathfully at her. His eyes became narrow silvers as he eyed the abomination before him.

"_Hello, dear Pharaoh Atem! How are you doing today? Having fun? I just know how you love a good game!"_ the living sand sculpture of the witch asked as if they where just talking about the weather! She was giggling to herself as if this was just a joke!

"What have you done with Yugi, Nadira? Where is he?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"_Oh you mean that little brother who shares your hideous taste in fashionable hair? I would have shaved my head and gone hairless for the rest of my life, then live with that repugnant rug on my exquisite head!"_ as she said as her sandy form materialized a mirror. She began to fawn over herself and laugh gaily before returning to the matter at hand. Continuing to grind the Pharaoh till his last remaining nerves where shot she said with a sneer on her face,

"_Or I kill myself if the Gods had made me forever a child. Children so brainless just like livestock. Dumb as well as a waste of time. The only thing either is good for is giving the other some sustenance for those like me. A creature of true and absolute flawlessness. I alone deserve the honor to dine on only the finest so I maybe forever young._

"You have no honor at all Witch! Nor do you even know the meaning of the word! You are just a little girl who trying to show off!" yelled Joey at her.

"_You think I've no honor? You and your party are just some dumb slaves that this little boy with bad hair, brought here for a few last moments of laughter, before all of you are sentence to oblivion! So silence that unruly tongue!" _

"_Don't any of you even think of talking but you, little Atem. If one person who isn't a Pharaoh speaks I will eradicate the little Prince of Egypt before any of you can even utter a single breath! I don't care what the consequences from butchering a Pure One are. All I care about is seeing the look on your face when his little heart is broken literally in two!" she laughed her high insane laugher._

"_Pure One? Yugi is a Pure One? Oh no this is really bad! Why didn't I see this before! I have a drop of his soul in me! This is really bad!" _Aziza for a few brief moments stopped breathing. The minute Nadira said Yugi was a rare as well as legendary "Pure One" she knew it wasn't a lie.

Atem notice out of the corner of his eye how the word "Pure One" had such a startling reaction from his best friend. She always had very good judgment in addition to intuition. She also was human lie detection. She until the end of time knew if someone was mendacious. If what this demon was saying true, Aziza reaction told him unmistakably she wasn't bluffing in the least bit! The way she was looking at him even her blank eyes told him that things had just gotten worse then already were.

"Explain yourself, Nadira! Why have you tried to destroy Egypt? What is your motive for all this senseless mayhem and havoc?"

"_It's a game, dear Pharaoh," Nadira chortle like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then got serious again and continued to tell him, "You should know when a game is being played your highness. After all are you not the "King of Games?"_

"You must have an incredibly sick mind, Nadira to call this a game! You are no better then Zork if you think playing with the lives of real living people is a game! Life in any shape or form isn't meant to be treated with such a blatted lack of respect nor should you treat it like its disposable!" he said in one breath. Aziza held one hand as Tea held the other to keep him from losing it all together.

The living sand woman all this time was looking at her nails in a very bored to death manner. With a yawn she flipped her braids and turned her pools of crimson back on him. _"You done with preaching that gobbledygook you as well as your naive little runt of a Prince go on about? If I want to be put in an early tomb I'd used the dagger Zork made for me when I was made his Queen. Anything that this blade grazes even if it's a nick without my saying the counter curse first dies instantaneously. Like I said Atem this is a game and for several weeks we have been just observing the other side."_

"You mean to say all those weeks that your cursed Black Sand been attacking my land were just to test what I'm capable of?!"

"_Yes and it was very beneficial for me. I know have the knowledge I need to fight you head on and after you and your court lose this game I will be one step closer in my dream to create a perfect world. You know in any good game their must be something at stake otherwise why play at all?" she mused to him._

"Nadira, you are nothing but an ignominious coward! You don't have the courage to face me at all! You enslave the minds of your own people and force them do to your bidding and even goes as far too leisurely murder your own flesh and blood! You are far from being prefect, you are an abomination!"

_"You are just as stupid as your little naïve brother! I gave him a few meager morsels to show a tiny bit of humanity and he instead gives them to that little bratty thief, Nabila! Then he fills her head with utter gobbledygook! That she forgets her place is to lie down at my feet! She stole what should've been mine all along!" _Nadira black sand doppelganger began to throw a temper tantrum.

Everyone was thinking the same thought in their heads. This girl was nuts. She was just a spoiled little brat! A total drama queen who never been grounded in her life! Still they let her tangent go on a little longer. She finally got to the point of being there.

"_Now listen to me Pharaoh. I will only say this once. The ultimate game has already begun. I made my opening gambit which though didn't go as planned still was very rewarding. I may have failed to get myself a King, but a Prince is a nice constellation prize. He maybe an idealistic dreamer forever condemn to the body of a pathetic child. But it was unexpected that he would be a Pure One and he has the Key to the Millennium Vault with him,"_

"The Key to the Vault?" he asked startled.

"_I swear all you men for all eternity are just brainless oafs! You think too much with your egos and muscles! Women are superior in many ways but none of the women in this land can possible be any smarter then an ass! No that why I'm needed to end this world of imperfect mortal fools and created a perfect world which I will forever rule!"_

'What do you mean by that exactly?"

_"My game is simple it's a quarter after the second hour after midday. In one hour we shall play the end game. You and I, Pharaoh will fight in my citadel alone. At the same time as I send my own game pieces to do battle with your little toys. Even if you use these slaves as wild cards or even if you have some trump card it won't matter. Because my King of Games I've study you so well I will be able to beat you! I won't make the mistake of underestimating you like my teacher and lover Zork did. That proved to be his undoing but I can assure you dearest Atem it won't be mine it will be yours this time!" Nadira hissed at him._

"What are the stakes? You said a game isn't fun in less something on the line. What do you wish to wager, Witch?"

"_If and when I win I will take all the Millennium Items as well as the spell book. Then you and your brother will forfeit both the throne and your lives. Then I will give you two as your last choice to decided how you will be prepared as my ceremonial victory dinner. Because when the sunsets tonight, I want to know how I ought to devour a Pharaoh and a Prince without getting dyspepsia" _

"Fine Black Sand Witch but if and when I win you will undo all the damage you have caused and release all of the souls you ensnared and forever give up your dark magic and will never come back to these lands! Swear on the power the Egyptian Gods and Millennium Items that you'll keep your end of the deal!"

_"Fine I Nadira the Witch of the Black Sand and Queen of the Shadow Realm do swear in the name of the Egyptian Gods and the Millennium Items to do as Pharaoh Atem commands should I lose this game. Are you satisfied Kingie?" she said in a rather hurried and annoyed tone. _

"Yes I am and I do swear the same oath that if I lose I will honor all the terms made today."

_"Very well Atem. I will see you in one hour. I would say my final fair wells. Because in one hour all of you and this world will be going on a one way trip to oblivion! Oh and Rue I sense you want to be disloyal to me. Not a good idea. Don't even try to talk your way out of this you stupid little bird. I can tell you where going to go over to his side! I warned you and now I will take back the life I gave to you!"_

Everyone watched in horror as the shadow fire ensnared the raven which was screaming bloody murder as it flapped wildly trying to escape the flames. Mana tried in vain to stop the evil flames but was sent flying when she tried to break the cage with her hands Rue then became still as stone as the color from her feathers where nowhere to be found. In mere moments she was back to her original state. This was a simple hollow ceramic falcon statue. Then small little statue exploded and the shadow fire burned away the remaining dust away.

Laughing was heard from Nadira black sand lips. Her lack of feeling even angered Kaiba as he looked at her in disbelief that this child cared for no one or anything at all! He had heard a lot in his life he was a soulless jerk and he had heard it plenty that day but this even enraged him how far her lack of humanity went.

"_Good help is so hard to find. Even animated figurines will betray the ones who bring them to life. Oh well no big deal. There are a million more when she came from. Not that I'll need them. Because when I become omnipotent sovereign of this primordial planet and re-establish it into a magnificent as well as thriving utopia everything will be perfect! Well bye see you in an hour!" _as she vanished her painful laughing a reminder of her unwanted visit. The hourglass lay broken on the ground as the sand within in it disappeared into thin air.

"What are we going to do?" asked Joey for everyone. They all knew Nadira was evil but they now knew just how evil and it was way beyond what they thought.

"I will tell you want we're going to do, Joey. We are going to fight her and win this sick little game! I will not lose this game! Shimon! Grandpa! Go prepare the medical wing. We are going to have a lot of casualties on our hands. I will need you to tend to them my old friends," Atem told the two old look-alikes. Both nodded and went off to do the task they been given.

He turned to face the remaining members of his sacred court. "Mahad I need you and Mana to stay within the walls and protect the innocent people. Karim you and Shada will be out front. Isis, you and Seto will be on the wall. Aziza you told me you had a vision I think you can figure out what it means. Luxor, you and Mokuba get the Royal Guards ready for the battle from hell! I will join you all shortly I need to do something first. Let us go forth and remember just what is at stake!" he said as he left the room.

"You three hold on a minute. I'll be right back with you; I've got to check Atem ok? Stay here, please." Aziza told the trio who did as she instructed them. Aziza ran after the boy pharaoh and caught him at the end of the corridor and grabbed his right hand.

"Aziza?" he asked bewilder.

"Look, don't think you have to pretend to me that you aren't cracking like an egg. I know your father had to yell at you." She told him right to his face in a hot tempered voice. He started to back into a corner. She was dead serious about getting whatever she had to say to him across the first time.

"I know you are very stressed out, nevertheless I want you to remember that you can't let your emotions cloud you're thinking when you battle Nadira. If you allow her to rattle your cage and lose focus for even a second everything is going to go up in smoke! Despite how you maybe perceived by this court or your friends from another time, I've known you too long. You maybe a king but you are still just 17 years old and right now you in a very bad stitch," she told him as tears fell from her eyes.

"Aziza, I won't be unsuccessful in the coming battle. I give you my word, that I won't let her win this fight," he told her as he touched her shoulder reassuringly.

"Atem, I know how much Yugi means too you. I know better then anyone else right now how you two are feeling. My vision tells me while the destined vessels for the Guardians are back in the throne room; I fear something worse is coming when this storm is through. Whether we prevail or are defeated in battle, it won't matter because we'll no matter what lose the war. I just don't want to lose both you as well as Yugi today."

"Because even if you can't remember the password to unlock my powers. I don't want to lose the two people who make me feel alive. If you can remember anything Atem my visions always come true, no matter what. Just please come what may you will come home today promise?" she fell into his strong arms and he held her tight.

"Aziza you're the best friend anyone could ever have. I will return alive and well from this battle. Now go and do what you need to do. But before I go to battle can you arrange it so I may speak with my father? I could use his advice right now."

"You need not ask this favor of me. I do it because of the special bond we share. Your father was the reason I was allowed to live, however, Atem, it was you who made life worth living. I will rendezvous with you by the statute of Orises where Yugi cut his palm on his first visit. Then you'll be able to speak with your father. I must go now. I've got a few duties to do and little time to get them done," she said as she ran down the hall and morphed gracefully into her feline form.

"Aziza, while I may not remember everything of our past together it is very reassuring to know I've got someone who cares so deeply for me. Please be safe my special friend. I need you more then you'll ever know," he whispered quietly as he went to his chambers to think about what was transpiring around him.

She ran into the throne room and quickly changed back. Tea walked up to her and quietly whispered to her what she just done with Atem. Aziza whispered it was a private matter and it was just between them.

"Listen to me my friends. We don't have much time if we are going to circumvent a world wide cataclysm in addition to the total as well as utter genocide of the human race. So do as I say and we may at least have a small chance at beating this monster! Now Joey would you please walk eight paces to your left?"

Joey did as he was told, his footsteps now placed in him in front of a wall covered with brightly colored hieroglyphics and images. He cracked his neck back at her and yelled. "Yo Cat girl! I'm in front of a wall tagged in ancient Egyptian graffiti! So what do you want me to do now?"

"What exactly do you see before you? Do you see young women in bizarre poses?" she asked him.

"Yeah there like six grotesques nevertheless hot women. What about them?"

"As Kaiba said so elegantly, it's easy to concentrate on one and overlook the other. You all assumed for a long time that it was all because of Atem; Yugi was so good at Duel Monsters. When in fact Yugi is nothing less then who Atem would be if he was in your time. What do you see that can be overlooked?" she asked cryptically to Joey. He stared at the wall for a long time and then realized what was being overlooked was in fact staring at him all the time.

"Hey all these girls have brown eyes except this one in the center. She got blue eyes! It's so easy to fail to notice for the reason that you're looking at the whole picture and not the small little niceties. So what should I do?"

"Poke her in the eye."

"Ok if you say so!" pressing the girl brilliant blue eye it went in like a push button. Then they all turned around in surprise as a weird sound was coming from the throne its self! It was slowly sliding apart and revealed a hidden staircase going down.

"Come follow me there isn't much time! Hurry before it closes again. Move it people! Don't drag your feet!" she yelled as they went into the stairwell. Tea was first after Aziza, then Joey and finally Tristan but the top of his light brown hair got caught.

"Hey a little helps, please! Yeow!" he said when Aziza yanked him free and out come a good size chunk of hair. "Oh great I'm not supposed to go bald till I'm thirty!" he grumbled.

"Quite your whining, Tristan! We got more important things to worry about! Like helping the Pharaoh out so he doesn't become Friday night dinner! So quite the whining at let's get going!" Joey told his buddy as he turned around only to realize now the throne had reassembled they were in complete darkness.

"Oh man this freaking me out! I can't see anything! What if something like a ghost or a something comes out and tries to knock us out! I want out!" he whimpered like a baby.

"Joey, don't be such a baby. There is nothing to be afraid of at! There no such thing as the boogie man! Now come on and get off my leg. Come on Joey, be reasonable! After all the things we've done you can't be scared of the dark!" Tea said as she tried to pry him off her left ankle. But he was holding on her like she was his mommy.

"Joseph, get up!" Aziza yelled as she yanked him free with one hand. "I am forever bound to the dark. You just have to wait a few seconds before the light returns. So it's not a nightmare to be in the dark. So please don't act like a fool. Especially not when we finally arrive at the spot we're going to, alright, Joey? Ah, Millennium Magic, Ignite!" as a large golden flame erupted at the same time as the torch she held her hand burst alive with flames.

"Now follow me and remember show your respect. This is sacred ground we are treading on. The Gods themselves erected this chamber we're about to enter. So single file and follow me. Keep your left foot in front of you at all times. Please be aware of your surroundings as well. We have a long way to go and we have a very short amount of time to get there," she told them as they began to descend the dust filled stone steps into the unknown.

"Achoo! When the last time someone was down here? There enough dust to fill the Sahara twice and it the biggest desert in the world. This place is so ominous and it feels alive as well. Where exactly are we going, Aziza? Achoo!" Tea said in between sneezing fits. She hated it when her allergies acting up at the worst moment.

"Yeah it smells as if something was left to die down here! PU! I mean even a truckload of air fresheners would get rid of this ghastly odor! So Aziza, give us the 411 on why we are going into a smelly dark pit which is right under where the king sits?" asked Tristan as he tried to plug up his nose best he could.

"We are going to the Millennium Vault. It was a chamber that the three Egyptian Gods themselves fashioned as a safe and sound place to house the most valuable as well as sacrosanct relics and treasures of our land. It is the place where the Millennium Spell Book is kept. That book has played a rather double-edged role in history," she told them mysteriously as they went further down the winding stone stairs that seemed to have no end in sight.

"What do you mean? Why this one book is so darn important. Why is it considered double-edged sword?" questioned Tea curiously to the girl in front of her.

"This book is rumored to be older then time itself. Our historians believe it to have been written at the very beginning of creation. It was also said the Gods themselves wrote that Book in their own hand and gave it too our people. It was written in their language which is unknown to us on Earth. Legend told our people would be able to translate this language when the right time came. When we need the Book's awesome and all most forbidden power the most,"

The others just looked at each other with silent gazes. They were all memorized by what this young girl was telling them. They no longer notice the dark or odor. Or the fact a few rats were scampering around their feet. They just kept following her as she continued to educate them.

"For an immeasurable amount of time many men have tried to decipher the work of the Gods. Master magicians, scholars, and wise men all have tried and all failed countless times to uncover the secrets within the tome of the Gods. But sometimes secrets are never meant to be revealed."

"My father, Samir, worked along side King Aknamkanon's brother Aknadin to try to translate those ancient pages. My father was one of the wisest men of his time. He was said to be far wiser than mortal men. I was once told he studied the scrolls contained within the Library of Alexandria. He was also able to tolerate Aknadin very ill behavior to him and our family."

"Why did Aknadin hate your family? Why did you call Kaiba by that name?" asked Tea as she brushed off some cobwebs she had walked into.

"I think that Aknadin was very envious of my family. My parents were the best friends to Atem's parents. You guys reminded me very much of how close they all where. I think because my father was closer to his brother then even he was it made him a little green with envy. That and my father beat him in the Nile Challenge 7 years in a row," she told them as she jumped two steps.

"What the hell is the Nile Challenge?" asked Joey at a complete loss.

Laughing she smiled at them. "It's a horse race held every year along the Nile River. Anyone can enter and it's a lot of fun. Guess Aknadin couldn't stand the fact that my father was just better at it then him. From what I gathered from the memories of Atem and Yugi I'm able to get the general idea of what kinda person Kaiba is. I guess the saying true. Good things come to those who wait. Aknadin finally got the son he wanted, only its 5000 years after he been in the grave. Ok we are just about there."

"So care to enlighten why your dad was working with an insane jerk? What is so terrible about a book that is revered as much as the Bible? And if it so bad why not destroy it?" asked Tristan from far back.

"Have some respect, Tristan. You think we haven't attempted to get rid of the book before? It was made by the Egyptians Gods themselves! You seen their powers you think anything that they made with their own hands can be destroyed by a mortal?" Aziza snapped angrily at him sending hot embers everywhere.

"Wow! Watch it will you!" Joey said as frantically put the tiny flames on his bangs out.

"Sorry. Anyway to put it simply anything down in this vault cannot ever be destroyed ever. Look at the Items that came from the one page of that book we where able to interpret. All seven Millennium Items have lasted 5000 years!"

"My father worked half his life trying to read those cursed pages. He, with help from Aknadin, was able to translate the page for the Items. He trusted his instincts and told Aknadin that they should only use it as an absolute last resort. His reasons were because this power was known only to the Gods so they should be very cautious since they didn't know the full extent of what they were getting into. Father never learned till long after the Millennium Items had been cast into existence that Aknadin had stolen the page with the correct translate. Father worked along with Mahad to uncover the truth of these so called Treasures of the Gods. Mother stood by him and helped in anyway she could."

"Your mom? What was she like? We've been here for numerous visits however you hardly speak of yourself. What was your mom like? What was her responsibility in the palace?" inquired Tea inquisitively to Aziza.

A small bead of moisture fell from Aziza right eye. No one could see it in the dim lighting. With a quiet sniffle she told Tea the answer to her inquiry. "My mother Efra was a very extraordinary woman. While she was the highest ranking priestess because of astonishing abilities, she was an even better friend. Her most notable talents were that she could speak directly to the spirits in the afterlife as well as the creatures we summoned. She had been blessed with clairvoyance, a gift she bestowed to me along with being born with an abundant magical power. But she was also highly skilled at the art of medicine along with healing. She was also the best one to call upon when you were about to give birth," she told them with a proud smile.

"Why? Why was it such a good idea to have around when babies came shooting out the birth cannel?" Joey asked her confused by her pride in that statement.

"Joey, have you ever actually cracked open a book that wasn't a comic book? In ancient Egypt the mortally rate was extremely high, most mothers died giving birth and you were incredibly lucky to see to your first birthday. You must have been sleeping in class when we where taught this." Tea told him annoyed so much her veins on her forehead where popping out.

"Yeash! Sorry didn't mean to upset you Tea! But you don't need to have a cow over it!"

"It's quite alright, Tea. My mom Efra began being the best midwife from the time she was seven years old and every delivery she was ever part of, till she and my father death, she never lost the mother or baby. They both lived very long and prosper lives and she even would do a spiritual reading of the newborn for the moms to tell them what kinda of future they could expect for their children."

"Her most famous delivery and reading was that of Atem himself. He was a very stubborn baby. Queen Samira was in labor for 16 hours and it took what she over and over again described as if the Gods where trying to claw out of her belly to get him out. Atem was born on March 18th ,17 years ago our time, he was at birth exactly 7 pounds 12 ounces and was about 18 and half inches long. His reading was very unique one without a doubt. She foretold he would have a destiny so great not even the Egyptians Gods could tell her what he was destined to do." While Aziza had finally reached the last step everyone at the mention of her last words stopped so suddenly the rammed into each other and fell flat on their faces. She turned and frowned. "What did I say something?"

"Your mom was the one who helped bring the Pharaoh into this world?!" Joey exclaimed as he trip over his tongue in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, what the problem?" she asked confused by his response.

"It's just we never. I mean to think about it. I mean oh boy…." Joey as he continued to stammer as he held onto Tristan for support, who, was holding onto Tea for it.

"I see. You have always seen Pharaoh Atem as this almost flawless, strong young man. Smooth, confident, fearless and fun. You seemed to put out of your mind without difficulty, he was once like you a baby and yes he came into this world nude like the rest of us. Now if you all could focus on what needs to be done right now. We've arrived and it only took us eight minutes too."

"What eight minutes! You've got to be joking that must have taken at least an hour or so!" Tristan shot back at her.

"Actually she right. My watch says only it's been eight minutes. All that time we're talking, we where actually making good time to get down here to this place. What exactly is this place at any rate, Aziza?" Tea asked as looked up from her watch.

"We've at last arrived at the gate that will lead us into the Millennium Vault. But before we can enter this, The Sanctuary of the Gods Treasures, we must prove we mean no harm."

"How do we do that?"

"The Eye of the Gods will be the judge of what is truly in our hearts. There are more dangers in addition to traps within this sacred chamber then even in the Pharaoh Tomb itself. They are not all cleverly concealed. If you enter this sanctuary with hostile intentions you'll be worse off then dead. As the inscription upon the door says,"

They all looked at the gate that looked eerily like the one that had been the one that had taken Atem away from them. They all understood he deserved after 5000 years to go home and rest. On the other hand it had nearly killed each of them. There where more then a few times they worried that Yugi would sink into depression in addition to PTSD and with the loss of a part of his identity end it all. Grandpa had hinted he had actually come close once to doing just that. It was an extremely bloodcurdling thought losing not just one but two best friends.

"Is this the same door that Atem walked out of our lives?" Joey asked as his brown eyes watered with tears.

"No it isn't. But I can tell you all are in tears. The duel to end all duels was played before a door that was identical this one. In fact it was its sister. It was a great battle as each King of Games fought their hearts out. Still I know you didn't want to say good bye. I know what that feels like to say good bye to someone and know you will never see them again. Such a great battle, still I've got a question I've been dying to ask you all for some time."

"What?" they all looked at her puzzled.

"Does Yugi just own one outfit or does he just have many of the same? From his and Atem's soul drops I've seen wonderful clothes you've all worn on all your adventures. On the other hand he's until the end of time in the same boring outfit. Why?" she asked.

They all just started to laugh with her. She had asked a very real question but it at least gave them what they needed at the moment. "I never thought about it but you right. Yugi never seems to change his clothes ever!" Joey said as his sides where about to split.

"How much can you understand from their memories?" Tea asked quietly as the boys fell to the ground laughing like they were hyenas high on something.

"I never have seen color in my cat form. I'm able to understand a great deal of things from their memories but not all. I'm still very much in the dark with many things in the world. Now get laughing boys up so I can read the inscription please?"

"I know you are an incredible young woman, Aziza. Surviving the desert prove that. But I got to know how you learn to read hieroglyphics! There a like a billion of them and they have to be a lot harder then Brail!" Joey asked her as he stared dumbfound at the chicken starches on the wall in front of them.

Smiling she began to run her hand over them. "It's like everything else. I've memorized the palace, the people and the city. I have an extremely excellent memory. Dad spent a great deal of his free time helping me memorize the symbols of our culture. The trick in reading them is in understanding which way to read them. The way a certain symbol is facing will tell you which direction it's meant to be read in. Whether it's left to right, right to left or up and down. This is from left to right,"

Taking a step back she kneeled in front of the golden eye. They other followed her lead as they tried their best to stop the intense beating in their hearts. She the gazed her blank eyes directly at the eye before and began to read out loud the inscription which she had long ago commit to heart.

"_Heed thy warning of the Egyptians Gods for all who seek safe passage within our sanctuary. If you wish to pass unscathed from our fury listen closely to our warning. Only those of pure heart and noble intentions may be permitted safe passage in our domain. If you set a single foot on our soil with evil inside your soul you will swiftly be punished with a fate worse then death could ever be. Pay us proper respect and seek only our help for a noble as well as worthy cause you may enter."_

"Oh, Sacred Eye of the Egyptians Gods, Slyther the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormenter, and mighty Winged Dragon of Ra. We wish your permission to enter your inner sanctum. We seek your help in the name of the great Pharaoh Atem, in saving our beautiful land of Egypt in addition to mankind from oblivion. We also seek your aid in liberating the Pure One, Prince Yugi from the vile clutches of Nadira, the Witch of the Black Sand. Please judge us now and see thy truth of my words," Aziza told the eye in a very respectful tone.

The moment she uttered the last word the eye glowed brighter then a thousand suns. Everyone shut their eyes to avoid being blinded. The fear in them told them to run but it was the thought of their friends in danger that made them stay put. As they relax they all experiences a tingling sensation that seemed similar to the feeling one gets when a part of your body falls asleep.

A few moments later the light and feeling vanished and the door began to slide apart. Getting up and grabbing the torch again Aziza monition for them to follow her. They remember what the warning had said as the crossed the threshold into the unknown.

They walked up a small flight of stairs and out onto what appeared to be a balcony of some kind. The light form the torch wasn't enough to illuminate the whole chamber so they had no idea anything in front of them, beyond their nose.

Aziza then walked over to a weird shaped rail that went right down the middle of the balcony. "The time has come to behold the breathtaking wonders of the Egyptians Gods. Let them light our way out of darkness in this moment of need, shall we?" she said as she dropped the golden flame torch into the rail. It didn't go out instead it spread quickly all around the room. It was a fire trough! Soon they saw before them a colossal magnificent chamber overflowing with countless wonders beyond imagination.

"Come this is no time to stand around like idiots and gawk. Remember left foot forward and do not think or feel anything even remotely resembling evil. Or the traps both made by humans and the ones made by the Gods will activated. You will be dead before you can even utter a breath," she told them as she ran down the steps leading to the floor.

The gang continued to follow her lead and showed respect as they ran quickly through the room. They quickly gazed at the countless items in the room, remembering to only look but not touch. They came to the heart of the room where under a spotlight on a golden pedestal was a large purple book with the Millennium Emblem on it.

"This is the Millennium Spell Book. The most powerful and most dangerous secrets of the universe are encoded within it. It is to be respected and feared. Come along, it isn't the item we seek. What we seek is further ahead. Come on."

They all where stunned for a moment. She had made this book out to be incredibly important, but it wasn't what they had come down here for? So what was it she sought out so desperately for?

She was fast even when not in her cheetah body. They could barely keep up with her by the time they did she had stopped at the very edge of the chamber they were all winded. In front of her was the same tablet that had got them to the past in first place! Lying beneath the tablet on beautiful cloth with wonderful designs where the three weapons of the Guardians.

"What is going on here? Why are we staring at this hunk of a rock? Why did you drag us down a dark and smelly tunnel to show us this?" Joey asked her angered. Their best friend was in the clutches of an insane little monster, who, was intending on cooking him as well as eating him like he was a pizza!

"Joey, kill the anger pronto, if you don't want to be eighty-six, man! Remember we cannot have any hostile thoughts or feelings within this chamber!" hissed Tristan to his buddy who did as he was told.

"I've brought you three here because I believe it wasn't mere chance you have ties to Yugi who has a connection with, Atem, which is beyond words to describe. Nothing in life happens for mere chance. If Atem and Yugi can control the awesome power and might of the Egyptian Gods without being killed then I'm betting you three are vital in aiding us with a power that it almost as great as theirs," Aziza gazing her milky eyes at the tablet three winged sisters. Her sightless eyes burn brightly with a fiery passion that told all three of them she was very sure of whatever her plan was to even the odds.

"What exactly is your plan, Aziza? What do those winged hotties have to do with saving our best bud from the dinner plate?" Joey asked at the same time as his warm brown eyes where locked on the Guardian of Slyther. She seemed to be calling out to him. Tea was looking at Guardian of Ra and Tristan to Guardian of Obelisk. It was a strange feeling that was overpowering each of them. It was both of perfect clarity as well as profound meaning. Like when you find out who you're destined to be or when you realize you found your one true love.

"I can already sense that my instincts about you were right. You are feeling them calling out to you, aren't you? The Guardians have great power they all but omnipotent. They merely have power over a tiny fraction of the power that the Gods possess. Only when they work in prefect harmony do their powers become omnipotent. Individually they are a great force but as one there're have a power greater then the Blue Eyes or even Exoida."

"You three comprehend the virtues of trust, friendship, and faith. You all work in prefect harmony, so I'm without a doubt; sure, you three are the destined vessels the Guardians need to bond with so they can take corporal form and put an end to the madness of Nadira along with her cursed Black Sand! Now one of you, please step forward and tell the Guardians your name. If I'm right we found our trump card to play against that witch. Go ahead."

Joey almost in a sleepwalking fashion walked forward and knelt respectfully to the massive stone tablet. Then in a loud, clear voice said who he was, "I am Joseph Wheeler! I humbly ask your help in saving the life of my best friend!"

The eyes of the Guardian of Slyther become burning red and a huge fire burst right in front of him. But he didn't even bat an eye. He stood his ground. When the crimson flames had died down standing before them was a young semitransparent woman. She looked like the girl from the tablet as she smiled thoughtfully at Joey.

"Wow, she is smoking," he whispered under his breathe blushing as red as the girl clothes, hair, and eyes. At the same time as the stunning woman glided like a ghost over to him. Her beautiful clothes and hair seemed to flow gently as if there was a warm summer breeze and she seemed to illuminate the room even more the troths that were lit.

"_At long last we meet, Joey Wheeler. I've waited countless eons for you and only you. My destined partner, my avatar, you have at long last arrived. Though I never image you be so charming. Come we don't have much time. We must do the Bonding quickly if we are to save Egypt and mankind from extinction. Are you Joey Wheeler, ready to bond with me, Jasmine, Guardian to Slyther the Sky Dragon?" Jasmine asked him gently as he stood up to face her._

"If it means saving my two best friends from dying and kicking some bad guy butt, I'm more then ready Jasmine! What do I've have to do?"

She pointed to the phoenix handled sword before him. "_Take the Phoenix Blade and say Soul of the Phoenix. It will activate the powers of my weapon and we will become one."_

"OK, if you say so," he said as he picked up the long gleaming sword. It had something in hieroglyphics engraved on the blade. Holding it out in front of him he yelled, "Soul of the Phoenix!" the minute the words had escaped his dry lips he felt the beautiful Guardian Jasmine kiss him, then she turned into a fiery phoenix and then wrapped Joey up in a cyclone of fire. His friends wanted to run to his aid but Aziza halted them.

When at last the cyclone had vanished there stood Joey without a scratch from the killer inferno. But he was now in some incredibly stylish as well as lustrous duel armor with huge wings of living fire erupting from his back. A large genuine phoenix was at his side with a golden saddle on its back.

"Wow! You look well amazing dude! I'm totally digging the new threads! This is one kick ass look! I approved big time buddy!" Tristan told a stunned Joey who was still trying to absorb all that was going on.

"What the hell is going on?!" he asked out loud in a rising anxiety voice as he looked himself over and almost dropped the sword. To his amazement Jasmine materialized before him. But she was still translucent. Smiling gaily at him she told him what was going on.

"_You and I are now one, now and forever. Like Pharaoh Atem and Yugi were. I will protect you and all those you love. Your sister, your wife and daughter I will protect from harm. You in turn will use my power to help save those I love. We are one now and forever. You are my very special friend as I am very special friend to you. My powers will come to you when you listen to your heart. You are now a Regent of Egypt. Come now it is time for my sisters to bond with their vessels," Jasmine told him proudly as went back within him._

_"Regent of Egypt? One now and forever? WIFE AND DAUGHETER!? I'm 16 years old! I don't even have a girlfriend and I've not lost my virginity yet! I wonder if this is how Yug felt when he first realized his undersized body was being used as a timeshare space! Still she is smoking and I really love this armor! Oh yeah this is going to be sweet! But how am I supposed to take a leak in this getup?" Joey thought to himself._

While Joey contemplated his bathroom problems, Tristan, was making his move. Following the lead Joey had made he said his name and humbly asked for the Guardian's help. The Guardian of Obelisk eyes flashed a brilliant blue and a swirling vortex of water appeared before them. It was the same girl only with blue clothes, hair, and eyes.

"_At long last we meet, Tristan Taylor. I have waited countless eons to find you and only you, my destined partner, my avatar. I will admit you are very charming. Are you ready to for the Bonding? To become one with me, Kanda, the Guardian of Obelisk the Tormenter?" she asked him._

"Yes I am, Kanda. Let her rip!"

Smiling she pointed to her trident, "_To evoke my power so we may become one now and forever please take my trident and say Soul of the Nile Serpent! That will active its power and we can become one,"_

Picking up the aqua and turquoise jeweled trident he held out and cried. "Soul of the Nile Serpent!" he felt her press her angelica lips on his and he was swallowed up by a vortex of water. When it vanished he was in his own stylish and very cool duel armor. It was identical to Joey but was blue and the wings where made of water and in the center was the picture of Obelisk while in Joey were a picture of Slyther. A large aqua and turquoise serpent with a sliver saddle was at his side.

"Oh yeah this is so much cooler then standing on the sidelines! Yeah for once I'll get to strut my stuff oh yeah!"

"_We are now one. You are now a Regent of Egypt. When you trust your heart you will be able to use my powers. While you help protect my home and family I will do the same for you. Your wife and daughter will be forever under my protection, my special friend. Now its time for my sister to make her big entrance." Kanda told him compassionately as she became one with him again._

Tristan took a few moments to register what the hot chick had told him. He was also baffled by what she had said but didn't have the time or luxury to dwell on it. Tea now presented herself before the final Guardian, Wakanda the Guardian of the Winged Dragon of Ra. The greatest of all Duel Monsters. Despite the fact that she knew she should be scared to death, she was surpassingly calm in addition to filled with the burning fire to save this world she loved so much.

"I am Tea Grander! I humbly call upon your sacred power to help save the two worlds that I love. To save both parts of my family the one that dwells here and the one in the world I live in. Please help me."

The eyes of Wakanda glowed with a blinding gold as a huge wind blew. But Tea stayed firmly where she was. Finally the final winged guardian sister emerged. She was just as beautiful as her sisters. She smiled happily at Tea as she approached her.

"_At long last we meet Tea Grander. I've wait for countless eons for you and only you. You are my destined partner, my avatar. You are very beautiful both within and outside. It is you I bestow my powers to. Are you ready to become one? Are you ready to become a Regent of Egypt?"_

"Yes"

"_Take my bow and quiver of arrows. To summon my powers you must call out Soul Sacred Dragon of the Wind. Ready?"_

She slung the golden quiver over her right shoulder and held out the bow. "Soul of Sacred Dragon of the Wind!" she felt a warm hug from Wakanda as the bonding happened and she became one with her. Soon she was in her own stylish gold duel armor. She looked very hot. She could tell by the look on Joey and Tristan faces that she was incredibly sexy to them.

"_We are now one. When the time comes to use my power all you need to do is look within your heart. As my sister will protect the lives of the ones their partners love I will do the same for you. Your husband and son will not be harmed while we are bonded, I swear."_

She like her two friends had no time at all to taken the true meaning of the Guardians words. They all turned to face Aziza who was smiling as she bowed before them respectful.

"I am deeply honored to be in the presences of the Regents of Egypt from the legend. It was foretold for many generations that when the three chosen vessel came and stood before your sacred stone you would be at last able to leave the world of spirits and be able to aid us in the most important battle of all time. When the three Guardians of the Egyptian Gods and their destined vessel became one, they would be known as the Regents of Egypt. Now at last the time has come and we desperately need your help in the storm that is brewing as we speak. I've know that to unlock the fullest potential of your powers your vessel must work in prefect harmony. Let me assure Guardians the three you are bonded with understand the true meaning of friendship and harmony better then anyone else will ever hope to know. Come let us go!" Aziza proclaimed happily as she opened the secret door that lead back to the surface.

"Ah! Fresh air! Forget me not blue skies! Wonderful to see it again!" exclaimed Joey when they at last came out to the surface. They had existed just outside from the corridor leading to the water gardens out back. The door then concealed itself again so well you think it wasn't even there. Aziza bit her lip till it bleed. Turning to her friends she commanded to them "You better go practice while you have time. We have very little time before the storm hits. You should at the very least become acquainted with you now hold in your heart. I will see you soon," as she turned to run but Joey grabbed her before she could run away.

"Hey where to you think your going, girl? You know all the secrets to this land and all this magic stuff. Shouldn't you help us or something?"

Yanking her hand free from him, "I've done my duty to you. Now I must go and quickly to another duty before I've got to meet Atem. I can't help you any further, Joey. You three must believe in yourself and the powers found within your heart if you wish to save Prince Yugi. Now I must really be going. Remember time is running out! The sun will set according to Tea's watch at exactly 6:48 and I need to get Atem to say the password before then,"

"If you're the Secret Keeper can't you just tell him the password or any secret for that matter?" Joey asked her confused. He was shocked when she whipped around and lowered her top enough for them to see the tattoos imprinted on her back.

"That is the oath of the Secret Keeper written on my back. It is a part of me right through my skin to my very soul. It states that I swore in the name of my king, country and in the name of the Gods that I would perform my duties to the best of my abilities. If I release certain information without the password I will break a very big taboo. The penalty for disclosing these secrets without the proper authority from my king is instant death," she informed them as she pulled up her top again. Then without another word she turned into a cheetah and ran like she was hunting for something.

She soon found who she sought for. Kaiba was leaning on a pillar with a scowl on his face and his cold eyes staring aimless into space. Narrowing her golden eyes she attacked him. He was completely caught off guard as the spotted feline pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. He tried to kick her but she was too fast and leapt off him. This seemed to be a bit of a game for her because even as a fast kitty she was laughing!

"Ok, you little blind pain in the neck. What are you doing? You better have a good answer for treating me like I'm a cat toy!" he told her angrily.

Seeing she had at the least got his attention she slowly transformed back to her human form. "Hey Kaibutt, we need to have a serious talk," she told him with a strange look etched onto her pretty face.

"Don't call me that ever! Wheeler will pay for even coining that ill name!"

"Fine, I won't call you that, _Aknadin," _she replied sarcastically to him. He completely lost his temper and ran at her ready to beat the shit out of her. He didn't care she was a girl or blind no one insult him and lived. However amazingly she was able to counter his every move and correctly predict what he was going to do next. In the end she managed to grab his right arm and twisted behind him.

"You haven't changed as much as you would like to believe, Kaiba. Even after 5000 years you still fight in the exact same manner. While the mind may forget ages past the heart and soul never truly forget now do they? Now would you please listen to what I've have to say? I really hate to escalate this further," she told him as she released her grip on his arm.

"You are nuts! All of you'll are nuts! I'm finding Mokuba and getting out of this nuthouse! Now if you excuse me I'll be leaving now," he told her coldly as he started to walk away form her.

"I guess then you won't be wanting this back, will you?" she called out to him. He turned around and in her hot little hand was his Dueling Deck! She had managed to pilfer his deck! It was his most prized possession! No one was ever allowed to touch it!

"Do you want me to kill you? Do you have a death wish? Give it back now!" he demanded as his fists turn white and where stained with blood. He made a grab for his deck but she jumped playfully out of the way. She then held the deck in front of him and whispered "Millennium Magic, Transport!" He watched in shock as his deck fade like it was a chimera from his mind.

He looked like the devil as he went to kill her. She calmly stood her ground as he came after her and at the last moment held out her hand and a gold light shot out an immobilized him.

"Perhaps now you'll listen to what I've got to say," she told him as she waved her hand in front of his face. Only his head could move now but he was still paralyzed all over.

"Why would I listen to you? You assault me, then insult me and steal and destroy my property! You are going to fry for this!"

"Kaiba, would you just lighten up? Your deck is perfectly fine. I merely sent it to a different location is all. If you follow me and listen to what I've to tell you, really listen. I will show you where I hid your deck, ok?"

"Fine! But make it quick little girl!"

"Ok," removing the spell that was immobilizing him. He was still scowling at her but obediently followed her as she lead him to the spot to where she had the audacity to hide his deck. She brushed a loose hair out of her face and began to tell him the real reason she been doing this stunt with him.

"It is so strange. To know you and everyone that was reincarnated look alike. But you and Seto are as different as day and night. You have many of the same traits; you are very ambitions, strong minded and have the drive along with the tenacity to accomplish whatever you have set in your mind to do. Yet Seto is very compassionate and honorable and a very good man. He also has retained his humanity. You Kaiba are cold, heartless and have no compassion at all. You have long suppressed any remaining humanity within you and willing let your heart become stone. Now both you as well as Seto are paying the price for your poor judgment."

"What are you babbling on about? So that dork in the crazy getup looks and sounds like me. But he not me and we have nothing in common. You live, you die, and you end up worm food. There no magical rebirth or anything at all!" he told her as he winced as if he was having a heart attack.

"I can tell even now you are sick. But you don't want to acknowledge it. There are many reasons you and Seto are both sick. One as I've pointed out is your lack of humanity. Kaiba you may think you have it all, money, power, as so forth. But in all reality you are a peasant. Money can be destroyed just like your company you love so much. But you can rebuilt a building and make more money. But you can't replace a life. A true king needs nothing for the body but has filled his heart with love and friendship things that once gone can never be replaced but will withstand both time and death. Tell me when Duel Monsters finally ends and your company is gone what is going to be your legacy? Who will come to grieve for man who wasn't a man to anyone? You will die and no one not even Mokuba will come to say good bye," she told him to which he got him fuming yet again.

"Your not just blind girl, you are out of your mind! Mokuba will be there for me forever as will Kaiba Corp. I will one day prove the world that I, Seto Kaiba, am the greatest duelist in the world! Way better then Yugi Moto!"

"You are more like Aknadin then you can remember Kaiba. Aknadin was Seto's father. He had the same feelings of jealousy in addition to envy. He was driven mad with an obsession to prove to everyone he was better then everyone else. Like you he couldn't just accept in life there will always be someone better then you. You can never truly win, Kaiba, if you can't accept losing. Even if you beat Prince Yugi right now you still be the one who lost. You've let the fact he beat become the soul reason for living. Kaiba there is more to life then winning or losing at a game. You're going to miss out on a lot if you let this continue. You've become blind to the fact that this obsession is slowly driving the only person you care about away from you. Mokuba is getting very sick of having to make up excuses and defending you. One day you will lose him and then you'll have nothing at all."

"Aida told her son Seto before he came here some good advice, "That things such as power and magic are nothing but illusion. They may feed the body but deprive the soul then you are nothing more then an animated statute as, Rue, was doomed to meaningless existences,"

"You got a point to all this brainless babble? If not just tell me where my deck is. I'm so sick of wasting my time with Yugi Moto and his stupid friends and delusion of grandeur! He's so beyond stupid ugh I can't stand him!"

"Can't stand him or cannot stand the fact he got everything you really want? Don't even think you can lie to me Kaiba. There is a physical reaction when someone lies and I can sense it. You don't just hate Yugi because he beat you at Duel Monster, no the real reason you despise him, is because he has what you'll never have," she shot back at him coolly. She could tell by the vibrations she was detecting she had it the nail on the head with her statement.

"What is that? Lousy taste in fashion or really bad hair?" he inquired in an icy tone.

"He has people who love him. You see for yourself that everyone here is willing to lay down their lives for him. They love and respect him as well as they have fun plus they are never alone. Even though Atem and Yugi now are forced to be 5000 years and half way around world away from each other they can still feel when the other needs each other. Do you understand what is making you sick now?"

"No and frankly you aren't exactly qualified to give out medical advice. Just tell me where my deck is and stop talking idiotic circles and get a reality check would you?!"

She clutched her fists tightly and flipped the arrogant son of bitch over her shoulder, followed by she surround him with a golden flame at the same time as she gently pressed her hand around his neck. She growled furiously at him feed up with this boy icy attitude she just exploded at him

"You listen you ass and listen well. I'm trying to help you for the sake I owe your past self a debt. I always make good on my debts. If I can save your soul from being damned then I'll feel like I've returned the act of kindness he did for me. In a sense I pay it forward not back. Now listen to a little tale of your old self and you will realize why you can't sleep at all! Or why you feel as if your mind is coming undone at the seams in addition to your soul is slowly being ripped in two!"

There had very seldom been times in his 18 years of living that Seto Kaiba had been frozen with fear or even experienced fear. But this young woman was like something he never had encountered. He stood still as stone as she recalled an event form her past that in her words was a part of his past self life.

"Two years ago near the end of King Aknamkanon reign we had suffered from an unexpected drought. The rains where late and we had some bad desert storms. King Aknamkanon sent his court which his son, Atem, would inherit when he assumed the throne out to help the more devastated villages. There was a village to the far west that had been greatly hurt by these events. My parents offered their services to their oldest friend in aiding this village. They went accompanied by Aknadin as well as Seto,"

"I remained here as my duties bound me to always be with Atem. My parents and I had a great feast before they left oh it was wonderful night. They promised they'd be back soon, just in time to watch the Nile Challenge. It was one of my favorite times of the year. I may not be able to see the great race nevertheless it was the one day of the year everyone act as just one race. It's a day full of peace along with tranquility as well as loads of fun. They took the safe route to the village and remained there for a little over a week. In next to no time the village was back on its feet and the people were very grateful for all their help. The night before they return home to the capital city the rain clouds finally came. The thunderstorm that was unleashed from those clouds was unlike anything they ever seen. The storms seemed to be like all the great Gods of our land were in some huge battle in the skies above our noble land. Finally the morning at last came and all was peaceful again."

"They hurried home with a sense of pride in knowing that this village would be all right. When they came to the path that they had taken to get to this remote village they where shocked to see the unexpected fury of rain had caused the water in the Nile to rise and the safe trail leading home had become washed out and inaccessible. It would take weeks to get through the mess. They debated on what course of action to take for a few moments at last Aknadin said he recalled another trail nearby from a map that could get them home. But it was a very dangerous trail and wasn't used often and for good reason. Still they saw no other way back home. So following Aknadin lead they took the trail know as "Kimis's Forgotten Pass. Despite the fact that the river had long ago stopped colleting in this spot the ground was covered with razor-sharp rocks and enormous fissures scattered about. It wasn't a very safe place to be at all. As they made their way slowly on the safest spot they could find in this brutal unforgivable terrain. A very narrow ledge that even our bravest of stallions where scared of. They where almost all the way through, the main trail was just in sight then disaster struck."

"The rain from the previous night had caused the already unstable rocks to erode even further and a massive landside came crushing down. Aknadin and Seto escape by the skin of their teeth. But my parents weren't so lucky. My father was crushed to death instantly under his faithful steed and the rocks. My mother half buried and slowly dying. In your time I'm positive she would have been diagnosed with crush syndrome," huge beads of moisture began falling from her milky white eyes. Wiping the tears away she continued to tell her heart wrenching tale to Kaiba who surprisingly was really listing to her every word.

"Aknadin said they should leave them. Get the hell out of there before another landslide broke out. But Seto refused to even budge. He told Aknadin that he won't ever abandon one of their own. Aknadin tried to force him to leave, but he tenderly guided Aida, the stallion he had named after his mom, back to the edge of the rock slide. Then he slowly began the painstaking task of digging out my parents. He ignored the throbbing pain that came with the blisters and blood. He worked for hours all on his own till he got both freed from the debris. He then cradled my mother in his arms till she died later that night. He then returned with a very pissed off Aknadin with their bodies. They then were mummified and given a glorious as well as magnificent funeral; where they were buried along side their best friends as they had agreed upon so long ago," Aziza told Kaiba as the story was drawing to a close.

He felt something very out of the ordinary going on within him. He couldn't identify what it was but he couldn't believe it. This boy who was his so called past self had done all that for a mere blind girl and she felt such gratitude for it she wanted to help him?

"The answer to why both you and Seto are sick is very clear. I will try to explain it in a manner that your closed mind will understand. I understand in your time there is such a thing as organ donating and when you die your life flash before your eyes, correct?"

"Yeah my corporation has a regulation that every member on the staff must be an organ and blood donor. Mokuba had me write it about two years ago. What about it?"

"Well you know how when you match up someone for a transplanted they have to match or the body will rejected it? Well that is kinda what going on with you. You see everyone else who ever been reincarnated on some level whether it's conscious or subconscious accept this part of their soul. They embrace and welcome it. You on the other hand have pretty much done all that is possible to willing reject this part of you and your body is going through a spiritual crisis at the same time its rejecting your soul that fighting back to stay. This has only gotten worse recently because both you and Seto are going through extreme emotional crisis right now. This could have some serious and many unforeseen problems if both you and Seto don't learn to accept the other and act as one. Your deck is right over there unharmed. You should stay a few moments and get reacquainted with yourself while you're at it. I need to go meet Atem. Just think about what I said Kaiba, ok?" as she disappeared down a corridor.

He looked ahead of him and saw it was Kisara's Shrine. It was incredibly stunning and breathtaking. He retrieved his deck that was nestling between the strange bluish white exotic flowers around the shrine. He looked at the miniature statue of his Blue Eyes White Dragon and flipped the top card on his deck and look intently at it in repulsion. The bottom gave the info of the Blue Eyes but the beautiful illustration of his prized creature was nowhere to be found. It was just white! He quickly scanned his deck suspiciously. All the other cards where fine but the other two Blue Eyes weren't there either.

"What are you doing here?! Get away from here! This is a shrine and it doesn't need your cold heart of stone to defile its beauty! This was eructed in honor of the memory of a beautiful, brave young woman who gave her life to save another and with that selfless sacrifice helped save mankind from Zork!" yelled Seto angrily to his future self. He was fuming mad that Kisara's shrine was being touched by this beast!

"Hey I'm sorry if there no "Do not walk on the grass" signs around your stupid lawn ornament. Why are you wasting your time thinking about a silly little girl who was dumb enough to get herself killed?" asked Kaiba in an impassive tone with an expressionless gaze etched on to his face.

"How can you even say that, Kisara was just a "Silly little girl?!" If you're truly who I shall become in the next life and you possesses the Blue Eyes power, you must feel the connection that is in your heart to that magnificent dragon, and love that is burning in the reflection of its beautiful blue eyes? Or have you so long forgotten what it means to feel at all?" Seto demanded angrily to him.

"Listen pal, I can swallow that I'm by some illogical reason stuck 5000 years in the past. But I'm never gonna believe you are and I our one in the same. Sorry pal that just too much! I just came to get my dueling deck because that insane blind bitch stole it and sent it here! Now excuse me," Kaiba walked till the Rod was in front of him with a very pissed off Seto.

"You make me sick Kaiba. To know I fall so far. I told my brother Luxor, this morning that I would be the same man I'm now when I was reborn. Now I know I fail in that sacred vow to my little brother. But no one calls anyone of my family such names of dishonor without some punishment in return. If Aziza lured you here and she knew I would be here as well, she wants us to have a discussion," as the both looked out to the distant horizon with the blackish red storm clouds gathering. "We better at least hear each other out. She must felt it was important that we talk alone. So whilst there still time let's begin sharing with one another the tales of our lives. You first," he told him as he slipped the Rod in his belt.

Looking at the three blank cards in his hand and the sick feeling in his gut growing more intense with pain by the moment he bit his tongue and began to share with this look-alike his life story.

Atem was pacing like a man on death row. He didn't understand this at all. He usually never had a problem keeping it together. But now ever thing was just so mixed up and he didn't know what to think. He touched the base of the statue and for some reason it brought a warm and comfortable feeling. As he relaxed a bit Aziza finally came running up to him. But she was clearly out breath. She had obviously been doing quite a lot of running around in the last 35 minutes and he let her take five minute to catch her breath. "Are you alright, Aziza? Maybe you should lie down," he told her but she shook her head defiantly.

"No Atem, there is no time to rest, not for you or me or anyone. I will tell you with great pleasure that my hunch was correct. The Guardians of the Gods have bond with your friends and now are the Regents of Egypt. I sent them out to the water gardens to practice a bit. Trust me they'll need all the practice they can get for the storm that is about to hit. I also took care of a personal matter. Now let's get you and your father together for a few moments of quality time, shall we Atem?"

"May I confess something to you?" he asked as his sharp amethyst eyes looked away. A small frown was on his face and he seemed rather dishearten.

"I am your Secret Keeper. I've kept your secrets all my life. Cast onto me what troubles you so it may be lifted from your somnolent shoulders if only for a moment?"

"I am about to talk to my father. But he is a virtual stranger to me. I've no real memories of my life in this time. My life is locked within your soul and I cannot figure out what the one word that will give it back to me. What do you say to someone who you've known your whole life but you can't remember anything about at all?" he asked her with much uncertainty in his soothing voice.

"Atem, I will tell you the same words you told me yourself, before I performed the spell that wiped your mind clean and bind you to the Millennium Puzzle. You said and I quote, "_While I may forget in my mind, this wonderful world of beauty and wonder. That is filled with so much adventure as well as enchantment. All the wonderful days of my childhood and the extraordinary people that made my life worthwhile. I swear to you my most precious friend that my heart will remember the wonderful feelings forever. As my mind grows dark my heart will be filled with the light of all those I've loved and who loved me. In this way my mind will forget but the heart will forever remember."_

"Trust what you feel in here," she told him as she pressed her hand against his heart. "The heart never lies. Now you ready?" He wiped the tears off his eyes and took her hands and squeezed.

"Ok now say the spell with me. Place your hands on each side of my head as I do the same with you. Now say what I say as I say it."

"Ok"

"Millennium Magic! Let me see what Atem sees and feel what he feels. I call upon thy sacred power! Millennium Sight!" In a blinding flash the area disappeared when he could see again he was in a place that seemed oddly familiar. On the left side was a wall with a single door. This door and wall reflected Aziza's personality the one on the right was indeed reflecting that of a great king.

"Hello, welcome to my mind. I can't even see anything here. Are you ready to see your father?" Aziza asked as she gently closed the door to her chamber and joined him. He gazed at the golden door and reached for the handle but hesitated for a moment.

"I'm scared. I can't remember the last time I was this scared. Why am I coming unglued so bad? I've face countless evils and triumphed over them furthermore I've saved mankind. But why do I feel like a small child now? Why can't I keep it together?" as he voiced his fearful thoughts out loud.

"If I had to guess is because a part of you is no longer there. Atem you are terrified right now that you'll never see Yugi again. This is worse then ever because you have finally come to terms of what is in your heart," she whispered compassionately into his ear.

"What are you talking about, Aziza?" he asked trying to avoid what was obvious to everyone.

"It's ok if you don't say it out loud to me. But you need to say it to him. He needs to know the truth of how you feel. He needs to hear your sweet and soothing voice tell him those three words and you need to hear yourself say them. I will go in with you but you are going to have to talk to him alone. He is your father but I will tell you this if your looking for advice on matter pertaining to that of the heart he going to tell you the exact same thing

She took his hand gently and led him into the replica of the throne room. Bowing respectfully to her king with a warm smile, she gave Atem a gently push. Looking at each other for a few minutes then father and son ran into a tender embraces. They began a very much needed talk. Aziza quietly slipped out of the chamber and back into her side of the mind.

In the dark along with sinister underground citadel Nadia was putting the final game pieces in her sick and twist game into play. Summoning the full on ferocity of her fowl power, she forcefully removed the monsters that lurk from the dark depths of the minds of her prisoners. Their bloody hellish screams didn't faze her in the least bit as she ripped out a piece of their soul.

Now lying before her where countless living shadows all laughing evilly. She touched her cursed hourglass pendent she used the powers she had stolen in such an inhuman manner to merge these wicked beast with her evil Black San, and then mutated them into even worse nightmares. Soon she had a vast army of monstrosities willing to do her sick bidding.

"Now my pets while I must battle that, fashioned challenged king, of this barren wasteland for his wonderful little toys. You will be under the commanded of the only person who is competent enough to win this little game with no slip ups. Isn't that right my lovely dark shadow?" she cooed flirtatiously to her shadow which came alive.

"Of course we'll show the boy who the real King of Games is? But what to do with the boy or the little runt?" asked her shadow.

"Don't worry about that little runt. She will be nothing in a short while but a bad and annoying memory, lost to the winds of this accursed sandbox! As for the boy, while I can't use his life force or power for myself, I can managed to divert a tiny portion of it to fuel our wonderful pets and give us a tiny power boost that will give us a very unfair advantage to Atem. Egypt and the ways of mortal end tonight! The Great Pharaoh of Legend and his hideous relation will both lose more then the game tonight!" As all present in the dark throne room broke out cackling insanely.


	8. The Fury of the storm

The fury of the storm

As the deadline quickly approached both players and their 'game pieces' got ready for a fight of a lifetime. The tension was so thick a butter knife would break if it tried to cut this. The beautiful periwinkle heavens had been painted over in a sinister as well as ominous color of dried blood.

Atem looked out to the distant horizon from his balcony. He had just finished talking with his father spirit and was a little better. But inside of him he still felt the wave of nauseating emotions threaten to rip him apart. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing but his mind was flood with images of Yugi. Not all the images were pretty.

"Yugi," he whispered in a very breaking voice as a single teardrop from his piercing amethyst eyes hit the stone floor.

"Atem?" someone called softly from behind him

"Aziza?" he turned around slowly and saw her looking at him a fearful smile.

"Are you going to be able to handle the fury of this storm, or is the storm that is brewing within you going to be too much for you?"

"I've been through much in a few hours. This morning all I wanted to do was just talk to Yugi about something very important, after we had our ride. Now I must fight to save him as well as prevent the total genocide of mankind in addition to saving the world as we know it from being obliterated. For once I wish that responsibility didn't land on my shoulders. I'm just so tired."

"Atem, remember this. You are fighting to save those you love and the two worlds you care about. If there is one thing evil never can understand, it is how powerful the light from someone's heart is. Love is the light that will banish this evil darkness back to where it belongs because their no limited to it. You have the love of two worlds and the deep ties of eternal friendship of all the people who lives you've touched. That will give you strength that Nadira won't be able to copy at all. Come it is time and you should say some words of encouragement for all," as she turn to leave but he caught her hand.

"Aziza, I need to know something important. Nadira used a term when she was talking about Yugi. She called him a _"Pure One"_ You act like the end had already come. What is a "_Pure One?"_ Why are they so important and why is Yugi one? What danger does this place him in?"

"A Pure One is a very rare human being. They are a selective few individuals who are incapable of any form of evil and are pure good. They understand what it truly means to be human and they alone have the ability to make a great change that could affect the world in ways that normally are impossible. They are just below a celestial being from the heavens, sort of the human embodiment of pure good. One whose heart is made of gold and light of love burns brighter then even Ra! There is an unwritten universal law too protect these people, but I doubt Nadira cares to listen to the laws of the universe. In short Yugi has the power to save the world and I don't mean what you two did when you're joined. He is going to be the one to lead mankind into an era of prosperity and good. Whether he will be able to accomplish this on his own or do with others has yet to be seen. But I can tell you he is a very special little boy,"

"I've always knew that," he said with a proud smile. Aziza smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Remember, come what may of this battle, you'll come home. Atem you and Yugi are the best friends anyone could have. Anyone who's known you should feel greatly honored. I only hope that for your years of friendship I can somehow repay a debt that seems impossible to repay. Come let's get going everyone is ready."

"Yes, let put an end to this madness. I won't let my family or my home be threatened any longer! I swear in the name of the Egyptian Gods, Slyther, Obelisk, and Ra, that I, Pharaoh Atem, son of King Aknamkanon and Queen Samira won't let this Witch of the Black Sand destroy this world or the world to come! Come let's go!" he proclaimed.

Smiling broadly she turned into her cheetah form and lowered herself. Understanding what she wanted he got on her back. Even though she was a cheetah with help of her magic she was a lot stronger then a normal one. So the pair bound off laughing to see everyone before the battle.

Meanwhile in the underground citadel Nadira was ready to strike hard and fast. She was smiling at the same time as she looked at the army of monsters that had been created from the demons that lurked in the minds of the innocent souls she had ensnared.

"So soon Egypt and its beloved Pharaoh will fall and I will be one step closer in making my beautiful dream a glorious reality! This fight will definitely work up my appetite, what better meal to commemorate my conquest as Queen of this world then to feast on a King and Prince? Blood wine taste so good after a long hard day," she mused quietly to herself as she kissed her cursed reflection in her mirror.

"Oh I quite agree. They along with the rest of these pitiful mortals should be glad we've come to rescue them. They'll end up destroying this planet, without our wisdom as well as guidance to lead them to out of darkness of self-destruction and into the beautiful light of paradise. Humans never can do anything other than lead themselves further into death as well as chaos. We where born to save this world and we shall do it! Anyone who gets in our way will meet a quick and painless death as they are banished to the Shadow Realm for their lack of vision," her living shadow told her fleshy counterpart in agreement.

"Yes you are quite right. Now to bring in the power tokens that are at our disposal. Let's see those brats keep their naïve concept of hope and dreams now," she announced as she got her whip ready as Yugi and Nabila were being forced out of the ceiling to dangle about 24 feet in the air. Their arms and legs where bound tightly with the shadow fire ropes as tiny bits of blood dripped from them.

"Hello, I hope you two have enjoyed your stay,"

"Nadira, release us right now and return what you have stolen! You can still avoid a fate worse then death. Please let us go and let us help you find your heart again!" Yugi told her but she laughed at him and hit him with her whip across the chest. He held back the scream that was trying to escape his lips.

"Stop it! Stop it! Nadia, please he's meant to save mankind! Please he can help you if you let him! Ahh!" Nabila screamed as her sister's black hourglass glowed taking what little life-force she had left. Nabila color began to fade again but she managed to live through the pain of the drain.

"You two are the ones that need to be saved, not me. I'm the one who going to save the mindless in addition to stupid race of man from killing itself. I alone have the vision and will to create a perfect world. No pain, no suffering, just perfect! In next to no time I will prevail in this game with Pharaoh Atem. After that it will be very easy to take the next step in making my dream and reality. On the other hand you two won't be in this world long enough to see it. Because either way this duel going to go both of you'll in the end, will end up in the graveyard of lost souls!" she laughed at them as she then whipped them both cold-heartily as well as merciless.

Turning to her animated shadow she gave it her game plan and just exactly how to execute it down to the final detail. The witch and her shadow then hugged happily and picked up a pair of golden goblets filled with blood.

"A toast, to my impending victory as well as rise to being the Queen of the Earth for all time! May generations to come, look back at this day and sing my name in joy for I've saved from being victims of their own stupidity!" she declared as she drank in one swallow icy cold blood of her countless victims. Her deathly pale face was stained brightly by the crimson life water she had just gulped down. She used her prized whip to remove the blood staining her face and licked her fangs clean.

"Now go froth my lovely monsters! Show no mercy and take out anyone or anything that opposes you. Bear in mind conquest cannot be achieved without some sacrifices along the way. Do what you want with the mortals but the Pharaoh is mine! I alone will have greatest honor in finishing him off! Now get and do not return in less you come back bringing the fruits of my victory with you!" she order them as her throne room flared up wildly to displace her powers.

All while this was going on Atem was getting ready to address his people. His talk with his father had given some of the emotional reassurance; he so desperately needed to keep it together but anyone could tell he still was not all together.

Before him in his vast court yard was every innocent soul of his wonderful country. He clutched his Puzzle tightly as his gaze looked beyond them out beyond the desert to where his heart told him Yugi was. Taking a deep breath he spoke to them all in his warm, soothing, strong voice.

"Citizens of the land of Egypt, hear me now! One year ago we faced the threat of Zork the Dark One, the embodiment of all evil. Only through the combined efforts of the Sacred Guardians with Prince Yugi and his friends help were we able to banish the evil darkness away with the light of hope! Now one year later we must do the same feat again. Only work as one will be able to win this fight. We'll show this evil and any evil that has the audacity to rear it ugly head that we and the rest of the world will not be intimated into submission of the cold hand of evil! We'll fight for our right to live in a world that worth living in! We won't give up on our hopes, dreams and we won't let any form of evil take those we love away from us without a fight! Now I must go on my own to save my 'brother' from this insane child who holds him hostage. If I do not return from my duel with this witch my cousin Seto will assume the position of Pharaoh. Let us show Nadira the Witch of the Black Sand that if she mess with one of us she will mess will all of Egypt's fury!" he declared loudly. All of the people shouted in agreement with their beloved king as he vanished from the balcony.

Atem walked quickly down the stairs and out to the courtyard where his friends that made up his family where waiting for him. They all looked like they had when he left to go to the spirit world the first time.

"I must go alone now to face Nadira and save Yugi. I take great comfier in knowing that the best friends anyone could ask for will be here protecting my kingdom while I do battle alone. I could not ask for a better treasure then all who stand before me. I'm truly a great king not because of royal blood or that I'm a pharaoh but because all of you my friends from two very different worlds make up my one family. I will do all that is in my power to save mankind. I just wish I wasn't alone," he told them sadly as he hung his head.

Tea approached him and hugged him. Then she took his right hand and held it up for all to see as showed him her right hand.

"Remember Atem your first duel with Yugi, when you faced Kaibutt? I marked us with a mark of eternal friendship. The ink may have faded, nevertheless as you can see that mark is still in your skin as all of ours," she gestured to all who held up their right hands each with the same mark of friendship glowing brightly on them.

"You know buddy no matter what, you ain't ever alone because we're always with you! We are friends no matter where you go and our friendship and love for each other is always with you!" Joey told him proudly.

"Yeah all the time we spent together both the good and bad show us no matter what we are friends till the end! So you are never alone we all are with you!" Tristan added.

"Pharaoh Atem you may be our king but you are something more important to all of us. You are our friend and a member of our family," Mahad told his king happily.

"You are never alone my king, not if you have people who love you and you love them," Isis informed him.

"When you fight Nadira and you think you are all alone, remember we all are in your heart with you and we'll give you the strength you need to win the fight." Shada told him as the other guardian and people all nodded in agreement.

Tears fell from the young king's amethyst eyes for once he didn't wipe them away. He mouthed the word thank you. He turned to Luxor who had brought the finest stallion in all the country to him. As he mounted the magnificent steed he was greatly surprised when Kaiba grabbed his wrist.

"Kaiba?"

"Look, I may not believe all this magic junk, but a little word of advice, Pharaoh Atem. Nadira is going to be the toughest challenger you ever faced. Being a businesses man and I've done a few questionable things I kinda got an idea what she capable of. She will be ruthless as well as merciless. She'll strike hard and fast and you won't have time to recover. In short think of her as a female version of me only way more lethal. Go and save Yugi and you better not lose because only I deserver the right to beat you! Go give that bitch hell!" he told him vehemently.

"It always amazes me, Kaiba. You go out of your way to prove how inhuman you are but you still every now and then show compassion. There still hope for you yet. Thanks for the advice I hope it will come in handy. I promise I will return before sunset and I will have Yugi with me,"

"We'll all be right here waiting for you; we won't let your home be destroyed. You saved our world now we have the chance to save yours and we won't let it be destroyed, Pharaoh Atem!" Solomon promised him.

"Thank you my friends," he told them as Aziza handed him a jeweled scarab.

"This is a Locater Scarab. It will find the one soul your heart wants most to find. It will take you right to Prince Yugi. Hurry the storm is about to hit and remember let the Heart of the Cards guide you in the battle you're about to fight. To activate the power of the Scarab merely think of who you seek to find and say their name,"

Nodding he held the gold scarab with the multicolored gem in the center to his heart. His mind was flood with images of the boy who's touch he long to grace his finger tips and the lips of this little angel have his warm breath give his dried lips life again. "I wish to find Yugi, please show me the way to him,"

The scarab the glowed gold and came to life. It fluttered in front of Atem's eyes and then shot off like a shooting star to the vast golden sea of sand. Atem took off after it calling back to his family. "I love all of you! Don't forget me because I won't forget any of you!"

The newly formed Regents using their powers flew to the outside of the city's gates to look after him but bolts of white lighting made them pull back. It was obvious they could only watch as their friend became a mere speck on an infinite waterless sea.

"I hope he will be alright. He has been so unstable all day. I fear in his current condition he will lose this duel and more then that," Tea cried quietly as she steered her dragon above the city.

"_I understand your fears, Tea. But this is one battle he must do alone. While you all proved he may not be alone in spirit he must face this evil on his own. If the Pharaoh is ever going to be able to get through this and reach the final part of his true destiny he got do this. This is a battle all people must do on their own to prove to themselves and their hearts that what they feel is real and not just make-believe," Wakanda told her friend sympathetically_

"But he's our friend! We have been there for him no matter what the cost! It just sucks he going to find a brat who on a power trip! I wish there was something more we could do!" Joey said bitterly gripping his sword till his hand bled.

"_I understand, but like my sister said, young Joey, this is one battle Atem must do on his own. Just as you must do the same when the time comes to face what your heart is trying to tell you," Jasmine replied _

"What are you going on about? What battle? What is this thing you're going on about our heart?" Tristan asked confused as he fingered his triton in one hand and stroked his Nile Serpent with the other.

"_The answer to your inquiry is very simple, my beloved friend. Our dear Pharaoh must battle with his own heart and the love that is burning inside it. If he wishes to calm the storm in his heart he must confess his feelings to the one who hold his heart. Love is very complex. It is one of the hardest things in life is to tell someone you love them. Good bye is the hardest two words to say. The only thing harder to utter is the three simple words, I love you," Kanda answered him. _

The three friends all looked at each other and their eyes all silently agreed with the Guardians. It was obvious to them that Atem and Yugi cared about each other much more then just friends. Crossing their weapons they made a vow that nothing would harm this world.

As everyone got to their assigned spots they all prayed that this wouldn't be their last day. All of them summoned their best creatures and had their own weapons ready as a stand bye. Aziza then used her power of Millennium Sight; she had her right eye focus on Yugi's POV and her left on Atem's POV.

By now Atem had reached the wandering oasis. With a fierce determine look etch on his handsome face he walked over to the water hole, where the scarab was hovering. The water quickly evaporated and the stairs appeared. Without hesitation he stormed quickly the steps. His purple cape whipped madly behind him as he ran head on into the darkness. He didn't even blink when the living shadows tried to attack him. He had only one thing on his mind and that was following that scarab to his friend.

He eventually came to a large but dark room. The supernatural scarab lay on the floor glowing like a light bulb about to go out. Picking it up and pocketing he yelled out to the shadows. "Nadira! I've come to duel you! Now quite acting like a coward and face me! Your reign of terror and madness ends here! You'll be punished for the misdeeds you have committed to my country and the world! Now show your face, Witch!"

"How foolish of you to come, a little fly willing into the web of a spider. But then again all you humans, especially men are fools. It one of the many reason I began my crusade to save mankind. The game is just about to begin, and when it ends I'll be the victor. Any last words before I had you a humiliating defeat?" she called from the shadows.

"I won't lose this battle, Nadira. For I fight for the ones I love and you only do for power. When you fight for noble and honorable reasons you can't lose but if you play for egotistical as well as personal gain you will be defeated ever time,"

There was the sound of vomiting at the end of his little speech. "I've heard enough of your nonsense, Pharaoh let the game begin!" Nadira proclaimed as the room lit up like the fourth of July. She did a swan dive of her trashy throne with a few airily acrobatics' and landed on the other side her engraved stone seal in the floor.

"Nadira," he replied to her coldly as he looked at the girl who was barely a teen who had caused so much suffering.

"Atem, it's so nice to meet you before you die. But do explain why a King and his little brother are so fashion challenged? You have such lack of taste in fashion its not even funny. When I save mankind I will make sure all people have a sense of style and beauty," she told him in a deadpan tone.

"Where is Yugi? What did you do to him? Answer me now?!"

"Temper, temper. You humans have such a great tendency not to look up!"

Looking up in horror he saw both Yugi and whom he assumed was Nabila hanging from shadow ropes. They both look like they were corpses they looked so bad. He was barely able to tell that they're still alive. "YUGI!" he screamed. Yugi was scarcely able to lift his head to smile at him. "Atem! I knew you come! Ahh!" he cried out in pain as the cursed whip smack him yet again.

"Silence boy! I've had enough of your ridicules talk nineteen to the dozen as well. So be quite or I will destroy you here and now!" she threatened him as she fingered her dagger in its hip sheath.

Atem eyes went from noble and lively amethyst to deep demonic and cold crimson. He unfolded his golden dueling disk thing. "Let's duel!"

"In a few moments, you're Highness. I need to get the rest of my game pieces to the starting line. Now since we have two battles going on at the same time I thought it might make you feel better if you could see your kingdom fall," she informed him cynical as she scattered the magic sand on the ground to show him his home.

"Now to explain the rules of this duel. You cannot summon any of your little spirit monsters from the temples outside of this citadel. You must create your own creatures from your own teeny little mind's pathetic imagination. You must be strong of both mind and body to do this kinda of dueling. The person with the strong will be the victor of each round. We'll continue to duel till one can no longer create monsters. When a monster is destroyed one of the tokens will lose a tiny of their life force. So lets flip this coin and see who goes first, shall we?" she asked him as she pulled out a gold coin with a diamond scarab on one side and a picture of Anubis on the other.

"So call it!" she told him as she flipped the coin high in the air.

"Scarab!" he yelled as it landed in her dainty little hand. Her scowled told him he won the right to make the first move.

"Let's begin this duel shall? While you may have earn the right to make the first move in our private little game I get make the first move on the rest of the game board! Now watch as your beloved kingdom is reduce to rubble!" she hissed at him as their gaze was locked on the magic mirror showing them as the army of shadows monster approached the kingdom with the speed that rival a missile.

Back on the surface everyone stood their ground. They didn't waver as the vast army that looked like rotting decay of grotesque shadows approached them. They saw leading them was the shadow the Witch. She was sitting on a flying throne in a very seductive manner with a murderous look in her blood red eyes. When they where close enough you could smell the putrid odor of their fowl breathe she stood straight up and yelled, "Attack!"

The first to attack where these monstrous mutated blackish red birdlike creatures. The all screamed in a voice that would have made deaf half the world. They came flying in fast and the spit something out of their mouths. Huge black fireballs descend form the stormy heavens and bombarded the city. All the citizens screamed in terror but the magical shield Mahad and Mana had created held but just barely.

Tea, then lead the Regents in retaliation. Summoning her powers she fired multiply arrows and killed four of the birds who fell dead to the ground and disappear in a scream of agony as the shadow fire ate them up. Joey and Tristan also worked together to take out some of the birds.

"Looks like your creatures aren't so tough witch girl!" yelled Joey as he decapitated two at the same time.

"You boys get so cocky so quickly. The battle is far from over. You killed a few pigeons, big deal. But I highly doubt you can handle a real raptor," laughed the shadow.

Back at the citadel the time had come for Nadira and Atem to duel. She didn't seem bothered at all that his friends had just wiped out 12 of her monsters. She was smiling happily. What was going on? She used her magic to make a ghastly version the ancient duel disk on her left arm. Hers resembled a demon wing.

Look at Yugi for strength he needed he concentrated hard and a creature become visible before him. It was like a beautiful kick ass version of Tea's inner self. It was made of golden white sand and had the Millennium Puzzle inscribed where the heart would've been.

Yawing as if this was the most boring thing ever she created a monster of her own deigns. It was also a female but quite a disfigure one. Her's was made of black sand with her symbol where the heart should have been.

"Now call your attack!" she ordered him impatiently her long braids flying about in frenzy.

"Fine Celestial Dancer, attack her monster now!" he ordered.

"Maimed Slave Girl engaged his stupid Dancer!" she ordered her monster.

Both monsters dance the sweet tango of battle and both where destroyed after battling for five minutes.

"A stalemate the first round. No matter that what I was hoping for," she replied coolly to him as she flipped her hair.

"What do you mean?" he asked his eyes narrowed.

"Observe, Pharaoh. Your pathetic Regents destroyed 12 of my dark shadow phoenixes and you just killed my Maimed Slave Girl. But look at the game board you will see that I've got rid of your Celestial Dancer, I also managed to injury one of your regents as well," pointing to the looking glass.

He watch in horror as Tea suffered a wound when the Queen Shadow Phoenix flapped its wings and she suffered minor burns on her arms from the embers that it spewed. But she fired a golden arrow up downs the clouds and called forth the wind to help aid her and the others.

"Now let's see, I've lost 13 creatures and you have lost 2 and half. Now to show you what happens when either of us takes a hit. I think you'll enjoy this. It is a real show stopper and a great thrill," pointing towards Nabila and Yugi.

A wild vortex of living shadow fire engulfed both of them and both tried and failed as they screamed bloody murder. It was a sound so bad not even hearing a baby born hooked on drugs could compare to this sound. It was worse then hell itself! After two and half minutes the fire around Yugi stopped but Nabila last much longer.

"What madness are you doing?! What the hell is going on, Nadira?!"

"Is it not obvious, Atem? For ever creature you and your team destroy that amount of life is ripped from the little runts beating heart! Also the weaker she becomes the stronger I get because of my seal on her is taking back my rightful birthright! Any monster I destroy of yours the same is done to your precious baby brother! Also since the game started you can't quite without giving your end of the deal to me. So shall we play some more? My turn too summon a creature. I call this one the Living Corpse!" she laughed gleefully as her monster appeared.

Knowing he was trapped in her twisted game and had to win he summoned a creature of his own design. This one looked like both Joey and Tristan put together. "I summon the Noble Defender!" they attacked as the two battles raged on.

Back on the surface the Regents weren't doing so hot. They had mange to kill all of the dark phoenixes, but all suffered burns marks form the ordeal. Even working as one to defeat the Queen they didn't even get a chance to catch their breath. Now they had to fight even weirder creatures. They looked like something form a horror film.

Joey used his powers to create a firewall over 5 miles long and was decapitated monster after monster. Tristan was covering the rear with massive typhoons of powerful Nile water with his Serpent attacking over and over again. Tea covered the skies and used the power of wind to keep at bay as much as she could but all were starting to falter.

"No matter what we do they keep coming! There just no end to this living graveyard of shadows! If we cut down one," cut off the head of a creature that looked like a mangled jackal, Joey continued "More come!"

"I hear you man! But we can't give up! Not after all the Pharaoh done for us! This is a chance to help him and I ain't going down! Joey, fire a fireball at me I want to try and make fog!" Tristan yelled as he thrust the jeweled triton into the water and made a huge sphere of water.

The fog did delay them but it didn't stop them. The walked though the firewall and began marching as if nothing had happen in the last 25 minutes to the city. Now Shada and Karim summoned their best monsters in a tag team to aid the Regents.

"We must let them get any closer to the city! We cannot let them get any closer to the city. Men you are the bravest of the Pharaoh army prepare to fight to the death!" Shada told them as he used his Two Headed Jackal to save Tea who was knocked out of the sky. Kareem used his creatures to give the men some protection as the fought hand to hand.

On the wall overlooking the whole ordeal was Seto. Next to him were Isis, Aziza and Kaiba. Mokuba along with Luxor, where within the walls getting ready to help for the mass of casualties, they were going to get soon. Turning to the Secret Keeper who looked like she was in pain, he asked her "How is my cousin fairing in his battle? Is the Prince ok?"

"Right now it's not looking good. But remember Seto in battle it's not the strongest that wins, rather the one who has the strongest desire to win. The time has come to fight! We have to believe we're going to win," with that she ran and jumped off the wall and screamed "Millennium Magic, Multiply Attack!" and sent a fury of magic energy spheres off as she ran to do battle.

Seto prepared to fight but Isis stopped him, "Allow me to go first Master Seto. You must be protected in the case we lose Atem. Egypt must always have a Pharaoh!" she sent her best monsters out to attack but they we're still being overwhelmed.

In the underground the battle was not fairing well for Atem either. He was the King of Games and rightful so. He was holding his own but still will all the monsters he took out it only add to Nadira power as Nabila lost more of her life force. But if he didn't keep attacking it was Yugi that would suffer and the thought of losing him was too much for him to bear. He didn't wish either of them harm and was thinking desperately a way out of this predicament that Nadira, had ingeniously ensnared him in.

He was also forced to watch as his family seemed to fight a hopeless battle. The Army of Shadows had made its way up to the gates and was destroying it as easy as wave takes out a sandcastle. He watched helplessly as Mahad and Mana struggle valiantly to maintain the shield protecting the innocent people and fight off their own enemies. He could barely make out in the chaos as Mokuba and Luxor tried to help the injured and protect the souls unable to help themselves. Solomon merged his energy with his old self to summon Exoida to help protect the others as the shield started to crumble.

"Lovely sight isn't? Simply steals my breath away the sight of rebirth in motion. Once I've eliminated the inferior or bad blood that poisoned this planet for so long. I will be able to give life to a new and superior race. Why don't you just admit that I've beaten you? Look at your game pieces that all but ready to be sent to the graveyard of lost souls with the all the powers of all the Sand Clans Magic with my own unique powers of the Black Sand I'm unbeatable! Just give up," she told him as her bloody gaze was fixed upon the two kids above them. Her fangs glitter happily as she licked her chalk white lips with anticipation. She had waited so long to taste the birthright that had been stolen form her and now it was mere moments form her mouth. It was enough to make her drool.

Yugi was looking directly into Nabila fuchsia eyes trying to tell her something without saying it verbally. Nabila was almost dead. One more hit and she'd be nothing but a forgotten memory. Her eyes that seemed to look glassy finally came back into focus. She looked at what hell had been brought to this beautiful world.

The screams of thousand of innocent echoed loudly in the never-ending shadow filled corridors of this cursed citadel. Looking into Yugi warm and beautiful childlike purple eyes she thought back to their time in the cell together. She had never known another person so pure of heart and soul. She looked down at Atem and then back at Yugi. She then gazed upon the living mirror as the people who were those two angels family were being ready to be killed. She then remembered what Yugi had told her when they first meet. Her face lost all hopelessness and she looked for the first time with a look of pure determination.

"Say good bye, Pharaoh Atem! The game ends now!" Nadira told Atem who was barely able to stand at that moment. She unleashed her monster at him it went right through his creature and was about to impale him when a blinding white light stopped him.

"What trickery is this?! You can't cheat!" she yelled at him as the light dimmed. Her bloody eyes widen in shock when she saw what was before her. Nabila was now standing on the right side of Atem but she no longer looked like a corpse. She was a being of pure light!

"No! It's not possible! You can't have become the Light of the Desert! Only one child born in ten generations becomes the Light! I'm the light! I have all of the power you stole from me you little runt along with all the powers of all the other Clans! What in the name of Zork is going on?!" she asked as her rage grew as did the fire in the troughs.

"_You cannot take something Nadira that can't be stolen. My powers as do all magic in this world comes from the heart. What is in someone heart can never be taken in less you allow yourself to think that. I will not allow my self to be under the false illusion that you imprison me under for any longer. I won't let you destroy this world not as long as I breathe! I now join my powers with Pharaoh Atem's Millennium Puzzle so now you two our evenly match. But I think you will lose the game very soon, Nadira. No one can beat someone who plays for honor and love!" _

"Very well, you wish to delay the inevitable fate of this doomed world? Then it will be all the sweeter when you all lose this fight! As you can see for yourselves your game pieces are about to go to Shadow Realm and the Prince is still the one who takes the damage when you lose a piece or one is damged!" Nadira responded to them unwilling to show she had been rattled by this unexpected turn of events.

She was right the battle still wasn't going good for gang. They had managed to make a dent but it was very minor compared to what Nadira Shadow was doing. The walls had been breached and now everyone was giving everything they had to fight this evil but they couldn't find its weak point.

"Hey Kaibutt! You and your twin should think of taking off the kiddie's gloves and call out the major firepower! I mean pronto! We need the Blue eyes!" Joey yelled as he smolder as many baddies as he could.

"He is right you know. Even with all the monsters we have combined, it's not enough. But with the help of Kisara we should be able to take out that Shadow! I've got a feeling if we take it off the rest of the army will fall," Seto told his counterpart as he got up wiping the blood from his lip off, then yelled loudly to the stormy heavens "I summon Kisara the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Come forth and help us!" All the eyes of all the people turn to the sky expecting to see the White Dragon of Legend but it didn't become visible! She was nowhere to be seen!

A look of shock was now etched onto Seto's face. Kisara had promised to protect him forever. Where was she? Kaiba not missing a beat then focused on his three Blue Eyes and yelled "I summon Blues Eyes Ultimate Dragon, come forth and finish this manic off!" But again nothing!

"What is going on? Why can't we summon the Blue Eyes? It is our destined creature? What is going on?" both said at the same time in disbelief. Then at that moment a red energy sphere came slamming at them. They would've been killed on impacted but Aziza pushed them out of the way.

"Aziza?" they asked bewilder.

"I fear this would happen! I can only think of one think that will beat this evil but it won't work in less everyone is in prefect harmony! We need to create the Millennium Light! But we can't do it in less you two act as one!" she told them as she fired her powers off to protect the two stunned boys.

"What are you babbling on about, girl?" demanded Kaiba

"Yes, Aziza what is wrong? I've heard of this Legendary Millennium Light, but why does it matter what we do to create it?" asked Seto.

"Look, because both of you reject each other also neither of you really believe in Kisara as of this moment. Seto you blame yourself for her death and you Kaiba won't acknowledge her at all! You must act as one and accept that each of you is part of the other. You must become one and then you can set free Kisara when you both understand the true meaning of her love. I suggest you do it fast, I'm going to send the message for the others to get ready for the final stand!"

Looking at each other and the world around them coming undone at the seams they realized she was right. Kisara was the one who could save them both and the must allow her to do that.

"I think its time I stop denying what I've known in my gut to be true along,"

"I may not be the same person in my next life but it doesn't mean I won't be able to reclaim some of my lost humanity. What do you say brother?"

"I say we summon the greatest Blue Eyes ever!"

In unison they yelled to the heavens "For her selflessness, bravery and eternal love we summon Kisara the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" at long last the long awaited roar of the noble beast came as she appeared in all her glory in the heavens.

Everyone now turned to face the last monster in the Army of Shadows. This was the worst and the most ugly they ever seen. This was a titan! The creature was chalk white and jet black with blood red highlight mixed in here and there. It had the head of a demon with massive bat like wings and a human like chest with long raptor like nails, its body ended in a massive snake like tail.

"Man that is the ugliest thing I've ever seen!" Joey said as he gathered with everyone else in a peculiar formation. Everyone joined hands and focused their energies. The powers of the Items and the Guardians became one as did the energy that came form the sense of united from their strong and unbreakable friendships and desire to win.

Nadira's shadow had merged with the best and was now powering up one massive magic power sphere. This energy sphere had the same amount of power as ten nukes!

"_No matter what pitiful thing you are trying to do it won't help! My counterpart Dark Demon! Not even your Millennium Items can save you! You and this world of mortals end now! Say good bye!" Both Nadira and her shadow proclaimed as they got ready to end this game._

Atem felt very weak from the long battle. He knew in mere seconds her Dark Demon would attack and in less both were killed at the same time all would be lost. Even with Nabila help giving him the power he needed it he couldn't think of a creature that could defeat this beast.

"Atem! I know you can do this! Remember let the Heart of the Cards guide you!" Yugi told him as the ropes dug deeper into his bruised flesh. Looking at Yugi he knew just what he need. Just seconds before the Dark Demon was going to kill him a new and beautiful being materialize in front of him.

It was a beautiful young woman. Her hair was long and wavy and the color of the moon with eyes that sparkled like living rainbow, skin was alabaster with the most beautiful wings and was dressed like a goddess. She held a golden heart in her hands and smiled happily.

"What is this?! Nothing can stop my Dark Demon! It is the most powerful creature every! It is very form of evil that lurks in man's heart! What is this monstrously?!"

"She is the Heart of the Cards! That is the way me and Atem duel and live by! We trust our heart and all that we care about is in our heart! You can't destroy the power of a pure heart that knows of love and friendship!" Yugi exclaimed happily ignoring the pain shooting threw him.

"Now combined with the power of the Light of the Desert and the Millennium Light we create the Light of the Heart! Now the games ends, Nadira you lose! Heart of the Cards! Shine your radiant light and purify this world of the darkness!" Atem exclaimed

The three different lights become one brilliant light and both Dark Demons where obliterate! The storms clouds then where nowhere to be found as the sun shined once more!

Everyone on the surface began to celebrate that they had one the battle. Dancing and singing everyone was just happy. Even the monster where celebrating as they joined in on the enthusiasm. Seto and Kaiba shook one another hands at last making peace. Then to their surprise the Blue Eyes came down to greet them and transformed into Kisara!

She was in a beautiful light blue flowing gown with a headdress of those weird and wonderful blossoms weaved into her lovely hair.

"Kisara?" Seto exclaimed as he fix his dark blue eyes on at his lover semitransparent form.

"_I swore I would always look after you. I've kept my promise even to the 21st century. Seto please do not grieve for me anymore. Celebrate my life for it was a good and joys one. Take comforter in the knowledge that death can't stop true love. We'll be together soon. I will always be with you, my only love," she told him as she kissed him._

Pulling out of the kiss she turned to Kaiba and smiled lovingly at him, "_Our paths will soon cross Kaiba; I hope you allow me to save you as you've saved me. Now you'll be able to summon me once more,"_ Turning back into her creature, she disappeared in a shimmering blue sparkles.

While everyone was partying in victory Atem was ready to get his reward for wining this devil game.

"Nadira you must now honor your word. You must undo all the damage you have caused and leave this land forever! Now release all those you've imprisoned and give me back Yugi!"

She looked at him with anger. The broken hourglass pendent was spewed all over the places as a result of losing. Her lovely magic was gone! She only had enough left to do as he commanded. Growling like a wild beast she lashed out with her whip in an attempted to kill him but the whip froze in midair. Nabila used her magic to turn it into butterflies!

"_For once in your life, Nadira honor your word and do as you said! Undo all the mess you have created!"_

Nadira didn't do anything for a moment. She just lied there like a kid suffering from their first hangover. Then she slowly got up and said in a low voice coldly, "Dear Pharaoh Atem, if you deny me my dreams of happiness," she said she got to her feet and looked him dead in the eye. "I will take great pleasure in doing the same to you!" and faster then light she removed her dagger from its hip sheath and chucked it at Yugi!

"Yugi no!" they pair yelled helpless. It was like watching a black and white movie in slow motion. Frame for frame went by and when the color and audio had returned the dagger had gone clean through him! In one way out the other! The ropes holding him to the ceiling vanished as he fell to the ground dead.

"Yugi! No Yugi!" Atem ran over to the boy lifeless body but it was too late. The dagger had done its damage. It had pieced the center of his heart and taken his soul to the darkest corners of the Shadow Realm.

Nadira laughed happily at the pain she had caused the Pharaoh. Then her happy laughter turned to panic shrieks. A deafening inhuman roar was heard echoing from everywhere and nowhere. Both Nabila and Atem watched as Nadira began to turn into stone.

"What is going?!" she cried as the prettification process had now reached her hips.

"You swore in the name of Gods of Egypt and in the name of the Millennium Items, remember Witch? That was a sacred vow and you broke it by not honoring your promise if you where defeated!" Atem told her coldly.

"_You also killed a Pure One! That is breaking the universes biggest taboo! Breaking two taboos at once you are given a fate worse then death_!" Nabila told her as she finished turning into a stone statue and exploded into black flames. All of her dark magic was then banished back to the Shadow Realm where it belonged.

All that was left where she once stood was Atem's Key. He sadly picked it up and put it around his neck. "If it weren't for this Key, Yugi still be alive and being has fun. Now he is gone and I couldn't save him!"

_"If it weren't for that Key your highness, I've won't been inspired to fight back and beat Nadira. Then mankind would be extinct. I'm sorry for you loss but even with the great magic I have I do not possess the ability to bring back the dead. That Dagger was made by Zork own hand and I cannot think of anything that can overcome its dark magic. I will try to follow the ways that the Prince lived his life and my people will honor this day,"_

"Thank you Nabila. You are a very special girl. I can tell you will be a great hero and inspiration to my generations yet to come. I must go home now. Even if it's no longer home," he said as he picked up Yugi's lifeless body and pocketed the bloody dagger and left on his horse. By the position of the sun it would set within an hour.

Back at the city while everyone was still in high spirits only one stood away. Aziza gazed her sightless gaze and whispered quietly to herself, "This was no victory. We may have won the battle but we lost the war," As it started to rain as to reflection the truth of her cryptically words.


	9. Miracles Happen

Miracles Happen

"I will have a lot of music mention in the next few chapters, anyone who can make amvs for Youtube I would like it if you could try and make a video to the songs mention if you wish! Please and thank you!"

Everyone back in the city was still dancing and singing in celebration for their narrow victory. Even Kaiba iceberg of a personality was slowly starting to melt as he joined in the party. Only Aziza, who stood off to one side, wasn't happy. She looked someone had ripped a part of her soul out. In a manner of speaking that is exactly what had come to pass.

Tea, who had noticed that the blind teen wasn't joining in the fun, bit by bit she approached her. She actually startled Aziza which was a very big surprise. Considering how acute the girl senses where.

"Aziza, are you ok? Is something the matter?"

"Why do you ask that young Tea?"

"Because you're not having fun with the rest of us. We just thwart Nadira! In next to no time Atem and Yugi will be back then we'll go home and I'll be living my dream! Why do you look so forlorn? You act like the end of the world has happened, but that can't be because we just avoid that!"

Tears began to fall and it was hard to tell what a tear was and what the rain was. "Tea this was no victory as you and the rest will soon see. Atem will be back very soon but his fate is very uncertain. You'll see what I mean,"

(_When the Rain Falls from Pixel Perfect is playing in the background_)

Atem rode steadily through the desert on the back of his stallion Ali, Yugi's body secured safely in front of him. The knife that killed him was secured safely to Atem's belt. Atem couldn't believe what had just occurred in the last hour. He had saved his kingdom from destruction and freed Nabila from her prison. She would be a great leader to the Sand Clans and keep the peace between her and his people. But all of that meant nothing with the loss of the one closest to his heart. Little Yugi was dead and nothing would change that fact.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Yugi. I failed in my duties as your friend and as Pharaoh of Egypt. How can I ever face our friends knowing that I was responsible for your death?" Atem asked the still form. But the body remained silent and no spirit answered him.

The city gates loomed before him. He barely noticed that the damage wasn't as severe as he had feared. Wordlessly he rode inside the gates and up to the palace. Dismounting from Ali, he gently took Yugi's body in his arms and slowly walked into the palace gardens where the others were waiting.

When the doors open and revealed Atem everyone cheered and raced over to him. It wasn't until they got close that they stopped dead in their tracks. Everyone's eyes went wide at the sight of the bloody broken body of Yugi. Atem slowly walked to the center of the garden and placed Yugi's body in front of Solomon. "I'm so sorry my old friend. I did everything in my power, but I couldn't save him."

Solomon was too much in shock to do anything. Atem then cradle the lifeless body in his arms as if it where a newborn. He then began to talk very quietly you had to strain what he was saying in between the sobs.

"Yugi, there is so much I never told you. So much I need to say. You can't leave me and not know the truth. Of what you meant to me. You were more then my best friend or like a little brother. No you where so much more then that! What you were able to show me through your eyes and with your hearts were more powerful then all the magic in the world. You were my friend, brother and lover. I never told you and I should've said it sooner. I love you, Yugi Moto, my aibou," he confessed just as the sun went down. He hugged the bloody body to his heart and then a very frightening look took over his face.

'I nearly died once before when we were separated my aibou. I won't go through that for a second time. I won't live in this Spirit World with the knowledge you'll not be coming to see me. Seto? You are Pharaoh as of this moment," he said in a deadpan tone of voice at the same time as he removed the Shadow Dagger from his belt and prepared to plunge the bloody blade into his own heart.

"Atem no!" Joey shouted as he jumped onto him. Tristan and he pinned his arms to the grounds while Seto and Kaiba took care of his legs. Mahad and Mana quickly grabbed the dagger from his hands and looked at their pharaoh fearfully. Never in all the history of their fair country did the king try to kill himself.

"Come on man stop struggling. What's killing yourself going to accomplish?" Tristan demanded. He grunted in pain as Atem elbowed him hard.

"Calm down Atem. Do you really think Yugi would want you to kill yourself?" Joey asked.

"I don't care anymore! My life is nothing without my aibou! What does it matter to you anyways if kill myself? I'm already dead!"

While the others were trying to come up with an answer to that one Tea began to notice something strange. Aziza was starting to glow gold and the rain wasn't touching her anymore. Slowly everyone turned to face the young Secret Keeper as she little by little strolled over to the Pharaoh. "Release him please. He's not going to harm himself. Not after what I have to tell him."

Everyone was just too stunned not to do as she commanded. They released their hold on the distraught teenager. He looked at her as she first wiped away the beads of moisture from his beautiful amethyst eyes. 'Atem you have been through a great deal. Your journey has been a very long and hard one; I think you more then entitled to the happiness that your heart so long has sought out for. Now that you've said the password I can give you all that you want and more,"

"Password? I didn't say anything but…Aibou? That is the word my father chose as the password to unlock your powers?" he asked in disbelief. Nodding, she gently kissed his forehead and cupped her palms together. A shimmering light formed within her hands and when it died away everyone was stunned as to what she had created.

It was a crystal no bigger then her palm. It possessed gleaming silver wings with a beautiful crimson gem in the center with a long, narrow lavender crystal. They Egyptians gasped at the sight of the little thing.

"It cannot be." Shada and Karim said at the same time.

"I thought it was only a myth an old wise tale older then me!" Shimon stuttered.

"Well all things are true, or at least have a seed of truth in them!" Isis said in her own shock.

"That is the Legendary Crystal of Rebirth!" Mana exclaimed as she and her ka dropped their wands in shock. Mahad had to catch her as she began to keel over in surprise.

"No that is Monster Reborn!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah! In the final duel before the Pharaoh came back here he played that card in the duel as his final move to bring back Slyther!" Tristan recalled as they all remembered that duel as it came flooding back to their minds.

"But Yugi had put the same card in a gold box and thus negated the card effect and won the duel! If Yugi hadn't played that card or Atem, the Pharaoh most likely still be in our world," Tea told them all.

"This crystal has the power to bring back the life of one person, but only if that person is pure of heart. Use its power Atem and bring back Yugi. Once that task is completed you shall regain all your memories my friend," Aziza explained giving him the precious crystal.

"Thank you Aziza. I can never repay you for this, but I promise you I will try," Atem assured her as knelt down next to Yugi's body. "Please Legendary Crystal, your powers separated us once before. I invoke your powers now to bring us back together. Grant me my wish and return my aibou to my side," he said releasing the sparkling crystal.

The crystal slowly ascends into the skies above them. At the same time all seven Millennium Item and the Regents' armor glowed and a magic ball of energy came shooting out like a wild shooting star and the Egyptians Gods appeared in the sky as well! Each allowed one tear to fall that joined with the others as it began to spin at an intense velocity around the crystal. Then everyone was forced to shield their eyes or have them burned out as the crystal exploded like a supernova!

When they could see again they're in shock! They skies was now like a living rainbow more brilliant and beautiful then even the Northern Lights! Dancing in glittering semitransparent forms were every Duel Monster creature ever created! They were all singing in the Millennium Language a song that sound eerily like the song "_The is life, from Bambi II"_. A pillar of white light then enveloped Yugi's lifeless body. He was then was little by little lifted into the heavens and encased within a magic chrysalis.

The song the monsters were singing intensified, then another supernova went off and Yugi was lowered back to them. He looked great! All the bloody bruise and oozing snakelike lacerations were gone as well as the wound the dagger had made. He was once again dressed in the clothes of a Prince of Egypt. His small glittering body was then gently laid into Atem's arms. The light show then disappeared and the crystal sank within Aziza outstretched right hand.

The rain then began to start up again. The only ones not getting wet though were Atem and Yugi. As everyone was still staring at the sky in awe they almost didn't hear a small moan escape Yugi lips.

_(Miracles Happen, from Princess Diaries now plays)_

"Yugi?" they all asked holding their breaths.

Slowly his huge amethyst eyes opened and he gazed into Atem's amethyst eyes.

"Atem?" he asked weakly to him.

"Yugi?" he asked as if hoping this wasn't a dream. They each took the others hand and squeezed it tight.

"Aibou?" asked Yugi to his partner.

"Yes, Aibou? What is it that you want?" Atem asked him as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Stop talking," as he leaned in as Atem did the same as they finally kissed each other for the first time.

"Well it's about time!" Joey remarked and for once no one beat him up. Everyone was smiling to one another. At last these two lovers had admitted what had been obvious to all around them for a long time. They looked at the pair that seemed to forget they need air to breath. All that was certain as of that moment was this. Right now they were both were in love and the only thing they were thinking of was they were finally where their hearts had always been. It was also apparent that Aziza hadn't been lying that both boys kissed by the book considering what they were seeing.

Yugi and Atem then broke their tender embraced as Yugi ran over to Aziza and hugged her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you Aziza!" he told her contentedly.

"Well my Prince that is what you do for the people you love. You do everything and anything in your power to help them. I swore long ago that Atem wouldn't suffer a broken heart while I lived and that goes for you as well. Now I can complete my duties to you, I must finish my duty to Atem. Finally after 5000 years I can return to you your life. You ready?"

Yugi was whispering something into Atem's ear and he smiled. They both walk over to her with their hands intertwined. "Aziza, I've waited 5000 years to have my life returned to me, but my aibou Yugi just told me of your own desire. We have decide to grant you your heart wish,"

"I'm afraid, Atem, I do not understand," she told him confused.

"It is simple. After all of my memories have been fully restored you'll finally be able to see the one thing you've longed all your life to see with your own eyes,"

"You mean I will finally be able to see you two smiling at me?!" she stuttered in disbelief.

"Aziza you just gave us our life back together! You more then anyone else deserve to have your dream even if it for one day! Ready to see?" asked Yugi as he laid his right hand on the side of her face as Atem did with the left.

"Yes! You two first!" she told them with much enthusiasm in her honey like voice.

"In name of the Egyptian Gods and the powers of Pharaoh and Prince of Egypt we here on bestow you Aziza, daughter of High Priestess Efra and Advisor Samir one day worth of sight!" as a golden light began to dance around her eyes.

Knowing the spell they had just cast it wouldn't be done for awhile she proceed to do her job. "Millennium Magic, Retrieve!" As all around them gazed in wonder as a golden sphere with the Eye emblem on came out of her mouth and into her hands. Inside the baseball sized sphere was a mini Atem. It started to come undone and then the young pharaoh was encased with in the glowing sphere. His clothes and gold jewelry vanished as his life came flooding back.

"_I Learned from You, Hannah Montana soundtrack"_

_He was crying as Shimon held him out to his father. Saying how wonderful it was that a new prince had been born and he would lead one day as pharaoh. He remembered this memory from before but now he saw the whole thing._

_After his father had presented him to his future kingdom, he was walking back down the corridors to a new room. Atem himself was very fussy and just crying like he was a cat. They at last came to what appeared to be a bedchamber. He could hear two females talking._

"_Now please remember its bedrest for a fortnight. You need to get back your strength, my sister. I speak from personal experiences. Now here my special broth, it will help you and your son both. Drink it slowly three times a day, ok, Samira?" said a voice from the right side of the bed._

_"Oh Efra you are such a good friend. You look out for me like a friend and sister. We are best friends and a friend like that is the closest I will ever come to having a sister even if not by blood. I don't know if I could have given birth if you weren't there to help me out. It felt like the Gods were trying to get out of me," spoke a warm gentle voice from behind the bed curtains_

_"Oh there is no need to thank me! That is what friends do for one another. Maybe some time your son and my daughter can play together. None of the other children will come near her,"_

_"Sure, I'll arranged it when we are both a little stronger,"_

_"Ahem,"_

_"Oh your Highness, I didn't hear you come in! Excuse my lack of manners. I was just aiding your wife. I'm so sorry if I was rude in any form," spoke the woman as she came into the light. She looked just like Aziza except, for a few minor differences. Her ebony silk hair only cascaded to a little behind her shoulders unlike her daughter who went all way past her butt. She wore a white, halter that showed off her midriff with a skirt that had a gold and pink design on it, along with matching bands on her arms. She had a few pieces of gold jewelry and her eyes looked like the colors of the sunset._

_"Efra we are friends, you and Samir don't have to be so formal when we are alone. How is my best friend anyways? I've haven't seen him in a long while. I hope he hasn't locked himself in the archives again, I want him to see my son," _

_"Nay he has taken a box of scrolls to our chambers and is working there as well as taking care of Aziza while I've been helping Samira through the final stages of her pregnancy. If you allow me to do his reading quickly I can get back to my own babe and we can see you'll all later at the ceremonial banquet," Efra told him as Aknamkanon gently placed his son his friends arms._

_Atem was still rather fussy only have been born a few hours ago. Still he calm down and looked at the woman curiously as she gently pressed her pointer finger on his forehead and spoke something he didn't understand. Efra became surrounding in a glittering gold aura as her eyes clouded over and her ebony tresses went flying. A weird eye became visible on her forehead after a few minutes it passed. _

_"Well, what did you see? What did the Gods show you of my son destiny?" asked the King as he took his son back and tickled his nose again to calm him down._

_"For some strange reason, Aknamkanon, I was unable to get a clear image. I believe that your son has a destiny so great not even the noble and magnificent Gods of our sacred land can foresee just exactly what it is that is in store for him. Well I must go now, I think I've torment my husband as much as necessary. I'll see you later, and if you have any questions you know where to find me," she bowed and left._

_"Aknamkanon?" called his wife softly._

_"Coming, Samira," he said as he gently pulled back the curtains and sat on the edge of the huge bed. He the placed his son in her waiting arms and kissed her forehead gently as he brushed back her golden backs. Even after half a day in labor she was still the most beautiful woman he ever seen. Her super long ebony hair cascading like a magical waterfall they dreamed of and even her crimson braids though coming undone from the effort of giving birth where still beautiful._

_"Our son is so handsome is he not, my husband? You're wonderful eyes and my unique hair makes for a very stunning combination. He is so cute. I love him so much. Come on honey time for your first meal," she told him as she got ready to breast feed him. _

_"He is a very special boy. According to Efra our son has a destiny so great not even the Gods can tell her what it is. What do you wish to name our son?" he asked as he gazed into his wife attractive teal eyes._

_"I wish to name him Atem" she replied as she began to soothingly stroke her son and sung to him as he feed._

_He was a few months older and again he recalled this before but again he saw the whole thing. He was learning to walk and yes he stumbled but got back up and tried again. He was now in his father arms after walking to him. He then snapped his head at the sound of footsteps approaching._

_"Hey! Aknamkanon!" called out a male voice._

_"Over here, Samir!" his father called over a young man dressed in lavender and periwinkle robes and light jade headdress. He had his own gold jewelry as did many people who lived in the palace. His eyes were a deep amethyst with gold pupils. Next to him was Efra holding a young girl about year and half old._

"_So did the young prince just take his first few steps?" asked Efra kindly to her friend as she gently put down her squirming daughter on the ground. Atem curious of the girl and her weird milky eyes walk slowly over to her and they began to play._

_"Wow that is quite a surprise! No child has ever just gone up and played with Aziza before. I do believe that the first time I've heard her laugh or have any kind of fun," Efra mused happily as they watched the two babies fool around._

_"Hello! I'm I late for our little get together? I stopped by the kitchens to get us all something to drink. They sun seems hotter then usual these past few days. Here this is the best passion fruit juice this side of the Nile. Enjoy," Samira said politely as she gave everyone a goblet filled to the brim with the sweet drink. _

_Queen Samira was a most breathtaking young woman. Now she looked like a goddess. Her long ebony hair was a smooth as satin and soft as silk as it cascade all the way to the ground. Her long crimson braids were now neatly done with their golden hair rings woven into them and her long golden bangs were blowing gently in the morning breeze. She was wearing a crown identical to the one her son would wear as king. Dangling from her ears was Egyptian Cross earrings with gold arm rings, bracelets and anklets. A large necklace and chocker with the Puzzle engraved on them were on her lovely neck. She wore a beautiful turquoise and deep amethyst halter and skirt that showed off her midriff. _

_"Come here, Atem. Come to mommy that a good boy! Oh I knew you could do it! Oh why you crying? Oh I see you want to play with you new friend. Here you go," she said as placed the young prince back next to Aziza who now managed to morph a tiny tail and her ears slightly and let Atem play with them._

_"They are so cute together! I see your daughter is very extraordinary. Not many are blessed by the Gods with the ability to change their form at will. Aziza must have a great destiny in store for her," comment Samira as they sat down under a nearby tree._

_"Well she wouldn't have a future at all if it weren't for you, my brother. I thank you again for allowing my child to live despite the laws of our land," Samir as he held his wife close as the young parents gazed at their children._

_An eye-catching butterfly had landed on a flower and Atem was trying to show his new friend it. He seemed to realize quick that she couldn't see it but he manage to get the butterfly to land on his tiny, chubby hands and let tickle her nose. She smiled and purred like a kitten._

_"I have completely abolished that ridicules law. Every life is precious and no matter what the quality of life if you can live you should be allowed to live. Samir, Efra. Samira and I have something we like to ask you," Aknamkanon asked his friends as he sipped his drink slowly._

_"What is it old friend? I do anything for you. Both of us would. That is the promise we made as children and it still stands true in this life and to the next. What do you wish of us?" Samir asked his friend._

_"We would like if you allow you daughter to be our son future Secret Keeper. It is very obvious that she has great magical potential and she can't be affect by outside magic due to her lack of sight. They seem already to be good friends and it seems very beneficial in more then one way. What do you say, Samir?" _

_"We would be most honored! This would be the perfect job for her! I promise you Aziza will show you she is just as capable as the next! Thank you!" Efra said as tears of elation fell from her sunset colored eyes._

_The toddlers didn't take too much notice to the chit chat of their parents. They were curled up sound asleep with the butterfly resting on top of their heads. The both sneezed at the same time as the butterfly tickled their noses._

_"I win again! I'm the greatest game player ever! I'm the king of games!" squealed a three year old Atem as he beat his mother at senet yet again. She laughed with her son but then lightheartedly scolded him._

_"Atem that wasn't very good gamesmanship at all. Remember a true winner doesn't need to win the game. He must be able to accept losing and show his fellow opponent and himself respect. You dishonor yourself and the game itself when you do things, such as cheat or brag," as she cleaned up the game board._

_"I'm sorry, Mommy. But I'm just so good at games! It just so easy to get…"_

_"A head the size of a melon?" joked Aziza with a snicker, from her seat by the window. Atem glared at his friend but did smile and he snickered._

_"Just because you're good at something doesn't mean you are any less responsible to show your honor, son. Being humble is an important quality that all people need. Now why don't you two go find Mana and play with her for awhile? I'm needed to help your father with some rather dull matters of state. I can't entertain you all day my son. Despite that is what my name means," she suggest to her son who was frowning in a much disapproved manner._

_"But I want to play more games with you, Mommy! You always make them more fun!" he pleaded with her. He then put on his best pout face however she didn't even cringe. She looked at him sternly and told him in firm no nonsense tone of voice._

_"Atem, sweetie we played every game since even before Ra graced the sky this morning. I think you need to play with the other children or I'll lose my mind. But don't forget that every day you play the biggest and best game ever!"_

_"What is that, Queen Samira?" inquired Aziza inquisitively as she got up from her seat._

_"The game which I speak is life itself. Every day it has new rules but ultimately the same goal. To win you must do better then day before. Now run along I'll have a snack waiting for you a little after the middle of the day. Oh and Aziza please don't call me Queen Samira you know that your mom and me are practically sisters, you may call me Aunt Samira," she told the little girl who blushed intensely at the request._

_"I'm sorry, you're Highness but that just won't be proper! I'm just a little blind girl nothing special at all," she said as she hung her head._

_"That not true! You are very special! You're my best friend," Atem told her as he ran to her side._

_"You are very special, Aziza and I'm Queen so if I say it ok for you to call me Aunt it is. So I insist you call me that. I already think of you like a niece anyway. Beside you have a great destiny remember? You are going to be the greatest Secret Keeper ever, remember?" she told the young girl as she lifted her chin high in the air and made her smile._

_"Thank you, Aunt Samira! Come on Atem lets go find Mana and play some hide and seek!" as the pair left the room giggling happily._

_They found Mana out by the reflecting pool trying to change the color of a water lily from white to pink. Her cute tiny little face was pinker then the lily before her though. She was on her knees crying._

_"Oh why can't I do this? Why am I so stupid? I can't even do the simplest of magic! I'm never gonna get any better and I'll never be a great spell caster! I'm just gonna be the stupid klutz's girl who can't even do anything right!" she whined to herself as she sobbed._

_"Oh Mana, it ok! No gets thing right the first time! I couldn't change a lily color for six weeks! You got to stop thinking your gonna fail before you try even. Daddy says those who do things without struggling and trying hard never really do anything. I've tried many times to do full cheetah and I can't even do that yet!" Aziza told the little brown hair girl as they ran up to her._

_Wiping her tears away she hugged Atem and Aziza. "You think I can do this? I really want to be a great magician one day! It's my only dream!" she told them as she sniffled._

_"I think you can do it! Just do it. Don't think about it just do it. Come on, Mana!" Atem told her with an encouraging smile._

_Wiping the dirt off her eyes she then got a look of determination on her little face. It looked so funny seeing a three year old that serious but she looked at that lily and just waved her wand quickly with her big brown eyes shut tight. She then heard applauding and opened them and a huge grin broke out on her face. She had not just turned one from white to pink but all of them!_

_"Yippee! I did it! Yeah! Oh thank you!" _

_"Thank nothing of it. Do you want to play hide and seek with us?" asked Atem to her and she nodded._

_"I'll be it. You two go hid but I'll bet you both I can find you in half an hour!" proclaimed Aziza._

_"If you could do that would be a real miracle. Ok come on Prince Atem let's go hid!" as they two ran to hide._

_She found Mana hiding in one of the large outdoor pots. She told her jokingly not to make a habit of hiding in them in the future. She then began to try and find Atem. Now too a normal person they could have looked all over the palace and not have found him. But true to her word she found him before a half hour was up. _

_She went to the front hall leading to the throne room. There was a large statute of the god Orises on the right side of the opening of the corridor. It looked like any of the other huge statues in the hall. Still she went over to the right side and tapped a hidden button. The side slide open to reveal a hiding spot. It was big enough for two grown people to hide in if they sat down and you could spy on people without them knowing. Atem looked at her in surprise. _

_"Hey! How you find me? I'm the only one who knows about this hiding spot! How you find me?" he asked her in a confused and angry voice._

_"I can tell your heartbeat if you were two continents away! Doesn't worry as your future Secret Keeper I shall keep this hiding spot a secret just between us. Now come on let's go find Mana so we can play some more!"_

_Eight year old Atem wasn't listing as Shada drone on and on about some boring topic. He was staring out the window daydreaming. It had been storming for a fortnight and finally the sun had repapered at last. But he was stuck inside learning all this boring stuff while it was a perfectly nice day outside the window. _

_"Prince Atem? Would you please stop squirming like a colony of ants are running up your legs and pay attention to the lesson?" asked annoyed Shada to the young prince._

_"Sorry Shada. I'll try harder," but it was obvious his attention wasn't on the lesson._

_"Prince Atem, if you hope to be a great leader to this nation one day you must be a master of many skills. Even Aziza knows that as you can plainly see," he waved his hand at Aziza who was listening to him have a discussion on the bases of government._

_Just then Shimon came in to the classroom. "Pardon my intrusion, but I need to borrow your teacher for a few moments. Isis needs your help with some matter right away,"_

_"Can't Karim help her with whatever the matter is, Shimon? It is my week to educate our future king and as a Sacred Guardian I can't abandon my duties," asked Shada to him._

_"Karim is out in the village with Mahad at the moment and Aknadin is training the new Guardian Seto. Please it will only take a few moments," Shimon told him._

_"Alright. You two please study your scrolls till I get back. I won't be but a few moments," as the two men left. Atem got up out of his seat and looked both ways down the corridor._

_"Atem you are very fidgety today. We should do as Shada commanded and study. Despite the fact that," yawning "I could do with a break from the scrolls. I had enough from Dad last night and early morning magic training from Mom," she told him._

_"Let's go outside and play! Come on, Aziza! Please! No one out in courtyard! Come on we've been cooped up far too long!" he begged her._

_She thought about for a few moment the before he could say anything she slung him over her back. "Hold on tight and whatever you do don't scream. If we are sneaking out we have to be as quite as mice," she told him as she went to the window and balanced on the thin edge. Then she jumped backwards and with the grace and agility of a cat they made it outside. He slide off her back and then began running around happily laughing as he danced in the golden sunlight._

_They at last came to a tree that bared the sweetest as well as tastiest of fruit in all of Egypt. They collapsed under the tree laughing. The sound of Aziza stomach growling soon broke their laughing fit. _

_"You must be really hungry," he commented as her stomach sounded louder then thunder._

_"I missed breakfast. I'm so famished," she told him sadly. He looked at the tree but he couldn't see any of its famous fruit then at last he spotted the last piece of fruit on the tip top branch._

_"I'll get you that fruit to eat. You got me out of mind-numbing education I'll get you the fruit. Fair trade," he said as he started to climb. But she sat up and started to yell at him._

_"I don't think that a good idea, Atem! For the past few nights I've had bad dreams about a tree and something making a really bad noise, like something breaking. Come down now!"_

_But he didn't heed her warning. He finally reached the fruit when the sound of the branch breaking under his weight was heard. "Ahh!" he screamed as he plummeted to the ground. "Atem! Millennium Magic! Cushion!" she cried as she managed to break the fall but the sound of breaking was still heard just the same. He screamed loudly as he clutched his right arm which was now at a weird angle._

_"Oh no! I was dreaming about this! Now the dream makes sense. It wasn't the limb I heard shatter it was your arm. Here let me take a look at it. Please stop fidgeting, you'll make it worse," she then felt the bones in his arm and then made a splint from some of the fallen branches and tearing some off her garments up. She then lightly pressed her hand on the arm and chanted a healing spell._

_"That the best I can do for now. We'll have to go see my mom for a better treatment. But that should at the very least numb some of the pain so you can tolerate it better. You ok, Atem?" she asked him as they got up._

_"Yes, I'll live. I just hope they don't have to take away my arm," he told her with a sniffle. She quickly turned her head to the left and whispered, "Aknadin coming and he sounds angry," _

_Sure enough the original owner of the Millennium Eye was running to see what the racket was and when he saw the Prince with a self made splint and sling he just hit Aziza. The force of the blow caused her to hit the tree and a small line of blood trickled from her forehead._

_"Hey! What was that for, Aknadin?" yelled Atem in surprise. He ran over to his friend who was just waking up form the impact. _

_"You stupid little girl! How could you be so irresponsible! If the Prince was in danger you just let him get hurt! You can't protect anyone you just let them get hurt! You are so stupid!" he yelled at the little girl._

_"It's not her fault, I got hurt! It was an accident Master Aknadin!" Atem tried to explain to the man as the racket attracted more people. _

_"Master Aknadin what is going on? What is reason for all this commotion? Prince Atem! Aziza!" cried out Seto as he got there first. He rushed over to the children and tore a piece of his cape to make a bandage for Aziza._

_"What happened, young Prince?" asked Seto as he finished bandaging Aziza up._

_"I had Aziza sneak us out of lessons with Shada so we could play. I broke my arm getting some fruit for Aziza. She was tending it then out of no where Master Aknadin came and hit her for no reason!"_

_"She should know better! Now our Prince could lose his arm! All because of her foolishness! The King should have never let such a worthless child live! She is…"_

_"A member of this court and rightful so Aknadin. You're actions are most shameful! A person worth is found within not from the outside. Priest Seto would you be so kind and escort the children with their mothers to the infirmary to get some better help? Samir and I are going to have a long and serious discussion with Master Aknadin," Aknamkanon told the young man who nodded as the mothers scooped up their children and followed him._

_Atem woke up later that night just as the moon was ascending into the starry night sky. He had been given by Efra a concoction that while it help subside the pain in his arm caused him to fall into a deep long dreamless slumber. He sat up slowly and was still very groggy. Nevertheless he could perceive sound of his father yelling like a wild beast at Master Aknadin. He was just about to get up and investigated when his mom came in._

_"Mom? What is going on?" he asked her but she put a finger to her magenta lips and he fell soundless._

_"Be very quite now. Your father is so angry that he is gashing his teeth about it. You best let him calm down first before talking to him. I don't even think the Gods would like to mess with him right now. How is your arm sweetie? Efra said it be tender for a few days," Samira told him as she hugged him close to her breast and played with his hair._

_'It hurts a lot. But I can live with it for awhile,"_

_'You'll have to live with it for two moons. But at least you'll not lose it," just then his father came in. Atem hung his head shamefully._

_"I am sorry Dad. If I had stayed where I was supposed to neither me nor Aziza would have been hurt and you wouldn't be yelling at Aknadin. I'm sorry, what is my punishment?" he asked without looking at him._

_"Atem, I am on one hand very displeased that you skipped your lessons," he told him in a very high firm voice. Atem cringed waiting for his father fury to hit. But then Aknamkanon serious face softened to one of understanding. _

_"But I do understand why you did it," he said with a warm smile. Atem looked up at his father. "I was once a child myself as was your mother and we both at times did exactly what you did,"_

_"In life Atem people need to have fun and break a few rules time and again. That why being a kid so fun whiles it last. Accidents happen and it not your fault that you broke your arm. But Aziza's injury could've been avoid," Samira told him._

_"Mom, Dad why does Master Aknadin hate her so bad?" he asked with his big amethyst eyes glittering in the low candlelight._

_"Let's just say Master Aknadin can't let old grudges of the past die. Now I will give you a warning this once. Now if you excuse me I've have to go meet the Guardians about the important matters of the state. You get some sleep, alright son?" Aknamkanon told his son as he hugged him tight._

_"Time for bed, little Prince," Samira told him but he was looking out the window at the flower gardens. _

_"Atem? Time for bed, son. It's already past your bedtime," Samira told him crossly._

_"Mom? Can we go see Aziza? I want to know how she is. Also can we get her some of those flowers as a get better gift? She's my best friend!"_

_"Ok you win this round. But a short visit, you need to rest so your arm can restore itself back to health." _

_That night both Atem and Aziza promised each other no matter what they be friends and help the other one out when they need each other._

_It was a dark night as the unexpected rain falling from the heavens outside reflected the mood inside the palace. They whole kingdom was holding their breaths and praying that the Queen would be alright. But a last it didn't seem meant to be. Despite the best efforts of all the royal healers and even Efra the beloved queen was nearing the gate to the Spirit World._

_"I'm truly sorry, my friend Aknamkanon. But I've done everything in my power and beyond that to save my sister. But I cannot save her! She is the best friend I've ever had and even though she is not of my blood I feel like you two that a piece of my soul is being ripped out as well my beating heart being squeezed by the cold paw of Anubis!" Efra told her old friend as she failed to hold back the beads of moisture from her unique eyes._

_"Mommy! No she can't leave! No there must be something you can do, Aunt Efra! Please Mommy can't die!" pleaded a nine year old Atem as stood next to his father. But Efra shook her head dejectedly._

_"I'm so sorry, Atem. But even with all my magic and my husband Samir knowledge no one can stop death. Death may see unfair and pointless but it is the ultimate fairness. Young and old, rich or poor, man, woman and child are all equal in death," she explained to the young prince._

_"How long does she have left, Efra?" asked the King gravely to his wife best friend._

_"I would say she has but an hour of life left before the fever snatches the breath of life from her beautiful soul. You two should go spend that last hour with her. No one should have to die alone."_

_Even laying out waiting for Anubis to claim her soul the Queen was beautiful. Atem ran over to her and fell to his knees crying. She held out her hand and stroked his handsome face and smiled weakly at him._

_"Do not be so sad, Atem. We'll have to leave the land of the living one day. I've lived a good life and I go in peace to my death with no regrets. One should never fear or run from death but just smile. Remember to celebrate the life of those who pass not morn them. You may morn for awhile but just celebrate the life for if you live with no regrets then death isn't scary at all, you understand? I've had the most wonderful treasure ever and it will be waiting for me when I go,"_

_"What is that? All the gold that will be placed in your tomb?" he asked confused._

_"No, gold means nothing. I've have the love of all the people who cared about me and that I cared about. Atem listen to me. The people we encounter in life are very important for a very good reason. Once you've touched someone heart and they touched you're their love is with you forever even after you die for love has no limits and is more powerful then anything else because it comes in many different forms but it all comes from within your heart and that is why its so powerful. Now promise me you'll protect all you love and remember when you play a game to be the great man inside that I see?"_

_"I give you my word, Mom" _

_She then kissed both her husband and son and sang till the candles in the room went out showing she had crossed over. Atem stood there a moment before he ran as tears just fell from his eyes. The whole palace was looking for him but couldn't unearth him anywhere._

_Aziza knew where to look at. She quietly crept to their private hiding spot. She found him curled up crying. She scooted in quietly and took his hand in hers and just held him close all night singing to him._

_He was about 12 and in a week Aziza would be 13 in a few days. They were excitably talking about the coming ceremony that would make her, the official Secret Keeper. He was sitting on the floor look at some scrolls over and she was memorizing the hieroglyphics on the wall._

_"I can't wait! In a week I will finally be recognized by all as your Secret Keeper! I've waited all my life for this day! Oh I can hardly wait!" she told him happily at the same times as her magic caused a few minor fireworks too go off._

_Laughing in agreement, "You work harder then anyone else! I've seen you take down guys twice your size and you even out shined Mahad on more then one occasion! You have earned this honor,"_

_"More like she stole that honor! No way a thing like that should even be inside these beloved walls," called out a voice callously. They both turned and Atem saw it was just one of the many servant girls._

_She sneered at Aziza and continued to mock the young girl. She just kept saying really rude things and making even ruder gestures to the girl. Aziza didn't respond at first then she got angry as the stupid girl finally got under her skin and hit her. The girl then hit her in return. Atem tried to stop the fighting but in the shuffle he got thrown into a statute that starts to tip. The nameless servant girl ran at the same time as Aziza mange to give her a black eye. Then her sharp hearing alert, her to the danger Atem was in. He was just regaining conscious. Without really thinking about, she for the first time in her life morph her cheetah form properly and managed to save her friend from being killed just literally by the skin of her teeth._

_He looked at the broken statute that could've killed him and then into the beautiful eyes of the cat that was a few seconds ago his friend. "Aziza?" he asked uncertain. She then began to affectingly rub her head against his chest and purr. Soon afterwards their parents arrived and where glad no one had gotten hurt._

_That night under the moonlight he thanked for what she had done. But she told him he had done so much for her it was nothing to save the life of someone who saved hers. Then for no reason she undid the bandages that she wore around her eyes and they kissed. It was then she learned of her unique gift to gain from someone a soul drop through lip contact instantaneously. She did tell him later while she did love him she knew they were just meant to be friends and that she had a feeling he still yet to meet his destined lover._

_Soon she underwent the long and painful ceremony that would make her the official Secret Keeper and he stayed by her bedside for a week till the pain from the magical ceremony had gone._

_He was with his father and Aziza walking down a long dark tunnel. He was scared and crying. Aziza on the other hand had a solemn look on her face. If she was scared she wasn't showing it. "Must I go with you, Father? I don't like this place! Why are here anyway and what is Aziza doing here with us?" he cried._

_"This is something that must be done. But don't be afraid my son. This sanctuary is protected by the Egyptian Gods themselves as longs as you show your respect nothing will harm you," his father told him as they near a light at the end of the dark tunnel._

_"But what exactly are we doing here, Father?" he asked again._

_"You'll see in a moment my son. Aziza, are you prepared to do your first assignment as newly appointed Secret Keeper?" he asked as they reached a small flight of stairs._

_"Yes, your majesty. Come on Atem. We must cross the threshold of our world into the land of Gods now," she said as she started to follow the king but the prince stayed put._

_"I won't go any further!"_

_"This isn't a matter of choice. Now come and be careful of your surrounding at all times son." Aknamkanon told him as he started down a narrow stone walkway. Aziza waited for him a moment then turned and started down the walkway herself. _

_"Father! Aziza! Wait!" he ran down to meet them trying to ignore the pounding in chest. His foot slipped and he barely was able to catch the edge and avoid plummeting to his doom. "Father! Help!" he cried out. But his father turned to him and did nothing. He held his free arm out blocking Aziza who wanted to help him._

_"You can get up yourself. Now pick yourself up and let us do what we've come to do." Atem then slowly picked himself up and followed them to an alter. He observed in amazement as his father first whispered a single word into Aziza right ear and she began to glow. _

_He watched as his father sacrificed his safety for his only son and watched as that secret was now being magically infused within his best friend soul. He knew he never forget this moment ever._

_"Good job, Mana! You are getting a lot better! Now I want to show you a new spell I created myself! Millennium Magic, Time Reverse!" Aziza cried as a terracotta pot that had gotten broken fixed itself._

_"Cool!" Mana said as she clapped her hands together._

_"Thanks, Atem! Nice to see you! Who do you think will win the Nile Challenge this year? Atem you don't sound so happy? What wrong?" asked Aziza as the girls looked as the 15 year old was slowly approaching them. His face had a very grave appearance to it and he looked like something had happened. Accompanying the Prince was Seto who looked very grave as well._

_"What is going on?" Aziza asked as she could sense the foreboding mood clinging to the air around her two friends._

_"Aziza there has been an accident. I'm sorry my friend," Atem started to tell her but she jerked away from him. "What exactly happen and don't lie! I can tell when someone is lying remember?!"_

_"On our way home from the village of Ja-kal, the unexpected storms had washed out the trail. Master Aknadin suggested another trail to get us home. "Kimis's Forgotten Path." We all well aware the danger in that land but it was the only way home. A land slide broke out and I'm sorry Aziza but your parents didn't make it," Seto explained to her._

_She just stood there in shock. "I went back and recover their bodies and I stay with your mom till she passed. I'm so sorry for your loss," Seto told her. But she just turned into a cheetah and cut and run. Atem found her in the same place she had found him after his mom had died. He did the same thing she had done for him._

_It was after Zork had been trounced. Aziza along with Atem were at the Pharaoh's Oasis. She looked very brokenhearted, at the same time as he watched the sunset. "Atem are you ready? We must do this now or mankind will fall. Just do me one favor before I do this cursed deed I must do," she asked him as tears fell from her milky eyes._

_"Anything you want, Aziza. You're my best friend."_

_"Tell me about the sunset and help me see the stars shine. Show me how the world looks though your eyes one last time. I know I could do Millennium Sight and see it but I want to see it as you see it right now," she told him with much melancholy._

_He gently pressed his lips to hers and let her for their final moments together see the sunset as he did. Then he promised her that while his mind was about to go dark as the night skies his heart would never forget this world or all the people he loved._

_"I hope in your new life when you do your destiny and save mankind from the evil Shadow Games you find people who love and care for you as much as we did here. I also hope you find your one true love. Good bye my best friend I shall never forget you,"_

_"I will never forget any of you. Especially you Aziza my first friend," _

_With one last hug as their tears fell from the others face. She then placed her hand on the side of his face and in a breaking voice "Millennium Magic! Removal!" a glittering gold light escaped his lips and form the sphere with the mini him inside. His eyes lost their pupils as the last bit escaped it. She then yelled out "Millennium Magic! Fusion!" as his life now became bound to her soul. Then she touched him again and yelled "Millennium Magic! Spirit Bind!" as he became one with his Puzzle as the eye symbol glowed brightly. _

_Picking up the Puzzle she hugged it close to her heart as the last of her tears fell onto it. Kissing it gently she said something in the Millennium Language and started back home._

He slowly opened his eyes and saw all his friends looking at him. Yugi was holding his hand like he had done before. "You ok, Atem? You fainted for awhile. I guess all those memories overloaded your royal circuits. You going to be ok?" asked Yugi to his aibou as their tender embraced tightens.

"Yes I'm better then ok. I remember it all now. I had a very a beautiful life" he told them as he wiped away the beads of moisture of euphoria from his eyes. "I like to express my gratitude to Aziza. Is she ok?" he asked as they both turned and saw that Seto was holding Aziza who had passed out herself from all the magical experiences in the last few hours. Luxor had brought a water skin and they were helping her drink some of the sweet water.

"Aziza! Wake up! Aziza!" he said as he gently shook her. Yugi got close to her as well. This very special girl was the reason they even had a chance at the romance of a lifetime. Slowly she started to stir and she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The normal milky white film that coated her eyes was gone. Instead her eyes now look like a mixture of rich amethyst, magenta and golden orange. She gazed at them as if to try understanding something. She had a very confused look on her face.

"Atem? Yugi?" she asked them uncertain.

"Yes it is us, Aziza. The spell we cast worked! For one day you can see like everyone else!" exclaimed Yugi happily as both he and Atem smiled at her. A wicked grin broke out on her face and she then said, "Did anyone tell you two that you guys are probably the most smoking sexy hot guys ever to walk this earth?" she told with a laugh.

Everyone broke out laughing. "I think she picked a few unnecessary things from hanging around you to numbskulls for so long," Tea teased the guys for the girl weird responses. They helped the girl up as she for the first time in her life saw the way everyone else did. She did a quick look at her family and new friends and the palace that had been her home. She then ran over to Seto and hugged him.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me and my family. I never was able to tell you how much it meant to me what you did for my parents and I thank you for helping to save my life today."

"Your welcome. As you said before that what you do for people you care about," he told her kindly.

A strange beeping was then heard and everyone looked all over the place trying to identify the peculiar noise. Tea then realized it was her wristwatch! She looked down at her wrist and gasped! "Oh I don't mean to be a downer but we've got exactly 20 minutes to get home and to the Domino City Theater for my musical! I can't miss my own show! Oh Adrian is going to hate me!" she said in a panic.

"Forgot your dumb musical and Twinkle Toes for a minute! If we don't get out of this infernal sandbox I'm going to miss the opening of my club! Yugi get that stupid magic house key and get us out of here now!" demanded Kaibutt to Yugi.

"Actually I've got a better idea, Kaiba. Why don't all of you guys come with us to the future? I've got two weeks of vacation time. I mean we just saved the world yet again, you all need some down time!"

"Yes and it would give you all a chance to see the wonderful world my Aibou is from. Beside with the magic of my key we'll be back before we even left! Aziza care to enhance the power so all of us can go?"

"My pleasure Atem!" she said as she took Atem's Key from him and enhanced it with a nonverbal spell. Then she handed it too Yugi. As an alternative of putting it in a lock he held next to his heart. "Please take everyone here, the whole family home for two weeks. We wish to go home to Domino City. Please grant me this wish," as a golden light enveloped all present at the same time as they fell through time.

At the Domino Museum the Hawkins along with Pegasus had finished getting the storeroom back in order from when the Pharaoh little party left. Then the silent room filled with an unearthly noise as it felt like an underground eruption that would break a Richter scale in two occurred. Soon the clean and orderly room was once again a chaotic mess as the Pharaoh's party return with a lot more luggage in tow.

"What in Ra name was that?" asked a young bald man with dark blue eyes. He looked a lot like Odion Ishtar. In fact all these people that young Pharaoh Atem had brought back bear a resemblance to to someone the gang had met at one point in their journey.

"That Shada my friend was us going five millenniums into the future. Oh sorry Professor Hawkins about the mess. I didn't expect us to cause such a huge one coming to the future and all!" Atem told him sheepishly as he started to help his friends up.

"What are these strange garments we now be dressed in? I've never felt such fibers before in my life," comment Karim as he and the rest of the court looked at their up-to-the-minute chic outfits. Like when the gang from the future came to see them they wore chic Egyptian grab now the same had been done for the Sacred Guardians.

"Well I don't what you've been wearing sir. But to be very frank that stuff you got on right now is consider very chic! People pay a lot of money for those designer labels! I mean I'm very jealous that you all get that stuff for nothing!" comment Rebecca as she eyed the very cool outfit Mana was sporting.

"I love it! These clothes are so how you say cool! We never have colors like these back home! I finally feel like a woman! The shoes are so cute!" Manas squealed as she gazed at her reflection in an antique mirror. She was sporting an outfit similar to her ka.

"Well it's nice to see you've got home safe and sound. What's more by the looks of it, it would seem Yugi boy along with Atem boy at last said the three hardest words every. You boys took longer then even most of my favorite cartoon strips. I thought my luxuries locks would fall out before you two kissed," Pegasus mused with his childlike laugh as they all saw Yugi and Atem holding the others hand.

"This is truly fascinating! To have real ancient Egyptians right before me! I really must learn from you the true accounts of what occurred in your daily lives. Would you please be so kind as to share with me your wonderful tales?" Professor Hawkins exclaimed like a kid at Christmas.

"We'd be more then happy to share our life stories with you sir. But we're here to have as Prince Yugi says some 'downtime." But we'll share with you before we go home our stories. You have our word of honor on that," Shimon told him with a grin.

"Would you bozos quit talking nonsense? We have 15 minutes to get to the musical and then to my club! Priorities! Let's get a move on. Please?" Kaiba said angrily but a look from Aziza made him try to be a little nicer.

"Before we leave to this musical celebration we still have one more wardrobe change to attend to," Aziza said in a very sly voice.

"What?! We don't have time!"

"This won't take more then a second. I may have only sight till the moon reaches the midnight point tomorrow, but I'll be damn in the underworld, if I have to look at my best friends in that stupid blue outfit for it!" she told them with a bit of disgust, at the same time as her newly acquired sight looked at the new couple in their trademark outfit.

"You two aren't going to wear that for the rest of eternity! If I get to see you two for a day I like something nice to look at," snapping her fingers and soon their blue school uniform converted to very sexy skintight black leather outfit with a few stylish pieces of gold jewelry as well as gleaming gold earrings. "Much better. You two have such great bodies. Now let try and remember in this time we're not a court of a great pharaoh. We are just as Prince Yugi would say tourists. We are here on vacation. So let's let our hair down and party! I'm going to let my hormones ran wild tonight!" she proclaimed happily.

"You girl have some great taste in style! I so approve! It nice to see that girls being geniuses when it comes to fashion is a gene that won't be written out of our DNA over time," complimented Rebecca proudly to Aziza who laughed. Wanting to show off a bit she went cheetah and ran outside to the street.

"Wow she is wicked!" Rebecca said in amazement.

"You don't know the half of it," Atem told the young girl as they finally got outside. The van was gone in its place was a long sleek white limo with a Blue Eyes, hood ornament and the license plate read "Kaiba" in big blue letters.

"What is this? A new kind of chariot?" Seto asked his modern day counterpart. He walked over to the strange vehicle and ran his fingers over it odd surface. Kaiba lightly slapped him.

"It's a car. It was at one time called a horseless carriage. We use these machines to get from one place to another. Don't touch or you'll ruin the paint job! By the way where is my van?" he asked Pegasus furiously.

"Oh so sorry Kaibutt! It must of slipped my mind, oh how silly am I?"

"Cut your stupid little kid act out Pegasus and don't ever call me Kaibutt! Any of you say that word again and I'll cut your tongues out. Now where is my van?"

"But Kaibutt so suits you well. I mean let's face it your iceberg is only just begun to thaw out," said a voice from behind the limo.

"Yeah you may have taken your first step to regaining your humanity but it's going to be a very long journey," said a similar voice.

"Yeah so just learn to laugh with people it will make the process much easier,"

"Who mocking me?" he demanded. To all their surprise the Guardians become visible before them. They all wore identical super stylish outfits, but like in the past their colors match who the watched over with now appeared as charming little brooches.

"The answer to your inquiry about your van Kaiba. We had to have one your employees come and pick up or it would have been impounded. In addition to it would have had at least up to ten traffic tickets. For the wild ride you took to get here did cause a lot of damage. So we had it brought back to your parking garage and the limo waiting. Honestly Kaibutt I thought you be pleased," remarked Pegasus as he flipped his hair a bit.

"Let's just get to the theater. Everyone in now!" he ordered as everyone pilled in and off they were to the show. They quickly arrived and all plied out and ran inside. Judging from the noise there wouldn't be an empty seat in the whole building.

Tea ran backstage as fast as she could and collapsed. She had depleted quite a lot of energy in the last few hours. "Hey, Sky Dancer, You ok? I was starting to worry that we have to do the show without the star! Here have some lemonade," Adrian told her as he gently pressed a cup to her parched lips.

"Thank you so much," she told him lovingly.

"So where have all you guys been the past few hours? We tried a couple of times to get you on your cell but no response. From the lack of responses we got I fear you went out of town!" Adrienne exclaimed exasperated as she started to help Tea into her costume.

"Actually for your information ballerina twins, we went 5000 years in the past to save our best buddies life! We almost did lose them for good too!" Joey exclaimed.

"What! Is Yugi ok, Joey? Tell me big brother is he and the Pharaoh alright?" asked Serenity as she ran into her older brother waiting arms.

"Their both fine, Serenity. In fact they got the best seats in the whole house. Front row center! I'm sure they'll fill everyone in at the rap party at Kaibutt new club. Now we've got to get to our seats," Tristan enlighten to her.

"Ok but we're really in dire need of some extra help for the stage crew," replied Bakura as he and his new green haired sweetheart Wakana Wynn came out from behind a curtain.

"Yeah while the crew from this morning is still here the extra help required for tonight called in a few minutes before you guys showed up. According to the grapevine they all went to a new seafood place for lunch and now they can't stop well…you get the idea. We could use some extra help!" Wakana explained to them.

"Perhaps milady we could be of some services," replied a voice. They all turned to see the Guardians smiling contentedly at them. "Tea and her magnificent friends just did us a great act of kindness. We like to return that goodwill in full. So tell me and my sisters what we can do to make tonight one of the most magical evenings ever." Wakanda asked to them.

They show was very breathtaking. The whole audience breath was stolen from their lips in the first few seconds. The music was captivating as well as the dancing made you want to get up and cut loose yourself. Even with all the modern day advantages that made it cool it was a little help from the real Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl that finally brought down the house for an enthusiastic response.

As Tea and her cast were taking their curtain call, Mana and Mahad made an explosion of brilliant fireworks and a shower of spring fresh flower petals fall which made it even cooler when Adrian gave Tea a large bouquet of 200 long steam red roses and they kissed on stage!

It seemed the sound of standing ovation would go on forever as did Tea first kiss of romance. But it came to end as everyone had to get going to get to the new club 14 blocks away.

Everyone arrived at the club already pumped and ready for more fun. The new Kaiba Duel Monsters Dueling Club was huge! It took up two city blocks! It was a combination of dueling arenas, karaoke, Internet café, and night club. Kaiba had obviously spared no expenses in making this place the ultimate hang out. He then got a pair of gold scissors out and cut the red ribbon official opening it. Then to everyone shock he let Atem and Yugi go in first!

This place was wicked! Everyone one walked in amazement of all the cool things within this chic club walls. Soon the gathering made up of all the people they had ever encounter in their journeys along with many more new faces started to flood the huge building. Yugi and Atem notice they had lost Aziza. She had been sitting next to them at the theater but now they couldn't see her at all.

"Aziza! Aziza! Where are you?" they called worried that she feel a bit overwhelm with her temporary gift of sight. But too their surprise she was fine. She walked up to them holding a plate loaded down with sweets. Her pretty face was smeared with crumbs from the brownie she had just eaten.

"These things are too die for! Oh you better get on stage fast. Kaiba's going to call you two up to do a bit of singing. I think its called karaoke. Oh and don't worry you won't embarrasses yourself. In fact you'll have a special fan waiting for each of you when you're through," she told them as she popped another brownie in her mouth.

"Did Kaiba tell you that he wants us to sing?" asked a confused Yugi knowing all too well Kaiba wouldn't just ask anyone to do anything. He didn't ask, he demanded!

"Like no way in hell! I'd had a vision when I was in the bathroom during the intermission back at the theater. From what I can tell there is going to be a lot of love tonight. I mean there will be so much high endorphins as well as raging hormones running amok a jackal would faint dead from how strong the odor it caused."

They followed her advice and walked to the stage beneath a wall size plasma screen. This was TV screen was the size of a wall like a casino sized wall! It was huge! They saw all their friends from all their adventures having the time of their lives. The trio was glad to see the Ishtars talking with their Egyptian counterparts at the same time as the Guardians sisters mingled with the biker boys from the Doom Gang. Their former enemies Pegasus and Dartz now rehabilitated were enjoying themselves at the buffet table weighted down with goodies. Grandpa along with Shimon was chatting with Arthur and Alex Brisbane about various things. Mana and Mahad were looked at the virtual interface about the cards. Surprisingly Noah was there!

"Oh in case your wondering Yugi, Atem about Noah. I finally convinced Seto to help out our 'brother'. We located his mind then we downloaded it into a android body in addition to that, we gave him the job as a computer software designer at Kaiba Corp," Mokuba explained to them who where very stunned.

"Come on, Mokuie! I want to see more of that wonderful computer designs you were telling me about! Come on!" Rebecca said as she yanked on her new crush's arm and dragged him away.

Laughing "I hope Mokuba is prepared for the wraith that is Rebecca Hawkins!" Joey snickered as they pair disappeared to the tables for a snack of chocolate parfaits.

"Oh Joey, please don't be so rude! Young love is so sweet! Just like this beautiful stain glass picture you had made just for me big brother!" Serenity told him as she hugged the heart shaped picture of her. She was like an angel with beautiful glittering rainbow wings in a flowing dress in the twilight sky. Behind her was half a golden sun and half a sliver moon. The gold frame around the picture said, "My Guardian Angel"

"Sorry sis. But after the day we've all had I just need some time to unwind. But you should have seen me! I was totally kicking bad guy ass! I was on fire, literally! I was amazing! For the first time in my life, Serenity I was a real hero!"

"Joey you've always been my hero! You don't need to be Superman to be a hero!"

"Serenity we weren't Superman. At least Joey wasn't that for sure! We were the Regents of Egypt! So can I get you a milkshake, my treat?" asked Tristan.

Just before blood could be spilled between the two knuckle heads a familiar voice broke out. "Hey Wheeler long time no see! How's tricks?" called out a voice.

All eyes turned and spot Mai Valentine in a very short but sexy lavender dress.

"Hey Serenity, how are you doing kid? Keeping these Neanderthals in line I hope. Oh hi there Yugi and Atem? Man it is extremely creepy to see the two of you side by side like this. Tell me Atem? Why is it you didn't even flinch when you went up against Panic to get back my star chips, however you can't even tell that shrimp next you liked him?" she asked with one eyebrow cocked at the teen pharaoh.

"Oh don't be so hard on them, girlfriend. Your Mai correct?" Aziza asked the beautiful blonde woman.

"Yeah that my name, kid. Who are you and how do you know my name?" she narrowed her violet eyes on the new chick before her inquisitively. Anything involving Yugi Moto was never down-to-earth!

"Name's Aziza and I've known Atem here longer then anyone else. We know each since we're both in diapers. His parents were my parents best friends and we've been best friends all our lives. I'm his Secret Keeper and I swore to protect him and Prince Yugi with my life and make sure above all else neither had to suffer a broken heart. I almost failed at that tonight nevertheless I was able to do my duties. As a reward I get one day worth of sight."

"The answers to your other two inquires are as followed. One while I've been blind all my life and after tomorrow night I'll go back into darkness I've got a special talent. I temporarily gain the sight of whoever I kiss. I get a soul drop and I can access that soul's memories. As for those two taking 5000 years to say it? Blame it on their DNA. I mean from what I understand ever since man first came out of a puddle of primordial ooze anyone pumping testosterone is clueless in matters of the heart. No transgression to you my King and Prince. Nevertheless it's the sad truth. Oh you better get to the stage quick. Kaiba going to call you in five,"

Following her advice they made their way to the stage not noticing Aziza whispering something into Mai's ear. Both girls got a wicked look in their eyes as Kaiba got on the stage and calm the crowd down.

"Well fellow Duelists, I hope you are enjoying yourself tonight!" the crowd thundering applauded showed he was correct. Smiling sly he then address the crowd again, "While this place is the ultimated Dueling pardises its time for all of us to set aside our decks for one night and let our hair down. So for all you American Idol fans out there get ready for it Duel Monsters style! Here to perform the first song of Kaiba Corps. Duel Monsters Dueling Club is the Kings of Games Yugi Moto and Pharaoh Atem! Give them a round of applause!" he told them as the spotlight hit them and led them onto the stage.

He grabbed them both roughly and hissed, "You two better be good at singing as you're at games because this night is being broadcast world wide! So don't embarrass me! Got it?!"

Both Atem and Yugi took the stage. The light shone brightly on them. Picking up the mikes Atem adjusted the karaoke machine and signaled Aziza who nodded. "Fellow duelist I hope you enjoy our rendition of "Start of Something New" from High School Musical. While we're singing please enjoy the video in the background. Now without further ado let's get one with the show."

_"Livin' in my own world. Didn't understand. That anything can happen. When you take a chance." Atem sang._

"I never believed in. What I couldn't see. I never opened my heart."

_"Ohhhhhhhh" _

"To all the possibilities."

**"I know"**

"That something has changed"

**"Never felt this way"**

"And right here tonight."

**"This could be the.."**

**"Start of somethin' new."**

"It feels so right"

**"To be here with you... oh and now, lookin in your eyes"**

"I feel in my heart."

_"I feel in my heart."_

**"The start of something new"**

_"Ohhh yeah." _

_"Now who'd of ever thought that um_

**"We both be here tonight yeah"**

"Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter."

_"Brighter Brighter"_

_"_Oh with you by my side."

_"By my side" _

_"_**I know that something has changed. Never felt this way."**

"I know it's for real."

**"This could be the..."**

While they were about to go into the chorus again the crowd was cheering. Never had they imagined the King of Games would have such a great singing voice. His partner's voice was velvet and a perfect pitch. As they watched them sing the crowd was entertained by past adventures of the two on the TV screen courtesy of Aziza's magic.

**"Start of somethin' new. It feels so right to be here with you... oh. And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart. The start of something new."**

**"**_I never knew that is could happen. 'Till it happened to me. Oh yeah!"_

**"I didn't know it before"**

"But now its easy to see."

**"Ohhhhhhhhh"**

**"It's the start of somethin' new. It feels so right to be here with you... oh and now... Lookin in your eyes. I feel in my heart. The start of somethin' new. It feels so right."**

"_So right…Oh"_

"To be here with you... oh."

**"And now…"**

"Lookin in your eyes."

_"Lookin in your eyes."_

"I feel in my heart."

"_I feel in my heart."_

"The start of somethin' new"

"_The start of somethin' new."_

"The start of somethin' new"

_"Somethin' new." _Atem sang looking into his aibou eyes. The two of them ignored the cheering of the crowd and at that instant kissed each other once more on the lips happily startling most of the crowd. Then the crowd began to shout "Encore, Encore" So they started to sing once more.

"_We're soarin', flying there not a star in heaven that we can't reach,"_

**"If we're tryin' so we're breakin' free,"**

_"You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are,"_

**"Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts,"**

**_"But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe…."_**

_"We're breakin' free!"_

**"We're soarin'"**

_"Flyin'_

_**"There not a star in heaven that we can't reach"**_

_"If we're tryin'_

_**"Yeah, we're breaking free!"**_

_"Oh we're braking free!"_

_"_**Ohhh"**

_"Can you feel it building like a wave the ocean just can't control,"_

**"Connected by a feelin' ohh in our very souls."**

**_""Rising 'till it lifts us up so everyone can see…"_**

_"We're breakin' free!"_

**"We're soarin'!"**

_"Flyin'"_

_**"There not a star in heaven that we can't reach!"**_

_"If we're tryin'"_

_**"Yeah we're breakin' free!"**_

_"Oh we're breakin' free!"_

**"Oh runnin' "**

_"Climbin'"_

_"**To get to the place to be all that we can be!"**_

_"Now the time"_

_**"So we're breaking free!"**_

_"More then hope more then faith!"_

**"This is truth this is fate! And together!"**

"**_We see it comin"_**

_"More then you more then me!"_

**"Not a want, but a need!"**

**_"Both of us breakin' free!"_**

**"Soarin'"**

_"Flyin"_

_**"There is not a star in heaven that we can't reach if we're tryin"**_

_"Yeah we're breakin' free!"_

**"Breakin' free! We're runnin'"**

_"Ohh Climbin"_

_**"To get to the place to be all that we can be now the time,"**_

_**"**Now the time, yeah."_

"**So we're breakin' free"**

_"So we're breakin' free"_

**"Ohh"**

**_"You know the world can see us in a way that different then who we are,"_**

****Everyone was clapping, cheering or whistling or all the above! Almost immediately up on the stage went up Mana who sang "Do you believe in magic?" Next went Mai who was singing "Notice Me," she was very shocked when Joey came up to the stage and kissed her on the lips! Then he gave her a crystal rose as they went into a second passionate kiss Jasmine used her powers to create a flaming heart with arrows with their names in it above their heads.

At the same time as more people began to get in the karaoke line to sing, Kaiba was just sitting in the Blue Eyes booth unaccompanied. He seemed a little down and that made him mad. He never felt this sort of feeling of emptiness before and this bugged him greatly.

"Is it okay if I join you? Everyone out there is asking me tons of questions about your business. I'm getting a little tired explaining to them I'm not you," Seto said as he took a seat next to his counterpart. He was dressed in one of Kaiba's old blue uniforms frowning.

"Sure why not. It's not like anyone going to bother us in here," Kaiba told him miserably as another person got ready to sing.

"Okay what's wrong? I think I know you well enough to tell when something's bugging you. Are you still having trouble adjusting to the fact there's magic in the world or that we're one in the same?"

"No it's something different. I feel like something missing inside of me. Like a huge part of my soul has been ripped out. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Mr. Kaiba there's some lady here asking to speak to you. She said something about an internship program. Should I send her away?" asked one of his many suits.

"That must be a mistake. The person who applied for the internship was a Mr. Zen not a Ms. Oh well send her in please."

The suit nodded and gestured with his hands. Opening the door wider a young girl entered the room. The door shut behind her and Seto and Kaiba could only stare dumbfounded at who stood before them. The girl was wearing ankle strap white heels, a short snow white strapless dress with a blue sash, and Blue Eyes White Dragon chocker. There was a small tattoo of the creature on her right shoulder. Her long white hair was held back in a braid and her blue eyes sparkled in the light like heavenly diamonds.

"Please excuse my less then professional attire Mr. Kaiba. I figure that since you asked me to meet you here you might prefer if I blended in with the crowd. My name is Kisara "B.E" Zen. Let me say that I'm honored to be chosen for such a prestigious position. After reading my resume I can assure you there is no task to small I can't accomplish. I was unaware you had a twin sir. May I ask you name?"

"My name is... Seth and I am his cousin. My little brother Luxor and I are visiting our mirror image cousins for the next two weeks. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Zen. I'm sure that my cousin here will be most pleased with your work. Isn't that right Seto?"

"Kisara? That is a very unique name," he said to her as she sat down next them. Blushing she told him, "I know my name is strange. But it makes me special. You know it's very funny, Mr. Kaiba but I feel like I know both you and your cousin as if from a dream or a memory of a lost dream. You two are very handsome," she told them in her sweet angelic

voice.

Kaiba then took her by the hand and gently crested her face. "I too feel as if I knew you long ago. Come on there something I've got to do," he said as they ran to the karaoke line. No one argued as he cut in front of everyone. Aziza was mad at first because she was next but softened when she saw who Kaibutt was with. With a smile she nodded to Mana and Mahad who had been dancing together and they waved their wands which now resembled pens.

The whole room went pitch black and only a bluish white light bathing Kaiba and Kisara was now visible. All of the people became quite and stared at Kaiba in a very strange manner. Seto smiled to himself knowing what is other self was going to do. Luxor and Mokuba just held their breath as Kaiba approached the mike.

"This song is dedicated to the most special lady ever to live. I've waited a very, very long time to see her again and finally tell her the words I should have said so long ago. Kisara this one for you," As he began to sing his song of choice the brilliant images of his and Kisara past played on the huge TV screen.

"_I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. I know that you are something special to you I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me. I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul! You're the one I want to chase. You're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste I want your beautiful soul. You might need time to think it over. But I'm just fine moving forward. I'll ease your mind. If you give me the chance I will never make you cry c'mon let's try. I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul. Am I crazy for wanting you? Maybe do you think you could want me too? I don't wanna waste you time do you see things the way I do? I just wanna know that you feel it too. There is nothing left to hide. I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul. Your beautiful soul!"_ he finished. For a moment all was quite then explode into applauds and even a wolf whistle as Kisara giving into the feelings of love that been inside her beautiful soul for the last 5000 years ran into her destined lovers arms and they kissed!

"I guess this means I get the job?" she asked as they pulled away. He looked at her and with a grin said, "You get more then a job way more. I've missed you Kisara,"

"Not as much as I've missed you Seto. Finally after 5000 years we are one again," she told him as she laid her head against his beating heart.

"Come on you and I get the first to use the "M" room!" he said as they made a mad dash to the back where two weird doors were located. One was bright pink with a gold heart with the letter M on it; the other was black and gold with the word "Stress Room" on it.

"What does the "M" stand for?" she asked confused.

He smiled and gently pushed open the door to revel a room that was the ideal seventh heaven for romance! "M is for Make-Out Room. Come on we only get this room for 15 minutes!" he told as he carried her over the threshold into the room and the door closed shut with the song "_Oh starry night from Sailor Moon Soundtrack," _escaping for a few minutes as it closed.

While Kaiba and his girlfriend had their make out session, Aziza was creating a storm. She had just finished singing "Who Said?" but now was calming the already overzealously crowd down. "Before I hand over the mike to the next singer I like your permission to dedicate a song to my two best friends Yugi Moto and Atem. If it were for them I won't be here and I'm sure that those two have all have had one point another done something that made you a better person. So may I sing one more song to thank them please?" she asked the crowd who yelled yes.

"This is for out to you two because you live we all live!" (I know that the word girl in here but if you just focuses on the message of the song instead of the lyrics it will mean just the same ok?)

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart, it's the end of the world in my mind. Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call"_

_"I've been looking for the answer somewhere. I couldn't see that it was right there, but now I know, what I didn't know."_

_"Because you live and breathe, because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help! Because you live girl my world has twice as many stars in the sky"_

_"It's all right I survived. I'm alive again 'cause of you, made it through every storm. What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time, I'm so glad I found an angel. Someone who was there when all my hopes fell. I wanna fly looking in your eyes,"_

_"Because you live and breathe, because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help! Because you live girl my world has twice as many stars in the sky!"_

_"Because you live…I live. Because you live there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight. I want to give what you've given me always…"_

_"Because you live and breathe, because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help! Because you live girl, my world has twice many stars in the sky!"_

_"Because you live and breathe, because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. Because you live girl my world has everything I need to survive because you live… I live…I live," _

Everyone was cheering loudly as she flipped gracefully off the stage and hugged her best friends. "Thanks! That was a great song to choose to sing! It was much appreciated!" Yugi told her giving her a high five.

"Yeah it's nice for once in a blue moon, not to have to duel to save the world or be a pharaoh. For the next two weeks I'm just an almost normal 17- year-old who just wants to have fun and be a kid," Atem told her also giving her a high five.

Aziza was about to say something when she got a look on her face. It was halfway between disgust and raging fury. "What is that _insect _doing here? I know Kaiba can be an ass. On the other hand I know he in no way send an invite to such rubbish as that ignominious _insect and lizard!_" she growled as her newly seeing eyes locked on two people trying to sneak in past the bouncer.

Yugi and Atem followed her gaze and saw she was looking at Rex and Weevil. These two had been major thorns in the gang side for a long time. They may have at one time been respect as great duelists but after Yugi, Atem and Joey had schooled them so bad they been tossed out to the gutters like week old garbage. That and how they had treat people before made people dislike them even more. Even more then just the fact that two virtually unknowns had out classed the Regional Champion and Runner Up when they were at Duelist Kingdom. But why did they make Aziza so mad? She had never met them before. She seemed to just want to set Weevil on fire with her eyes.

Before they could do anything she was already by the door holding them both with one hand tightly around their scrawny necks. She looked ready to kill them.

"No! Not you crazy cat girl again! I thought you were just a bad dream! Please don't hurt me!" Weevil squealed. Rex looked even more scared as his skin was white as a dinosaur bone.

"Oh no you little insect. I'm not a bad dream I'm your worst nightmare! Do you have any idea the hell you put me through trying to recover those Exoida cards you threw overboard?!"

"Hey! Aziza! What is going on?" asked Yugi as he and the rest of the group ran up to see what was transpiring.

"You know this crazy chick?" asked Rex as he tried his best not to soil himself.

"She isn't crazy in the slightest creation. She is one of the strongest and well minded people ever!" Atem told them with his arms cross that someone had the audacity to scoff at his friend like that.

"Aziza what is going on?" Yugi asked her kindly trying to understand why she was so pissed off with the boy with seriously bad taste in personal appearance.

"I think it be much more fun to show all of you in this place rather then tell a few what this _worm _did that was beyond ignominious. Millennium Magic, Memory Recall!" she yelled as everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the wall sized TV screen.

Yugi was with Joey talking about the cards Joey just got to help in the coming tournament on Duelist Kingdom. Yugi just gave him Time Wizard when Weevil showed up. Weevil then did something that was against the duelist's code of honor. He threw the rare Exoida cards overboard. This was the greatest violation any duelist can make. Even in Atem's time destroying a card or tablet of someone else was such an atrocity as well as a dishonorable act you could be sent to hell for it!

The whole room gave Weevil a look to kill. But that wasn't the end of it "You should have been decapitated for that act against the Pharaoh and the Prince! You little bloodsucker! I would've thought you learn your lesson the first time we crossed paths, however it seems you still haven't learned anything! You really don't have a clue in hell how hard it was to get back those cards do you leech?!" screamed Aziza as she slammed him into a wall.

"What is she going on about Yug? I mean I was only able to get back the legs before you guys saved me from dying of hyperthermia. What is she going on about?" asked Joey while he tightens his grip on Mai hand.

"I think she referring to these," Yugi said as he popped open his deck and removed all 5 Exoida cards which caused Weevil to look like he had just died.

"How in the world did you get those cards back?! I threw them out to the bottom of the ocean! They're no way you could have got those back and if you did have them back why have you never played them again?!" Weevil screamed in disbelief.

"Let's go to the video screen for that answer folks!"

_They all saw as Weevil was laughing happily to himself with a satisfied smirk on his ugly face for his wicked deed. "Ha Ha. Without Exoida little Yugi Moto will be nothing but worm food for my superior bugs! Nothing will stop me from becoming the King of Games. Not even some weird short kid who just got lucky on one occasion. Ha! Huh? Well looky here seems I've got a fan and a hot one at that," he said as he neared his door to his luxury room. _

_Leaning in a very seductive manner was a young incredibly beautiful girl wearing an extremely stylish leather outfit along with some stylish shades and a cat pendent around her neck. She turned and smiled at him. "Hi, you are Weevil Underwood correct? The best bug duelist in the whole world?" she asked him in a playful manner._

_"Why yes that me! Why do you want an autograph or maybe you like to see me in action?" he asked clearly bewitched by the vixen charms._

_They talked for a few more minutes then the all manner changed. The girl had pinned him to the door and he was trying to escape but the lock wouldn't budge. _

_"Whoa I never had a girl come on me so hard before but I really must get ready for tomorrow. I've got a tournament to win,"_

_"Not so fast you little leech! You will not go to sleep, not till you been punished for the crime you've just commit and have the audacity to laugh about it like it was a joke!" she told him as she threw him to the ground._

_"Who are you? You're not a duelist because you've got no glove or star chips. Who are you and what crime are you talking about?" _

_"Let's just say am I very close friend to the one who you just commit your little crime to, shall we you parasite? Where I come from the lowest thing any person can do is destroy another cards and it's even worse when it's done to their faces. Back home we have you killed for doing it do the ones you did do it to. So…" she said removing her shades to show her milky eyes. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to run but trust me you won't make to the end of the hall before I catch you and give you your just desserts! One…Two…Three!" _

_True to her word Weevil didn't make it to the end off the hall before a cheetah mauled him. In a few short minutes he was reduce to a whimper heap. She turned back to her human form and spit out his underwear. _

_"Let that be a warning to you or anyone else who dares as the audacity to try and harm the Pharaoh or Prince. Get it, got it good! See you and clean your clothes more then once a month!" snapped the mysterious girl as she went around the hallway._

_He got up and looked but she had vanished into thin air. He told the ships suits about the incident but no one would believe him that a blind girl turned into a cheetah and attacked him. They told him he must have just had too much of the salty sea air and did it to himself._

_That night just before the boat reached it destination the girl stood on the deck with a glowing outstretched hand. The remaining cards flew to her hand and she dried them out and put them in an envelope. Then she walked to where Yugi was sleeping and slide them into his hand and gently kissed him._

_"Huh? What the?" Yugi opened the envelope inside where his cards and a note it read the following._

_"Dear Yugi Moto, I return to you what you have lost. I wish you good luck on the journey you are about to embark upon. I give you two pieces of advices for this journey. Trust yourself and your friends along with the heart of the cards. Two always remain faithful no matter what may come to pass. Do not let anyone know you've got Exoida back. On this journey you'll no longer need him but still don't tell anyone. Know you have a special friend looking out for both of you. See you around, signed a friend. P.S. Your lips taste delicious!" a lipstick stain and a paw print were the only things else."_

The TV screen now went to static as the memory ended. "Now as far as I can tell you two little slimes still haven't matured any. So I'll let you go only if my Pharaoh and Prince say so. If not I'm kicking you both out of here the hard way! Atem? Yugi?"

"I would like to be immature just this once, so please escort them outside but do it in a humane fashion," decreed Atem as she dragged them out by their ears and hurled them out into a nearby dumpster. Dusting her hands off she smiled and said "Let's get back to the party! You two still have like 22 minutes before your special guests arrive. Come on I feel the need to dance!"

They found out that the line for karaoke was not nearly as long as the line forming to get into the make out room. Joey and Mai where first in line followed by Tristan and Serenity, Tea and Adrian, Duke and Adrienne, Bakura and Wakana, even Rebecca had dragged Mokuba who seemed to be silently pleading with Luxor to switch places with him. Needless to say the young lovers looked ready to riot. Kaiba 15 minutes in heaven had long since expired but he won't relinquish the room.

"Hey Kaibutt! Yo Rich boy! I don't care if you do own this place! The rules apply to all! You can't bend them just because you own the joint! Get out of there right now! Some of us want to do some kissing ourselves! You've got to have run out condoms by now with how long you have been hogging the room!" Joey yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to kick down the door only to end up hurting his foot.

'YEOW! That door got to be made of titanium or something!" Joey cried as Mai kissed his foot.

"That's it! I've had it up to here with Kaibutt bad attitude! I don't care he just starting to change I'm not waiting here all night!" Tea said angrily with burning red cheeks. She grabbed her cell and text something into it and hit zero.

The sound of roaring laughter was now heard. Tea then knocked on the door. "Oh Kaiba you better come out here if you want to save what little dignity you've got left," she called to him.

Cracking open the door he glared at her with disgust. "What do you mean you little urchin?"

She just jammed her thumb behind her and watch as his face faulted as the duel he had had with Joey earlier was now playing on the TV. He didn't even filch as Tea used her cell to preserver the look of horror on his face for all time on her cell. "Now you better get out of there so rest of us can have some alone time. Oh and by the way love the lipstick. Cherry blossom passion goes so nice with your skin tone,"

"You'll pay for this!" he hissed as he and Kisara left in hurry. Everyone got a good chuckle out of that. Joey and Mai then went in for their alone time.

By now both Yugi and Atem were wondering where these mysterious guests they were that, Aziza had been hinting about all night. They looked at the clock and saw it was now 9:46 and they were waiting still. Aziza came smiling over to them.

"While I'm happy to report the rest of the court is doing just fine. I just talk to everyone and they're having a blast. They all can see why you love this time and place so much Atem. All off them are at this time on the dance floor learning the "Cha Cha Slide" and I must say I never picture it but Shada, Karim and Isis are very good dancers. Though based on what I've observed in my own unique way in the past. Mahad is the one with the natural gift of rhythm. Why do you two look so morose?" she asked curiously as to way the two love birds where sitting at the Dark Magician Table alone with a sad look on their faces.

"We've been having the time of our lives tonight, Aziza. Without you neither of us would even be here to enjoy it. We are happy that you're having the time of your life," Yugi began and Atem finished. "But we've been waiting for these "Guests" you've been going on about. Where are they?"

"Oh that. Well Yugi if you start towards the entrance by the time you get there your guest of honor will have arrived. Atem if you go to Duel Arena 5 on the left side you'll find your guest waiting for you there. I'll order you and your guests some food to snack on," she smiled with a strange glint to her beautiful eyes.

The pair looked at her and shrugged as they walked away from their table. Before they parted ways to go meet their guest Yugi made a confession of his own. "Atem I've got something I need to tell you. I'm scared,"

"What are you scared of Aibou? We've faced many dangers together. Today alone has tested us in ways that we never dreamed possible. What troubles you Young One?" he asked his partner who wasn't looking him in the eye.

"I told my mom in an email that I had a special surprise for when she got here. The surprise is you my best friend and lover. But to tell you the truth I'm a little worried when she shows up how she'll handle the news that I'm …"

"Gay? Your worried how your mom is going to react?" he replied with an eyebrow cocked.

"You think I'm being silly don't you?"

"No in fact I feel the same if my parents were still alive. Even though in my time all relationships were acceptable it's still not easy for many parents to hear that their child loves the same gender. I understand perfectly that this issue has been the cause of much friction throughout time. How long has it been since you've seen your parents anyway?"

"Two and half years. My dad Sho Moto has been away on business in America for his corporation. I really do miss them. Even playing Duel Monster and being with you and our friends doesn't always fill the space that is empty without them,"

"I miss my parents a great deal too. Now that I've got my whole life back it hurts even more now that I can remember them. I really miss my mom Samira too," he said with tears in his piecing amethyst eyes.

"What was she like?"

"She was very beautiful. I get my unique hair from her. She was very compassionate and devoted woman loved by all who knew her. She love to have fun and joke, her laugh was like music and she had the most beautiful of all voices. You'd like her and my father if you could have met them," he told him with a hint of sorrow in his velvet voice.

"Well this where part ways. Meet you back at the table in five!" Yugi said as he ran to the door and Atem ran to the nearby stadium where Mako Tsunami was currently dueling Vivian Wong.

By the time Yugi was only about ten steps from the front door the slide apart and young woman enter. She was dressed in a modest lilac dress with a light yellow jacket. She started to scan the massive room with her violet eyes as if she was looking for someone. She ran her dainty fingers through her short red hair in a sign of frustration.

"MOM! Mom!" yelled Yugi as he ran into his mother waiting arms and they both cried tears of elation. "Oh Yugi! It's been far too long since I last held you in my arms," she said as she held her son as if he was a newborn. "I'm so sorry for being so late and not calling. My flight just got in and I took the first available cab here," Ashita told him as they pulled apart.

"Mom it's really ok! I'm just delighted to see you. You don't realize how close we came to never seeing one another again. When is Dad getting in?"

"Your father called me in mid-flight. He said he was in Chicago and trying to get the first flight back home. I left three days ahead of him. So let me see you. I love the new outfit and you got your ears pierced oh that so cool. So can I now meet all these wonderful friends you been going on and on about in your emails? Or can I at least see this surprise you told me about in your last email?" Ashita asked him.

"Come on the surprise is back at the Dark Magician Table. Let's hurry!" he said as he took her hand and lead her through the crowd.

Atem was now standing behind Mako as he was using his sea deck to school Vivian. He smiled remembering how it was difficult for him and Yugi to defeat him when they met.

"It is very easy to see why you love this world. So many wonders and so many challenges to face. You have face the biggest game there is and that life and you've excelled at both of them to a point that is unbelievable," spoke a familiar voice. Slowly he turned his head and saw his father standing there. He was dressed in a silk purple shirt with blue jeans with a golden pattern on them.

"Dad!" he cried happily. He just ran to his father and hugged him. He was no longer a great pharaoh or a champion Duel Monster Duelist. He was just a 17 year old kid who hadn't seen his dad in a very long time.

"What are you doing here? I thought Aziza said you go to the good Spirit World after the sunset? What is going on, Dad?"

He smiled at his son and told him kindly, "Because of all the things you and Yugi have done for Egypt and the rest of mankind itself a few things have been done as a long over do reward. Let's just say a few rules are being bent and a few strings where pulled for the next two weeks. So can I now at long last meet this special boy a living Pure One?"

"Come on!"

Both Yugi and Atem ran to the table where Aziza was waiting with a smile. "Like your surprise guests? I took the librated of getting the best food. Now if you excuse me," she stared to get up.

"You're staying! Please?" they asked her at the same time.

"OK but only because you asked so nicely,"

Both took a very deep breath as each lead their parent to the table. Both waited a few moments as their parents looked at each other and them.

"Hello, I'm Ashita Moto. Yugi's mother and you are?" she asked polity as she held her hand out to the king.

"My name is King Aknamkanon and this is my son, Pharaoh Atem. It is a great honor to be in the presences of the mother of the extraordinarily young man, who along with my son has enriched the lives of so many," he said to her as he shook her hand.

"You make to be like our sons are some divan heroes. But everyone can be hero if they try to help another. Still it's a bit unnerving the resemblances between them. Still they say everyone has a twin somewhere. So how did you two meet?" asked Ashita as they all began to eat some ice cream.

"Mom, I've known Atem ever since I solved the Millennium Puzzle. It's a very long and complex story but to put it simply Atem was a great pharaoh who saved mankind from the evil Shadow Games 5000 years ago. To make sure this evil never escaped and tried to harm mankind again he had his best friend Aziza," who waved her hand, "Remove his memories and bind his spirit to his Puzzle and then removed all traces of his name. He then became the Nameless Pharaoh,"

Ashita was very quite as the teenage pharaoh told the rest of the story, "When Yugi solved my Puzzle I became infused within his spirit. We became one and when he dueled or was in trouble I take over and help him,"

"That would explain why you appeared taller when those duels were televised. I was hoping you weren't shooting up growth hormones. In a weird way that a relief," Ashita comment with a small laugh which Aknamkanon joined her in.

"We have saved mankind many times and even helped Atem find out his name. But after that we were forced to say are good-byes. In order for him to enter the Spirit World he had to be beaten in a duel. But you can image as the original King of Games that wasn't very likely,"

"We dueled and not only to Yugi defeat the 'undefeatable" Egyptian Gods he outsmarted me by placing "Monster Reborn" in a gold box and when I played it to bring back a God it was nullified. We then said our good byes,"

"If this is around the time I think it was then you two being forced apart wasn't good. My father-in-law Solomon sent me a private email telling me that my son seemed to be very depressed despite he was acting cheerful. I understand you were thinking of cutting yourself, Yugi?" Ashita asked him firmly.

He hung his head in shame as he rubbed his wrist to silent confirm to her that she spoke the truth. "Then things changed and Atem gave me this. It's called "Atem's Key" it was a way me and the gang could see him anytime we wanted,"

"But do tell you that truth it almost caused a catastrophe that would have wiped out mankind. Today when Prince Yugi came to see Pharaoh Atem he was captured while on usual ride out in the desert. Atem was brought here and it took a lot of different people working together to bring him home and then save the world from a sadist 14 year old. The Witch final act of cruelty before she went to oblivion was she killed Yugi," Aziza explained to Ashita who looked for a moment like she was going to have a heart attack.

"But it is ok Lady Ashita. We used the real Monster Reborn crystal to bring him back to life. Now I think their something these two needed to tell you both. We're all ears!" she said as she licked the sherbet off her spoon.

"Mom," Yugi said as tried to work up the courage that Atem had bestowed to him. "Yes, honey?"

"I know this is a lot to take in and I promise before these two weeks have passed I'll explain everything to you and Dad. But there is one more thing that I need to confess. I'm in love… with Atem. We're aibous" he told her with his eyes half hidden.

He waited for a long time not knowing what to expect. She just smiled and kissed his forehead and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you accept this before you were 30. I'm very happy for you my son,"

"Huh? You mean you don't want to disown me? You ok that I'm gay?"

"Yugi, I've know that since you were very small. That's not a surprise to me a mother knows these things. I also know that love has no boundaries. It is not limited to age, race, religion, creed, time, species or gender. Love is the most wonderful thing ever no matter what shape or form it is in," she told him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yes as my beloved wife Samira said there a few things that are certain on the subject of love. It is always unpredictable and you never fall in love the same way twice. You could fall in love a hundred times and never feel the same way twice even if you lived to be a 103. We don't find love it finds us when we least expect it too. It does work in very mysterious ways but it always finds a way. Love is the biggest game of risk and chance," Aknamkanon spoke up with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You're correct good sir. But since love comes in so many different forms there is unlimited supply of it and even death can't stop it. Your wife is a very wise woman," Ashita told him.

"Thank you,"

"Why don't you three go have some fun? We can all go back to the game shop for that wonderful dinner you prepared in a little bit? I like to talk to Aknamkanon alone for while, Kay?" suggested Ashita to her son who just kissed her cheek and ran with his friends back to the dance floor.

"You seemed to be handling all this rather well. You surprise me a great deal,"

"In life you need to have an open mind. There so much that can be done and that has been done in life nothing surprises me much. The only thing stopping a person from making a dream a reality is how far their willing to go to achieve it. As a wise person once said "There are more things in Heaven and Earth then dreamt of in your philosophy," Beside I just want my son to be happy as I'm sure you want yours,"

Yugi had Atem and Aziza gather all their friends and meet them outside the "Stress Room" He had a very sly look on his cute face. He then led all the people into a huge concert room and handed them boots, work gloves and goggles.

"Yugi what is going on? What is all this?" asked Atem confused as the group donned the strange gear.

"This is how we in Japan get rid of stress and its fun! Now take a plate and write what is stressing you out in big black letters," he instructed as they each took a plate with a creature from their deck on it and wrote down their biggest stress. "Good now let smash them!" he replied gleefully. Looking at him in a weird way but did as he said and found they enjoyed it!

Finally it was just about time for the club to close its doors for the night. All the girls had taken part in a group version of singing both "That what girls do, and I wanna be like other girls," when Kaiba came on the stage.

"I hope you all enjoyed tonight as much as I've. To send us home in a good mood let's have one more song and we'll have Yugi and Atem sing! Get up here you dweebs now!" They got up on stage and select a song and started to sing "The Other Side of Me" by Hannah Montana had brought down the house!

While the court would spend the next two weeks at Kaiba hotel in the penthouse suite Atem, his father and Aziza were crashing at Yugi's place. They had a quite but late dinner but they loved the cheesecake Yugi had made. They planned the ultimate day of fun for tomorrow before they all went to sleep as they both had the same dream of them having fun while the song "Dreaming of You" played throughout the blissful dream.

Aziza woke up Atem and Yugi just before the dawn so they could climb onto the roof and watch. They went downstairs for breakfast but there was an unexpected surprise waiting for them with the morning jook or rice cottage. Sitting at the table already was Grandpa, Ashita, and Aknamkanon. But too their shock also waiting for them was Samira, Sho, Efra and Samir. All of them lost what ever sense of pride they had and just ran to their parent's arms and cried.

"_Best of both worlds, Hannah Montana plays during the day of fun"_

The day including going to a wildlife preserve, going to a park with a large green house and getting a hot air balloon ride, an amusement park with a 4D movie ride, (That means you wear 3D glasses and your seat moves with the movie) going to the museum, horseback riding, playing a few duels, going to a mega mall where Aziza literally dragged Atem and Yugi by their ears to any shop she could find and slammed the three credit cards down demanding they get a new wardrobe, the day end with a sunset moonlight cruise under the midnight blue skies.

As all the couples dance in seven heaven to the most romantic songs, which included, "Form this moment on, Listen to your heart, Right here waiting, I'm gonna love you, You'll be in my Heart and My only love,"

"This has been the best day of my life! I will remember it forever and its all thanks too you two. I love you both so much, promise me the last thing I'll see with my own eyes is the same thing I first saw when I could see?" Aziza asked as they watched the fireworks.

"You know, Aziza me and Atem have been talking and we think maybe you should go to an optamolghist while you're here. Maybe see if your eyes are repairable then you could see all the time," Yugi told her as a huge one went off.

"No thanks Prince Yugi,"

"But Aziza you could be like everyone else and see. Why would not want that? I thought you would've want that, Are you scared?" asked a confused Atem who was a baffled by her response as his aibou.

"Tell me something; would you Yugi taken growth hormones to avoid being teased? Are you like million of others who seemed to find something of shame within themselves so the assimilated themselves into the image they think others find normal?"

"Explain what you're getting at," asked Atem.

"In life everything and everyone is different and unique in its own way. The difference is our difference may be great or small but they do make the world a wonderful place. Life would be very boring if we all looked the same. Even twins are different. Should all people get rid of their pigmentation and be the same color? Should all short people taken hormones drugs? Should all deaf or blind be fixed?" shaking her head she continued,

"The first step in learning to accept things is to accept one self both the good and bad. If you change yourself to make others like you or to try and avoid persecute you are just showing you are ashamed of who you are and giving up without trying. One who stays and fight even when the odds are against them shows real courage as well as strength of character. This one day of sight will last in my heart much longer then forever. I've already got a wonderful life, so full of color and passion because you two and all our friends. I see with my heart and I don't see with my eyes because the eyes of my heart see everything already so beautifully," she told them as they watched the end of the show. To her surprise though the two were pretty much an official item they gentle kissed her cheeks and held her hands for the remainder of the show.

"_Two Worlds, Phil Collins Tarzan"_

The two weeks went by much faster then anyone wished it to go. Now it was time for them to return to the world of the past. The spot they had chosen to leave was the game shop. Yugi got ready to put the key in to send them home but Atem stopped him.

"Atem?"

"I can't go back, Yugi. I can't leave you ever again. If I've to go back in the Spirit World I'll be a spirit with a broken heart. I can't live even in the Spirit World without you, Aibou!" he told him as he began to breakdown into tears. Yugi in turn fell into his partners arms and cried.

"You know everyone falls in love, most are just too stubborn to admit it. We know you wish for someway to have your two worlds as one family. We been doing some serious talking amongst ourselves and with the Gods, Atem and we might have a solution to your heartbreak problem, my son," Samira told her son as she helped him up.

"What you talking about Queenie?" Joey asked intriguingly to the beautiful queen.

"After all of what we seen we understand our Pharaoh a whole lot better," Shada started for the court that each had something important to say.

"We all saw how distraught our Majesty was when he came to the Spirit World and it left many of us baffled for a long time," Karim told them.

"We couldn't understand at all his peculiar behavior. He was unresponsive to the outside world around him; he was completely detached from everything and everyone in general. He would just stare out blankly to empty space and constantly talk about "Other Self". We didn't know what do think of it," Shimon told them.

"That how Yugi was when Atem first left!" Grandpa exclaimed in shock.

"We were very worried about him but we couldn't think of anything to help him at all," Mahad said with his head hung. "We thought we lose him again he was so depressed. It wasn't good at all," chimed Mana sadly.

"He more then just our king he the like Prince Yugi is the glue that holds us all together," comment Seto.

"It just we didn't foresee this at all. Even my Necklace couldn't have told us what was truly in store for us or Atem. I suppose that why even the Gods couldn't even tell what Atem destiny was," Isis told them with a mystifying smile.

"What are all you trying to say exactly?" asked Tristan getting inpatient with all this.

"It is rather very simple, my friends. Atem was destined to save mankind from the Shadow Games with Yugi and all of your help. But the unforeseen thing was that no one not even the great Egyptian Gods Slyther, Obelisk and the Winged Dragon of Ra expected that Pharaoh Atem destined love would be the same person chosen to be his vessel to exist in this wonderful world. In short Atem can't go to the Spirit World because he is not a Spirit," Aziza tried explain before everyone shouted "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Man do you people have to be so loud! I do not wish to go deaf!" remarked Luxor as held his ears in pain.

"Sorry! But what do you mean Atem isn't a spirit?" asked Yugi confused.

"Yeah the dude been dead for 5000 years how can he be alive?" asked Joey

"You don't see the answer right in front of you do you Joseph? It's love. As long as there is love there will be life. The love that Atem has for you all wasn't enough to keep him here even if a part of him wishes to remain earthbound. However when he and Yugi confessed their love to one another that changed everything completely. His heart now burns with fire of love so much that it would smolder Ra great blaze out in an instant. Love is the most powerful thing ever to exist for it's has been around longer then even existence itself," Aziza told them.

"The Gods of our land have decided to bestow a great gift to you my son, a second chance at life. You will remain here with your aibou but still be able to use the key to come home when you get homesick. Seto will take over as Pharaoh as the history depicts. We'll all visit you when you needs. Even the great Gods know they are no match for true love. Now your two worlds can be one family, my son," Aknamkanon told his speechless son.

Atem just stood there for a moment in shock. Then he just embraced his parents like when he was child. "Thank you Dad, Mom, all of you for realizing just how much Yugi means to me. I will do my best to make all of you proud with my new life but I've two requests to ask all of you before you give me this gift of new life,"

"What would that be, honey?" asked his mom as she played with his colorful hair.

"The first is I like a picture of my whole family. That all of the people I've ever encounter from both the past and here in front of this game shop," he said.

"That can be done easy Pharaoh give me five minutes on my cell," Kaiba said. Everyone was a little surprised he was there but ever since he was reunited with Kisara he had been gradually altering his tune.

In an hour all the people whose life Atem and Yugi had touched showed up. They were all eager to see them. They had in fact had all been on their way anyway. They had assumed Atem was going back and this time they all want to say good bye. Now they found out it was something else entirely. After about another hour or so they finally got everyone sitting in a way that looked good. They set up a digital camera and all shout "Let's Duel!" and exactly 12 pictures were taken in all. This included one of just Yugi and Atem by themselves kissing happily.

As everyone got ready to see this ceremony that Aziza was going to do to give him his new life the wonder what his second wish was. They found out when she was doing the ceremony and while holding on to Yugi hand kissed her! Thus sharing the gift of new life with her!

"Why did you do that?!" she asked a bit confused yet happy at the same time.

"Aziza you said many times that you didn't think you could repay the debt you felt I gave being your friend? You did and you paid it back with much interest. I've have many friends but I won't lose the best friend I've ever had. Someone who loved me and my aibou so much she almost died to try and help us say those three words that matter most. After you gave me the Monster Reborn crystal to bring him back we both agreed that the only way to truly pay you back is if you would remain with us forever. I still have a few secret that need to be kept and also I don't want to be the only new kid at the high school,"

Laughing she hugged them both tight; "You two would definitely be lost without me! I heard that high school is like the worst years of your life! I'll be glad to stay but do I've to wear that dorky uniform?"

"Yes" they both said in unison.

"Great now you'll probably start to finish the other sentences! I'll be Aziza Keeper and what shall your last name be, Atem?"

"I like to be called Atem Puzzle if that doesn't so dorky. This Puzzle is the reason any of us met and I would be honored to have that as my name,"

"We like it, Pharaoh. We'll always remain faithful to you and in one way or another we'll always be with you my king," Mahad told him.

"Thank you all! We'll see next weekend for some fun! I don't want to miss the Nile Challenge, because Seto I'm so going to kick your butt!"

"You're on cousin!"

With one last heartfelt good bye and the promise that they would meet again they used the key to go back to the past. But Atem felt something hard in his right palm after they left. He opened and saw it was a very beautiful gold ring. Engraved on the outside were symbols that represent everyone in the Egyptian court that made up Atem family, there was an engraving inside in hieroglyphics as well.

"What does it say?" Yugi asked.

"_Forever loved with a fire more powerful then the Gods by his people, Pharaoh Atem the greatest king, friend, and son ever. May he remember forever the love and friendship of his family._

"It so I never forget where I come from or those I love. It assures me that they are with me at all times," he explained as he slided the ring on to his right hand.

The next day they all were running to get to school and happy as it was a new day which held even more adventures and possibilities. Who knew what the future held or what fate had left for them?


	10. Eplodige pt 1 the Wedding

"Epilogue pt.1 The Wedding"

" I don't own any people in GX anymore then in Yugioh. I will say for all to hear I did miss the whole first season of the show and only started to watch about the time Jaden got back from space and was lost on the island. My two main reasons are 1. They had yet to finish Yugi up and two spin-offs like movies sequels are usually not as good as the original. I get the info from different Internet links and my twin sister Kaliann. I again don't own anything of either show other then my Oc's. So don't yell at me if everything isn't 100 accurate ok?! Thanks!"

_**11 years in the future location outside Slyther Red Dorm at Duel Academy**. (Hey who stupid idea was it to put a school on an island in the middle of nowhere to teach a card game anyway? Doesn't it sound a little absurd?)_

It was a beautiful day as the skies were the most radiant shade of for-get-me not blue without any clouds. The colors and sounds told the gang that summer was just around the bend and that meant three whole months off the island and back on land! Everyone was just doing different things do decompress after the events of sophomore year at the academy had dealt them.

Alexis was with her older brother Atticus using a DVD camcorder as well as a laptop to compose a CD of original dueling songs for a contest that was heard on the radio. Syrus and Hassleberry were trying to top each other on who had had it worse this year with Aster trying to keep it from turning into WWIII. Bastion was doing more calculations and reviewing strategies for next year. Chazz was just leaning back with a smug look on his face while listing to his Ojama brothers continued to go into raptures over him over and over again. After all he had just won the biggest Duel Monsters Tournament since Battle City. Jaden was just lying flat out on the soft emerald grass looking up to the sky wondering were his girlfriend had wandered off to. "Hey guys have you seen Arianna? She said that she would meet us here to help us, plan our going-away party in two weeks."

"I think I saw her over by the docks. Arianna wanted to make sure that Saurtorious was completely recovered before sending him off on his own," Syrus remarked as he pushed his tiny glasses back up on his cute face.

"You think that it's a good idea to that she went all by herself to escort the enemy off the base camp? After all it wasn't to long ago Saurtorious tried to brainwash everyone on the planet with that freaky satellite!" Hassleberry asked, "I think we should go make sure that nothing happened to our comrade!"

"I wouldn't be concerned about her Hassleberry. More to the point she was the only one who was actually able to intimate him other than Jaden. I mean she wasn't scared of him at all. Furthermore she even thwarted him at his own twisted game of fortune telling duels! I've known the guy for a long time and he not one to be imitated or scared. On the other hand when she duel him not only did she beat him, for one rare moments of his life, he was scared and I don't mean he was a little nervous I mean he was really terrified by her! I don't believe he ever lost before to anyone beside you Jaden. So with her able to beat him to show she wasn't going to be scared away from her "duty" was something, I'll tell you! Saurtorious called her the White Knight in the cards meaning the one meant to protect the Guardian. But I think he was shocked as everyone that it turn out to be a girl!" Aster commented in an impressed tone to all of them.

"Relax will you Hassleberry. I'm sure everything is fine. Look here she come right now," Bastion said pointing over their heads. The gang turned around and notice he was right. A young teenage girl who was incredibly beautiful almost goddess like was approaching the gang. With her long flowing ebony hair and flawless skin with her perfect hourglass body. Unlike the rest of the students at the Academy she didn't dress in one of the primary colors. She wore a short vivid pink and gold leather jacket, a matching mini chemise that showed off her midriff along with miniskirt with knee high black leather boots and a cat pendent. The strangest thing about the girl was that she was wearing black sunglasses and her hands in the biker style gloves where on her jet-black guide dog Atem's harness.

Her guide dog Atem looked a lot like the pictures of dogs on the walls of Egyptian tombs and he wore a weird gold collar that matched his eyes with a dog tag that looked like the Millennium Puzzle that Yugi Moto was famous for wearing. It had a name written on the back in hieroglyphs so it was all really strange. In fact everything about this girl was strange!

She walked up to the rest of them smiling happily. Then she went right over to Jaden and kissed him most passionately! Little Kuriboh seemed to get a little jealous of this and whined so she pulled out of the embraces and kissed the flying hairball tenderly as well. "You are such a good little guardian angel aren't you, Kuriboh" she cooed soothingly to him in a playful manner.

Jaden then looked at her as he started to remember how with everything else that had happen that year this girl had actually seemed to shake things up more then the Society of Light did at times! The memories of their first encounter started to enter his adorable mind.

"_It was shortly after Crowler was made new Chancellor in Shepard's absence. He was looking for way to get the school a lot of PR and as always get back at Jaden for humiliating him. One day a strange woman came in without an appointment and told him she could kill two birds with one stone. She had a young duelist under her wing, a duelist so good in all 1500 duels she had been in she had never lost once! Crowler wanted this duelist immediately. On the other hand the mysterious woman said she only would bring her to the island on two conditions. One she would come in the dead of night and not be disturbed at all and two the match would be played in front of the whole school at dawn. Sensing a tremendous power coming from the girl he hurriedly agreed. Once she left he called in Boneapart and start making preparations for the duelist arrival._

_Syrus was the one who told Jaden he was to go up against a duelist who was so good she could've been a pro! Jaden and his friends in next to no time logged on to DuelistMySpace and looked up the name "Arianna Brooks," They got her profile but unlike all the others it had no picture of her. It did say she played with what was described as a "Handicap Deck" and played in a specialist league._

_When the day of the duel came all the students with the exception of Jaden were moaning about being up at crack of dawn but that all change the moment she walked into the dueling arena! All the boys that had been crushing on Alexis now were thinking of this goddess. But it took a lot longer for everyone to figure out that she was blind! Everyone was thinking how could a blind person duel? She showed Jaden that her cards were laminated and had Brail on them. But while she did show she was a great duelist she also showed she was much better at flirting! She spent the whole duel flirting with Jaden! The two of them had the time of their lives having fun and flirting. _

_After the duel had end in a draw Crowler offered her a spot in Obelisk Blue, but that's when she said something that showed him she was going to shake this place up._

_"Hey hideous? If its ok with you I like to go to Red and before you call it loser central let me tell you and the WHOLE damn school something you need to hear! It doesn't matter what color or what dorm your in! A dorm is merely where you live and you could be any color in the rainbow or polka dots! The only thing that stops you from exceeding your own potential is how far your willing to go to surpass the limits you set yourself. Jaden here shows that it doesn't matter what color or dorm you're in as long as you have fun and try your hardest to do better each time."_

" _Oh a Crowler you and Chass up in the stands over there I've got something else to say. Get over it! In life we all win and lose but we shouldn't let the fact someone beat once became our whole lives! So if you want to be like Seto Kaibutt and let the fact that someone beat you ruin your whole lives go head drive yourself insane, instead of accepting in life there is always someone better and even if Duel Monster can be more then a game remember at times it is just that a game! Come on Atem, lets go get moved in to our new home!" she ordered to her dog, as they exist the soundless arena._

_It was shortly after Arianna came that things went south with the threat from Saurtorious. Nevertheless in next to no time Jaden realized whenever he was in trouble or in a duel some magical force was protecting him. However the truth was revealed when the Saurtorious's lawyer came to duel him. This time when he dueled something happen that no one believed at all! The moment the duel was under way and the crooked legal representative played his first devious trick he they were all shocked when something got between them and start to protect Jaden. It was a beautiful cheetah! The cat growled angrily at the evil man ready to spring on him should he try to harm Jaden in anyway. The creature was nowhere to be found as soon as the duel was over leaving Jaden feeling very confused as to what was beginning to transpire around him. _

_From then on whenever someone or thing was after him this cat was there protecting him from harms way. None of them could find any trace of it afterwards. While this was going on Arianna kept flirting with him. Finally he, along with Hassleberry and a very reluctant Syrus broke into her room when she was out to find out more about this weird and wonderful young woman._

Her room was very neat with two luxury beds, and to their surprise there was a lot of items related to magic, myths and legends and tons of Egyptian bits and pieces! Then they found two things that were weird. First, her diary was completely written in hieroglyphs. While Jaden and Hassleberry were shocked at that it was Syrus then showed Jaden something even weirder. They had all seen Arianna sketch outside a lot, but when they flipped through the sketchbook their jaws hit the ground. It was like a comic book, but the comic was of everything that had happen down too the last detail but the duel that she had with Jaden was dated two months before it had happened! That is when she came back from her nightly walk. She ordered Hassleberry and Syrus to clean her room up and took Jaden with her out into the wooded area.

_They talked for a little bit but when the sat down on some rocks one above was about to crush them and she turned into a cheetah and saved him. He stared at her fascinatingly even more when she talked to Kuriboh and she explained that she was the reincarnation of the ancient Secret Keeper to a great pharaoh. Her purpose in life was to protect the new Protector of both Duel Spirits and Mankind from evil. The last Chosen Successors had hand picked him knowing he would do very well in this very important responsibility that destiny had handed to him. She also told him that yes Duel Spirit only show themselves to those they trust they aren't seen with the eyes but the heart and yes she could see them as well._

_She then kissed him and in doing so she gained his soul drop in addition to that, they in next to no time became an item. To prove how much she did love him for him she had done something that by some would be regard as a death wish. When some beast had the audacity to try and use the power of Ra in the most ignominious fashion and was about to eighty-six the Chosen Protector she made a decision without a thought. She had actually gotten between him and Ra and took the blow for him! She had been in the infirmary for almost a week after doing that stunt to keep Jaden out of harm's way. _

"Hey Jaden! Jay! Wake up!" Someone called to him. "Huh?" Jaden asked as he came back to the real world as all his friends were looking at him like he was once again on another planet.

"You really shouldn't stare out into space like that, Jay. You almost swallowed a fly!" Syrus told him as he gave him a bottle of pink lemonade that Arianna had brought back from the cafeteria. It was just the thing they required as the sun warm rays beat down on them.

"So let's get back to the party plans guys! I was thinking…"

"There a shock that little Jaden Yuki knows how to think! Maybe you should try doing in class once a while!" snickered Chazz.

"Oh knock it off Chazz!" Alexis said annoyed with her arms crossed.

"But Alexis darling it was so perfect!" he replied as he tried to touch her blond hair.

"First don't call me darling and second making fun of others is never right!"

"Yeah Chass why don't you just zip you lip?" asked Arianna as she made a motion with her right hand like she was closing a zipper and his mouth literally zipped shut!

"Ah the beauty of silence. Huh? We're about to have company. From the sound of it it's a girl from Obelisk Blue who is left-handed and she running very fast. She will be appearing in three two one," Arianna said as a girl in blue came down the trail indeed out of breath.

"That is really spooky when you do that, Arianna. I mean really spine-chilling!" Syrus whispered as Alexis ran up to the girl who was about to pass out.

"Hey Roxy! Roxy Colt what are you doing in these neck of the woods?" she said to the long raven-haired schoolgirl. She handed the exhausted teen some lemonade, which she took graciously.

"Thanks a lot. Running straight here from the Blue Dorm may be no picnic if I was one the horses in my deck, but it very exhausting when you just have two legs and not four!" she said with her blue and green eyes laughing.

"Well take a few moments to recover before you tell us what you wanted to say, ok?" Jaden told her thoughtfully.

"Thanks" she said as she nervously walked to where Bastion, who was still writing feverishly on a notebook, was sitting. She looked over his shoulder without him even noticing. "Um that is really nice penmanship you have," she told him awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh thanks," he said not even looking at her.

"I mean I should know. My mom is calligraphy artiest and she is an expert at writing beautifully. She even wrote a book on the subject of graphology, that's the study of handwriting hehe. Um look everyone says there's no one who smarter when it comes to numbers on the island then you so I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?" he said finally looking up at her.

"If you could tutored me in math? I'm failing miserable! So how about you and I get together for private session sometime?" she asked trying to stop blushing.

"Ok I'll help you see you later," Bastion told her before engrossing himself once more in his work. She looked crushed for a moment as if she didn't get the response she had been hoping for.

"So Roxy baby what did you bring us all the way from Obelisk? I hope its fan mail from one of my adoring fans," Atticus joked.

"Not exactly. The letter got delivered to our dorm by mistake. I snagged it before Crowler could read it. By the fancy lettering and expensive seal I think its some kind of invite to a big event."

"An invitation? To what exactly? I hope it's not another tournament," Syrus whined.

"As if may I see that please? Hmm it's an invitation all right and it's a fancy one. It's even got Braille on it wow. Okay got it open. Here Jaden its for you," Aster said handing the letter over.

"Okay here it goes. "_Dear Jaden Yuki, I would like to first congratulate on how far you've progress. I've followed your progress since we first meet and I'm most pleased. I must also say that I'm extremely in high spirits that Winged Kuriboh found whom he was meant to be with. I wish to tell you our meeting wasn't mere chance, fate brought you to me that day in the park and I'm very please with your abilities Jaden. I would like to invite you and all your friends with VIP pass to my wedding in Domino City in two weeks. I would also be highly honored if you and your best friend would duel me and my fiancés as it the way of my fiancés culture for people to duel before they say "I do" Please RSVP ASAP._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Yugi Moto, King of Games!"_

Jaden became as pale as a ghost in shock. Everyone else was just as stunned. **_THE YUGI MOTO, THE GREATEST MOST FAMOUSE DUELIST EVER HAD JUST INVITED JADEN TO HIS WEDDING?! AND WANT HIM TO DUEL HIM!? THE KING OF GAMES?! _**

"This has to be some kind of practical joke! I mean no way would someone has famous as Yugi Moto send a loser like you, Jaden a wedding invitation and ask you to duel him! They're just no way in hell! That should be my honor! I won the GX!" yelled Chazz furiously as his mouth finally unzipped. He tried to rip the invited from Jaden hand but Atem growling stopped him.

"Good dog! Roxy you just said you know a lot about calligraphy right?" Arianna asked the horse duelist.

"Yeah you want me to tell you if that thing is a authentic or a forgery?" she asked the girl who nodded. Taking it she scanned it for a few moments and declared, "This is the real deal. I've seen many people handwriting and I've seen Yugi Moto writing before. In fact in my mom book she had a bunch of well-known people write some personal quotes and one was Yugi Moto and I seen his handwriting and that is his signature without a doubt," she told them.

"Wow! Sarge this is fantastic! The big goohona wants to meet his private! I can't wait to meet the Yugi Moto!" Hassleberry declared loudly as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah this a great honor Jaden. I hope you prepare your deck wisely for this duel. Good Luck!" Aster told him with a big smile.

"Just a moment Jaden from the sound of that invitation it seems to indicated that you've _already _met Yugi Moto? Is that true?" asked Bastion inquisitively to the cute chocolate eyed and hair young man.

All eyes now looked at him as his face went more red then his jacket. "Well…"

"Come on Jaden spill your guts? Have you actually met Yugi Moto?" asked Atticus to him.

"Well remember how I was late getting to the testing grounds? I kinda ran into someone and knock him over. He was rather very nice about the whole thing and asked if I was a duelist and then gave me Winged Kuriboh and said he felt I was _destined _to have it. But in my hurry to get to the grounds I never realized I just ran into the King of Games himself!"

"You mean to say Jaden that Yugi Moto gave you Winged Kuriboh?!" Syrus said in disbelief.

"Yeah I guess," everyone fell to the ground in a big heap, everyone but Arianna who had a very strange smile etched onto her attractive face.

"A Ms. No Eyes! What with the grin? You have something to say or not?" demanded Chazz angrily to her.

"To me this is something I already knew had happen many millenniums before it even occurred. I know for you all it's hard to accept the truth of my existence or my role to play in this game of life. All the same I did foresee the fated encounter involving Prince Yugi as well as Chosen Successor Jaden."

"Now why don't we go acquaint with Chancellor Shepard about this and Roxy you better come along with us. I've got a feeling Ms. Ugly won't believe us in less your there. I perhaps can't see Crowler but he got to look 1000 times worse then he sounds if that even possible. Does that man ever need plastic surgery badly! Ha! Come on!" she said as she took off running as soon as she was out sight into her cheetah body.

"Every now and then your girlfriend is really out, there Jaden, however she is so breathtaking all the same," comment Bastion as he got running after the spotted feline. Alexis along with Arianna had the same thought as they went to the Chancellor office. No matter where you were in the world or what time boys were forever going to be naive on the subject of love. They both knew perfectly well a pretty girl didn't complement your handwriting in less she was trying to flirt with you!

The gang did show the Chancellor the invited and after Roxy who he knew from her family background was a specialist that this was the real deal. He then followed the instructions that came with the invitation. The reply came the very next day confirming that Jaden's party would be picked up that Saturday by a designated chaperone and the rest of the school would come on Monday. So everyone packed their bags and got ready for the time of their lives. However Jaden on the other hand had two problems. One was who would be his dueling partner and two was how weirder then usual his girlfriend was acting. For some reason this was a big deal for her.

"Jaden! You have to pick one of us! Come on! You can't put this off any longer Sarge!"

"That's right Jay! Our ride off this island coming first thing tomorrow morning! You have to pick one of us! Come on Jay who is it going to be?!"

"Come on guys! I don't want to be force to choose between my very best friends. I know you both are really good duelist and both are eager as anyone would be to take part in a duel with the King of Games. But I don't think I can chose between you two I'm sorry!"

The two friends looked at each other as Jaden walk away from them to the woods for a few moments alone. They began to think of all the times Jaden had been there for them and then came a decision.

"Hey Jaden! We made the decision for you!" they shouted as they found him under an ash tree.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Jaden you known Syrus longer and from what we read about Yugi he helped his best friend Joey Wheeler out a lot and since Syrus is like your Joey he will be your dueling partner. It's ok Jaden! Syrus deservers this honor more then me. But if one you should happen to get sick or something I'll be there to be back up!" Hassleberry told him.

"Thanks guys! You guys are really pals! Come on lets go eat dinner! I smell ribs!" he declared as they ran to get the food.

"Out of curiosity Jay, do you have any idea as to whom Yugi Moto marrying?" asked Syrus as they all came to a screeching halt.

"No Sy, come to think of it the invite didn't give her name, and as far as I know there hasn't been any thing in any of the media that said who he was with. I didn't even know the guy was dating anyone to be honest!"

"Well loser you didn't even realized you nearly turned him into road kill either!" Chazz yelled from the picnic table as he tried to swoon Alexis who rebuffed him at every turn. After a delicious dinner everyone went to bed early knowing that they had to be at the docks at crack of dawn for their ride. Despite the fact that everyone was dreaming serenely Jaden was too excited and full of many questions.

"_Why chose him? They didn't even tell each other the other name and now the King of Games want to duel with him? VIP treatment for him? Why was he so special and what did he mean fated encounter? What did Arianna mean she had foreseen it all? What was really going on? Why did this one girl show up out of the blue and protect him so? Why was he so significant that she get in way of Ra to save him from harm? What had she been yelling at the God for in such a strange language? She was a wonderful girl and he did love her but still what did it all mean?"_

Making sure no too wake anyone he tipped toe out of his room. He bit by bit crept to Arianna room as was about to knock when the door opened as if he was expected. To his surprise she was wide-awake and sitting on her bed stroking the glossy ebony fur on Atem's back.

"I've been waiting for an hour. You want to have a discussion before we go don't you? Sit down," she said as she scooted to make room for him. He sat down and she held out her hands and said quietly, "Millennium Magic, Refreshments," as two large chocolate shakes become visible.

"Thanks! I love it when you do that," he said as he sipped the milkshake and petted Atem's head.

"Well to tell you the truth it is very rare occurrences when one knows that they lived before. Many souls are reborn but aren't aware of it. I'm a very special case in the way I remember everything of my pervious life and I still have my magic from that time. Being an Anomaly is almost as rare as being a Pure One," she informed him.

"Pure One? Anomaly? Arianna are you ever going to tell me the whole story?" he asked her a bit flustered. She smiled as she wiped her lip clean and smiled her pearly whites at him dreamily at his beautiful brown eyes.

"That story will be told at the proper time and place Jaden no soon or later. Look I know you're shocked that this boy Yugi invited to this wedding ceremony, however I can enlighten you with this bit of knowledge. You have got to be there and you must duel. At what time you do duel, do it from the heart."

" There is a very important reason for you being the person he needs. You have a very exceptional destiny. Not many souls are given the honor to help save the world. There is something in your heart, something special that the world needs to keep it out of harm's way as well as help the Duel Monsters Spirits."

"I can't tell you what is. I cannot tell you what it is you have to discover that on your own. I'm merely your protector. I protect the protector that has been my job for as long as the world need me," she told him as she reached over the side of her bed got her sketchbook.

Taking it he looked over what she had just drawn. There was a large stone with seven objects, a beautiful decorated room, him and Syrus getting ready to duel two shadow figures, the next picture didn't make any sense to him. It was a ship but it looked like there where some guys with fins around it. The last picture didn't much sense either. It looked like a Christmas shot. There were a lot of things of the holiday in it but there were two big stars in the sky and the moon wasn't moon it was an eye of some kind. It was dated last week so she had been working on this for a week.

"I know what your thinking. I wish too that my visions made more sense at times but that what I saw in my dreams. Jaden I do have this to say to you. I may not be able to see you. But from your soul drop I can tell you a very beautiful soul. You are fun, adventurous, kindhearted. You care deeply and are a bit silly. You still are an out of this world friend and you comprehend the true meaning of friendship and its significance in life. I love you for you. I don't have any idea what you look like but I've seen whom you are inside and I love what I see. You are very attractive,"

"Thanks!" he said blushing but then he notice she leaning in. He went to give her a good night kiss but they end up passionately rolling around the floor for an hour kissing and talking with the spirits and themselves. Then they heard a noise coming from outside and down the hall. "Oh great it's Chass! He won't get moved back to Obelisk till next semesters! Shush! He always at exactly 11:21 goes to the bathroom and pass Alexi's room for 5.8 minutes. Hurry before he catches you! Oh Jaden you kiss by the book!" Arianna told him with one more fleeting kiss as she helped get him back to his room quickly.

He made it back to his room just before Chass caught him with her. Knowing Chazz no matter what he had done for him would find any reason to make sure he got expelled or couldn't attend the wedding. Still as he went to sleep he secretly knew having a make out session with Alexis is exactly what Chazz did dream of each night. He had the tape recording to prove it!

Everyone was up a half an hour before dawn and waiting with the Chancellor and the two Stooges for their ride to pick them up. At first it was just a normal quite early morning. Then as the sun peaked over the horizon something came flying in fast! It looked like a dragon and not just any dragon. The Blue Eyes White Dragon! It was the up-to-the-minute model from Kaiba private line. This was meant to carry more then just two but it still looked like his favorite creature.

The craft then landed on the helipad and a door opened. Out came a very tall young man with long black hair in a very stylish outfit. He took off his sunglasses to reveal a stunning pair of blue-gray eyes. "Hi, I'm Mokuba Kaiba I will be escorting you on BEWD Jet model 6. Are all of you in the "Jaden Yuki" party?" he asked as he shook out his hair.

"Yes they all of the party. This one here is Jaden Yuki. I trust that my students will be safe, Mr. Kaiba?" asked Chancellor Shepherded as he shook Mokuba hand.

"Please call me Mokuba. My brother is Kaiba. I'm only here to get them to Domino City safely. But I assure they will all be well taken care off. With the VIP passes they're getting the best rooms at my big brother's hotel. "Kaiba Blue Eyes Tower" the best place for any duelist on the go to rest up a bit!" he guaranteed him.

"Now remember you kids are representing this predigest institutions. So don't give us a bad name! Especially you Mr. Yuki!" Crowler started to harass him when found himself being turn upside-down and twisted like a rag doll! After a few more moments he fell to the ground in a heap.

"You done being a bully, Crowler? I've had enough of your kind of people to last me 10 lifetimes. Look we maybe teenagers and yeah we can be wild as well as crazy. Nevertheless I think for this particulate event we'll be just fine. So stop whining that you didn't get first class and try being a better person ok?" Arianna told him straight up as she flipped her long hair irritably.

They quickly board the jet and stuffed their bags away. Buckling up Mokuba reviewed all the important stuff that was needed to know. Only Syrus looked terrified, as they got ready for take off. He was white as a ghost and gripping the seat so tightly you think his hands had merged with it. He was about to pass out when Arianna quietly whispered, "Millennium Magic, Consoling Reverie" A bunch of little golden sparkles danced in front of his pretty gray eyes and became one with his tiny eyeglasses. After that he was fine.

"Hey what did you do?" asked Jaden once the seat belt sign had been turned off. Smiling she got a brownie from the snack table and told him. "I simple put a minor illusion spell upon his glasses. In a sense till we land in 4 and half hours, little Syrus is looking through rose-colored glasses. Jaden I love all our friends and I'll help in anyway I can for our little family!"

After two hours the kids became a little fidgety. So Jay with Hassleberry and Bastion went to the Captain's door to ask if the was a way to get there faster. When they came into the cabin they were surprised that Mokuba was flying and his co-pilot was what appeared to be a neon green haired 12-year-old boy!

"Hey! What are you kids doing up here? You need get back to your seats now!" snapped the young boy.

"It's OK Noah, they are the guest and we should attended their needs on the flight," said Mokuba as he adjusted a picture of a beautiful blonde young woman by a mountain lake above him. "I'm giving you complete control of the jet till I return ok? Think you can handle it, Noah?" asked Mokuba kindly.

"Yeah no problem, brother!" he said happily as Mokuba left with the guys.

"Brother? I thought you only had one?" asked a very confused Hassleberry to the 6'2 22 year old kid. Mokuba may have gotten a great body but still had his boyish charm to him. He explained to them all who Noah was and told them a few stories about what had been going on for him in the last 11 years.

He had gone into child services because he had good people skills as well as loved kids and helping families. He also helped find missing people and still found time to help his big brother and time for his girlfriend who could be a little overbearing at times. She was waiting for him when they landed. When Alexis asked what his girlfriend did he told his girlfriend was so smart even though she was only 19 had actually graduated first of her of collage class at age 10!

"Hey Mokuba! You girlfriend is calling! Should I patch her in?" asked Noah over the intercom. "Yeah I'll take it in here! Excuse me for a moment! That be my girl," he said as he got up a picked up the phone off the cabin wall.

"Hello? Yeah we'll be there in about 45 minutes. What? Rebecca I can't tell you which outfit would look best for the photos at 2600 feet in the air! Beside I told you before sea green is your color! Rebecca could we have a discussion about this when we've landed please? Thanks! What? Rebecca I got to go! No you can't do this to me! No I won't say it! Rebecca if you don't hang up you'll run up the bill! Ok I love you my teddy bear!" he groaned as she finally hung up on her end.

"Rebecca Hawkins? The dueling child prodigy who faced Yugi Moto in a déjà vu duel that your girlfriend?!" Atticus uttered in disbelief. Everyone looked at Mokuba like he was crazy! They had all heard many tales of that girl! But that is when she was a child, could 11 years really change that much?

"Yeah after Yugi hooked up with someone else she targeted me! I guess she like short guys or at least guys close to her height! At first it was just an annoying crush. Then a few years back I went to have some alone time at this lakeside chalet. It was supposed to be two weeks away from it all. I was just wanted to study and just relax. Didn't happen she had tracked me down and when I told her to leave me alone or I get a restraining order a really bad storm hit and we got stuck in that cabin for five days with no electricity or communications. You be amazed how being in a stitch like that can make a person see the real beauty of one. She can still be a brat when she wants to be but she is a real sweetheart and helps me with my work," he confessed to them, as the jet was now getting ready to land.

After they landed and went through the metal detectors and all they're at last ready to go to the hotel. This was way better then the field trip they had had! Waiting for them at the airport was a young blond girl in a chic jade outfit.

"Mokuie!" she cried as she ran to his waiting arms and they kissed. He ran his hands through her short golden locks. She warped her arms around his neck as they kissed even more.

"I'm so glad you got here ok! We're worried because right after you left a storm was coming in from the west! I'm glad your safe!"

"It's ok Rebecca. Everyone this is my girl, Rebecca Hawkins. Rebecca these are the VIP people that Yugi sent the invited too. The one in the red jacket is the Jaden," Mokuba said as they loaded everyone stuff into the sports car that would take them to the hotel.

"Hmm. Well why I admit you are as cute as Yugi, you lack the quality that had everyone falling in love with him. On a scale of one to ten you nail a 14+ no problem. You seem like a very good duelist all of you do in fact. Hey what your problem?" she asked as the dog at the same time as because he was sniffing her all over.

"Don't be so worried Rebecca. Atem wouldn't harm you. Not you, even if you were very boorish to Yugi and his friends right after Grandpa got out of the hospital. You were just so obnoxious, along with you had a very blatant lack of respect for your cards. See at the time all you cared about was giving Shadow Ghoul as much power as you could. You didn't even really beat Yugi he let you win, to show you the Heart of the Cards," she paused for a moment to let her words sink into the girl mind before she told her kindly,

" Nice to see as you said girls being born with incredibly fashion sense will never be written out of our genetics. How is your grandpa doing at any rate? Still enjoying archeology, I hope?" inquired Arianna to the shock of her friends. The way she was speaking it was if she had known Rebecca before but that wasn't possible!

"Grandpa in addition to Mr. Moto, are both doing very well without a doubt! Mr. Moto has been on a new medication for six weeks and his mind is sharp as a tack. Grandpa is at this moment with Mr. Moto helping with the rest of the wedding party getting things set up for the big day. I'm very pleased to see that you got your wish. You really only had two didn't you? Now you've them both don't you, Aziza?" she asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Aziza?! Excuse us, Ms. Hawkins, but the delusional girl before you, is named Arianna Brooks! She been with us at Duel Academy for months and never been referred to by that name ever! She's been called Cat girl, and Ms. No-eyes and every now and then freak of nature, but no one called her "Aziza" before!" exclaimed Chazz in surprise to the young woman.

"Ignore him, Rebecca he just the "New Kaiba" moneyed, toffee-nosed, and a loudmouth jerk. I'm very happy for both you and Mokuba seeing how when you first tried to hook up with him he was begging Luxor to trade places with him!" she whispered to her laughing.

"Well let's get going! After such a long trip in the sky I want to unwind!" Jaden exclaimed as they went to the hotel. It was two large blue glass towers about 46 floors high. The hotel was so cool! It came complete with an indoor amusement park, Water Park, Movie Theater, video arcade, Internet hook ups, 4 star restaurant, gym and spa and dueling site.

They took the glass elevator to the top floor, which was normally resevered, for the most elite duelists. These were the best rooms, rumor had it that you had to book them like half a decade in advance for a quarter of a million dollars if you want to stay in these suites.

As they got off the elevator the gang was a little surprised who was there to greet them. It was a very beautiful young woman. Her long bluish white hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. But what got their attention right away was the fact of how big her belly was.

"Hello, we've been expecting you for sometime. My brother-in-law called me just before you arrived. I'm Kisara Kaiba and I will be your gracious hostess till the day of the wedding arrives. Give me pleasure by permitting me to show to your rooms. If you follow me," she told them compassionately as she made her way down the blue corridor.

"Hey um Madam. Maybe you should take it easy? We can mange to find our barracks on our own," Hassleberry told the woman politely. "Yeah we'll just take care of ourselves. You should rest," Syrus added to her as thoughtfully as he could.

"Your concern is very touching really. I find it a fine quality in men to be concerned. But I assure I've carried Seto's child for almost nine months, I can handle anything. Ah here we go," Kisara, said as the reached the first door. Instead of numbers the doors had stars on them like on Duel Monsters Cards. This door had 1 star on it. She slided a keycard in the slot and the door open up to reveal a very luxurious room indeed! Everything you could want and more!

" Once you've got all your belongs unpacked I would like it if you be so kind and meet me back by the elevator so I can lay down the rules for you stay here. This room is to be shared by Chazz Princeton and Atticus Rhodes. You can get moved in. The rest of you follow me," as she lead them further down the corridor to another door this one with 2 stars. She for a second time slided a keycard in the slot revealing another great room. "This one is too Bastion Misawa and Aster Phoenix please get moved in. The next room went to Syrus and Hassleberry, then Alexis got a room to herself as did Arianna with of course her dog Atem. Jaden got the best room in the whole building!

Kisara then gave them some guidelines to follow and all access pass to the hotel. She told them how to reach her and everything they needed to know and they all had to attend a mandatory wedding ethics meeting. In other words a crash course in what was to be expected for the wedding. The kids cut loose and had the time of their lives with all the cool things available to them. They even got the water park all too themselves. It took a lot of coxing from the gang to get Syrus in the water. Arianna had for several months been teaching him to swim. Finally he just jumped in and his cannonball splash Chazz so bad he look more like a wet dog then a champion. After a few days of downtime and learning the correct behavior for the wedding it was actually time to see the place where it was going to take place.

As the limo took them to the place where this wedding was to be hold everyone was talking quietly amongst himself or herself. They had been in Domino for 5 days of pure fun the wedding was the next day. But still not one person they had asked said anything about the actually couple to be. Nor had they actually seen Yugi Moto at all! It was also a little disappointing that they hadn't met any of those who were really close to the groom yet despite they were being treat like V.I.P. It was even weirder that everyone they did encounter seemed to know Arianna despite the fact she was just 16 years old and there seemed to be no logical reasoning for her to know these people at all.

"We're here. Welcome to where the wedding of the millennium is to take place. I'm sure it still burns Seto that he paying for it. But considering all that the groom has done for him he owes him. Beside I can think of a few others he owes for helping him whether he realized he was in need of saving or not. Come along my husband should be inside with at least the male half of the party," she told them as she slowly led them into the enormous cathedral

The outside of the cathedral was breathtaking, but within stole not only their breaths but their imagination as well. It was so big it seemed to go on forever, even further then the eye could see. They all looked around in amazement as to the unique look that this place had.

In the center of each pillar was a wreath of fresh chrysanthemums and red roses inside them was one of seven objects each gold with an eye emblem. Beautiful sets of vibrant silk banners connect both the ones on the pillars and the ones on the pews. Spread out far and wide within the inner sanctuary was white candles flouting in midair. At the end of the center aisle was a large circle stone that seemed to have more protection then even the Declaration of Independence had! (Anyone who seen National Treasure will know how much that is!).

'Wow this place feels like we took a step back to the day of the pyramids, privates!" Hassleberry exclaimed as they saw even more Egyptian related stuff.

"Not only that Hassleberry but this stuff looks like it's genuine! Not costume or make believe but the real deal! This bits and pieces have got to be quite priceless," Bastion commented to the rip boy.

"What do you think all this stuff has too do with the girl he marrying?" asked Alexis as she and her brother looked at tablet closely as the safe guards would let them. "I don't know sis. This is very weird indeed. What do you think Aster? You've probably been to more fancy shindig than any of us?"

"Don't look to me for the answers to this one, pal. I've never met Yugi Moto and he the most famous duelist ever to live! But this is all still really strange. I mean why did he want Jaden specifically for a duel?"

'Yeah I'm the GX winner! I should get the honor! This so not cool, it's even lamer then when they stuck me in stupid red dorm! Ah!" he cried as Arianna slapped him from corner to corner of his face.

"When are you going to learn some manners, Chass? The school system is so screwed because of how closed the cold mind of Kaibutt is! Honestly! Oh and you three bikini wearing brothers can close your yaps! I know he the one who can see you, but you've got to agree that he needs to be a little more sensitive," she told the three bizarre brothers who reluctantly agreed with her.

They were so busy talking they didn't hear that someone was running right at them. "Get out of the way! Ahh!" cried a voice out to them but it was too late down went Syrus and whoever been running.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" said the voice in a very panic state. "It's alright! Nothing broke and not even a scratch! Now where are my glasses?" he said as he looked for them blindly.

"Here you go…" she said as she handed him his glasses. He put them on then became aware that this girl was looking at him with a look that was a cross between disbelief and something totally unfamiliar. "Huh thanks for giving me my glasses back. Don't worry about knocking me over it was an accident. Huh can I help you?" he asked uncomfortable to the little girl.

"Your… Syrus Truesdale!" the little girl exclaimed as if she won the lotto.

"Yeah do I know you?" he asked confused by her enthusiasm for him.

"Oh! I've dreamed of this for so long!" and before anyone could reacted she leapt into Syrus arms and kissed him full on the lips! For a few moments they were too stunned to do anything and secretly wanted the kiss to go on considering this had to be his first one!

Finally she let go of him both blushing from the unexpected kiss. Jaden looked the little girl over as his best bud was still trying to come back to earth from the experience. She was very beautiful. She had to be at least 7 years old but looked like a mini teenager. She wore chic lilac chinos with a deck on a leather belt; in addition to a sleeveless top with a phoenix that showed-off her hourglass figure, with ankle strap platform sandals. She wore a cloth chocker with a gold "J" along with gold hoops and an amethyst stud in her right ear. She had a very attractive face with high rosy cheekbones sparkling magenta lips and sharp vibrant amethyst eyes with short blond hair in a boyish fashion.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. But I've dreamed of meeting you for a really long time and that what I promise myself I do if I ever meet you in the flesh," she giggled embarrassedly, "You are my favorite duelist! I've ever picture of you I could find on DuelistMySpace! You are just so cute! I know ever card in your deck and everything there is too know!" as she began a long rant. Jaden who had help Sy come back to Earth whispered into his best friend ear, "Syrus looks like you got an admirer and she is a very attractive one at that!"

"Huh, I don't think you got the right Truesdale, kid. I'm nobody. I think you mean my big brother Zane. He the one everyone loves and worships. No one notice me at all," Sy told the girl but she shook her head and pulled out a hidden locket from underneath her shirt. Opening it showed her picture and his.

"Zane is nice to look at but you are the one I dream of! You have to struggle and fight and are a little insecure. You are an underdog who gonna bob to the top one day and your very hot to me! You remind me of my daddy! My Daddy is my hero!" she told him before she hid behind them at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Josephine! Josephine Serenity Wheeler! Where have you been, young hatchling? You're father is hopping mad with you disappearing on him like that! He acting like a chicken with his head cut off! Do you enjoy doing this to me?" asked a beautiful voice coming towards them. The GX gang looked up and saw a very beautiful redhead in a red DKNY suit that looked mildly ticked at the little girl.

"Josephine! I know your behind your future husband, now come out now young lady! If you don't come out from behind the little sky haired boy in five minutes you won't be getting that new Latin dictionary for your birthday also I won't take you to the opening of the new endanger bird sanctuary in two weeks either! Now come out this minute Josephine!" snapped the woman and the girl did as she was told.

"I'm sorry about that. Josephine here has been very restless like the rest of the children whose parents are part of the wedding. When I left her for a moment to check my messages, I thought she was studying her new Ancients Egyptian dictionary but I come back five minutes later and she disappeared. Josephine…"

"Jasmine, I told you not to call me that! I love the fact I'm named after Daddy but I rather be called Joei with a 'I" if its all the same to you," Joei told her babysitter kindly.

"Of course my little hatchling. Oh where are my manners, I'm Jasmine Guardian. Personal Assistant to Mr. Joey Wheeler who the owner and founder of the "Timeless Serenity Foundations" Mr. Wheeler along with his wife Mai run this foundation to help people who others think have no chance at all or making miracles happen to those who need them the most. His brother-in-law and his little sister always take part in this worldwide foundation. My sister Kanda helps with his brother-in-law Tristian Taylor and his family," explained the redhead patiently to the confused teens.

"Hey Jazz! I need ten minutes to have a break! Do you think maybe these people would be so kind as too keep an eye on the kids for us?" asked a blue look alike as she had a little 4-year-old girl with her.

"I agree we need time to rest. But should we ask guest to do this for us?" she inquired her sister.

"Hey if you two need a break from the kids for awhile we be ok with watching the kids for a while. I mean we're kids ourselves how hard can it be?" asked Jaden and everyone looked at him with a death glare.

"Ok we'll get the rest of the kids. Come with us please," Kanda told them as she led them out of the main room to a hallway.

"So what your name, little girl?" asked Hassleberry to the 4 year old in the blue hoodie and matching jumper with a strange water serpent on it. She also had a deck as well. "My name is Ruth, Ruth Mai Taylor! My daddy and my cousin daddy are going to be the Best Men and our mommies are going to also play a part in the wedding! I love your braids! They are so cute just like mine!" she squealed joyfully as her light brown braids bounced about. Not understanding why he let her ride on his strong shoulders and play with his hair just to hear her express amusement.

They soon came to a small kitchen where a small group of young kids cooped up in. They looked very discontented. A young woman with golden yellow coloring who must be the final Guardian sister was trying in vain to keep amused the kids. "I know kids its not much fun right now. Nearly every one of your mothers is at the beauty parlor and your fathers are either running odd jobs or rehearsing their parts for the wedding or the reception. Oh sisters! What are you doing here? Come to see me be powerless to achieve my duties?" asked Wakanda to her sisters.

"No these kids from the school for learning the art to duel have volunteer to watch the kids for the rest of the afternoon. I'm sure they can handle it," Kanda to her sister. The sisters seemed for a moment to communicate telepathically and nodded at last.

"Here you'll need this in case of problems. Trust us there will be problems," Wakanda giving them a big fat book. With that they left the room and the GX gang looked at the kids wondering what the hell they had just agreed to do.

"Ok lets first get to know each other. I'm Jaden and these are my friends," as everyone of the GX told who they were and a little about themselves.

They then learned about the rest of the children. Two that could pass as identical twin brothers with different eyes where in fact cousins. Both had long chestnut hair cinnamon sugar skin tone. They both wore blue jeans black shirts with long crimson sleeves with an imaginative design on the front and black bandanas with dragon ying yang symbols in the center.

But the one with green eyes was Ace Devlin, son of Duke Devlin and Adrienne Lemley. His mom was a famous Broadway performer and a regular at Congergiey Hall and his dad was a famous game designer. Ace was seven like his best friend and cousin Blaze.

Blaze eyes were dark blue reflect his mom. His parents were Adrian Lemley and Tea Grander. His mom was famous for two things. One being a close friend to Yugi Moto and she wrote the smash hit Duel Monsters Musical. She was now a dancer on Broadway with her husband and still wrote new musicals and shows that had all been hits but not the overnight phenomena that her Duel Monsters was. Blaze and his cousin shared a dream to make a 3D animated comic book based on the Duel Monster with their own original stories.

The only other kid was a young girl with very pale skin. She seemed very quite and withdrawn with her earthy brown eyes gazing out the window as she played with her long pale green curls. They learned her name was Ryo and she was Bakura and Wakana daughter and she was about six. Her mom was a botanist and her father was a family consoler. She was just shy. She was though a good listener and a very creative writer.

The GX gang got a crash course in childcare and they learned a lot of what had been going on in the past 11 years for all these people. Though they had gone their separate ways they stayed in constant contact and were friend forever no matter what. While something's had changed for the most part they had stayed the same. But all the children refused to tell them the question that they been wondering who was going to be Mrs. Moto?

Arianna seemed to hit off with the kids quite well and they act like they had met her before. That was still bugging Jaden a great deal. He knew his friends understood she was anything but ordinary. On the other hand he hadn't told any of them not even Syrus or Hassleberry his best friends in the whole world the secret she had told him. She had told him she was the reincarnation of someone very important from the past and now she was sent to protect him from harm. But she had really fallen in love with him as he had with her. Still it was weird knowing your girlfriend had lived once before!

After almost losing their sanity to a bunch of little kids the GX kids we all too glad to get back to the hotel and get to be kids themselves once more. This whole unexpected trip was one twist and surprise after another and while they were learning a lot about the past, they were also at the same time unknowingly learning more of who they were and what their futures held.

Later on in the early hours of darkness, Jaden was in Arianna's private room with her giving him a full body massage. She had never had a lesson, however she was naturally gifted at helping a body let go of unwanted anxiety. Whilst she was working on his shoulders, his Neo-Spacious along with Kuriboh, where giving him pep talk about the upcoming duel.

"I've got to agree with the Humming Bird, Jay. This duel is a lot more then it appears to be. You have to remember last time you went up against this deck it was just an impersonator not the real Yugi so it will be very different. Also keep in mind you have no idea who his partner is or what's in their deck," she told him as she finished with his shoulders and was working on his right foot.

"Don't worry so much Arianna! I'm just going to have fun and do my best! Like you've said it doesn't matter whether I win so as long as I give it all I got and never give up! After what I did last year and this year I'm just look forward to dueling for fun. I've dreamed of this my whole life now its going to be real, how cool is that!"

"I'm glad you're the chosen one and not Chazz. If fate had chosen him to be the Successor, I wouldn't go through with protecting him even if I'm magical bound to that duty forever. Oh we are going to have a visitor. Syrus you can come in! Please put your hands down I've got my nightgown on and I'm fully covered. So what will you have?" she asked as the blue haired boy came in.

"Man you really got to stop doing that! It so creepy how you know all those things!" he said as she gave him a wild berry smoothie. "Enjoy I know its your favorite. Oh Atem hang on sweetie I'll get your food in a sec," she told her guide dog.

"So Jay I was looking all over for you. We've got a duel tomorrow and we need to have a plan! I know there no way to beat the King of Games. But we could at least do good enough job so we don't humiliate ourselves so bad, we can't show our faces in public again. I don't want Crowler to make me do his laundry for a month if we embarrasses the school,"

"Sy come on! Put out of your mind Crowler for a moment, ok? He is just a pasty face guy in need of a new face. This isn't school this is just for fun and we should enjoy it no matter the outcome of this game! Come on let's make a game plan!"

"_He has the soul of an adventurer and the heart of a true friend. He is hopeful and never forgets no matter how hard and serious things get to enjoy life and have some fun. Jaden you're compassionate, unselfish and honorable to the end a true friend. He can be a bit asinine and not so bright in the classroom but he keeps trying. He is the bright light of hope to this generation and he can save the world and he shows me the world in a way that so many eyes are truly blind too. I love you Jaden Yuki." Arianna thought to herself as she gazed her sightless eyes at the boys and smiled._

"Boys you have to go to bed now. It's almost 11:00 and we need to be well rested. The biggest wedding in this millennium is going to happen tomorrow and you two need to be ready for it!" as the boys excused themselves she grabbed Jaden kissed him, "For good luck."

Everyone was up long before the dawn and was dressed in their most stylish clothes. They had a light breakfast and got into the limo and got to the cathedral and where stunned with how many people where already there! All of the most legendary duelists from the last generation and even countless elite pros where there. Even some celebrate including Pegasus were scrambling to find their assigned seats. The four rows of golden pews were marked Reserved. The GX found their names on the right side second row.

Just before they all could be seat they heard the familiar bubbly voice. "Hey Syrus! You ready to duel the King? I can tell you that it's true Uncle Yugi is the best of the best! Isn't that right Daddy seeing how without him and his Grandpa you wouldn't be the great duelist you're today," Joei exclaimed happily as she had dragged her dad over to the gang.

Joey hadn't really changed that much in the last 11 years. He did look he had worked out a bit because his body was better toned. He still had his boyish charisma and weird sense of humor. He was at that moment dressed like an Egyptian but smiled warmly at the new gang that reminded him of his own set of friends.

"I see my daughter found you guys very engaging. She had a very good time with you all yesterday and I thank your for keeping her entertained. Despite her dream to be the world greatest speller and the best bird duelist its nice to see have her have some fun with kids even if you are twice her age. Oh and Syrus is it? I'm sorry if she made you feel awkward. She just had a huge crush on you since she found your picture on the Duel Academy website last year," he told them as he held out his hand.

"No problem at all, Mr. Wheeler! It was such a cool experience yesterday hanging out with the wicked awesome kids of the legendary duelist! Joei is really wicked cool!" Jaden told him as he shook his hand.

"Though the kiss was out of the blue its really ok. I actually kinda like it that I've got a fan, for the reason that my brother Zane has always overshadow me. So to have a fan that the daughter of two of the most famous duelists ever is really cool!" Syrus told him with a rare smile. He reached into his pocket and walk over to Joei. He placed something in her hand, when she opened it was a card. But this was handmade it had a very nice picture of Joei in an angel outfit sitting on cloud watching the sunrise with a big smile.

"Thanks! But why?"

"Do know that I've got a fan is great but too know she like me because I reminded her of her father is even better. I want to be your friend if that ok with you Mr. Wheeler?"

"Call me Joey and it be fine with me if she had a pen pal,"

"Your going to be called missing best man, if you don't get to your spot fast! Come on Joey we got to get ready! Nice to met you guys. Ruth enjoyed herself as well. She thinks you General Dino is very cute and loves your hair. Come on Joey, we can't let down our best friend on the most important day of his life!" called Tristian as he walked up in his own Egypt grab. Like Joey he hadn't changed that much just looked a little bit older but still pretty much the same guy he was 11 years ago.

"Ok Joei can you be a good girl and go sit with your cousin and friends so Daddy and your Uncle Tristian can do their duties as Best Men?" he asked her.

"Yes Daddy!" as she kissed his check and went to her seat.

"You two have really great kids," Jaden told with the whole GX nodding in agreement.

"Thanks. Come on Tristian let's do this!"

"Don't worry Joseph. Nothing will go wrong at this wedding. I can promise you that as can the other me," Arianna told him cryptically. Both of them did a double take then smiled as if they were in on some big secret.

After about an hour all of the guests were seated and the ceremony was about to begin. Everyone was really anxious to see this and looked everywhere for the groom. While Joey and Tristian where standing on the right side of the Millennium Stone, there was no sign of the groom or a maid of honor or even for that matter a priest.

Then a door that was obscured from view opened and that is when for the members of the GX gang got a big shock. Out came Yugi Moto dressed like a Prince of Egypt. He was still short but seem to have grown a few inches but still had what would be consider a child body. A beautiful young woman who looked exactly like Arianna was escorting him to his spot! She led him to the spot for him and kissed his forehead gently and whispered something in a strange language before she went to where the bride was supposed to stand. Apparently this doppelganger was the Maid of Honor!

This girl who looked like a blind goddess then walked to one side of the sacred stone and looked like she was about to perform some kind of ritual but paused and gazed her sightless gaze directly at Arianna. Arianna politely excused herself as she got around her boyfriend and walked over to the other side of the stone.

Both girls shared a special smile as they began to sing in a very fast-paced tone in the unknown language to the GX gang but Yugi's gang knew they were talking in the Millennium Language, the language of the Duel Monsters and Gods. As they where singing a bright glittering gold aura enveloped both of them. After a few breath-stealing moments they opened they eyes now pulsating with the golden power of this magical energy. Lifting their hands to the heavens they cried out in English, "_Millennium Magic, Magical Gateway Open!"_

To the shock of all the guests three gold balls shot out of the blind women hands and formed a giant triangle. A glittering gold light then shot out connecting them all and formed a giant doorway with the Millennium Eye Emblem.

"_Will all of the humans in the room now rise to pay their respect as we welcome the remaining guests into this world? They have come a long way and we hope you've treat them well for how they have been so faithful to you so long," spoke the blind girls at the same time._

Everyone did as they were told but almost everyone had no idea what these two were rambling on about. They watch in astonishment as Aziza and Arianna used the Millennium Magic that was infused with inside their beautiful souls to open the Millennium Gateway and all the Duel Monsters every to be in existence came pouring out like a beautiful cascading waterfall! Every individual in that room knew immediately that these were the real monsters and not holograms! They all then fall to the floor as the Egyptian Gods came thundering in all their glory! First Obelisk followed by Slyther and at last the Winged Dragon of Ra!

The Gods seemed to communicated in the same strange tongue to the girls and Ra even seemed to be apologizing to Arianna who just stroked the God face and kissed it gentle as it were a puppy.

Smiling again she started back to her seat but seemed to know her duty in this ceremony wasn't over as her look-alike once again took her spot as Maid of Honor. The room became completely dark and an eerie silence was now in the room. A weird and wonderful poofing noise was heard and a single light now was on a very strange large hat in the center of the walkway.

For a few moments nothing occurred then out of cloud of purple and blue smoke emerged the real Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Mahad and Mana! Jumping high in the air and doing a back flip, they then spun around each other with crisscrossed wands glowing with magic and yelled to the heavens, "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" as spheres of colored light then lit up the flouting candles and they land at the end of the pews making an arch with their wands.

Then the door opened and out walked the remaining members of the Sacred Guardians. First was Seto with his little brother, Luxor behind him, next was Shimon, Karim, Shada, Isis. Each member of the court took a position on one side of the pews and waited. Following them were beautiful dancing ladies in Egypt grab. It took a few moments to realize that these ladies were in fact, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Rebecca, and Ishizu all singing in the Millennium Language as they danced while throwing glittering flower petals!

Then the three Guardians of the Gods in their true forms got in front of the door and concealed from view the bride. But as the wedding march began to play and everyone got up they GX were in for a very big shock! The Guardians became their elemental powers and revealed the Father of the Groom! King Aknamkanon was there along with his son Pharaoh Atem dressed in his King of Egypt clothes!

"Oh boy! This is very unexpected turn of events!" Syrus whispered in disbelief.

"You got that right, soldier!"

"I don't get it! He marrying his older brother?' Alexis whispered with her brother just as confused as the rest of them.

"This is beyond weird! I mean even after the Society of Light this is really taking the cake!" Chazz whispered.

"I'm total agreement mate. I don't get this at all!" Bastion stared in utter confusion with the rest of his friends.

"You guys are so lame at times. That is Pharaoh Atem, you dolts! He the great Pharaoh you keep hearing stories about in the school! I would I've thought you caught on to that a long time ago. I guess it's a little disturbing to you Jaden that your idol is gay. On the other hand I can tell you're still raring to go duel him! So how you feeling my love going up against the two King of Games?" asked Arianna with a mischievous smirk as she bowed with her left foot in front as Atem came walking down the aisle.

The Pharaoh finally reached his spot and hugged his father happily as the man sat down next to his beautiful wife. She was smiling blissfully as her most important treasure was about to get what he had wanted for so long. Next to them where Yugi's parents and grandpa all smiling happily at Yugi. At the same time an individual in a golden mask dressed in white robes materialized from the floor. Removing his mask he revealed himself to be Shadi the Spirit of the Pharaoh's Guardian and Protector of the Millennium Stone.

"_We are all gathered to witness the unity of these two beautiful souls become one for all eternity. We've friends from the distant past of Egypt of Pharaoh Atem's family, friends of the Pure One, Prince Yugi Moto and we have the new heroes of the future with here as we speak. We also are honored with to be with the Spirits of the noble and magnificent creatures who have worked side by side with these two souls to protect the worlds from the numerous evils that would've end all life in the universe. According to the ancient laws you two must face off in a duel to earn the right to be tie the knot. May the youth known Jaden Yuki and his chosen partner please approach the Millennium Stone now?" _

Jaden for a few moments was too stunned to move. But when Arianna squeezed his right hand hard enough that he thought his hand would break he got moving. The three of them got up and walked to the stone.

"Nice to see you again, Jaden. From what we've been able to find out you've got a lot of potential. Those cards you did as kid are very cool without a doubt," Yugi complement to the young boy.

"Thanks! Oh and thank you for Winged Kuriboh he one of the best friends I've ever had! I'm sorry for knocking the stuffing out of you,"

"It's quite alright, Jaden as it was meant to happen anyway. You were behind schedule that day for the very reason that you would knock the stuffing out of my best friend. Fate is very mysterious at times. You were right where you need to be so Prince Yugi could pass the torch," Aziza enlighten to Jaden, who just had to say it,

"Huh not be rude and all because you're blind by why do you look like my girlfriend?"

"Jaden Yuki I like you to meet my past self Pharaoh Atem's Secret Keeper and best friend ever Aziza! Don't worry before this day is done you'll understand it all isn't that right Atem?" Arianna asked the Pharaoh as she held her dog harness tightly.

"Yes, that is right. I'm glad you finally got reincarnated considering you seemed so distraught the first time it seemed you weren't important enough to be reborn. I'm honored you named your seeing-eye dog after me as well. In that way my name shall never be forgotten ever again. I'm sure you've got great stories to tell and by the looks of it you've got a great best friend and lover all in one," Atem said as he petted the dog.

"Thanks now come on, Aziza, we're required to prepared for the ceremonial duel. Boys please exchange your decks and shuffle and we'll get the field ready for you all," Arianna told them as she and her other self began to do their duties while the boys looked over the others deck and shuffled. They then got ready for a tag-team duel to end all tag-teams. All of the other guests were completely memorized by all this they almost didn't notice that the church vanished as they're now transported to place where all time collide with fate and destiny.

"Get your game on!" Jaden told them as he drew his first card. His adorable face showed no matter what the outcome he was just here to have fun! Looking at his best buddy it showed he was feeling the same. He was so physic up about the duel he and Syrus almost didn't notice they were now dressed in wicked cool Egypt clothing.

"Let's duel!" the look alike cried as the duel started.

For the duration of the whole exciting duel as each person move was more impressive then last and all four where having the time of their lives the song "No Matter What" could be heard. For a time it looked like Jaden and Syrus where winning but Yugi and Atem always managed to make a comeback. Aziza and Arianna cheered happily and once both got so wound up went full cheetah and cried out happily!

To the surprise of all the guests the duel ended in a draw! As they were brought back to Earth and where trying to process what had just happened another strange thing was going on. First Arianna was now full cheetah and rubbing very affectingly against Jaden with her tail around his ankle before she went back to her human form and kissing him.

"Oh Jaden! I'm so proud of you! You've just confirmed that fate chose correct! Oh that was a magnificent duel and I loved every minute! You're without a doubt the Chosen Successor!" she told him in an overzealously tone of voice.

"Yo! Arianna! What is going? No one won the duel? What is going on?"

"Allow me to explain. When my aibou came for his first visit to the past with my key that is now around his neck, we had a race. Yugi accidentally ran over Aziza who was in charge of lunch. While we're helping her up she had a vision of Yugi's encounter with you and foresaw your destiny," Atem explained to Jaden.

"This duel we've just had was, done for more then one reason. One it was for fun, two to show the universes that our love is strong and true, but the final reason why we needed you Jaden Yuki was we had to be sure you were the one," Yugi told him contentedly.

"Now you've just shown the universe you're the Chosen Successor. You have now official become heir to the legacy of the Great Pharaoh Atem as well as Torch of the King of Games Yugi Moto, the Pure One. We can now bestow this to you," Aziza told him as a golden box become visible in her hands and slided open. A blinding gold sphere came out and all saw when it died down a beautiful talisman. On a long thick golden chain was a gold winged triangle with two dangling charms and the Eye emblem on the front with something in the Millennium Language written on the back.

"This is the Millennium Seal. It is given to the one soul that is was chosen by the previous protector of mankind once they have proven beyond the shadow of a doubt that they are indeed the new Protector. This is more then just a fancy necklace but rest assure Chosen Successor you have a long way to go before it comes time for you to step down and the next one to rise! This Seal will aid you in your quest," as it magical appeared around his neck.

"Don't worry, Aziza I'll make sure he doesn't screw up too bad! Because we both know all too well from experience that…" Arianna started and her past self finished for the both of them.

"These boys would be totally lost without us? Good too know I've haven't changed that much when I went through reincarnation cycle. We'll all talk more at the reception but now it time for the Pharaoh and Prince to seal their love!"

Yugi then went over to Jaden and placed something in his hands. When Jaden opened it he found it was a blank card,"

"What's this?" he asked confused looking at the blank card.

"You'll see," he said with a mysterious smile as a blank card now materialized flouting in front of all the guests and Yugi began to glow with a smile he unleashed the magic of his heart and all the blank cards now turned into one-of-kind cards that reflect what was in each person own heart. "Me and my friends would love it if we could chat with your guys once and a while. You'll find on your Heart of the Cards, an email address that you can reach us at anytime, if that ok with you?" he asked hopeful to what was certainly the next King of Games.

"Dude you don't know how wicked awesome that would be! Thanks and you two I hope you've a very long and happy life together! Thanks for one of the best days of my life and one of the best duels ever!" Jaden said as he and Syrus shook their hands.

"Arianna you take good care of this boy. He is indeed very special," Aziza told her other self who nodded and whispered something that made both blind beauties giggle happily. The trio went back to their seats as the rest of the wedding began to unfold.

"_Now that the ceremonial duel has been done. You two have earned the right to be bound as one. Now it is time to exchange the vows. Pharaoh Atem you may go first," Shadi told the sexy pharaoh._

"Yugi, when you solved my puzzle and we became one, neither of us had any idea what was in store for us. You are the one that tamed me and gave me a treasure more precious then all the magic or gold in the world. You were a friend, brother and lover all in one. We've have saved the world countless times and I was never scared of the evil we faced but the very thought of losing you is what scared me the most. Then after you help me find my name we were forced to part ways and I didn't tell you my true feelings like I should've,"

"Atem when I solved that puzzle all I wanted where friends. You gave me friends, as well as the adventure of a lifetime. But neither of us wanted to admit that we're falling hopelessly breathless in love. 11 years ago I came to see you to talk about my feelings and I wound up in a living hell. A 14 year-old sadist girl thought her evil ways would keep us apart and she could have the nightmare world she wanted. But because of our bond we not only saved Nabila from her evil sister Nadira plot with the help of our family we saved the world,"

"Even though she almost in the end killed us both, first she killed you then I nearly did it too myself because I realized that I loved you and refused to be separated from the one whom my heart belongs. In form of irony what was our divider in the last duel, Monster Reborn,"

"Became what brought us together and now and forever we'll be together with our friends and family and the best friend who loves us both so much she nearly died to help us say I love you. Now my aibou let us be together forever! We need not say anything with words to say what we know is true in our hearts!"

_'Very well we'll now finish this ceremony. First will the two Regents now give the grooms their rings?"_ Joey gave one ring to Yugi and Tristian gave the other two Atem.

"With thy ring foraged out of love, I make you mine now and forever, my aibou," Yugi said as he slide the ring onto Atem finger. Smiling Atem placed his ring onto Yugi finger, "With thy ring forged out of love, I make you mine now and forever, my aibou,"

Aziza then walked over and placed their hands over the other intertwined. She gently kissed each forehead and now placed her hands over their embraces. As Shadi was doing his job she began to recite something important in Millennium Language.

_"Do you Pharaoh Atem, son of the great King Aknamkanon and the beautiful Queen Samira forever pledge your eternal love to this boy? To be forever faithful and loyal, to be his friend, brother, and lover? To swear to make him happy and too work as one even in times of sorrow?" asked the ancient spirit._

"I do" 

_"Do you Prince Yugi, son of the kindhearted Ashita and caring Sho Moto and grandson to Solomon forever pledge your eternal love to this boy? To be forever faithful and loyal, to be his friend, brother and a lover? To swear to make him happy and too work as one even in times of sorrow?"_

"I do"

"_Then in the name of the three Egyptian Gods and Seven Millennium Items you two are now and forever bound as one. You are now Pharaoh Atem Yugi Moto now and for all eternity! You are forever aibous! You may now kiss your aibou," Shadi told them as they the golden aura from Aziza vanished and they kissed for the first time as a married couple!_

As everyone humans from the past, present and future cheered loudly along with all the Duel Monsters it be enough to cause all of the world to go deaf but the aibous didn't notice. All they knew they were at last going to be together forever.

"Oh Mr. and Mr. Moto we've got to get to the club for the party! Come on you two let's cut and run to have some more fun!" Aziza told her best friends happily. As everyone was getting ready to go to Kaiba's Duel Club for the reception!

_To be continued…_


	11. eplodge pt 2 Happliy ever after

"Epilogue part 2, Happily ever after.

I don't own either Yugioh or GX. I would like to give thanks to my pal 1koolkitty1 for allowing me to use parts of her mermaid story in this chapter. I will be naming songs again. Please be kind enough to create the videos and send them to me. Thank you. Enjoy the last chapter to this fantastic fic.

Everyone was given a lift to the club courtesy of KaibaCorps limousines. Everyone was still pumped up from what had occurred at the wedding so everyone was wondering was happening at the reception. Everyone eyes popped at the glorious site that lay before him or her.

The entire club had been converted to resemble the Ancient Egyptian throne room with several tables piled sky high with an assortment of foods and drinks. The dance floor was covered with sparkling sequence with all the lights focused on it. The stage was more then ready for singing and music videos. But the best sight was the two giant tables stocked high with presents galore! "This is awesome! Come on let's get to our seats! I don't want to miss the toast!" Jaden laughed the Millennium Seal sparkling like a shooting star around his neck.

"I've got to admit solider this a mighty fine feast. Looks big enough to satisfy my enormous appetite," Hassleberry replied at the same time as he rubbed his hands and licked his chompers with drooling anticipation.

"Would you dorks get a move on already? Your blocking the door and the rest of us would like to put these gifts down," Chazz grunted underneath the enormous weight of all the gifts. "Hey a little helps here? Some of these gifts are very fragile!"

"Aww is little Chass upset about being our errand boy? Serves you right for all your cracks. Anyways how can I hope to navigate this giant club without dropping anything? I'm blind! Well I'm off to get our seats. Atem and me can't wait to start talking to Aziza! She has a special announcement she's going to give during the toast!" giggled Arianna happily as she hurried inside.

"Gee, Jay it was weird enough that you got pick to duel Yugi Moto but to get that necklace and find out your girl can literally be in two places at once. Well its beyond weird! I can't for the life of me figure this one out. I could make calculations all night and not figure out that one!" Bastion replied as he tried to put his own pile of gifts on the table.

A beautiful wrapped box marked "Fragile" fell from the top just as he was about to set them down. They all waited for a crash but it didn't come. "Huh?" looking confused he looked over the top of the pile and saw Roxy was holding the package in her hands. They also notice she was in a very eye-catching cerulean dress.

"I think you should be a little more vigilant, Bastion. This is a set of 30 pieces China. No need to make it 60. I hope to catch you later. Got to go now Crowler is crying his eyes out because he just found out he at the end of the table and Chancellor Shepard is at the beginning! See you," she said blushing for a second time as she put the package in his hands and vamoosed.

"Sweet girl. She seems to be very thoughtful indeed," he commented as he placed the box on the table and become aware of everyone was giving him a death glare.

"What? What is the matter with you people? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bastion you may be the smartest kid on campus but you're a total lame-o when it comes to reading between the lines of body language!" Atticus said in a disheartened tone of voice.

"Huh? What are you babbling on about?"

"Hello, dork! Roxy got a huge crush on you! Gee you don't even need half a brain to figure out that, you dolt! Sheesh, men! Can't live with them and you can't live without them!" comment Alexis as they found there seats at the table.

"Oh my Alexis I'm not so dumb to recognize the unspoken words of deep passion and love," Chazz said as he held her hand in his.

"You have three seconds to remove your hand or I will do it for you," she replied calmly. She smiled as he did as she asked. Sighing she looked at the head of the table where the two grooms family and friends sat. Chancellor Shepherd had gotten a seat at the table just ahead of them while Crowler and Bonaparte were stuck at the last table with the rest of the riffraff.

The surprise groom, Pharaoh Atem tapped his wine class signaling for silence. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at him waiting patiently for him to speak. "I want to thank all of you for coming to this glorious occasion today. As many of you know the past 11 years have been the greatest ones of my life. Not only did I make many new friends and have the most wonderful adventures. Something far more important occurred that allowed me to find love. By regaining my memories of my past I was able to plan my future that involves everyone here today. Every day each and every one of you makes my life the best thing ever. I'm so glad to share it with you as I plan to share my entire life with my new husband Yugi as well as the best friend either of us have ever had, Aziza. Thank you," he said sitting down and receiving a thunderous applause.

Aziza stood up next ready to give the final toast before the cake was cut and they all dug into their meals. Brushing back her hair she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"What can I say? Atem you like the boy you've just named your aibou have been the bright light of hope to this world. You have leaded us all out of the darkness and into the bright light of a future full of hope and possibilities. You've made a difference in so many different lives each of you its no wonder everyone is in love with you two! You two are such sweet and powerful souls. With your unlimited desire along with your unyielding passion to be of assistance to mankind as well as the Earth itself it evident the world over. I'm pleased to announce to all that the "Heart of the Cards" a worldwide foundation has touched million of lives. Because of these two the world may have a chance to have a true future of peace,"

"We couldn't have done it without you as well Aziza or without any of the souls here today. Working as one and believing in our hearts is what shall save mankind. So thank you for all of you for making this day one to remember and lets all look into our own hearts and make a better future for all who live on this beautiful planet!" declared Yugi happily as everyone cheered. He and Atem just kissed and then proceed to cut the cake that of course had a lot of duel monsters on it!

After scarfing down the huge dinner and several more speeches it was time for the two grooms to have their first dance together as a couple. Kaiba had preprogrammed the giant TV to play an assortment of music videos that he had created, whenever a certain song was selected. Atem and Yugi had taken center stage and gave Kaiba the signal. Kaiba nodded and flipped a switch. The lights dimmed until there was only the spotlight on them. The screen began to play romantic moments as the song "At The Beginning" began to play.

_We were strangers. Starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing. At the Beginning with you._

_No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected what you did to my heart. When I'm almost home you were there to remind me. This is the start…_

_And life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is a river and I want to keep flowing. Now and forever a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be at the beginning with you._

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure. Never dreaming how our dreams would come true. Now here we are unafraid of the future. At the beginning with you._

_And life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is a river and I want to keep flowing. Now and forever a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be at the beginning with you._

_Knew there was somebody somewhere. I looked in the dark. Now I know my dreams will live on. I've been waiting so long. Nothing is going to tear us apart._

_And life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is a river and I want to keep flowing. Now and forever a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be at the beginning with you._

Life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is a river and I want to keep flowing. Now and forever a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be at the beginning with you.

Everyone cheered happily as the song ended. Now a new song was beginning to start up a both boys broke off as their beautiful mothers came to share their dance with them. Seeing how with no bride there couldn't be the traditional bride dance with her father. So as a replacement for it, Yugi danced with his mom Ashita and Atem with his mom Samira to the song "Proud of your boy, Clay Atkins"

As the song came to an end both boys became children once more for a moment and hugged their mom as if there were little boys and whispered the words, "I love you mommy." With tears of elation came down each of their faces their fathers and grandpa all hugged in a group hug as two different families became one. Now it was request time!

In next to no time everyone was requesting songs left and right. Some even tried their hand at singing. It was a little more then embarrassing for Alexis when Chazz got up on the stage and sang "All 4 Love by Stevie Brock" to her! She was more red then Jaden school jacket!

After about an hour both Aziza and Arianna came up to the stage with a special request. "Hey girls! Tell us are you as tired as we are with boys being so clueless in matters of the heart?" asked Arianna in a clearly annoyed tone to the massive crowd.

"YES!" screamed every girl in the whole building. It didn't matter if they were to them if they were single, crushing, dating or been married it was just something all girls had had enough of!

"Then we got a little something for you! For this next dance every girl go ask the boy you want most to dance and if they so happen to refuse you. Well Mana!" Aziza called over her shoulder as Mana came dancing on to the stage. "Show the boys what is going to happen if they don't say yes, if you be so kind?"

"Gladly, girlfriend," Mana replied as she jumped in the air and shouted "Dark Magic Attack!" Multiply colored magic disks came whizzing out of her magic wand and flew rapidly around the room. After a few minutes they disappeared and a second later every man in the room except for the grooms had a lock of hair fall to the ground smoking.

"I think we made our point! Ladies you've got ten minutes to find your guy and get him on the dance floor and if they're still stupid enough to refuse we'll sic Dark Magic Girl in addition to ever female Duel Monster Spirit on them!" Aziza declared and the look on her face showed she wasn't kidding!

In next to no time all the girls were busy getting the guys they wanted to cut loose with. But they still remembered their manners. Joei walked over to Syrus and curtsied and politely held out her hand, "May I please have the honor of having a dance with you? It would be a most wonderful dream come true,"

"Milady the pleasures all mine. Shall we go grace the dance floor now?" he asked her as he took her hand and escorted her to the floor as Hassleberry did the same for Ruth who looked like she was in seventh heaven.

Grinding her teeth and whispering to herself that she would regret this later on, Alexis walk over to Chazz who was moping in a corner since his embarrassing attempt at karaoke.

"Look Chazz. You can be a major jerk as well as a creep. But after everything that has happened this year I will allow you one dance with me…"

"Oh thank you Alexis! I knew you see we're destined to be together forever!" he exclaimed before she shut him up with an icy glare.

"Hey! Get this through your dirt-infested mind, Princeton! This is just one dance and I don't like you nor will I ever! This is because I feel some sympathy for you! So one dance you got it? On the other hand you even make an effort to take it too first base, I swear I will make sure you go back to school inside your dueling case! Caphies?!" she told him straight up.

"Ok!" he said with a huge infatuated grin on his face as they went to the dance floor with Roxy dragging Bastion to the floor so he understand this chemistry problem correctly this time! The last ones to get to the dance floor from the Academy where Ryo and Aster. Funny if you thought a dragon and a phoenix getting ready to dance but cool just the same. Everyone else smiled as the song "8th world wonder" began to play while the guest danced on the floor the grooms got the stage all to themselves.

As the song died away almost everyone was now kissing his or her partner save for a few. While Bastion was getting a lesson he never need for a grade in school but in life, Chazz had to suffer not getting to lip lock with his dream girl but Alexis did peck him on the cheek. Chazz was so happy he fainted and Atticus asked his sister if she had killed the boy. Aster did give Ryo a small peck on the cheek for being a good dancer, as did Syrus and Hassleberry.

"Now boys was that so awful?" asked Aziza in a good-humored manner as her counter part began to work down Jaden neck. Laughing to herself she spun the dial on the machine and stopped at a song that caused her to smile as the name of the song was said only loud enough for her to hear.

"May the three honorable souls that have protect this wonderful world now turn their attention the TV screen? This is for you! You'll start out as helpless boys but in next to no time you've become men! Mahad do us the honor and lend a voice for this one please! You've not sung in a very long time!"

Mahad did as he was commanded and everyone watched as certain highlighted moments of the three souls in question played as he sang a well-known song. "Son of Man" It showed each of them growing on their adventures and it also showed that they all still had a long way to go but they weren't alone on this journey from boy to man.

"Thanks old friend that was a very much appreciated. Now I like it if I may sing a song to my new husband if that all right?" asked the Pharaoh as he took the mike from the Dark Magician who smiled with a quick bow as he rejoined the court.

"Yugi this is a promise I make to you as well as all the souls we care so deeply for. If you ever need me simply "Call my Name and I'll be there"

"_There are days when those gray skies make you blue. Each forward step you take you fall back by two. You've been hit by some hard knocks you just can't stand, feeling like Alice felt in Wonderland. Let me be the one to lend a hand._

_Call my name and I'll be there. There's nothing like the laughter we share! Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on call my name and I'll be there!_

_And when life going your way just like a breeze it's a kite flying kinda of day above the trees. Together will be making memories! _

_Call my name and I'll be there. There's nothing like the laughter we share! Whenever you need someone of a shoulder to lean on call my name and I'll be there! _

_As this world turns us around we hang onto what we found. A treasure we both need. I will go that extra mile to bring back that certain smile that you given me. I'll answer every time and anywhere! _

_Call my name and I'll be there. There's nothing like the laughter we share! Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on call my name and I'll be there._

_Call my name and I'll be there Call my name and I'll be there Call my name Call my name and I'll be there!"_

Everyone applauded as the other groom came onto the stage and smiled dreamily at his husband. "Thanks Atem. Now I've got a promise I will sing to you and its imperative all hear these words about to escape my lips. So sit back and let me take the mike for a spin? I want to assure you that you've "Nothing at all" to worry about Kay?" he told him as he got mike.

"_You've been there for me, no matter what the cost. My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus. You have always stood beside me and I want you to let you know. I'll be the one who hears your prayer. Don't have to ask me, I'll be there. I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without. When you've nothing at all you'll still have nothing to worry about. When I was lost inside a forest of dismay you always knew just how to help me find my way. In a world that's so uncertain I will promise this to you. I'll be the one who hears your prayer. Don't have to ask me, I'll be there. I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without. When you have nothing at all you still have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all,"_

As the reality of the words of the songs they had just sung hit, it hit the guests a little more. These two had saved the world but they had something more important then just the title of "King of Games." They had each other so when it did all come to an end. When Duel Monster finally did go to the graveyard for good they still had their friendship and love and that was way more important than any silly duel or title. They had been through a great deal and had prevail over countless obstacle to finally be together and to see two people who and endure that much of hell and now knew everlasting happiness it made you smile no matter how much you tried to stop it.

A familiar song was now pulsating out of the speakers loudly as all the adventures from both Atem, Yugi, and Jaden lives now was mixing in a very cool video and everyone felt the irresistible urge to do a chorographic dance to this overnight famous song. They all sang together this song. "We're All in this Together!"

**_Everyone_**

_**"Together… Together…**_

_**Together… everyone…**_

_**Together… Together…**_

_**C'mon let's have some fun**_

_**Together we're there for**_

_**Each other every time**_

_**Together …. Together…**_

_**C'mon let's do this right!**_

_Atem_

_"Here and now_

_It's time for celebration._

_I finally figure out _

_That all our dreams _

_Have no limitations_

_That's what it's all about!"_

**Yugi**

**"Everyone is special **

**In their own way**

**We make each other strong**

**We're not the same **

**We're different in a good way**

**Together's where we belong!"**

**_Everyone_**

_**"We're all in this together **_

_**Once we know … that we are **_

_**We're all stars… and we see that**_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**And it shows when we stand **_

_**Hand in hand… make our dreams come true!"**_

Together… Together… 

_**Together everyone **_

**_Together…Together…_**

_**C'mon let's have some fun**_

_**Together…we're there for **_

_**Each other every time**_

_**Together…together…**_

_**C'mon let's do this right!**_

_Jaden_

_"We're all here _

_And speakin' out with one voice_

_We're going to rock the house_

_(Rock the house!)_

_The party's on_

_Now everybody make some noise_

_C'mon…scream and shout!_

_**Aziza and Arianna**_

_**"We've arrived **_

_**Because we stuck together**_

_**CHAMPIONS ONE AND ALL!"**_

Everyone 

_**"We're all in this together**_

_**Once we know… that we are**_

_**We're all stars…and we see that**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**And it shows. …when we stand**_

_**Hand in hand…we make our dreams come true!"**_

_**Wild cats … sing along**_

_**Yeah you really got it goin' on**_

_**Wild cats … in the house **_

_**Everybody say it now**_

_**Wild cats everywhere**_

_**Wave your hands up in the air**_

_**That's the way we do it **_

_**Let's get to it**_

_**Time to show the world!**_

_**We're all in this together!**_

_**Once we know … that we are **_

_**We're all stars… and we see that**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**And it shows …when we stand**_

_**Hand in hand… make our dreams come true!**_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**When we reach … we can fly**_

_**Know inside… we can make it**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**Once we see**_

_**There's a chance…that we have**_

_**And we take it!**_

_**Wild cats everywhere**_

_**Wave your hands up in the air**_

_**That's the way we do it **_

_**Let's get to it**_

_**C'mon everyone!" **_

****All the people cheered as they finished even the monsters we in good spirits after that song! They come to a decision that they should all take a load off their feet as well as their voices for a while and unwrap the ten million gifts they had! Better to open them before the honeymoon so they knew which ones they want to exchange right away!

For the next two and half hours they unwrapped gift after gift thanking everyone most contentedly for each and everything that they received. Aziza began to almost immediately catalogue things and exactly what stayed, what went and were it would go when they brought it back to their home that the three of them shared. They just reached the last one, which was from Kaiba!

Not knowing what to expect they slowly opened it and blinked in surprise. It was a two of a kind of gold card shape necklaces with the Millennium Puzzle on the front and under it a heart. They opened them too reveal the picture of them kissing in front of the game shop. The same picture they had taken 11 years ago when Atem first received the gift of new life.

"Thank you, Kaiba. Now we have both the Heart of the Cards and our own hearts forever as one. It was most thoughtful,"

"Your welcome," he said flatly despite his wife glaring at him.

"Well I guess that the last gift. I think its time we send everyone home so you two can get on your honeymoon!" Joey told his friends when an explosion of light blinded everyone.

"_Actually dear Regent of Egypt there is one more gift to bestow to these two. I've waited 11 years of a way to pay them back for saving my life and now I feel that I can," _spoke an angelic voice coming from the bright multihued radiance.

Everyone was stunned for a few soundless moments. They all watched in awe as the light began to bend and twist till it took the form of a beautiful young woman. She was a goddess. They all couldn't speak because her presences alone stole the words form their lips.

"_Pharaoh Atem, Prince Yugi the Pure one, its good too see you both breathing. Last time I saw you it was the worst day of my life. I'd given up hope after a year of unspeakable cruelty that was inflicted onto my wiry soul. It was like waking up each day from the grave only to breathe my last breath once more, except it would be even more agonizing than the day before."_

"_But you Prince Yugi you helped inspired me to rebel and shatter the illusion that my false sister had woven in my mind. You were right no one could take what is in your heart in less you allow yourself to think that. To see you alive there are no words I can think to utter to express my feelings. I thought nothing could ever undo the atrocious brutality that Nadira inflicted upon this world before she met her fate. As soon as she slaughter you with the Shadow Dagger, I could see very clearly we hadn't lost one life we had lost two. When you left Atem I knew you'd every intention on going through with suicide because your aibou was taken unjustly from you. However too know you're both alive and well, it is a miracle." _

"_I now know what your power is, Prince Yugi as well as why Nadira couldn't take it from you. You've a heart so full of love that there is no room for hatred. Furthermore you care so profoundly for your fellow man you'd help all of them even if they had done something to you in the past. You along with Atem beyond doubt are breathtaking souls and together I know the world will be in safe hands," spoke the woman of pure endless light_

"Nabila!" they both cried joyfully as they at last recognized her. They embraced the young woman and looked her over. She had been 11, last time they had met but 11 years later she had blossomed into a beautiful in addition to magnificent woman who powers brought their own light of hope in the darkest of times!

"_We have much catching up too do. On the other hand we can do that later. My people and I would like to bestow our gift to you. You two rescued my people and I from annihilation and we've liked to show you how much it means to us. May we please grant you our gift, Great Pharaoh and Pure One of Legend?" asked The Light of Desert to the two sexy boys._

"Yes go ahead but Nabila I told you before, please just call me Yugi and you can address Atem by his name not his title," he told her with a smile.

With a big smile on her face she hugged each one of her saviors before going to the center of the room. _"I hope none of you get sea sick because where we're going there is a LOT of water. So stand back and hold on to your stomachs as the story of Namonaki AI unfolds. (Please note this is a story from the author mention above. I just loved it a lot and it's on my favorite list! So yeah just saying it isn't mine but I've got her permission to mention it! Namonaki AI, all rights own to the1koolkitty, who has granted her permission for this! Please if you've read it and you like puzzleshipping you best check it out)_

By means of her almost omnipotent supernatural powers she then preceded to take every single one of the guest as well as duel monsters and we're talking like about almost a thousand people here! She used her magic to pull them into what felt like an alterative universe or like they're were inside a movie and could feel everything, but no one in the movie could interact with them!

Everyone gasped in amazement. They were in a huge soap bubble floating above the ocean. Below them sailed a magnificent ship and towards the horizon they could just make out the shape of a huge palace. "Well you sure don't experience something like this at every wedding," Atticus said.

"Hey guys what do you think that Nabila girl meant when we were going to experience the tale of Namonaki AI?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know, but I hope there's popcorn to eat," Blaze muttered.

"Yeah I'm starving. All that wedding food goes through you fast!" Ace exclaimed.

"Guys don't look now, but the story is about to begin. I think were going to each this one a lot," Noah said pointing to the ship.

"_They saw a huge deep blue ocean that seemed to go on forever in front of them. It was the picture of days at sea. An endless blue skies with no clouds and the warm sun shining on a wonder ship that was heading for a nearby palace. A pod of silver dolphins played merrily along side the valiant sea vessel and laughed at the sight as one of the individuals on broad was losing his lunch!_

_When the young man was finally able to pull himself together everyone let out a bout of laughter! It was Tristian in a butler suit and now coming in was Tea in a maid suit! They didn't laugh at first but with a little encouragement from their families they chuckled a bit. You've to be able to laugh at yourself sometimes!_

_"Are you alright, Tristian?" asked Maid Tea. He started to say he was before he threw up more._

_Laughing lightly she remarked, "Well at least Yugi is enjoying himself, hey where is he anyway?"_

_Wiping the remaining slime off his chin, Tristian told her, "Feh who knows? We really need a leash for that boy!"_

"No way would I be a butler!" Tristian muttered under his breath. Tea quickly agreed although their spouses and kids found it amusing. Everyone was just stunned to see themselves as kids again.

_The sound of youthful laughter broke out and everyone saw Prince Yugi dangling happily from the crow nest dressed up like Prince Eric! The guests still hadn't caught on even as the sailors told the story of King Aknamkanon ruler of the Merpeople or anything on the subject of boys with fins! Nabila smiled and continued telling them the powerful legend._

_As we descended into the depths below the radiant blue sea the Sacred Guardians got a very weird look at themselves as Merpeople! Each one of them looked relatively the same as they did now but they had long different colored tails! _

_It was soon apparent that the Crowned Prince of the Sea was once again missing and they all felt this time their king was going to serve them up with tarter sauce after he fried them for not keeping an eye on his son!_

_The one who looked like Seto with a blue tail yelled at his fellow Priests loudly, "For crying out loud! I'm a High Priest not a nanny!" this got a snicker from everyone but Seto or Kaiba who were not very amused at the moment, but secretly where smiling as the seen changed from the court unable to find the elusive prince of the sea to something better. What happen next got every girl endorphins and hormones hitting the roof and going past the moon._

_It was Atem as a merman! He was smoking sexy HOT! The way his unique hair fell to his shoulders and his piercing crimson eyes scanned the seabed full of sunken ships and how well his tan skin went with the long jet-black tail! It was enough for each and ever girl to put out of their minds the fact that this guy just got married only a few hours ago. Each of them would pay a mountain of gold for a night with this hunk!_

"_Hey! Atem wait! Up not all of us can swim as fast as you! For that matter no one in the whole ocean can out swim you!" called out a voice. A merman version of Joey came up out of breath with a green tail that had a crude "J" cut on one of the tail fins._

_The two pals joked around a bit with one another till they at last came to the reason of being here. There was a human game inside one of the ships and it was well known that Prince Atem had a deep passion for games of all kinds. Human games gave him the greatest pleasure but of course if his Father found out well he be worse of then dead!_

_They got the porthole open at last and they looked at the game he had spied. He marveled over the chessboard even though he had no clue what it was. He was able to guess correctly the purpose of the game._

_Atem hit Joey in an annoyed manner after a real bad joke. He quickly picked up all the pieces to the game into a drawstring bag and smiling widely, "C'mon let's go find Ryou! He'll know the rules to this game for sure!"_

_They soon encounter two Bakura! One was addressed as Ryou and the other Bakura. This confused the real Bakura but he enjoyed it all the same as his two fish tailed counter parts that where apparently aibous themselves! The one who looked Thief Bakura was addressed by the name Bakura the other one was Ryou._

_As the conversation as the two look alike explained the concept of Duel Monsters to the eager merprince, it finally hit the guests what this story was! This was a parody of The Little Mermaid! And for once in a blue moon it seemed this would be a decent parody and not a total ridicule of a masterpiece._

"I can't believe it! An actual legend on one of my favorite fairy tales of all time," Kisara said breathlessly hugging Kaiba tightly.

_They watched with them all glued to their seats in a manner of speaking. Seto had followed his cousin to a location jam-packed with countless shipwrecks and had lost sight of him. He for the first time in years encountered Joey, which he promptly called "Dogfish." This of course not only aggravate mer-Joey it made the real one lose his temper!_

"When are you going to stop calling me a dog?" Joey demanded with Mai holding him back.

Seto and Kisara held Kaiba back as he replied hot temperedly, "When you start acting like a human Wheeler!"

_Dogfish and Rich Boy bickered for a few moments then Joey caved. He made Seto swear if he revealed Atem location to his cousin he wouldn't under any circumstances tell his father ever! After agreeing to the terms they went inside a hidden grotto filled to the brim with games galore. It was obvious that the person the grotto belonged too had no other passion at all! (This is for my own sake but Part of Your World, sung by Sky Sweetum in my mind is playing during all this. Just for the sake of it!)_

_Atem was at first angry with his friend for telling his cousin about his secret hideaway but let it go. He did get on his cousin case when he bashed Ryou and Bakura because they were exiled for contact with humans. Then the grotto became pitch-black as a ship passed overhead. _

_Before anyone could stop him Atem swam as fast he could to the surface with his best friend and cousin trying in vain to catch him. But alas no one could catch him he was the fastest swimmer in the sea!_

_He became quickly captivated by the exploding stars of color in the sky and quickly swam and pulled himself up the side of the ship. He watched in wonder at the spectacle before him._

_His crimson eyes fell upon the sight of a huge blond sailor playing a game with a young boy who eerily resembles the prince of the sea himself. He soon realized they were playing the game of Duel Monster Ryou been talking about earlier. He watched happily as the young boy won the duel._

_He was happy to see the boy enjoyed games and was very talent at them. He also found him most attractive as he gazed deeply into those pools of stunning amethyst. He was the most perfect thing he had ever seen.'_

_He was snapped out of his thoughts when Joey yelled at him to get back in the water before he was seen. He retorted for him to shut up so they wouldn't hear him. He smiled even more finding out the boy name Yugi meant "Game"_

_A huge statue was given to him but he didn't really like it, he much preferred a golden box full of weird and wonderful puzzle pieces. The box said when the person solved the puzzle he get a wish. Many took the opportunity to joke that the Prince should find himself a wife when it was well known the Prince didn't fancy women. _

_As he defend the right to fall in love and with whomever he want a storm broke out the calm sea. The merboys knew what that meant. It meant the King was in a very foul mood if he was making a hurricane. _

_Joey and Seto dove underwater fast but Atem stayed put. He had too make sure everyone was ok. Especially Yugi. The ship was set ablaze when the cold-blooded lighting hit. The lifeboats hit the water but he couldn't see Yugi anywhere!_

_He turned his head at the sound of the boy voice as he was yelling at his friend Tea to go as he went back for the precious puzzle. There was a huge explosion and it looked like he was dead. Atem dove underwater and grabbed him and the puzzle. He told the unconscious boy, "I've got you, my Yugi. I will not let you die."_

_Soon both merprince and the human prince where on the warm sandy shore. Atem was trying to figure out if the boy was still alive. Luckily he started to breath. He mused out loud, "Oh Yugi, if only I could stay here with you, what would I give to stay here beside you and make you smile?" _

_Yugi was slowly regaining conscious as the sun peaked out he saw a very handsome young man with the most attractive features he had ever seen. He managed to utter "Who?"_

_The face smiled and in a soothing voice that made him almost immediately relax told him, "Don't worry, my little aibou. You're safe now."_

_Before more could be said the mysterious man disappeared when Yugi friends called out for him. If he had been stronger Yugi would've called out after him, however he now knew what he want to wish for. To find the one who called him aibou._

_Despite the fact his cousin and friend had just witness everything he made a vow then a there from his hiding spot. That he one day be part of Yugi's world. Unaware that they were being watch by a sinter forces._

_It would seem even under the sea men didn't understand the tell tale signs of love. Atem was very different. He had always been a rebel but now he was even stranger. Like he was gathering sea flowers, combing his hair in every mirror he came across and dreamily singing to himself. _

_Isis had to tell everyone that the Prince was in love. All this did was make Seto very uncomfortable. This was bringing up memories he had been trying to bury for a long time. Something he didn't want to be force to relive again. So when his uncle the king called for him he caved. He went even more spineless then a jellyfish._

_Atem had been daydreaming near the beach when his friends brought him to grotto. He was over the moon when he saw the statue of his little aibou had been moved there. He began to play act a very passion romance as his friends just smiled. _

_They almost didn't notice someone else had entered the hidden grotto. At first they were happy to see Seto. But everyone went white as a ghost when they saw who was with him._

"_Father?!" he asked as he froze like a startle cat._

_His father was not happy. There was no pity or understanding in his eyes for his son. His magic staff was glowing brightly to emphasis just how angry he was as he looked over the grotto with much disgust._

_"Atem what is all this?"_

_"It's just my collection,"_

_"And is the human you saved down here as well"_

_Well Joey was all about to kill Seto for breaking his word but that when things got even worse then they already where. All this time the king had been insulting and degrading everyone who had legs. This boiled Atem blood so much he forgot everything that made his father powerful. His age, magic, authority everything that made him have influence on him._

_"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT YUGI LIKE THAT! HE IS KIND, AND BRAVE AND INNOCENT AND PURE! HE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON I'VE EVER MEET…HE'S MY AIBOU!"_

_The naming of an aibou in underwater society was a sacred thing. Once you claimed one you had to be forever loyal or you die. After a lot more yelling his father destroyed everything in the grotto and left his broken son to weep._

_Almost immediately Atem found himself seeking help from Dartz the Warlock of the Orchailces. He was quickly able to deduce the merprince problem and offer a solution. He'd turn him human for three days and if Yugi gave him the kiss of true love he remain human. If not his soul would belong to Dartz. The payment for the spell was his memories. His whole life would have to be given up to become human. He agreed and the painful transformation began as his memories where ripped out him and he heard Dartz chant ominously,_

_"**Reject your past;**_

_**Embrace the night;**_

_**Remember naught;**_

_**But your soul's light;**_

_**Be not fish;**_

_**Forget the sea;**_

_**Instead become;**_

_**What you wish to be!"**_

_"Remember Blackfish three days!" he replied ominously as the ex-merprince was rushed to the surface to be saved from drowning._

"Oh man that sounds like one bad deal to make. Especially underwater where you can't swim without a tail or for that matter breath!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah Dartz in any story or timeline is pure evil," Aziza commented lightly as everyone watched as the four merboys dragged their prince to the surface to save his life. What happened next greatly discouraged them more then the fact he was naked.

_It was almost immediately apparent that Atem had no memories and his friends had no other choice but to help him find and get kissed by Yugi and hopeful get his memories back. They first had to find Yugi and hope that at the very least jogged the memories of love._

_Yugi wasn't very far away. He was trying to put together his puzzle while the granddaughters of his Grandpa court where about. Chris was playing with the wolf like dog Sky and Rebecca was well being Rebecca! Sky took the puzzle with Yugi running after him knowing that the wish from the puzzle was his only chance to find the boy who saved him._

_He came across a young caramel skin man with wet tricolor hair. As there eyes met Atem felt something familiar brewing within him. Yugi was blushing for two reasons. One the boy before was naked and two he was HOT._

_"Hey my name is Yugi. Thanks for getting my puzzle back,"_

_"Oh this is your puzzle?"_

_"Yeah thanks, uh you swimming around here?"_

_"No,"_

_"Fishing?"_

_"No,"_

_"Then what you doing here?"_

_"I don't know I can't remember,"_

_Yugi soon gave the boy a new name till he remembered his old one. He called him Yami for it meant darkness. They had a lot of fun that evening together and even better day the next day. While they had day out on the town Yugi and Yami had a duel and Yugi won. They also encountered the "Big Five" which where a threat to Yugi's kingdom. Yami kept falling more in love with him and trying to remember what the merboys had told back on the beach._

_(Kiss the girl, Ashley Tisdale)_

_Soon the boys were alone on a stunning blue lagoon. A calm boat ride as they went out onto the lagoon and just talked. While Yugi wasn't paying attention Joey once again for about the third time told Yami to get Yugi to kiss him. He said he didn't know what to say. Joey advice was to wing it!_

"Oh like that's the best love advice to give someone. Honestly I don't think that would really work," Arianna said.

"Don't knock something until you've tried it my dear. You'll find love can make everyone do crazy things," Mokuba replied.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe how many of us have roles in this story or how to deal with the fact Yugi's a prince!" Rebecca said to her boyfriend promptly.

_Yugi told Yami about the stranger who had saved him and how he wish to meet him and find out what the word, "Aibou" meant and why he called him that._

_Without thinking Yami replied to what Bakura and Ryo had told him. That it meant partners or mates. They talked a little more and went back to the castle. Yami didn't know what he was going to do. Yugi was debating on what to wish for, as he was about to put the final piece of the puzzle in. _

_Then like a hypnotic drone he saw a longhaired man on the beach calling for him. Saying the word "Aibou" over and over again. His wide purple eyes became dull and lifeless. The next morning he forcefully told his Grandpa the King he was going to marry the young man at sunset._

_Yami was both distraught in addition to brokenhearted when he found out the man who had rescued his Yugi was now to marry him that very sunset. He was already to tell him his feelings but now he sank on the docks crying his broken heart out. Not realizing there where bigger problems._

_At first his friends were confused to find him on the docks and not on the barge but when all of sudden Bakura came in and explained Dartz devise plot. He had gone to see Yami get ready for the wedding and discover Dartz trickery and that he had cast a spell on Yugi._

_This of course made Yami very, very, very mad. He yelled "NO ONE TRICKS MY YUGI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" not paying attention to Seto mutter if Dartz did Atem would lose his soul forever. He just dove in the water. But was unable to swim as a human. _

_Seto took charge ordering the Dogfish to get Atem to the ship and hopefully he could break the spell on Yugi. Seto was going to go back and get the court to help them. Joey argued with Rich Boy that he was faster but then for the first time ever Seto refereed to Joey by his name._

_"Please Joey look after my cousin," he nodded as Seto disappeared below the water. Atem smirked and said off-handily. "Your in love with him aren't you?" _

_While Mer-Joey looked embarrassed, human Joey looked he was ready to puke, as did Kaiba. They both were thinking "**Heaven would fall and Hell freeze over with flying pigs and the universe would turn inside out before I ever fell for him! UGH!"** (Please note that just my option on the idea of a Seto/Joey. If you like it fine doesn't mean I've got too. Remember diversity is also about opinions and thoughts as much are it's about all the rest!)_

_Ryou turned to his Aibou and in a business tone told him, "Bakura I really hate to do this but call your band,"_

_"But you HATE my band!"_

"_Forget what I said and pay attention to what I'm saying now!"_

_Soon a band of seagulls lead by a gull named Marik who jumped at the chance to crash a wedding! They all then went to crash a wedding and save both the worlds of land and sea._

_There was a little bit of chitchat between some of the guests as to the lifelessness of their prince and this strange man he was about to wed. While Rebecca pride herself on her brains she like many like her lacked common sense. _

_As the priest started his long and boring monologue all hell broke loose as a flock of seagulls dived bombed Dartz and young men with fins came aboard! Soon Sky was loose and adding to the mayhem and thing just got crazy! It was soon apparent Yugi was indeed under a spell. It was a mess as everyone was trying to get his stupid amulet._

"_You can't win fools! It will take a lot more then you two misfits, a couple of humans and some flying poultry to stop me!" Dartz declared._

_"Well then maybe I can influences the odds!" yelled out a voice as a dripping wet Yami pulled himself on board and glared at Dartz with a fiery passion of hate burning his crimson eyes._

_After a bit of fighting and dodging Yugi's sword Yami was able to get the amulet and smash it thus having the spell on Yugi break and getting his memories back._

_"Yami?" asked Yugi _

_"Aibou! Oh Aibou you're free of his control! Oh thank the Gods you're alright, oh Aibou!"_

_He quickly explained his name was Atem and he had saved him and given up his memory to be near him. But just as they were about to kiss the sun set. His clothes ripped apart in a blinding light and became a jet-black tail again. "Yugi I'm sorry,"_

_"YES! Your too late little Blackfish! Too Late!" Dartz cackled like a manic as he grabbed the merprince and said, "Sayonara, Little Yugi!" as he dove into the water._

_The others quickly went after them to try and save their friend but Yugi stopped Ryou, "Wait your Atem friend right?" _

_"Yes," _

_"Then I want to go with you!"_

_"You can't, Dartz lair is underwater,"_

_"Get me my puzzle!"_

_Sky gave him the puzzle as he inserted the last piece and said, "I wish to be the same species as Atem!"_

_Underwater Atem was fighting with all he had. He was beyond exhausted but he always been very feisty. His friends where doing all they could to fight Dartz lackeys Weevil and Rex. (Still really ugly!) _

_"Let…Me… Go!" he yelled in vain but Dartz icy grip was firm._

_"Uh, Uh. Little Blackfish we made a deal, remember? And by that deal your soul now belongs to me! Fortunately for you it's not you I'm after, I've got much bigger fish to fry little prince!" _

_"What are you talking about?" he asked with narrow eyes._

_"Your going to be fried Dartz!"_

_"Father!"_

_The King demanded the release of his son but Dartz only laughed at him. He told him of the deal that had been made three days ago and it had to be honored. Especially since Atem was of royal blood. He hadn't been able to succeed in his end of the deal so rightfully so his soul was now the property of Dartz. _

_Atem pleaded with his father to forgive him for being so stupid and his father for the first time apologized to him for putting him in this mess. Then the King willingly exchanged his soul for his son. Atem cried as his father's body became lifeless and his soul was now sealed in stone. _

_He was still weak but he didn't care he began to fight Dartz who was using his powers combined with Aknamkanon powers to trap everyone souls left and right. Soon only Joey, Atem and Bakura remained. _

_Just as Dartz was about to 86 them a harpoon came out of nowhere and hurt him. It was Yugi! But he had a white tail now! Dartz tried to kill Yugi but Atem stopped him and found how his human aibou had suddenly become aquatic. They got rid of Dartz lackeys but then had to deal with the Great Leviathan!_

_The creature picked up Atem and held him high in the air and it looked like the end of the world as Dartz had merged himself with the monstrosity. Everything looked doomed as Atem felt like he was going to die Yugi rammed a ship into Dartz killing him but passed out awake on the deck from being out of the water._

_Everyone happily embraced one another as their souls found their way back to their bodies. But in all the madness Atem couldn't find his aibou. He began to panicky scream his name out desperate to hear his sweet childlike voice call his name back in return._

_They found him dying on the bow of the ship he had used to save them all from Dartz. He wasn't breathing at all. Atem looked helplessly at him not believing after all this he was still going to lose him. Then everyone was greatly surprised when Ryou apparel to be kissing him!_

_As Yugi woke up Ryou had to explain to everyone especially Bakura that he to do CPR on Yugi who had not been born a merman so his body hadn't learn how to properly use the gills in the tail and the weak lungs above water._

_Everyone was happy but then a problem raised as Yugi family came to get him. He had to go back to the land. If he didn't take the throne the kingdom would be soon in flames under the cold hands of the Big Five. But he didn't want to leave his true love his aibou either._

_It was Atem's father who came up with a solution. He only admit there was one problem with it. _

_"What father what is the problem?" asked Atem to his father as they hugged one another tightly._

_"How much I'm going to miss you, my son,"_

_"Prince Yugi I know you'll make my son very happy. Atem if your mother were alive she be very happy as I'm right now,"_

_Before Atem became human he made Seto the successor on three conditions. One He let Ryou and Bakura come back and go wherever they wanted. Two he open talks between land and sea._

_"And my third and finally condition is this. Just go over to Joey and proposed to him already! You're driving me crazy with your pace!"_

_Seto did all three things as he and his new aibou kissed as Atem and Yugi where married and lived happily ever after! But in real world both Kaiba and Joey where once again puking their guts out luckily with a little magic it was cleaned up quickly!_

Nabila returned everyone back to the club and turned to face the grooms smiling. "_I hope you enjoyed my gift Pharaoh and Prince. This legend demonstrates that your love is strong and true. Nothing not even being different species could separate you. I hope you are happy in your new life."_

"Thank you Nabila we are both pleased by your gift. It was a magnificent gift. Well that should be everything. Yugi and I should be getting ready for our honeymoon on a trip through time," Atem told the young women.

"Uh Atem we might have to put our plans on hold. I think Kisara's water just broke," Yugi said pointing to Kisara who was clutching her side and they could see tell tale signs of water dripping.

"Oh boy. You just had to do this Kaibutt. Make Yugi's and Atem's day all about you," Joey commented.

"I don't control when my wife gives birth idiot!"

"Enough arguing. Here's what were going to do. Mokuba, you call the hospital and see if you can get an ambulance. Spouses of the main gang, please keep the guest out of the way while handling this situation. Joey, Tristian make yourselves useful and help Yugi and Atem move those tables into the Stress Room. Tea, go sterilize a knife for me okay? Hassleberry! Aster! Atticus! Help move Kisara into the Stress Room. Bastion, go find some tablecloths and blankets, Roxy help him out. Syrus, Chazz I need you to boil some water and dampen some cloths. Seto, Kaiba I need you to provide emotional support for Kisara. Alexis, Arianna, and Jaden you get to be my special helpers. We're going to help deliver this baby," Aziza instructed already scrubbing her hands and putting on gloves.

"We are?! But we haven't covered this in health class yet!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Don't they teach you anything, but cards at that school of yours?"

"Not really its Duel Monsters twenty four seven," Arianna replied.

"Maybe you should think about changing the curriculum," Seto suggested as the boys laid a screaming Kisara on the tables. Bastion and Roxy arrived with tablecloths putting them on the table. Chazz came in carrying hot water and Syrus applied a cool compress on Kisara's head before joining the rest of the gang against the wall. Tea rushed in with the sterilized equipment and handed it over to her friend. "Mokuba just got off the phone with the hospital. It will be at least an hour before we get an ambulance here due to the traffic."

"An _hour_? God I'm ready to have this baby now! Ahhhhhhh! God this it Kaiba, I swear no more kids after this one!" Kisara yelled at him nearly breaking his hand while dealing with the contractions.

"Arianna I need you to coach Kisara through her Lamaze Breathing and pray for some luck. Alexis, I need you and Jaden to help me down here. She's six centimeters dilated and once she's seven then the real fun begins. Well you boys don't just stand there's work to be done! One of you idiots start filming this for Kaiba. Tea, please go tell the guest everything's fine and see if you can't hurry up that ambulance okay? Bastion, Roxy, I need you and your friends to start warming up those blankets. Atem, Yugi get me something resembling an incubator. Syrus, you and Chazz are doing great. Just keep cooling her down."

"Are you sure your even qualified to be a midwife or a doctor for that matter? No offence, but your blind Aziza," Syrus said cautiously. He was trying to stay busy so he won't have to look.

"Secret Keeper Aziza has helped deliver many babies before. She learned the art from her mother. I would trust her with my counterparts child life always," Seto explained gently.

Kisara screamed again as another contraction hit. Kaiba felt his hand breaking and could only watch as Arianna calmly coached the pained lady through her pre labor. "It's going to be okay. Take deep breaths and breath. How we doing down there?"

"Well she's seven centimeters dilated. She can start bearing down. Alexis this is where I need Jaden and yours help the most. I need you to help get the baby out safely and make sure I get all of the placenta understood?"

"Okay no problems. We're ready, by the way what is the baby's sex?" Alexis asked curiously.

"We… didn't… learn.. what… the baby's .. sex.. was," Kaiba gasped as Kisara started to bear down as the first contraction hit. Everyone in the room winced at the sound of her howls reminding them of the Blue Eye's White Dragon screech.

"Get this thing out of me now!" Kisara ordered screaming as she beared down again.

"Millennium Magic don't fail me now. I've got the baby's head. Alexis turn it a bit so I can get the shoulders out. Okay I need one more big push and here it comes, Jaden knife! Alexis get me a blanket. It's a girl! Would you like to cut the cord Dad?" Arianna asked. Kaiba shook his head indicating his hand so Aziza finished the job. The moment she lifted the crying infant into the air Syrus became woozy and fainted. Chazz managed to hold his stomach until he saw his crush covered in the placenta. Then he raced over to a garbage can and began to lose his dinner. "Hmm maybe they should cover Sex Ed in your school. I sense a wonderful life for you little blue eyes. She'll be a lot like the both of you, but have her own unique flair. You can hold her for a few minutes before she goes into the incubator. Have you settled on a name?"

"Yes we have. Her name is Uta Aida Kaiba. Seto I would be honored to name you the child's godfather."

"I would be honored to accept. Now why don't we take this little baby out to greet the guest? We should get her to the hospital to check her over," Seto suggested.

Kaiba nodded and took his daughter in his arms and gazed at her fondly. She had brilliant blue eyes and tuffs of white hair on her head. Smiling he placed her in the incubator and put it on Kisara lap. "Let's go. I promise to drive slowly this time," he said and the others laughed. No one noticed much when a mystery guest walked in and picked Syrus up until he saw it was his brother.

Nabila sang the song "I'll Try" to the newborn and told everyone that the baby name in German meant "Rich" which caused everyone to roll his or her eyes at Kaiba for choosing that name for his child!

Aziza sang the last song one that all need to hear. She sang beautifully "Anytime you need a friend,"

The last song was played over the speakers and it was "It's a New Day"

_"Got up this morning on the right side of my bed. With all these crazy thoughts screaming through my head. I can't wait to see what this world holds for me. _

_Oh it's a new day Oh it's a new day._

_And when I see you any time or any place you are the reason for this smile on my face. Because you make me feel all my dreams can be real. Oh it's a new day. Oh it's a new day._

_It feels so good to be alive even if a little rain should fall. Cause ever moment brings a new surprise to us all. Oh it's a new day, oh it's a new day, oh it's a new day, oh it's a new day._

_Here in you I've found a friend you'll be with me till the end,_

_Oh, it's a new day!"_

The GX kids said their good byes to all their new friends and headed back to school knowing they have lots of new friends to email. After a fantastic summer vacation and dealing with a stressful Junior year with lots of changes they found a strange email asking them to come back to Domino City or more precisely the hospital.

When they arrived it was Christmas and the city was decorated. Once they entered the hospital room all of them just stopped and stared. There were all their friends by a hospital bed with Aziza resting comfortably in it. She looked exhausted and her hair was plastered to the bed, but she was smiling triumphantly. Sitting down in some chairs by the bed were Atem and Yugi. What made the GX gang gasp was each young man held a small infant in their arms that looked strangely like them. "Okay I'm just going to come out and ask. What is going on here?" Jaden demanded.

"Glad you could make it. I just wanted to introduce you to my twins. One twin's father is Atem and the other twin's father is Yugi. There some technical term for something like this, but the name escapes me," Aziza explained.

"Your saying that you had you know what with both guys here? Why in the world would you do that? There gay!" Chazz pointed out.

"We wanted to have children and adoption just wasn't an option. Under the unique circumstances we live under and the fact that Atem was born over five thousand years ago. Aziza has always protected our hearts so she volunteered to be the mother of our children," Yugi said playing with the infant girl in his arms. Atem smiled as he played with the little boy that was his.

"What are their names?" Syrus asked.

"My daughter's name comes from all the mothers. Her full name is Aziza Ashita Samira Moto, but I think we'll call her Z.Z. for short.

"Cool! What the boy name?" asked Jaden as he looked at the infant that like his sister and "fathers" had that trademark hair.

"We would like it if you would allow us to honor our son by giving him your name, Jaden," Atem asked him politely. For a few moments he was quite then exclaimed happily.

"Sure that be wicked!"

"Then his name shall be Jaden Aknamkanon Solomon Moto or Jay for short. The new Prince and Princess of Egypt,"

Later that night after everyone had gone home Yugi was looking at the full moon. He was thinking deep thoughts he didn't hear his husband come in.

"Yugi you ok?"

"Atem," he said with a smile "I'm the luckiest man alive. I've all ever wanted and there is nothing more I could ask for. You make all my dreams come true, I love you Atem my friend, brother and eternal aibou,"

"As I do, Yugi Moto, my friend, brother and eternal aibou,"

As the kissed in the light of the silver of the moon only it turned gold and became the Eye emblem and twinkled happily on the two beautiful souls of these aibous.

The End


End file.
